The oldest story in the universe
by Lokirka
Summary: Maybel Price was an ordinary Doctor Who fan, but one night Jack Harkness visited her in the garden and took het to the WHONIVERSE. What will happen when the Doctor will meet the girl who knows everything? Will he find out the truth before she leaves? Rated T for cursing. {9,10,11/OC}
1. It will rain

**_Okay, so here we go with this shit. For the beginning: Maybel is played by Jennifer Lawrance, so that you can imagine how does she look. And please, forgive me all those stupid mistakes. If you will se anything that is wrong, TELL ME._**

**_And now, meet Maybel Leorna Price, the Girl Who Knew Everything._**

* * *

_I said once: __**nothing ever dies. Everything is always in our hearts, and if it can be remembered, it CAN come back.**__ And now I can say: JESUS, I WAS SUCH AN IDIOT. Everything dies one day, but it's absolutely normal. It's life. Just life. And being honest, I think that life is the most brutal and horrible thing you have ever seen._

_You've got your time. You know, it can be a month, few of them, maybe years, and sometimes – well, mostly – there are many, many years. And yet you can't do everything you want to do. You're making plans, dreaming about a better days – but c'mon, look the truth in the eyes, IT WON'T COME. Your life is already planned._

_My name is Maybel Price. The Universe used to call me: THE IMPOSSIBLE THING. Why? Oh, there you go with your stupid questions! I died. Twice. At least, that's what everyone thought what happened to me. The truth is different, and of course more scary. And a little bit depressing._

_And I knew everything. How? Well... that's a good question. You know the Doctor? Yes, you know him. From a TV show. And I met him for real. And God knows, maybe I even fall in love with him. But that's an old story, the oldest story in the universe._

_And this is the story I want to tell you. The last story I'll ever tell._

_This is the story of how it all ended._

_**This is the story of how I died.**_

_I would have never thought I would end up like this. In a parallel universe, chasing monsters with __**him**__, meeting his companions, saving lives and planets, sometimes whole universes, and... I would have never thought that it will be so, so fantastic, brilliant and cool._

_But it happened. TARDIS, Weeping Angels, Gallifrey, Daleks, Oods, Torchwood – IT'S ALL REAL, CAN YOU BELEIVE THAT?!_

_Well, enough spoilers._

_Let's start the story, shall we?_

_Everything started on a cold night, in London, far away from a place I died... I lied, sorry, spoilers._

_IT WAS MY HOUSE._

**the 24th of April 2013, London.**

"Maybel, I SWEAR TO GOD, if you won't come here and clean up after dinner, I'll go there to you and kill you with one of my favourite kitchen knives!" screamed red head girl standing in the middle of the staircase. She closed her eyes for a while, waiting for the response of her best friend, but when she didn't got it, she shouted furious:

"FINE, I'M COMING TO GET YOU! GET READY FOR DEATH, MAYBEL LEORNA PRICE!"

"CALM DOWN YOUR TITS ANGELA, I'M COMING!" blonde girl walked past her on the staircase and ran to the kitchen. Angela breathed heavily. "Sorry for that. I needed to end that new episode."

"Jesus Maybel, you're doing nothing else but watching _Doctor Who_." Angela said with anger. "I also like this show, but you know, this is just a show, right? I mean, he won't just come for you in his magical blue box to take you away from here."

"How can you know that? He's real, I know that."

"You're crazy."

"YES, I AM, AND IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, MAYBE YOU SHOULD MOVE OUT?! HOW ABOUT THAT?!"

Angela smiled to herself. She loved Maybel like a sister, so it was obvious that she liked to make her angry.

They knew each other since kindergarten. Best friends forever. Maybel Leorna Price and Angela Bennett. And for five years, they lived together in one house, in London. Far away from parents and families, trying to start new lives. Maybel was a writer – a VERY good writer. Then there was a work for Angela – she was a translator. Together they were an amazing team.

"I just... you know, I'm writing about all those adventures in my books. Fantastic views, different places, amazing people... I'm dreaming about that. Getting out of here. Starting a new life. And I think that the Doctor and his TARDIS would make my life less boring." Maybel said, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Since you know every episode by heart, you would make a perfect companion for him. Saving his life every day, making short cuts. That would be a great episode in Doctor Who. Hey, let's write to Moffat, maybe he will make the next Doctor companion!" Bennett laughted, and Maybel smiled sadly.

"See Angie, that's my problem. I don't want to **PLAY** in the show, I want to be **IN** the show, I want it to be true."

"Well, assuming that there are an infinite number of parallel universes, maybe your Doctor is out there somewhere. You never know what will happen tomorrow."

"I know."

"Really? So? Tell me."

"It will rain, I watched the weather forecast."


	2. Captain Jack Harkness

Maybel was lying in her bed, reading some new fan fiction stories about _Doctor Who_. She really loved this show. And she felled in love with the Eleventh Doctor. Matt Smith. Whatever. She loved Matt Smith because he played the Doctor, and she loved the Doctor.

After all this years she figured out that thing about him: ninth Doctor would be her best friend, because he was so funny and fantastic. Tenth Doctor would be like her older brother, taking care of her, and just being brilliant. And then there was eleventh Doctor. And he was her problem.

"Go to sleep, Maybel" she heard Angela, when she was walking past her bedroom doors. Price smiled to herself, pressing the "next chapter" button on her laptop.

"No, not ever" Maybel whispered, trying not to laugh. "There are five more chapters to read tonight!"

She blinked, trying not to fall asleep, and then something happened. She looked at the window and what did she saw? There was this man in a black coat, walking past her garden. Walking? NO, HE WAS RUNNING!

And she knew him, she knew him so, so well. Jack, Jack Harkness, played by John Barrowman! At first she thought: _WHAT THE HELL, JOHN BARROWMAN IS JUST VISITING MY HOUSE_?! But then she saw something more – he was trying to find something. Something on the ground.

_What, did he left here his Vortex Manipulator? Nah, impossible! OR... IT IS POSSIBLE! AND HE'S STUCK HERE! JESUS, JACK KARKNESS IS WANDERING ABOUT MY GARDEN, WHY AM I SITTING HERE?!_

She got out of the bed, leaving her computer. She took her mobile phone and run out of the house, so that her new friend could not see her. She was just about to give him a hug, when he turned back and looked at her with a bright smile.

"Hello there. Are you following me?" he asked, and Maybel rolled her eyes. The Doctor was right. His flirting started simply at _hello_.

"Nope. But, you know, my garden, my rules." she said, smiling brightly. She folded her arms across her chest, as Jack came closer. "Have you lost something?"

"Well... long story. _You won't understand, little girl_."

"Really?! Little!? I mean, I'm 22. I'm definitely not little! Honestly, I'm old. Not older than you, Captain Jack Harkness, but still, old."

Jack frowned, coming even closer to her, if that was possible. Maybel smiled to him proudly. Yeah, he was supposed to be surprised! Nothing new there, Jack, nothing new!

"How do you know my name?"

"Long story. _You won't understand, little boy_." Maybel said, and Jack laughed softly. "You're running out of time, am I right? Can't see your Vortex Manipulator anywhere. Have you lost it? HERE, IN MY GARDEN? And how did you even get here? It's a parallel universe, you know that, right?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, trying not to flirt with this beautiful, clever girl. Well, that was a really hard work. Somehow, she reminded him about Rose. Oh, poor Rose. Stuck in the parallel universe without a way back.

"You are a TV show here. You, the Doctor, all of his companions, Torchwood. Is that strange, that this evening I was just ready to sell my soul to meet any of you, and there you are!? Big dreams, maybe I'm dreaming?" Jack walked past her, staring at something on the ground. "You were my hero. Really loved you in the show. Actually, you're almost the same-"

"You talk too much."

"I'm just happy to see you."

"And now, I need to go!" she spotted that he found him Vortex Manipulator, so she run to him.

"WAIT! Take me with you! I know everything, past, present, future. Just tell me where have you been last time!"

Jack thought for a moment. She was different. But he couldn't just tell everything to some young, rebellious woman from a parallel universe! Or... could he? Would that be legal?

"Fine, I just ended changing Torchwood for better. What can you tell me about that?"

"You're trying me, Jack Harkness!" Maybel laughted, trying to get closer to Jack, so that he cannot escape without her. "Well, Torchwood was a bad institution before you. Cybermans, Daleks, all that bad stuff. And poor, poor Rose Tyler. Your friend. Don't cry about her, you're gonna see her soon! Okay, enough spoilers! You can't know anything else!"

There was a moment of silence, and then Jack smiled to her. Maybel took his hand, so that he could take her with him.

"Once you're coming, there will be no way back."

"Yeah. I know. That's the best part of the story. Never coming back."

"What if he won't like you?"

Maybel looked at him, surprised. How could he knew that she was just trying to get to the Doctor? Did she said something? No, she didn't. So how the hell did he...

"_You too, huh_?" oh the sweet irony, that's the same thing he said to Martha. Maybel nodded, and than Jack just started to press some buttons at Vortex Manipulator. "Well then, that's a pity. I would like to know you better."

"Oh, you will. We're going to spend some time together, because, if I got that well, you're trying to find the Doctor again. After Satellite 5 you have had some problems, but there you are, Captain Jack Harkness, saving the world again! Well done, my new friend. Well done."

"Oh, I like you. What's your name, by the way?"

"Maybel Leorna Price. But call me Maybel, just Maybel."

"Well then, Maybel Price, get ready for the adventure of your life!"

Jack pressed one little button at the Vortex Manipulator, and they disappeared from Maybel's garden with a quiet bang.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" Maybel screamed, as they landed on the metal floor in Torchwood institute. "I HATE TO TRAVEL WITH THAT! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT ALL THE TIME?!"

"It's easier when I travel ALONE!" Jack laughted, helping her to get up. Maybel muttered something about being little girl, and smiled to him with some anger. "Sorry. Wait, what do you think you're doing?" he asked as Maybel tried to call Angela. "That's impossible, if you're trying to call someone from your universe. Told ya: NO WAY BACK. You choose your life."

"Yeah, I know, _I do what I want_..." oops, and again. Stupid spoilers. He haven't meet Martha yet, so she didn't really know what affects to the future it will have. Never mind, it was fun! She was surprised that Angela picked up the phone. "Angela, I-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Angela screamed, and then she laughed. "Jesus Maybel, having breakfast alone is not fun without you. Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Maybel smiled to herself, as Jack looked at her with interest. "On the top of the world!" she added, looking at Gwen Cooper who was coming to them. "I would love to tell you what happened, but I can't. All you have to know is that I might not be back home for Christmas. Not ever. Stuck in a parallel world, long story..."

"WHOA, wait, just give me a minute, it this a stupid joke again?!"

"Not this time" Maybel felt that she is going to cry, so she just smiled. She was happy that she could hear her best friend one last time. "It's real. Look, just don't be surprised that I won't come back."

"Like... never?"

"Yeah. Never. Tell daddy I love him. And tell mom that I'm sorry to be such a stupid child. And give a kiss to my brother from me. And just hug them from me, tell them I died or something. They're never going to meet me again anyway..."

Jack came closer to Maybel and hold her hand, trying to make her feel better. Why did he took her? He should leave her there, now she will be blaming him for everything. Wrong choice which he made because she was... nice.

"I'm gonna miss you, Angela."

"Wait, Maybel, you can't just-"

"That's our last talk, Angela. Just do what I ask. Please."

"Fine. Hey, Maybel, ya know what?"

"What?"

"Find him and get him, sweetie."

Maybel hang up, trying not to cry. No, she can't cry. She made a choice. AND THAT WAS HER CHOICE. Okay, she made it too fast, but that was her dream to be here. And it came true! She was happy, that was the best.

"You have to meet someone. Or, I think, everyone." said Jack, smiling to her. She looked at him with joy and nodded. "Well then, Maybel Leorna Price, **welcome to Torchwood**."

* * *

**_Hello! Second chapter is already here! It's not long, just... boring, I guess. But I really love Jack, he's one of my favourite Doctor's companions. What do you think, will the Doctor like Maybel? SHE WILL CHANGE TAFTER A FEW MORE CHPTERS. OH, SHE WILL. SHE WILL BE A BADASS. But, look, I did the thing. SPOILERS._**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	3. Three Minutes

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" Maybel screamed, as they landed on the metal floor in Torchwood institute. "I HATE TO TRAVEL WITH THAT! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT ALL THE TIME?!"

"It's easier when I travel ALONE!" Jack laughted, helping her to get up. Maybel muttered something about being little girl, and smiled to him with some anger. "Sorry. Wait, what do you think you're doing?" he asked as Maybel tried to call Angela. "That's impossible, if you're trying to call someone from your universe. Told ya: NO WAY BACK. You choose your life."

"Yeah, I know, _I do what I want_..." oops, and again. Stupid spoilers. He haven't meet Martha yet, so she didn't really know what affects to the future it will have. Never mind, it was fun! She was surprised that Angela picked up the phone. "Angela, I-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Angela screamed, and then she laughed. "Jesus Maybel, having breakfast alone is not fun without you. Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Maybel smiled to herself, as Jack looked at her with interest. "On the top of the world!" she added, looking at Gwen Cooper who was coming to them. "I would love to tell you what happened, but I can't. All you have to know is that I might not be back home for Christmas. Not ever. Stuck in a parallel world, long story..."

"WHOA, wait, just give me a minute, it this a stupid joke again?!"

"Not this time" Maybel felt that she is going to cry, so she just smiled. She was happy that she could hear her best friend one last time. "It's real. Look, just don't be surprised that I won't come back."

"Like... never?"

"Yeah. Never. Tell daddy I love him. And tell mom that I'm sorry to be such a stupid child. And give a kiss to my brother from me. And just hug them from me, tell them I died or something. They're never going to meet me again anyway..."

Jack came closer to Maybel and hold her hand, trying to make her feel better. Why did he took her? He should leave her there, now she will be blaming him for everything. Wrong choice which he made because she was... nice.

"I'm gonna miss you, Angela."

"Wait, Maybel, you can't just-"

"That's our last talk, Angela. Just do what I ask. Please."

"Fine. Hey, Maybel, ya know what?"

"What?"

"Find him and get him, sweetie."

Maybel hang up, trying not to cry. No, she can't cry. She made a choice. AND THAT WAS HER CHOICE. Okay, she made it too fast, but that was her dream to be here. And it came true! She was happy, that was the best.

"You have to meet someone. Or, I think, everyone." said Jack, smiling to her. She looked at him with joy and nodded. "Well then, Maybel Leorna Price, **welcome to Torchwood**."

* * *

"So, explain me again, he just agreed to take you from the parallel universe to OUR universe?" asked Gwen Cooper when Maybel and Jack told them what happened. Price nodded, as Cooper sat down on a black chair. "Jesus, Jack, what the hell have you done?!"

"She-she was nice, and, I don't know, she just... I LIKE HER OKEY?!" Jack screamed as Maybel laughted quietly, and shook her head with pity. "Besides, she knows the future! And past! She's like a walking library, right?! She can help me find the Doctor!"

"He's going to look for a pit-stop" whispered Maybel. Everyone looked at her surprised. "Yeah, I know, sounds strange, but think about that Jack, where did you stopped for a pit-stop last time, huh?"

"Cardiff?"

"WELL DONE, CAPTAIN! CARDIFF!"

"HE IS GOING TO BE IN CARDIFF AGAIN!?"

"TEN SHOOT, MISTER JACK-"

"OKAY STOP!" screamed Gwen again. "YOU" she pointed on Maybel. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GIVE US MORE SPOILERS. NO MORE. AND YOU" she pointed to Jack. "YOU ARE STAYING HERE, IN TORCHWOOD. YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"BUT GWEN, IF HE'S GOING TO BE HERE, WE HAVE TO-"

"NO" Gwen interrupted Jack, as he tried to explain something. Maybel started to play with her mobile phone. She noticed that when she thinks about something, that she would like to do, it makes this special sound. Like the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. "Is there any possible way to get her back home?"

"Sorry, one way ticket, someone once said" answered Jack proudly. "Maybel stays with me. If you've got a problem with that, you can simply leave."

There was a moment of silence, in which Maybel figured out what happened to her mobile phone. It was no longer an ordinary mobile phone, IT WAS A SONIC PHONE. And she was so, so happy about that. She could be like Sarah Jane Smith. Oh, she would love to meet Sarah Jane Smith, since Elizabeth Sladen passed away...

"Maybel, are you coming with me?" asked Jack. Maybel shook her head.

"What?"

"I asked if you're coming with me to get the Doctor."

"Don't get me wrong, mister" she started. "But you can come back to life after travelling for over 1,000,000,000,000 years in time, holding on to the TARDIS, and I can't." Jack looked at her with surprise, as she noticed what did she just said. "OH, STUPID **SPOILERS**! I'M STARTING TO UNDERSTAND WHY **RIVER** HATED THEM SO MUCH!"

"**River**? Who's **River**?!"

"SEE, THERE YOU GO, SPOILERS AGAIN!" Maybel got up from her chair and looked at Gwen. "Yeah, she's right, that's madness to go out of here just to get the Doctor again. You want to know what happened to Rose? Fine, I'll tell you. She's safe and sound, parallel universe. Not mine. But she's fine, not dead. Now we can hurry up and catch the Doctor to take us with him, without... you know, dying. Ready to go?"

* * *

Jack and Maybel were walking down the street, eating ice creams. Price was looking for a blue box, but she couldn't find it anywhere. If she was wrong, she was ready to die. That was the only chance. Well, okey, not the only one. Future stuff. Daleks. _Doctor – Donna_. Ugh, such a strange feeling. For them it was all real, and now it was supposed to be real for her too.

New life, new rules.

Blimey, and there she goes with quotes again. Too much watching this series. She needed to stop if she wanted to be a good companion.

"Afraid of first contact, huh?" asked Jack and Maybel frowned.

"Not as much as I'm afraid of the Weeping Angels. Or Daleks. Or, I don't know, Silence. Yeah, everything is scary, but blimey, the Weeping Angels are number one on my list of the most terrifying monsters." explained Maybel and she ended her ice cream. She looked around carefully. "AND YES, THERE IS A FUCKING LIST!"

"Who did you liked the most?" Maybel looked at him surprised. "You know. Me, Rose. The Doctor's companions. Who did you liked the most?"

"I adore you, if this is what you want to know" Jack smiled softly, looking at her with happiness. "But I also loved Sarah Jane Smith. She was kind of my childhood hero. You know, when the Doctor left her she didn't gave up, I mean, she never stopped, just like him. She was fighting. And she was amazing. Donna is going to be hilarious, and Amy, this brave little Amelia, oh, I'm going to miss her after _the Angels Take Manhattan_..."

"I don't have a bloody idea what the hell are you talking about." he laughted, seeing the TARDIS appearing on their way.

"Actually, that's good. Enough spoilers for today." whispered Maybel as Jack walked away.

She was scared of seeing the Doctor for the first time. Okay, she was dreaming about that moment, but... how would it look?

_Hello, Doctor, I'm coming with you!_

SHE WOULD BE A BADASS.

Well, that would have remind him about River.

RIVER. She forgot about River. So that means River still will be his wife. Oh God, if she will fall in love with him for really, she will get hurt. Hopefully Jack will be there. Maybel really liked him, although she just met him. HE was so nice and warm, just like in the series. A really good man.

So, let's see, what is going to be hard for her. They're after _Blink_, that's good. No Weeping Angels for some time. Then there is gonna be Donna. Good, she liked Donna and Wilfred. _Turn Left_ was actually one of her favourite episodes. But, before _Turn Left_, the is going to be _Silence In The Library_. THIS IS NOT GOOD. This is BAD. River is going to be there, what if she will know something about her?

_STOP MAKING PLANS, MAYBEL. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE WILL TAKE YOU FOR A LITTLE RIDE. DON'T BE SO SURE!_

"JACK! NO! Don't get into the TARDIS! NOT YET YOU IDIOT!" she screamed, seeing Jack entering the box. "Oh, I'm gonna kill him. I'M GOING TO RIP THE HEART OUT OF HIS CHEST! _Sexy, sweetheart_, open the door for me please?" she whispered, not expecting anything. But the doors opened for her, so Maybel just smiled and whispered "Thanks, _sexy._"

"Maybel!" she heard her name so she looked up. Tenth regeneration of the Doctor smiled to her with joy, so she answered with the same. How did he knew her name? "It's good to see you again! You decided to stay with me finally, didn't you? Yeah, you did."

"What do you mean?" Maybel asked and the Doctor stopped smiling. "I mean, I don't know you. No, wait. I know everything about you, but you were not supposed to know everything about me." she looked at Martha, who haven't got bloody idea what is going on. "It's complicated, _sweetie_." Maybel said and miss Jones smiled to her briefly.

"OH" the Doctor covered his mouth with his hand, running closer to her. "OH MY GOD. THIS IS WHEN WE FIRT MET! Oh, THAT'S SO EXITING! You've always told me that this is going to be special, but not like that... you probably already know me, don't you?"

"Yeah, every last thing" Maybel went to the Doctor, smiling with a little surprise. Well, she didn't expected that. "What, have we met before?"

"Every time I'm going somewhere, you're simply there. Helping me. Well, I could call you my companion, but you never travelled with me in the TARDIS. You're always spending here not more than three minutes." the Doctor laughted, as Jack looked at his watch. Three minutes? That can affect the future.

"Get out, Maybel. GET OUT NOW." Jack said, and Maybel looked scared at the Doctor. He only frowned. "I SAID: GET OUT."

Maybel nodded and got out of the box, having that strange feeling in her heart. Like she was leaving home.

AND OH DEAR GOD, SHE WAS IN THE TARDIS! Magnificent TARDIS, the best ship in the universe! BIGGER IN THE INSIDE, OH, SHE IS! SMALLER ON THE UOUTISE, BIGGER IN THE INSIDE! Oh, she dreamed of that moment!

"I understand" Maybel said, before Jack could open his mouth. "But really, I have no idea how does he knows my name. How is that possible that he knows me? I mean, I have never met him yet, so that would mean... oh. Oh, fuck. Oh this is bad. This is really, really bad. CRAP. Why would I even... JESUS, ME FROM THE FUTURE, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Maybel screamed to the sky, and Jack frowned. "Give me your Vortex Manipulator! I need it for some time."

"YOU KIDDING"

"NOPE. GIMME."

"You don't have to steal, you've got your own" they heard the Doctor walking out of the box. "It's in your mobile phone. Oh, you've always been a mystery to me, tell me now. Who are you?"

Maybel frowned. If her from the future did not tell that him from the past, there had to be a reason. She had to protect herself, and even more him. She looked in his eyes and smiled attractively.

"_Spoilers_" she whispered and the Doctor laughted softly.

"_Always the same answer_! Are you going to tell me one day? Will I find out who you really are? Oh, don't answer. Let me guess:_ spoilers_. Am I right, Maybel?"

Maybel set a date on her mobile phone: she knew it well, the first day of Rose Tyler's best year of life. The 1st of January 2005. New Year's Eve. Then she looked at the Doctor's eyes and whispered:

"Both of us will find out soon." she smiled patiently, and waved to Jack with her phone. "Hey, Harkness! I'll see you later in Torchwood, okay?!"

"See you around, Maybel!" Jack answered, pointing at her mobile phone. Maybel kissed the Doctor on the cheek and pressed a little button on the keyboard. "AND WATCH OUT FOR NUMBER ONE FROM YOUR LIST!"

* * *

**_Okay. So now you know how it all started._**

**_And it's going to be LEGEN - wait for it - DARY!_**

**_I can tell you that Jack is going to be Maybel's best friend, always and forever, no matter what heppens._**

**_And do you even like Maybel?_**

**_Let me know what you think, revievs keeps me writing, no metter how long they are!_**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	4. He was blue

"I SWEAR TO FUCK, IF I ENDED UP IN A FREAKING CARDIFF AGAIN, I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEBODY!" screamed Maybel to herself, scared to open her eyes. When she finally managed to do that, she saw a big street without any car. She smiled to herself. "Powell Estate. OH THANK YOU, HOLY TARDIS!" she screamed, throwing her hands up in the air.

She smiled to herself, seeing a young blond girl, walking down the street with her mother. Jackie and Rose Tyler.

The Defender Of The Earth with her mother. Maybel shook her head in disbelief. She saw them, for real, when the others in her universe could see them only in the show. Okay, they could meet with actors, but it was not the same.

AND SHE SAW THEM FOR REAL.

Maybel jumped in fear when she remembered what happened that night. The regeneration! Oh, she was such an idiot! However, maybe it was a good idea. He could tell her when she was with him. Where should she go next.

When she talked with the Doctor in the TARDIS few minutes ago, she felt like she knew him for years. He looked at her with this strange sparks of joy in his eyes, trying not to smile like an idiot. Oh, that was all him! His 10th regeneration was magnificent!

"Oh shit" Maybel cursed as she saw the Doctor, who was about to regenerate. She spotted the TARDIS parked nearby, covered in snow. She looked so, so beautiful. Although the bulb at the top needed to be replaced... "Hey, hey, I'm here, look at me" Price whispered, when she run closer to the Doctor, helping him to stand up. He smiled at her, touching her cheek.

"Maybel, how good to see you... not the best time, though..." the Doctor tried to laugh, but instead he just clutched his hearts. "As you see, I'm dying."

"Yeah. Easy to see" she smiled to herself, leading him towards the TARDIS. "I need answers. First travel in time. Meeting you for second time. Tell me when I was with you. Platform One? Utah 2012? TELL ME! Doctor, I need to know, you can't just leave me here, I don't know what to do!" she screamed scared, when man started to look for a TARDIS key in his pockets. He smiled to her and laughed quietly.

"You know exactly what to do. You're Maybel Price. You always know what to do. That's why you are so important. Just let me tell you that: YOU REALLY HATED CASSANDRA, THOUGH. Oh, I hope I'll see you in the next few minutes, I feel like I'm gonna need you..."

"I'll be there!" she declared, although she wasn't sure about that. What if she dies because she is not good enough? That sounds like her. Yeah, it really does. "I promise! Oh, and watch out for Big Ben, sweetie!"

"See you in the TARDIS, then..."

Maybel pressed another buttons at her phone, trying not to cry. She watched this episode something about twenty times, every time crying like a little child. It was just because she really liked Ten, he was her first TV love. David Tennant was such a good Doctor... but here he wasn't David Tennant, he was the Doctor. The real Doctor.

And maybe he was her Doctor.

She opened her eyes and found herself on Platform One, just before the Sun expand. She looked at the Earth, now just a big bowl of dust and living fire. Nothing but death. What a sad story. _The End Of The World_, probably one of the saddest episodes for her. Because of the view. And because no one saw it go. People were too busy saving themselves. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking.

_You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive._

He was right. They survived for so long, human race, always proud and brave, never giving up those stupid aliens, trying to take their planet. No, they were fighting. And he was helping them, always.

Well, at least that's how it happened in the show. And at least that was what he was about to do again, after a lot of running away in his blue box. The Doctor and his companions. Off to see the universe... oh, how she would like to be one of them.

Maybel heard this specific sound of the breaks left on, so she turned her back. TARDIS appeared in the corner, and few minutes later the Doctor and Rose came out of it. Maybel smiled to herself and folded her arms around her chest. Oh, dear planet Earth. Someone is actually going to see you dying.

"Five billion years in your future, and this is the day" the Doctor looked at his watch. "Hold on." the Sun flared and turned red, when Maybel closed her eyes for a while. "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world."

"Everything ends. But look, not yet. We've still got something about... 30 minutes. Amazing, isn't it? Yeah, it is. Oh, I feel like Moffat right now..." Maybel looked at Rose and the Doctor, who were surprised by her visit.

"Who exactly are you, may I ask?" Rose wasn't sure who is she talking to, but the Doctor smiled funny when he saw miss Price. "OH GOD, YOU LOOK LIKE HUMAN. THIS IS GOOD."

"Yeap, 100% human! Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. And it's even more nice to meet you, Doctor" Maybel smiled to him with joy, giving them a hand in greeting. "Oh, I just know your names. Future stuff. I actually know almost everything what is going to happen, I'm like a _walking library_! Someone called me like that once, forget about that... anyway, sorry for my babbling. I'm just so happy to meet you that I don't really know what to do."

"So... we meet in the future?" continued Rose.

"Yeah. From a good source I know that we meet several times. Almost every time you get into trouble, and this shit happens many times, trust me... It's just the beginning, Rosie. Wait for _Doomsday_, oh, I cried... SORRY, SPOILERS."

"Uh. I like you!" the Doctor patted Maybel on the head like a little girl, as she smiled briefly. "Come on then, Rose. Nice to meet you unknown girl, why exactly you think that we will get into trouble?"

"Oh, because you always do!" Maybel laughed, following the Doctor and Rose. "This is something like a tradition. And I feel that I soon I will have to get you out of some shit all the time. There we go, Rosie, look how sassy he is. Have he already said that he is_ impressive_?"

"OH MY GOD. HE DID. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO KNOW THAT? THAT WAS SOMETHING ABOUT TEN MINUTES AGO AND YOU WERE'NT WITH US IN THE BOX, HOW"

"I told ya, I know the future. I didn't introduced myself, God. Sorry, I'm so excited and sad at the same time, I just witnessed something that I probably shouldn't... never mind then. Maybel Leorna Price, call me Maybel. Oh, you don't even know how exiting this is!" Maybel ahead of the Doctor to open doors with the wall panel. "Let's meet the other guests, shall we?"

_Let them see that you are special, Maybel. Is that a good plan? GOD KNOWS._

Few minutes later they walked past the corridors, and the Doctor carefully watched miss Price. She actually knew he was looking at her, she could easily feel that.

"So, when it says guests, does that mean people?" started Rose, and Maybel smiled to herself. She knew this episode by heart. Even the corridors. That was a little bit surprising, her memory got better since she got to this universe.

"Depends what you mean by people."

"I mean people. What do you mean?"

"Aliens, didn't you?" the Doctor smiled to Maybel, as she opened the next doors using her sonic phone. "What's that? That tool? What are you using?"

"That's my phone" Maybel tossed it in the air, smiling happily. "See? Sonic one. Got it from my friend."

"What friend? Who gave you this phone, how did you even got here?!" he didn't stopped asking. Price laughed with pity, smiling nicely to Rose, who was looking at her with admiration. It was nice to feel that someone in the room is interested in you, not opposite, like it was for the first moments in Torchwood.

"A new friend of mine. Just meet him actually, but I trust him. And see, this in not only a Sonic Phone, it's also a Time Vortex Manipulator. Funny, isn't it? Very useful tool. Carry on, Doctor, don't stay behind! Platform One is a big place, sweetie!"

"So... what are those aliens doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" asked Rose interested, and Maybel was ready to response and steal another line, but the Doctor was faster. Oh, right, she forgot how fast this regeneration can be.

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." answered alien, and Maybel slowed a little bit. That was awful. _To watch the planet burn_, like it was supposed to be funny. Like a good show? Well, that was really terrible.

"What for?" Rose gave them another question, but this time Maybel had to say that.

"Fun." Price leaded them to the Observation Gallery, as Rose came closer to her, trying to start a new friendship. "Oh, you're going to love travelling with him. Not much as your mother, though. But don't worry, she will accept him in the end, Jackie is a great woman, I always liked her."

"You know my mother?!" Rose gave her new friend a surprised look. Maybel nodded, the same time admiring a large area with a few display cases and a view of space to the front and above. "Never mentioned about you, sorry... you look young, how old are you?"

"Twenty two. Basically, you are like a little girl to me. Can I take care of you? He is not a good caretaker. Although once someone called him a caretaker. Or Get Out Of This Planet. I'm not sure if this is a name though... never mind. I know Jackie, but she doesn't know me, never met me, just like you, and just like him. First meeting, a bit exiting thing."

"So… you never met us before, but you know everything about us? How is that even possible?"

"Spoilers, sweetie. Sorry."

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich." the Doctor interrupted. Maybel gave him a meaningful glance, but he ignored it. Oh, he was good.

"But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years." said Rose.

"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun."

"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things." when Rose was trying to understand everything, Maybel looked at the planet below. Funny fact: Eleventh Doctor was there with Clara now, probably. According to what happened in _Hide_ last time.

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over."

"How long's it got?"

"Maybe our clever friend can tell us? I'm sure she knows that." the Doctor was trying to catch Maybel on the mistake, but he choose the wrong episode for that action. Miss Price smiled to herself, shaking her head with pity.

"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted. This is what he does, Rosie. Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth. That's the Doctor."

"I'm not saving it. Time's up."

"Yeah. Not this time then."

"But what about the people?" Rose wondered aloud.

"It's empty. They're all gone. No one left." the Doctor answered, looking at Maybel. She was really close to cry. She was billions years in the future, everyone dead, her mom, dad, brother, Angela. Everyone and everything she ever had, she left it just to meet the Doctor, even if she knew how it is going to end. She will end up alone like him.

That's the curse of the Time Lords, and now, that was also the curse of her.

"Just us, then, Mabel. We're the last humans on this stupid Platform." Maybel smiled to Rose, when her new friend said that. She really liked Rose, she was such a flirty but nice person. Not a surprise that she liked Jack.

A blue-skinned person with golden slit eyes strided towards them, so Maybel jumped to him with a bright smile on her face. The Doctor came closer just after her. She looked at him like she wanted to say something, but instead of that she just glanced in his psychic paper if her name is there.

And it was, good, then.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a blue-skinned man, and Maybel gave him a hand in greeting. "How did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"That's us. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus... two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and Maybel Price. They're my plus two. Is that all right?" The Doctor putted away the piece of apparently blank paper he showed to the steward.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy."

"The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"You think you're so sexy when you do that" Maybel laughed, stealing River's line from The Time Of The Angels. "Do you really think this is impressive?"

"YES." the Doctor and Maybel looked at each other and smiled happily, knowing that they're both joking. Rose came closer to Price and whispered:

"He was blue."

"Yeah. ISN'T THAT GREAT?!" Maybel was so excited that she could barely hold her emotions.

"Okay. Maybe it is."

* * *

_**I feel like I've made to many references to Eleven. Sorry for that. Pay attention for the little things, you're going to need them in the future!**_

_**I've told you that Maybel will be a bigger badass soon. Get ready for a bad girl in the show.**_

_**I don't know when the next chapter will be ready, I've got school and DFGJTNGJNDXRB, everything. But I can promise you, I will try for the next chapter to be longer, okay?**_

_********__Let me know what you think, revievs keeps me writing, no metter how long they are!_

_**xoxo, Lokirka.**_


	5. I'm here to help

"We have in attendance the Doctor, Maybel Price and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions." started steward.

Blue mate left them, so Maybel finally could look at her phone which started ringing about a minute ago. She frowned and picked up, moving away from the Doctor and Rose. And then she heard familiar voice.

"How are you doing, _little girl_?"

"JACK!?" she couldn't believe that. She is watching the end of the world and he is calling her – probably – from the day that they've met! "What the hell... I'm fine, why would you even... you don't have to check me all the time!"

"I'M WORRING ABOUT YOU!"

"YOU JUST MET ME!" the Doctor silenced her with a gesture, so she apologised him with a look. "Jack, listen. I'm fine. What, you want me home before midnight?"

"Indeed. I mean c'mon, are you going to travel only in what you've got?" he asked and Maybel looked at herself. Okay, he was right. She needed clothes. She needed a place to stay and rest after travelling. Hard to say, but true – she needed Jack. "Where are you, actually? Meeting with number one from your list?"

"Don't even say that!" Price looked back at the Face of Boe entering the room and she smiled to herself. She is talking to the Face of Boe from the past. What a strange feeling. "Okay. Are you already in Utopia?"

"How do you know?"

"Really? I MEAN: REALLY, YOU'RE ASKING ME ABOUT THAT?! Fine, never mind. Listen to me. I'll be back to Torchwood, and I'm going to need an identity. You know, I don't exist here, so it would be nice to be a real person. And God, I need a place to live!"

"Don't worry about home" Jack laughed quietly. "I'll figure something out. For now you can stay here, in Torchwood. I'll be waiting for you to come back. Stay in contact ok? I want to know if you're fine. Message me every 5 minutes. Is that clear?"

"And who are you to control me? My mother?"

"Since today: yes. And be careful. Play nice with the other children."

"Fine, fine, I will. Bye."

"Love you!"

Oh, there he goes with his flirting. Maybel smiled to herself, coming back to Rose and the Doctor. She took a big, metal ball from her blond friend and she threw it away. No matter where it goes, but the best it will be to keep this away from Rose.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen." said steward and Maybel rolled her eyes. Oh, she hated Cassandra. She was such a bitch! A face in a piece of thin skin stretched in a rectangular frame was wheeled in by two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me." one of her attendants used a pump spray on the skin. Maybel frowned and pretended that she is going to be sick, so Rose laughed quietly. "Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband? Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity."

Rose has walked round the back of Cassandra to see just how thin she is, and a 50's juke box was wheeled in. Price and the Doctor looked at each other with joy, waiting for the next goings-on.

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

"This is a juke box, you bitch!" said Maybel so quiet that only the Doctor heard it. They laughed again, trying not to offend the last human. One of the little attendants pressed a button, a 45 was selected. The strains of _Tainted Love_ by Soft Cell rang out.

Rose finally couldn't take all the aliens, and ran out. The Doctor wanted to follow her, but got intercepted. Maybel moved forward, forgetting about the Time Lord. Then she stopped at the half of her way and got back to the room.

"C'mon, spaceman!" she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him. If he would be his 10th regeneration, she would grab his tie. That would be great. She needs to do it one day.

"You've waited here for us, didn't you?" asked the Doctor. Maybel slowed down in the hallway and sighed. "You knew that we are going to be here. Who are you, Maybel Price?"

"I'm a Time Traveller, like you. I just don't have a TARDIS. AND I WOULD LOVE TO, THIS MUST BE SO AMAZING! I was waiting for you, true. But not long, something about three minutes. We're going to be friends in the future, can you believe that? Because for me it was very hard." they walked by the little assistants who were wheeling the TARDIS away. "OY! NOW, CAREFUL WITH THAT! PARK IT PROPERLY! NO SCRATCHES!" she screamed, pointing at them with her finger. One of them handed the Doctor a ticket. It said on one side - _Have A Nice Day_.

Maybel looked up, hearing the strange sound. A pair of spiders scuttled along the ceiling. This is bad. Oh, this is very bad, this is horrible. Oh, someone is going to die. Nope, this is VERY BAD.

"By the way, _little girl_-"

"No, please, you too?" Maybel interrupted when the Doctor was about to ask her about the future. "DON'T CALL ME _LITTLE GIRL_! I hate that! Am I little? Tell me, am I little? No, I'm not. So why is everyone calling me like that?"

"Maybe because you're sweet like a candy" he gave her one of this stupid smiles, and Maybel rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, _**I hate you**_."

"_**No you don't**_."

The Doctor walked past her, but she stopped for a while. He said _the thing_. River will get mad when she will find out who is stealing her lines. Or maybe not. How could she knew? Yeah, she's safe. At least for now, until she will meet River.

BUT JESUS CHRIST, HE SAID _THE THING!_

She looked to the right, didn't wanted to disturb the Doctor and Rose. A long talk ahead of them, otherwise, she saw something interesting. Maybel ran to the little metal spider, who get stuck in the vent. She smiled to herself. Oh, that was lucky. Maybel pulled out her sonic phone from the pocket of her jeans.

"Imagine you were dying. Imagine you were afraid and a long way from home and in terrible pain." she sat down on the floor, very close to the spider. "Just when you thought it couldn't get worse, you looked up... and saw the face of the devil himself. Hello, little piece of shit." Maybel sonicked a little robot, and after a while he stopped moving. She pulled him out of the vent, trying not to destroy him.

She knew that he will lead her to Cassandra, but that was not what she wanted to know. She wanted to find out something about The Question. That was future, Fields Of Tranzalore probably already happened. She had to know. She already knew the question, but the answer... well, that was the mystery she was trying to solve.

OH, SHE COULD HAVE STAYED WITH JACK IN HER UNIVERSE TILL NEXT WEEK! _A Journey To The Centre Of The TARDIS_, HOW COULD SHE MISS IT, CLARA WAS ABOUT TO KNOW HIS NAME!

_Maybel, you are an idiot._

"C'mon, you have to know something." she whispered to herself, when information appeared on her mobile phone screen. "REALLY?! NOTHING?!"

The page was blank. There was nothing about the Question, neither about the Fields Of Tranzalore.

And nothing about the Doctor.

DAMN IT.

"Ouch!" she screamed when the spider suddenly came back to life and scratched her hand. "OH YOU BITCH! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU THAT!" Some drops of her blood fall down on the floor, leaving red spots on it. That was not fair. Spider ran away to the other vent, and Maybel looked how bad the injuries are.

And then her phone rang again.

"YOU PROMISED ME TO CALL EVERY 5 MINUTES!" Jack screamed, and Maybel smiled to herself. It was such a good feeling to know that someone worries about her. "YOU THINK IT'S EASY TO BE SO FAR AWAY FROM YOU AND GET A GOOD RANGE?!"

"Duh, I'm something about five billion years in the future, in space, that's normal I'm out of range" Maybel laughed. She heard the Doctor in the background. They were probably already with the Master, talking about something important. "Pay attention to this man's watch. This is going to be important in the future."

"GOD, I MISS YOU SO MUCH."

"Okay... I'll say that again: YOU'VE JUST MET ME. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I LIKE. YOU DON'T REALLY KNOW ME, JACK. SO CALM DOWN."

"You know what? We're going for a long walk and a dinner when we'll meet next time. PROMISE ME YOU WON'T GET INTO TROUBLE, DON'T GET KILLED AND YOU WILL BE THERE, HUH?"

"It's such a hard work!"

"But worth it! Okay, I've got to go. Call you later. See you in Torchwood, _little girl_."

Jack hang up and Maybel shook her head with a pity. He was such a good friend. And maybe he was just trying to help her to cope with all of this? Suddenly the ship shook, and Maybel fall down on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL... Ow. Yes, right. The engines." she said to herself. At the same time the Doctor and Rose got out of the room right next to her. Miss Tyler helped her to get up. "Off to the Observation Gallery we go! Need to talk with Jabe!"

"You know her?" asked the Doctor, and Maybel laughed silently.

"Duh, I know almost everyone on this ship. She is one of the most interesting persons. Aliens. Never mind. Move!" they went into the room full of aliens, so Maybel just smiled nicely to Rose. "Oh, don't worry Rosie, you'll get used to that! So, the gravity pocket, then?"

"No, that wasn't a gravity pocket." answered the Doctor, and Rose looked at Maybel surprised. "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jabe gave Maybel her hand in greeting, so she answered to it with a grateful smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jabe. Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees."

"Oh, I know exactly who you are, don't worry." Price winked to the tree lady, so she frowned surprised. Few seconds later she smiled to her flirty. "So, where's the engine room?"

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your husband."

"He's not my husband" she laughed, knowing that it was not supposed to happen. The Doctor should be questioned by Jabe, but she couldn't say that she didn't have fun with that.

"Partner, then? Concubine? And your lady friend? Sister?"

"None of that, although I would like that to be true. She would be an amazing sister of mine." Maybel added quickly, seeing that the Doctor frowned.

_SURE, DOCTOR, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO BE MY HUSBAND._

"Tell you what?" interrupted Rose. "You three go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose went to talk to Cassandra.

"Are you sure? I can stay here with you. Since I know what is going to happen, I would like to be here when this conversation have a place!" Price laughed even louder. The Doctor smiled to her stupidly. But Rose shook her head, so Maybel just "Okay, don't start a fight, then." she grabbed the Doctor's hand, as he smiled to her again. She also offered her left arm to Jabe. "We're all yours."

"OY! And I want you home by midnight!"

"Funny, this is exactly the same thing as my friend told me!"

_**Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes.**_

* * *

A multitude of spiders scuttled out of sight behind the swags of wiring and piping. Maybel looked at them scared a little, but then she looked back at Jabe and smiled to her with curiosity.

"Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?" asked the Doctor and Maybel rolled her eyes. She loved the Bad Wolf thread, but it was like watching these episodes all over again, and she already knew them by heart.

"There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind." answered Price before Jabe could open her lips.

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?"

"The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another."

"But there's no one from the Corporation on board."

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Well, at least that's what they think."

"Nothing can go wrong." added Jabe.

"Unsinkable?" asked the Doctor and Maybel laughed quietly. _Oh, of course, just like Titanic, which you will save soon._

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?" Maybel frowned. Oh, right. That was the ordinary one. She remember Clive who showed Rose the photo of the Doctor and family which was about to go to the Titanic cruise, and they deleted their tickets just before that. He probably went for a little trip then.

"I'm afraid not."

"Oy, hello, _I'm here to help_. I can be a big help for you, trust me." said Maybel proudly, and the Doctor gave her one of this happy looks.

"Fantastic."

The Doctor opened the doors to the Maintenance Duct with his sonic screwdriver, so a few seconds later Maybel and Jabe easily followed him. Two aliens started the talk about the reasons why Jabe is here, so Price just ignored that. She waited just for one moment of that conversation. One, very important moment, in which she could make the Doctor trust her even more.

He scanned a door panel marked _Welcome to Platform One_. _Guide of Platform One Do You Need Assistance_. A keypad labelled Maintenance logged in, then Access denied.

"And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two." started Jabe, and Maybel went closer to her new friends. "Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

"No, you're not sorry." interrupted Maybel. "People always say that, but in the fact, they just want to gain our good feelings to them. That doesn't really matter. You can't say that you're sorry without knowing how does that person feels. You're not the last one of your species, you didn't had to kill your own race to destroy your worst enemies, and – _oh, look_ – you're not lonely. He survived, he lives, but what at what cost? Think about that and then say that you're sorry, okey?"

The Doctor looked at Maybel with tears in his eyes. Maybe she said to much? No, he smiled. He smiled to her so brightly, so happily. So she did the same, as Jabe watched them carefully. The Doctor put his hand on Maybel's arm, and the she puts her hand over his. A tear dropped from his eye. And then he got the door open, so they simply followed the path.

"How can you know about everything?" the Doctor asked Maybel. She laughed quietly.

"Well. I know even more. You'll see soon, trust me."

They went to the Engine room. It run the whole depth of the Platform. They were actually standing by a catwalk that run through a series of large fans.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" asked the Doctor, and Maybel took a deep breath.

"Nope. Not only you. It's fucking hot in here." she answered.

Her little Rosie probably met Adherants, who knocked her out by a pistol and whipped her with a weapon. Here they go with the scarier part of the episode: Cassandra's plan. STUPID BITCHY TRAMPOLINE!

"Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro." said the Doctor and both – him and Maybel – scanned a panel.

"_**GOTCHA**_**!**" they screamed together. _Again_. He said _**the thing**_ again. The Doctor pulled a panel away, and Maybel pointed a spider scuttling out and up the wall.

"What the hell's that?" asked Jabe and Maybel looked at the little spider with hatred.

"Sweetie, can you get it for me?" Price turned to tree lady, so after a few seconds she lassoed it. Maybel smiled to her with joy. "Thank you! Nice liana, by the way."

"Thank you, miss Price. Although we're not supposed to show them in public." whispered Jabe to her, so Maybel stopped checking the spider again and looked at her with a bright smile.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anybody. I'm actually pretty good at holding secrets. Now then, Doctor, how do you think, who's been bringing their pets on board?"

"What does it do?"

"Sabotage. For fun."

_**Earth Death in ten minutes. **_

"And the temperature's about to rocket." said the Doctor and Maybel nodded, trying not to laugh. She never understood why do people skip Nine. Seriously, he was FANTASTIC! "Come on."

_**Earth Death in ten minutes.**_

Maybel and Jabe followed the Doctor, as they were leaving the Engine room. Price was holding little metal spider, hating him for not giving her any informations about the Fields Of Tranzalore or the Question. Suddenly they could hear Toxic by Britney Spears coming from the centre of the ship. Maybel rolled her eyes.

CASSANDRA YOU BITCH.

"Tell me, miss Price... if you know the future..."

"Not only the future. I also know the past. Walking library, this is what I am..." interrupted Mabyel. Jabe send her an apologist look. "But sorry, continue."

"Tell me, is anyone going to die today?"

_Yeah, __**you**__, because of that __**bitch **__Cassandra._

WAIT. She could change that. Jabe didn't have to go with the Doctor to the Engine room again, Maybel could. She could save at least one life, she could at least try. She could save Jabe. The Doctor looked at her, waiting for her answer, just like he was hoping that she will say: "_No, today everybody lives, Jabe_".

"_No, today everybody lives, Jab_e." said finally Maybel, just like she could read his mind. She smiled briefly to her friends, trying to hide how afraid she was to do something like that.

Everything could affect the future, even saving Jabe. And what is the New Earth won't make it because of her? Everything was possible... the finally reached the Steward's office. Smoke from the room was filling the corridor and the glare was coming through a small glass panel in the door. The little assistants have gathered around it.

"Hold on, get back" said the Doctor. Maybel stopped for a minute. She remembered about something, someone. "Maybel? Is everything ok?"

"**ROSE**" she whispered, before she turned back and ran in the opposite direction. Along the way, she took her sonic phone out of her pocket. "DON'T BE LATE, JUST DON'T BE LATE!" she reached the 15th Gallery, where the sun filter was descending just like in Steward's office.

_**Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. **_

"Let me out! Let me out!" Maybel could her Rose begging for help. Price started to work the door panel with sonic phone. "Please! Is anybody out there?!"

"Rose, I'm here! It's me, Maybel! Don't worry, I'll get you out, get down, okay?! Just hold on, give me two ticks!" Maybel looked at her phone, which was showing her every possible code to open the doors. She smiled to herself. "Oh, I won't let you get clever, I'm not him!"

_**Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.**_

"HA! AND WHO'S THE BOSS NOW, HUH?! Fuck you, computer device. I'm Maybel Motherfucking Price, you can't win with me!" the doors opened and Rose got out of the room. She smiled to Maybel happy to see her and gave her a long and friendly hug. "Oh, there you go Rosie, it's fine, everything is ok!"

"THANKS GOD YOU WERE HERE! OH MAYBEL THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she screamed scared, so Maybel just started to stroke her hair, satisfied. "Where is the Doctor?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's fine. Three, two, one..."

"ROSE, ARE YOU OKAY?!" the Doctor appeared out of nowhere, and Rose looked at Maybel surprised. Price shrugged, pretending that she haven't done anything to save her life a few minutes ago. "How did you-"

"Maybel saved me. Good that she was around, not like you!" Rose laughed.

"Don't be so mean to him." said Maybel. "He also would have saved your life. It would just take him a lot more of precious time... his sonic screwdriver is a little bit... slower than my phone. You would have to stay in there, because the doors would have melted and boom, you're not going anywhere." the Doctor looked at her a little bit offended, but Rose was the same time surprised and happy. "What? I just now the alternate timeline now, OH, THIS IS SO COOL, I MADE THE ALTERNATE TIMELINE! NOW THIS IS SOMETHING BIG! Oh, I forgot. We need to go to the Observation room. Trust me, this matters, this is important."

_Stealing Eleven's lines. HOW BADASS AM I._

"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." they could hear Jabe when they were walking to the observation room, as Maybel told them to do.

"How's that possible?" asked Cassandra. "Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me."

"Moisturise me, moisturise me!" Maybel started to imitate Cassandra, making Rose laugh. Good that this bitchy trampoline didn't saw that...

"Summon the Steward." added someone.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Maybel was the first who got in the room, so she folded her arms across her chest, looking at everyone with seriousness.

"Who killed him?" everyone looked at her horrified, except Cassandra.

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face."

"YOU BITCH, DON'T EVEN START TO INSULT THIS BEAUTIFUL CREATURE, DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME, IS THAT CLEAR, YOU BITCHY TRAMPOLINE?! WHO THE FUCK EVEN INVITED YOU HERE!? YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAT JUST A PIECE OF SKIN, YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN ANYMORE!" screamed Maybel. The Face of Boe looked at her with a brief smile, but she didn't saw it.

"Funny, I told her the same. Are you stealing my texts?" asked Rose happy, and Maybel calmed down just to smile to her friend.

"Possibly! Oy, then, who killed the Steward? Doctor, tell us!"

"Easy way of finding out. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master, shall we, Maybel?" Maybel gave him metal spider and the Doctor put him down on the floor. First it went to Cassandra and scanned her, but then it went to the black gowned group.

But Maybel knew the truth.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" screamed Cassandra. Maybel shook her head depressed, and the Doctor smiled to her comfortingly.

"That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it" Maybel went over to the Adherants. Their leader tried to hit her, so she pulled of its arm. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." she pulled one of the wires dangling from the arm, and the Adherants all collapsed.

"Remote controlled Droids! Nice little cover for the real troublemaker! Oh, Maybel, you are FANTASTIC! Go on, Jimbo! Go home..." the Doctor gave the spider a nudge, and it returned to Cassandra. Then Maybel just smiled proudly.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed. At arms!" her attendants raised their spray guns when she said that, and Maybel laughed loudly.

"What are you going to do, moisturise me?" they said both with the Doctor, smiling at each other.

"With acid." Maybel opened her eyes widely. Oh, she forgot that part. "Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face."

"YOU'RE NOT PRETTY, FUCKING BITCH!" Maybel was really mad. Oh, right, so this is what the Doctor meant when he said that she really hated Cassandra. Not her fault, this piece of skin was pissing her.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" asked the Doctor and wanted to get closer to Cassandra, but Maybel pulled his sleeve.

"No, Doctor, wait!" Price whispered. "She'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with herself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous for her, no doubt. Five billion years and it still comes down to money, yeah. Bitch."

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kids of yours."

"I'M NOT LITTLE YOU-"

"Arrest her, the infidel" someone interrupted Maybel when she was trying to insult Cassandra again. Well, good that this happened. The next word she wanted to use was a little bit too dirty, yeah.

_**Earth Death in three minutes. **_

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn." Maybel wanted to go to Cassandra and hit her as hard as she could, but Rose stopped her.

"Then you'll burn with us!" screamed Price, unable to hurt Cassandra. And she wanted to hurt her. Because she knew that this bitchy trampoline will survive, and she had to let her do that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate." there was a series of explosions through the Platform, that made Maybel and Rose fall down. Jabe helped them to get up. "Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me."

_**Safety systems failing. **_

"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings. " Cassandra and her attendants beamed out, as Maybel tried to catch them before they did it. She swore under her breath.

_**Heat levels rising. **_

"Reset the computer!" someone screamed, and Maybel and the Doctor looked at each other.

"Only the Steward would know how." said Jabe.

"No. We can do it by hand." the Doctor said that without looking up from Maybel. She smiled brightly. Her injured hand hurt when she touched her trouser, leaving on them a red stain of blood. "There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on. You lot, just chill."

"No, Jabe!" Maybel stopped her friend in the half of the way to the Doctor. "You stay here, okay? Take care of my Rosie, I don't want her to feel lonely and scared, fine?"

"But... you've got an injured hand... what if you will have to hold a lever or something?" asked Jabe. Maybel laughed quietly.

_Oh, funny, that's exactly what I will have to do, but your life is more important._

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Maybel whispered with a bright smile and followed the Doctor, who gave her this dissatisfied look. She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, I'm fine."

_Although when Jack will see that, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME._

_**Heat rising. Earth Death in two minutes. Earth Death in two minutes.**_

* * *

When Maybel and the Doctor reached the maintenance duct, the heat levels were critical. Price was a little bit worried, but she tried not to show that to her friend. She had to be strong, just as she always was. Finally, they went in to the engine room, and Maybel looked scared at the big lever.

THIS IS GOING TO BE A HOT EXPERIENCE.

Ough, how does that even sound...

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." the Doctor pointed on the other side of the turning razor sharp fans. He pulled a breaker lever and the fans slowed a little, but it reset as soon as he let go of it. But then Maybel pulled the breaker and hold it down.

_**External temperature five thousand degrees. **_

"You can't. Maybel, let go of it and go away. The heat's going to vent through this place, this lever will be hot as-"

"I know" she whispered with a sad smile, trying to hold her tears. "I'll be fine."

"But... your hand..."

"It's just a hand, and if you're worried about if I can stand the pain, than yes, I can. I will do everything just to keep you safe. Now, go. Stop wasting time, Time Lord."

_**Heat levels hazardous. **_

The Doctor smiled to her, as she replied with the same gesture. He made it past the first fan really quickly, so he continued to the next one. The window in the observation room probably began to crack already, and her Rosie was there. No, she can't die here, she can't. There is so much future in front of her!

The Doctor looked back at Maybel, but she just smiled through the tears. Then timed his run past the second fan.

_**Planet explodes in ten.**_

The Doctor shut his eyes as he stand before the last fan.

_**Nine.**_

There was that moment of complete weakness for Maybel, but then she heard her phone ringing. Oh God, Jack.

_**Eight. Seven.**_

_Jack, I'm so, so sorry..._

_**Six. Five.**_

The Doctor walked past the last fan.

_**Four**_.

He opened his eyes, realising he is safe and dashed for the reset breaker.)

"Raise shields! MAYBEL, LET GO, YOU CAN LET GO!"

_**Three. Two.**_

Price let go of the handle and fell to the ground, hissing in pain. She burned her hands really badly. Oh, Jack is going to kill her for that.

_SORRY, JACK, I HAD TO. I SAVED ONE LIFE!_

_**One. **_

A forcefield enveloped Platform One as the Earth started to boil, then exploded with a big bang. Maybel felt as tears are falling from her eyes, but she smiled, proud of herself. That was good. Oh, she was good.

_**Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair. **_

Miss Price felt a hand on her shoulder, so she looked up. The Doctor came back easily to her, smiling happily.

"You are fantastic, Maybel Price. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what?"

"So are you!" she answered to him, laughing when he hugged her. Then the Doctor helped Maybel to get up, trying not to hurt her hands even more, but she was just smiling to him. Smiling so brightly, that all he could do was do the same.

* * *

" Oh my God, are you two all right?!" asked Rose running to hug them, as they entered the observation gallery. "MAYBEL, JESUS CHRIST, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HANDS?!"

"That's nothing, I'm fine. And we are full of ideas, we're bristling with them, am I right, Doctor?" said Maybel, trying to divert attention from herself.

"Yes, Maybel, we are." answered the Doctor. "Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." he smashed open the alleged ostrich egg to reveal a small device. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me and Maybel, then a teleportation feed can be reversed. Maybes... do what you have to do."

Maybel nodded, satisfied, then pressed a few buttons on her phone. Few second later Cassandra was beamed back in, surprised.

"OH." she whispered, scared, and then she changed strategy." So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club."

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." said the Doctor.

_It's lucky that Jabe survived._

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter "

"You're creaking."

"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature, stupid bitch. I'm avenging my perfect hands." whispered Maybel with hatred.

"Have pity you two! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor, miss Price. I'm sorry. I'll do anything!"

"Help her" started Rose, but Maybel just hold her hand. "Maybel, please, help her, I know you can! Please!"

"I can. But I don't think I want to." answered Price.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." added the Doctor, also holding Maybel's hand, but really gently. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm too young!" screamed Cassandra, and Maybel gently covered Rose.

SPLAT! And the pieces of Cassandra were everywhere in the room, expect her brain.

_**Shuttles four and six departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance.**_

"Miss Price, I'm sorry, but I have to ask... I figured out something about you. If you know the future you could change it, right?" asked Jabe coming closer to Maybel. Price nodded, not exactly sure what should she say. "So tell me then: in the moment that you told me to stay here with Rose, you wanted to save me, didn't you? I was supposed to die there, wasn't I?"

Maybel smiled to her with tears in her eyes. And then she just hugged that tree lady, sweet Jabe, who's life she managed to save. She understood that she could not only stay there and watch, she could also change something. She could not only steal lines, she could also save someone.

"Jabe, let me just tell you one thing: you were worth of it, okay? My hands are fine, don't worry. I'll be okay."

"Maybel, come on!" they heard Rose screaming at them from the corridor. Maybel waved to Jabe, saying goodbye to her.

"Thank you, Miss Price. My people will always remember you. They will be singing songs about Maybel Price, the Woman Who Knew Everything." said Jabe, and Maybel laughed with pity.

"It's enough for me if you will remember and make good use of this life. Bye, bye, Jabe."

Maybel went to the 15th Gallery, where she found the Doctor and Rose, looking at the asteroids that were once the Earth, as they were floating past the red giant Sun. The End Of The Earth. What did she just saw?

"So... going to the past now? I bet that Cardiff is way better than Naples. Remember my words!" Maybel laughed, thinking about their next journey. Charles Dickens. She always wanted to meet Charles Dickens.

"Coming with us, then?" asked Rose happy, but Maybel shook her head with a brief smile.

"Nope. _Three minutes rule_. I can't spend in the TARDIS more than three minutes until the Doctor will be ready to take me with him. Funny, isn't it? I find it kind of funny, sorry. Being honest, I'm fine with that rule. But don't worry, I'll meet you soon."

"You're a big mystery, Maybel Price." said the Doctor, opening the TARDIS. Maybel looked at the box and winked at her, and a few seconds later the bulb on the top shined brighter for a while. Rose frowned in surprise.

"What have you just done?" she wondered aloud, and Maybel raised her hands up.

"I don't have a bloody idea what are you talking about. I'll better be off now; my friend is probably crazy worrying about me."

"It's good to have a friend like that one you have."

"Yeah. Yes it probably is." Maybel smiled thinking about Jack, who probably already walked away from the senses. "Oh, and if you will ever see me in Cardiff again, you better believe me, okay?"

"Believe in what?" the Doctor frowned, when he and Rose were about to get into the TARDIS.

"Oh. You'll see. Just remember what am I wearing okay? Great. Till the next time, then!"

Maybel pressed the main button on her phone and disappeared with a quiet bang. When she opened her eyes, she was back in Cardiff, so she smiled at the sight of Jack, the Doctor and Martha, who were standing at the rails by the Pierhead Building looked out over the bay.

Maybel ran toward them, and when she finally reached them, she jumped on Jack's back, almost knocking him there. They all laughed happily.

"See? I told you she will be okay! She is always okay!"

"I'm the queen of okay!" screamed Maybel after the Doctor, when Jack was about to give her a long lecture. "Uh, oh. I need clothes. And something for burns. Small accident at work. Am I right Doctor? We did it very good, didn't we?"

"Oh. You're wearing the same clothes. Right then, what should I believe in?" he asked, remembering what she told him at Platform One.

"Wait a moment. Jack, what do we do?"

"Back to work." answered Harkness with a bright smile. "No, wait. You're going shopping. You need clothes. A lot of clothes."

"Hey, I don't really mind, come with us!" said the Doctor, but Maybel shook her head with a brief smile. "Oh come on, will you ever agree on that Maybes?"

"Maybe one day. Soon. Don't really know."

"Defending the Earth, then. You two, together. Can't argue with that." the Doctor shook Jack's hand, trying to sonic his Vortex Manipulator. Maybel laughed quietly.

"Hey, I need that!" screamed Harkness.

"I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport." he finally managed to use his sonic screwdriver. Price rolled her eyes. "You could go anywhere—twice. The second time to apologise."

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?"

"Die? And leave me alone? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, JACK?!" everyone laughed as Maybel tried to amuse the immortal friend. "No, nothing he can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack. Probably just like me. I'm actually fine with that, look at us. Two adorable freaks saving the world all the time."

"Dorks. This is what we are."

"Idiots more. But you've been called like that before, didn't you? The Impossible Thing."

"Yeah" agreed Jack, holding Maybel's hand as they were a couple. Funny, she wanted to du that, but he was first. He saluted to the Doctor and Martha. "But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"

"I really don't know." answered the Doctor, and Maybel sigh. Oh, she knew what happens...

_Not only little grey hair, Jack. Something more, but I'll be with you till the very end, I promise..._

"Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Pennisula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. They Face of Boe they called me." the Doctor and Martha were stunned, as Maybel just smiled, laughing of them a little bit. "Hmm, I'll see you. Maybel, say goodbye and join me in the ice cream shop!" he ran across the Place towards the water tower. Maybel looked at the Doctor and Martha who couldn't believe in what they hear.

"Can't be" said Martha.

"But it is. Believe me, Doctor." Price winked at the Doctor, and he raised his eyebrows.

"No, definitely not. NO." Martha laughed, and Maybel shook her head with a pity and a brief smile. "NO. MAYBEL, REALLY?!"

"Yeap. Have to go now. See ya!" she waved at them as they started to laugh again. Maybel found the ice cream shop and found out that Jack was waiting for her with a chocolate milkshake. "What my eyes see, Captain. This is flirting."

"No, I'm just being nice. Here's the money. Go buy yourself some clothes and go rest in Torchwood, tomorrow you're going on the next trip. Aren't you?

"Yeah... I have to. You know what. I always wanted to have a trench coat like yours..."

* * *

_**Finally a long chapter! Maybe a little bit too long. But oh well. Don't worry, we'll be in the season 1 just for three more episodes. Why? Well, because in "The Empty Child" we meet Jack for the first time, and if Maybel would meet him then she would have create a BIG paradox. Yeap, that's all. **_

_**Please, I'll get at least 2 revievs and I'm going to work on the next chapter. Deal?**_

_**Oh! And now in my profile description you can find Maybel's outfits for every episode. And the soundtrack to the story. Have a good fun with that! :3**_

_**xoxo, Lokirka.**_


	6. Dumbo

Maybel run down from the staircase and entered the computer room at Torchwood. She really liked this place, she met Gwen Cooper, Ianto and Toshiko, even Owen liked her. But Jack was still the best. She found out that he had a guilty conscience. And she wasn't really surprised.

He took an ordinary, innocent girl from her universe, to which she couldn't ever come back, so he just wanted her to feel the best. And he gave her anything he could provide – clothes, identity, home. He gave her everything he could. And she was so thankful for him.

"Hey, Jack!" Maybel screamed, entering his cabinet. Something changed in Torchood, it was nicer, warmer, safer, more calm. It was a good change, then. "Going to Cardiff. 1869. Hell of a year... it's going to be Christmas, so can I buy something for Rose? Don't have money on my bank account... will you lend me some?"

"Sure, there you go, how much you need sweetheart?" he asked, and Maybel rolled her eyes. She sat down at his desk, crossing her legs.

"Don't treat me like that. It was my choice. I made it, not you. I wanted to be here. And trust me, this is the best thing that have ever happened in my life. This is a dreams come true! Just look at me! Do I look like I am sad?" Jack shook his head, so Maybel smiled triumphantly. "There you go. Be yourself again. That flirty, noisy, curious Jack. I loved you like that."

"Nah, shut up, little girl!"

"Oh, see, there is my boy!" they laughed together, looking at each other with happiness. And then Gwen entered the room.

"I put up with Ianto that you are secretly married. If I'm right, I win a pizza. So you two are better be secretly married." Gwen said and Maybel and Jack looked at each other surprised. The Price turned to him with a bright smile.

"Got some ring here?"

"Nope. GWEN. YOU CAN TELL HIM THAT... WE'RE MARRIED WITHOUTH THE RINGS. Deal?" Cooper smiled brightly and left. Maybel and Jack laughed for a moment, and then Price jumped down of the desk and came to the hanger. She took off her black coat of it and put it on. "Where are you going now, then?"

"HISTORY! HERE WE GO!" she screamed, quoting the Doctor from this episode. Dead people. Ugh. She hated them, but oh well, she needed to build the Doctor's trust. For now she was just... a little part of the history for him. And she had to be something more. "Charles Dickens, you know that guy? Yeah, you probably do. Everybody does."

"Really, Dickens? Isn't that a little bit boring for you?"

"Not if you thing what happens in one December night. And trust me, this is going to be fun. It was fun. NEVER MIND. '_Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail'._ Oh well, I wouldn't be so sure about that!"

"And why is that? You see dead people!?" Jack laughed with Maybel, looking at her coat. "This one looks really good, though."

"Because it's like yours. That's why it looks good."

"Ha! See what you did there! Call you later, then. Go and have fun, play nice with children, don't get killed and don't burn your hands again!"

"I don't think it's possible in December in Cardiff, sweetie."

Maybel gave Jack a little kiss on his cheek and disappeared with a quiet bang.

* * *

There was a moment of silence on the Cardiff's street – no living man, no carts, no horses. Like the city was dead. And then there was a blond girl walking down that street with a bright smile. What an exciting thing! She didn't got used to travels like that one – one day earlier she saw the end of this planet, and now she was trying to find the theatre.

And finally, when she found it, she immediately entered it. The Curtains were just opening for Dickens's show. The audience applauded, and so did Maybel. She spotted old woman sitting slap bang in the middle of people, so Maybel watched her closely, trying to find a good seat.

"_Now, it is a fact, that there was nothing particular about the knocker on the door of this house_." Dickens started his show, so Maybel looked at him, amazed. "_But let any man explain to me if he can, how it happened, that Scrooge, having his key in the lock of the door, saw in the knocker, without it's undergoing any intermediate process of change, not a knocker - but Marley's face_." audience gasped, so Maybel laughed quietly. Oh, this is going to be a good show... "_Marley's face! It looked at Scrooge as Marley used to look. It looked like..."_

The gas started to escape from old woman. Dickens, seeing as how he is the only one facing the audience, thought he was the only to notice. But there was someone more. There was Maybel. She took out her sonic phone and tried to sonic a mysterious gas, but it was really hard. Too many people were in the theatre.

"Oh, my lord! It looked... like that!" Charles screamed, pointing a trembling finger at the old woman. "What phantasmagoria is this?"

The woman has risen in her seat. She let out a long, loud wail. The audience screamed and trampled each other in their hurry to get away. Maybel was the one last standing – she finally managed to scan the gas.

GHELTS. Of course, what else, this is what it was suppose to be.

"Gotcha, bitches." Maybel whispered with the proud smile. Dickens was desperately trying to get his audience to sit down again, but Maybel did not care. More important were two people who were struggling against the crowds to enter. Oh, those... tricky ones. The gas zoomed around the room, and then Rose and the Doctor entered. Maybel waved to them with a bright smile and run to greet her friends. "Hi, hello! Rosie, my sweetie! How goes the day?"

"You were right Maybes" said the Doctor, before Rose could answer for Maybel's question. "Cardiff is way more interesting than Naples!"

"Told ya!" Price laughed. In the same moment, the last of the gas left the old woman's mouth and she slumped back in the chair. Just a dead body once more. "Going to talk with Dickens. THIS IS GOING TO BE FANTASTIC, I ALWAYS DREAMT ABOUT THAT!" Maybel clapped her hands with joy, and Rose saw Mr. Sneed and Gwyneth making off with the old woman's body.

"Oy! Leave her alone!" screamed Tyler, and Maybel looked at her, before she followed the Doctor to Charles Dickens. "Maybes, I'll get them!"

"No, you don't really-" before Maybel ended, Rose was already gone. "-need to. Oh well. Happens. Hey, Dickens, did you see where it came from?"

"Ah. The wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir!" Charles turned to the Doctor, so Maybel laughed quietly. The Doctor looked slightly taken aback.

"Did it say anything? Could it speak? I'm The Doctor, by the way. Ant this is Maybel Price, my friend." he called her a friend. That's good. "And what's WRONG with this jumper?!"

"I never really liked that one." explained Maybes. The Doctor sent her one of this funny looks. "By the way, this blue thing, whatever it is, it's made of gas. Look" Maybel pointed at the blue gas, which dived into one of the gas lamps and disappeared. "OH GOD. FORGOT ABOUT ROSE. COME ALONG, DOCTOR!" Maybel grabbed Doctor's hand and pulled him after herself.

By the time they came down the steps of the theatre, Gwyneth has just finished pushing Rose's head out of sight into the hearse. She slammed the door shut. The Doctor run towards the hearse, but it drove away. The Doctor stared after it.

"...projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?" Dickens couldn't understand how the blue gas happened, but the Doctor didn't took care about his questions. So did Maybel. He spotted a coach and run towards it, shouting to the driver.

"Oi, you! Follow that hearse! Maybel, get in!" they jumped together into the coach.

"You can't do that, sir, ma'am!"

"Why not?"

"Why not?! I'll give you a very good reason why not! This is my coach!"

"Well, get in then!" shouted Maybel and pulled Dickens in. The coach rumbled off. "Before you will start this long and stupid conversation, let me make a shortcut: YES, THIS IS CHARLS DICKENS, DOCTOR. THE CHARLES DICKENS. Oh, Mister Dickens, sorry." Maybel tuned to Charles, before the Doctor could say anything else. "I'm Maybel Price, this is the Doctor. Charles Dickens! You're brilliant, you are! Completely 100% brilliant! I've read 'em all! _Great Expectations, Oliver Twist_ and _The Christmas Carol_, of course! _'The same face: the very same. Marley in his pigtail, usual waistcoat, tights and boots; the tassels on the latter bristling, like his pigtail, and his coat-skirts, and the hair upon his head. The chain he drew was clasped about his middle. It was long, and wound about him like a tail; and it was made (for Scrooge observed it closely) of cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds, and heavy purses wrought in steel. His body was transparent, so that Scrooge, observing him, and looking through his waistcoat, could see the two buttons on his coat behind_.' Sorry, had to do that. Know that part by heart. Oh, Mister, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Should I get rid of them, sir?" asked the driver, and Dickens smiled to Maybel.

"No, I think that the girl is very nice, let them stay... Who exactly IS in that hearse?" Dickens started to wonder. The Doctor thanked Maybel with a brief smile.

"Our friend. She's only nineteen, and it's my fault. She's in my care, and now she's in danger."

"OUR care." added Maybel.

"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver! Be swift! The chase is on!"

Few minutes later the Doctor, Maybel and Charles Dickens were knocking to the doors of chapel of RST. A young woman opened the doors, and if Maybel remembered well. her name was Gwyneth.

"I'm sorry, sir, we're closed." she said, trying to close the doors, but the Doctor stopped her with one single move.

"Nonsense!" screamed Dickens, and Maybel pulled out her mobile phone to sonic the house. "Since when did an undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

"He's not in, sir."

"Don't lie to me, child!"

"I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Dickens, but the mater's indisposed."

Behind her, a gas lamp flared up. Maybel smiled briefly, pretending that she had nothing to do with that. She looked at her phone – oh, great, new message from Jack. How nice of him.

**'Call me when you'll have some time, little girl. J.H.'**

"Soooooo..." started Maybel, hiding her phone to the coat pocket. "Having trouble with your gas? Doctor, don't you think we should check that house? It looks so interesting..."

"FANTASTIC, YOU WANTED TO SAY!" laughed the Doctor and forced his way in. He pressed his ear to the wall. "There's something inside the walls. The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas."

"Okay, enough, we need to find Rose, she's in trouble, ok!?" Maybel got angry and entered the house, and then Rose screamed. Gwyneth closed her eyes in dismay. "That's her!" The Doctor and Dickens followed Maybel, as she run off to rescue Rose. In the corridor at the first floor, they charged past Sneed.

"This is my house!" he screamed. Dickens charged past him too. He shook his finger at Gwyneth as she run after them. "I told you!"

Rose was still hammering on the door as Maybel run to the doors.

"Let me out! Somebody, open the door! Open the door!" Tyler screamed till one moment, so Maybel thought that Redpath already clasped a hand over her mouth, muffling her scream. At that moment, the Doctor kicked the door in.

"I think this is MY dance." he said, releasing Rose from Redpath's grip.

"It's a prank? It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." Dickens wondered aloud, and Maybel shook her head, hugging scared Rose.

"No, we're not." Price said, trying not to smile. She knew what is going to happen, so it was all a little bit funny for her now. "The dead are walking. HOW COOL IS THAT, DOCTOR?! THIS IS FUCKING FANTASTIC!"

"Who's your friend?" asked Rose, and Maybel smiled to her happily.

"Charles Dickens."

"Oh. Okay."

"My name's the Doctor." he turned to the corpses. "Who are you, then? What do you want?"

"We're failing." said Redpath. "Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form - cannot sustain - help us."

Both Redpath and his grandmother raised their heads to the ceiling. The blue gas left them with a wailing sound and both corpses fell to the floor.

"Fucking corpses. It's _the Walking Dead_ all over again. Damn, I hate zombies." Maybel sighed heavily, devastated. "Jack would love that."

"Who's Jack? Your boyfriend?" asked the Doctor, and Maybel laughed.

"We're secretly married." she whispered, barely stopping herself from laughing. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"No" he answered quickly, and Rose laughed quietly with Maybel. "WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!"

"No, nothing. Just... WHO WANT'S TEA?!"

* * *

They were sitting in Sneed's parlour, when Gwyneth was pouring them all tea. Rose was having a go at Sneed. Maybel was looking at them, with her feet situated on the table. Gwyneth told her to take them off, but every time she did that, Maybel ignored her.

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man!" screamed Rose. Maybel shook her head with brief smile, trying not to laugh. AGAIN. The Doctor sniggered.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed said indignantly.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies!" continued Rose. "And if that ain't enough - you swan off! And leave me to die! So come on - talk!"

"It's not my fault, it's this house! It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs-"

Dickens looked mildly offended, but Maybel was still laughing. Everyone looked at her surprised, as she put down her cup with tea.

"Continue, this is a great fun for me!"

"...the er, dear departed started getting restless." ended Sneed.

"Tommyrot." said Dickens.

"You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. And it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps... One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service! Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned."

"Morbid fancy."

"Oh, Charles, you were there" pointed Maybel, ending her tea. "Oh, by the way, Gwyneth, thanks for the sugar. You know what I like, sweetie."

"I saw nothing but an illusion." answered Dickens and Maybel rolled her eyes. She hated his stubbornness.

"If you're going to deny anything she says, don't waste my time. Just shut up" said the Doctor, before Maybel could open her mouth. Dickens was stunned. "What about the gas?" he turned to Sneed.

"That's new, sir, never seen anything like that." answered Sneed. Rose sat down next to Maybel, smiling to her like to best friend.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through."

"What's the rift?" asked Rose with curiosity, when Maybel sobered and looked away.

"A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time." explained the Doctor, and Maybel smiled softly to herself.

_Oh, you're so going to need this in season seven... 'Hide' was a good episode, though..._

"That's how I got the house so cheap." said Sneed with revelation, when Dickens sneaked un-noticed from the room. Maybel just shook her head with pity – only she knew that he left. "Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a... shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

"Doctor, I'll go to talk with Charles. He doesn't believe us at all." said Maybel while getting up. Everyone spotted, that Dickens is not with them, so they just gave Maybel another surprised look. Everyone, but not the Doctor.

"Sure, go. BUT BE CAREFUL!" he screamed as she was leaving the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, shut up" Maybel waved her hand vaguely. Sneed wanted to ask how does she know everything, but the Doctor answered on this question:

"Don't worry, she does that. She's the walking library. You'll get used to this impossible girl."

* * *

Dickens went back into the room where Rose was locked up and took the lid off Redpath's coffin, where Redpath was lying peacefully, with his arms crossed across his chest. He waved his hands in front of his face, shook him a bit, and fumbled around underneath the coffin, all the time oblivious to Maybel watching him with her arms folded in the doorway.

"Checking for strings?" she asked, as Dickens jumped in fear.

"Wires, perhaps? There must be some mechanism behind this fraud!" screamed Charles, and Price laughed softly, unfolding her arms and coming closer to him.

"Oh, come on, Charles. All right. The Doctor shouldn't have told you to shut up." she placed her hand over his shoulder. "I'm sorry. But you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures. And what does the human body do when it decomposes? It breaks down and produces gas. Perfect home for these gas things - they can slip inside and use it as a vehicle. Just like your driver and his coach.

"Stop it! Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?"

"Not wrong. There's just more to learn. Trust me: I'm learning all the time. I'm trying to find my way back home, even if I know that it's impossible. Sometimes you just have to be strong and no matter how many times you fall, you need to keep your head, take a stand, and say: NO. And then you have to fight, but if you want to fight, you have to believe first."

"I've always railed against the fantasies." said Dickens, looking Maybel in the eyes. "Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man, revelled in them - that's what they were. Illusions! The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices. Great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack o' lanterns. In which case - have I wasted my brief span here, miss Price? Has it all been for nothing?"

"Not for nothing. The world will remember your name, Charles. And they will never, ever forget."

* * *

Maybel entered the room where she left the Doctor and Sneed. They were still drinking tea, talking about some random stuff. She shook her head with pity.

"Ignore me, came here just for my phone, left it last time!" she said, coming closer to the table just to take her phone. "I think I'll be off now. Jack is probably worried. Oh, look. He even called me twice. I should probably call him back and-"

"What do you mean, you'll be off?" asked the Doctor surprised. "No, no way. You're not going anywhere."

"Knowing what happens, I'm not going to participate." explained Maybes. "By the way, take care of mah Rosie, ok? Last time I was really worried about her."

"Want to take care of her? Fine, stay, then."

"Nice try, mister, but I don't really want to take a part in this shit." Maybel was ready to leave, but the Doctor gently pulled her to him. She hold her breath. Never expecting that. Not from him, not so fast. They've met twice, she was a stranger for him, and so was Rose. "Hey, dumbo, take it easy..."

"How did you called me?"

"Dumbo. Because of your ears. Okay, I'll stay, but let me call Jack at least."

"FINE, GO AND CALL YOUR JACK!" they laughed together, but as soon as Maybel left the room, she took a deep breath of relief.

WHAT WAS THAT.

WHAT THE HELL.

WHAT THE FUCK.

WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAINT TARDIS JUST HAPPENED IN THAT ROOM.

"Jack! Hello sweetie! How are ya doing?!" she screamed to her phone, a little bit nervous. BUT WHO WOULDN'T BE NERVOUS AFTER SOMETHING LIKE THAT.

"_Nice, thanks. Oh, Gwen won a pizza_." answered Jack laughing.

"Right. Of course she did. She gave you a slice?"

"_YEAP. There is one left for you too._"

"So nice of her... listen. I wanted to go back faster, but I think I need to stay here a while more. You ok with that?"

"_Yeah, sure. Don't worry. Oh, by the way, I searched for the thing you asked me to. But there is nothing about the **Fields Of Tranzalore**. Neither about the Doctor_."

"No, don't look under **'THE DOCTOR'**. Look under **'RIVER SONG'** or **'CLARA OSWIN OSWALD'**."

"_And who's that?_"

"Old friends" Maybel smiled to herself. She haven't met Clara or River yet, but she felt like it's going to be amazing. "After some events by the Lake Silencio in Utah the Doctor deleted himself from most of the data bases. You are not going to find anything about him anymore."

"_Wow. So what happened in Utah_?"

"Nothing nice, trust me."

_And I will have to be there, I suppose._

Maybel looked at the young woman, walking down the street in the long red dress. She knew that dress. Maybel frowned and followed this girl, looking at her with curiosity.

"You know what Jack, call you later. Search as I told ya, ok? Bye!" Maybel whispered and sonicked a familiar looking woman, who got inside of the coach. She was holding two Christmas gifts, probably for children. And then Maybel smiled to herself.

**_No, it can't be._**

Price looked at her mobile phone. IT WAS. IT REALLY WAS.

**_Clara Oswin Oswald, born on the 23th of November 1866._**

**_THIS Clara Oswin Oswald!_**

Maybel was ready to follow the coach, but it was already gone. She shook her head in disbelief that she was stupid enough not to follow this Impossible Girl.

_DAMN IT, MAYBEL!_

* * *

When Maybel entered the room in the Sneed & Company house, everyone were already sitting around the big table, ready to start the session. She took off her coat and hung it on the back of her chair next to the Doctor and Rose.

"Maybel, good to see you!" said Rose happily, so Maybel smiled to her briefly. "We're about to start..."

"To talk with ghosts, I know. Now, Gwyneth. Reach out." whispered Maybes to the servant girl. "Not sure this is a good idea, though..."

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits?" started Gwyneth. Dickens rolled his eyes. "Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." she raised her eyes to the ceiling. A murmuring filled the room. The gas creatures began to fill the room, and Maybel frowned. She looked at the Doctor, who was too excited to answer her with the same gesture.

That reminded her about something.

"What're they saying?" asked Rose. Maybel was still trying to focus on something she remembered.

"They can't get through the rift." answered the Doctor. "Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through."

"I can't!" screamed Gwyneth.

"Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link."

She looked almost pained. Then suddenly, she lowered her head and opened her eyes.

"Yes."

Three gaseous figures appeared behind her - the Gelth. Dickens' mouth dropped open.

Oh dear God, the ghosts were important. But why? When Clara was walking down the graveyard at the end of _'The Snowman'_ she said that she is "_not afraid of ghosts_". Then there was a ghost in this old house. The same theme: the different universes. They needed the bridge, the rift, to get Hila Tukurian out of the pocket universe.

**_GHOSTS WERE IMPORTANT,_** BUT WHY?

And then there was this Clara's line: "_we're all ghosts to you_". Why were ghosts so important? Ok, River was a ghost at some point too, maybe. There were rumours that post-library River is going to come back at the season finale, but how? She was... dead. Unless someone downloaded her and put her into another body.

**_...Clara?_**

_You watch us run_, said River once. _Run you clever boy_, said Clara. _Watch me run_, said the Doctor. What the hell was going on in Maybel's head now, only she knew.

Also, in 'Hide' they faced very similar situation – the medium, the universes, opening the rift. Moffat, what the hell you wanted to do...

"Great God. Sprits from the other side!" screamed Sneed, snatching Maybel from her mind.

"The other side of the universe." whispered the Doctor, surprised. Maybel closed her eyes for a while. The Doctor started to talk with the Gelth, but she felt so weak for a while. Only Rose spotted that.

"Maybes. Maybel what's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Tyler, and Price wanted to get some air, but couldn't. "Maybel, hey, what's wrong?!"

"I... don't know." Maybel said truthfully. "They're liars!" she added, before everything faded away in darkness for her. Why this happened, she didn't knew.

* * *

_**There you go, next chapter as I promised you!**_

_**It's shorter then the last one, I know, but the episodes are long. And GOD, tonight is "the Name of The Doctor"! I really can;t wait to see that! So remember that Maybel won't see that episode and never saw it, which means she can't know the truth. She can only guess. **_

_**So. Let me know what you think. 2 reviews and I'm working on the next part of this episode.**_

_**I'll also try to end this episode by the end of this weekend, so you may exepct the next chapter tomorrow!**_

_**xoxo, Lokirka.**_


	7. Liars

"_Anywhere but Tranzalore_, that's what she said before she collapsed." explained Rose, mopping Maybel's forehead as she lie asleep on a couch. Gwyneth woke up a few minutes ago, so Rose could finally take care of her friend. "Also, she said _'They're liars'_. That's all. I don't really know what happened, one moment she was fine, and next minute she was lying on the floor."

"Couldn't take a breath?" asked the Doctor, leaning on a wall just behind Rose.

"Looked like that."

"Possible. If she's from another, parallel universe, the power of the connection could have come from her. She'll be fine. She's always fine."

"How do you know that?!"

"Because she said she's from my future, and this means she can't get hurt. Need to take care of her more, Rose. If she dies, whole future can be in danger." Maybel slowly opened her eyes, blinking fast. She tried to get use to the candlelight. "Oh, hey, Maybel. Need your help, get up!"

"I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles." Rose protested, offering Maybel a drink. The Doctor leaned his head and sigh.

"We're always fighting his battles, Rosie. Always. That's why we are here." Maybel whispered, getting up from the couch. "So. We've got aliens. Not ghosts, not vampires, always aliens."

"Like... foreigners, you mean?" asked Sneed, and Maybel nodded.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there." she pointed skywards.

"Brecon?"

"Close." the Doctor continued. "They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and _hide_ in the pipes."

**HIDE.**

_'**That's what you do, you HIDE...**_**'**

_Oh, references again. Nice try Moffat._

"Which is why they need the girl."

"They're not having her." Rose protested, standing close to Gwyneth.

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through." Maybel said. Dickens nodded.

"Incredible." he said. "Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers."

"Good system. It might work." the Doctor added. Rose walked over to him.

"You can't let them run around inside dead people!" she screamed in his face, and Maybel started to look for her coat, just to forget about everything that happened. She heard them talking – and she tried to understand how does the Doctor knows about where did she came from.

"Why not? It's like recycling." Maybel whispered.

"Seriously though, you can't." Rose was outraged.

"Seriously though, we can. No, sorry. She's right, we can't." Maybel changed her mind, and the Doctor frowned in surprise.

"Few minutes ago you were ready to give this bodies to the Gelth." pointed the Doctor and Price shrugged.

"Yeah, but then I remembered what is going to happen. Although... you will do it anyway, so why do I even say anything? Why don't Gwyneth get a say?" Both Rose and the Doctor turn to look at her. Gwyneth thanked Maybel with a brief smile. "Because that's very clear inside your head Rose, that you think she's stupid."

"That's not fair! Are you both reading people's minds?!" Rose turned to Maybel and Gwyneth. The shared a glance.

"It's true, though." Gwyneth started to talk. "Things might be very different where you're from. But here and now, I know my own mind. And the angels need me. Doctor, miss Price... what do I have to do?"

"You don't HAVE to do anything." said the Doctor. Maybel frowned and sat down on the couch again, folding her arms.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me." Maybel felt something in her heart after Gwyneth said that. She didn't had to do that, but it was her choice and she made it just like that. And that reminded her about someone, about herself.

"So." Maybel started, dragging everybody's attention to herself. "We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed. What's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen? Or... the coldest place?" she remembered what happened in '_Hide_', so she wanted to know. "Let me guess. That would be the Morgue."

"But... how do you know?" asked surprised Sneed, and Maybel shrugged. Oh, so many secrets. She would be a good friend of River, they are going to understand each other so well! "Are you a medium, like Gwyneth?"

"Oh, no. I'm worst than any medium. I'm Maybel Motherfucking Price."

* * *

Sneed was leading them to the Morgue, when Maybel was still trying to figure out why were the ghosts so important. She tried to call Jack and ask him if he found out anything about Tranzalore, but he didn't pick up the phone, so she gave up.

They entered the Morgue, lead by the Doctor.

"Talk about Bleak House." the Doctor commanded and Maybel stopped in the entrance. She folded her arms and frowned, watching the Doctor and Rose.

"The thing is, Doctor - the Gelth don't succeed. 'Cause I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869." said Rose, and Maybel smiled to herself briefly. She needed to steal this one line, just this one.

"Time can be re-written." Price whispered, and the Doctor nodded, looking at her. "Time's in flux. It's changing every second. Your cozy little world could be re-written like that." she clicked her fingers, and Rose blinked in surprise. "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."

"Doctor - I think the room is getting colder." spotted Dickens, and Maybel rolled her eyes.

_It was already cold when we get here, you idiot._

"Here they come." Sneed said, and Maybel stepped a few steps back. She knew what was going to happen, and it wasn't fun at all, not any more. The Gelth flood into the room. Their leader positioned itself in an archway. It has the voice of a child, but Maybel knew the truth. Oh, just a few minutes more and they will show their real faces.

"You have come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him! Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth." they screamed, and Price shook her head in disbelief. **LIARS.**

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer." the Doctor said.

_Except you won't._

"Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright? Gwyneth, you need to stay beneath the arch. This is the weak point."

Gwyneth did what the Doctor told her, and Rose rushed to her. They whispered something to each other, and after that, Rose staggered backwards. Maybel didn't remembered that part of the episode, so she was a little bit confused. Maybe she should stay with the Doctor and Rose in the dungeon?

_NOPE, BAD IDEA. THIS IS A FREAKING DUNGEON, MAYBES, FOR GOD'S SAKE, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE THE HELL OUT OF THIS BUILDING!_

Few minutes later Gwyneth's mouth opened and the Gelth poured out of it.

"Stop that while you can. Few minutes in the future you won't have a choice. Listen to me for once in your life, Doctor. LISTEN. THEY'RE LIARS!" Maybel screamed, forgetting about her plan. She came closer to the Doctor and Rose. "LOOK. MAYBE NOW YOU'LL BELIVE ME!"

Suddenly, the figure became demonic. The gas turned from blue to red.

"The Gelth will come through in force!" they said in the demonic voice. The Doctor looked at Maybel surprised.

"You said that you were few in number!" Dickens screamed in surprise, and Maybel looked around if the dungeon gate is open. She was ready to hide in there, so she just left the Doctor and Rose. She rushed to the gate and opened it with her sonic phone.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses."

The bodies rose. And then Mabel felt this stupid feeling again – couldn't take a breath. The connection between the universes, the Doctor was right. The power wasn't coming from Gwyneth, more from her, from Maybes. And in that moment, she was weak.

"Gwyneth... stop this!" Sneed begged. "Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you-"

Corpses grabbed Sneed from behind and hold him still while another of the Gelth filled his body through his mouth. The Doctor and Rose leaped back. Mr Sneed looked up at them through blank, dead eyes. Maybel was still trying to catch her breath, just to scream and do something, but it was too hard for her.

Black spots appeared before her eyes. She was close to fainting.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." the Doctor said. Maybel, despite her poor situation, rolled her eyes.

_Oh really? Don't you say!_

"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." Gelth explained, as Maybel finally managed to say something.

"C'mon, get in, sweethearts!" it was more like a whisper then a scream, but it worked. The Doctor closed the dungeon doors behind them as Rose was helping Maybel not to fall down. Dickens left them, screaming that he can't end up like this.

_He'll come back, he'll come back and save them._

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back! Now!" the Doctor begged the servant girl. "I trusted you. I pitied you!"

"And I've warned you!" whispered Maybel with anger. "I've told you, why you never listen to me?! For once in your life, listen to me!"

"We don't want your pity!" Gelth screamed. Price fall down on her knees, losing control on her body. Rose tried to help her to get up, but it was too much for Maybes. "We want this world and all its flesh." they started to rattle the door, so Maybel looked at Rose with a brief smile.

"But I can't die." Tyler whispered to her. "Tell me I can't! I haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for me to die! Isn't it?!"

"Time can be rewritten." Maybel answered weakly, trying not to faint.

_Think about Jack, think about the future. He won't carry you out of here, you need to stand up. No matter how many times you fall, you need to keep your head, take a stand, and say: NO. And then you have to fight, but if you want to fight, you have to believe first. Believe in yourself, Maybel, believe!_

"But it's 1869, how can I die now?" Rose asked scared, and Maybel finally managed to catch some deep breaths. The Doctor helped her to get up, so she thanked him with a grin smile.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the 20th century and die in the 19th and it's all my fault. I brought you here. Both of you. Maybel. You were right; I should have let you go then."

"It's not your fault." Maybel and Rose said together, so he smiled briefly. "I wanted to come." Rose added.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy! World War Five! I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now I'm going to die in a dungeon!" he sounded horrified. Maybel smirked, trying not to laugh. They were about to die and she wanted to laugh. Maybe because she knew what happens. She was just waiting for Charles to come back with his genius idea.

"And look. It's Cardiff!" Rose smiled despite everything, and so did the Doctor. "Listen, at least we're here together." she put her arms around them, so they all smiled to each other.

"So... We'll go down fighting, yeah?" asked Rose, holding Maybel's hand. Price did the same with the Doctor, as they were all smiling to each other.

"Yeah." answered the Doctor.

"Together?"

"Yeah!" this time Maybel answered her question, just before she laughed quietly.

They linked hands. And at that moment, Dickens rushed into the room.

"Doctor! Miss Price!" he screamed with joy and excitement. Maybel put out her mobile phone, ready to do whatever this man says. "Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now! Turn it all on! Gas the place!"

He turned the gas lamp on, to fill the room with gas.

_Great idea Dickens, YOU'VE GOT ONE POINT ON MY LIST OF THE FAMOUS AND GOOD PEOPLE!_

"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose asked Maybel, and she laughed with pity.

"Oh, Rosie! Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" Maybel explained. When Rose understood their plan, she clapped her hands happily. Price gave her a piece of her hanky, and she covered her mouth with her. The corpses all decided to turn on Dickens instead.

"I hope... oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon." the corpses advanced dangerously on him, but Maybel hold his hand and smiled like a mad person. "If not immediately..."

"Oh, mister Dickens, have I told you that I'm one of your biggest fans? Now, if you don't mind, run for your life! DOCTOR, GET GWYNETH OUT OF THIS PLACE! Rosie, sweetie, COME HERE!" Maybel grabbed Rose's and Dickens's hands, and pulled them behind her toward the exit. They run towards the dark house filled with gas, trying not to breath with it. "This way!"

As soon as they got out of the house, they stopped to catch some fresh air. Oh, that was what Maybel needed the most. Fresh air. The whole house go up in flames, the Doctor dived out of the doorway only just in time to join Rose, Maybel and Charles. Rose fixed him with a look that plainly asked why Gwyneth was not with him. The Doctor looked back at her.

"She didn't make it." Rose whispered, and Maybel looked down, trying not to think about the poor Gwyneth. She could have stopped it.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift." the Doctor answered, placing his hand over Maybel's shoulder. She smiled to herself, not looking at him. "I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch."

"But... she can't have, she spoke to us. She helped us - she saved us. How could she have done that?"

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor. And I think that Maybel Price knows something about that. Don't you, girl?" asked Dickens, and Maybel looked at him surprised.

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know." Rose said.

_She saved the world, a governess, no one will ever know. Oh, Moffat. So many references. And look – it was Christmas both times! So many references, the master of troll..._

"SO" Maybel started. " I think I will slowly pick up."

"Hey, at least escort us to the TARDIS!" the Doctor screamed, laughing. Maybel shook her head. "What? Come with us. Me and Rose. It'll be fun."

"Nah... I mean, I know it would be fun. But, look... we are going to meet there anyway, wherever you will go, I'll be there. Don't worry. Although... I think that's the last time I'll meet you in this body. OH. SORRY, SPOILERS! See. I just gave you a bloody big spoiler. Oh, Jack is going to kill me..."

"Wait, so, after our next journey we're never going to meet you again?" Rose asked scared, and Maybel shook her head with a smile.

"No, Rosie, I didn't meant that. You are going to meet someone very important and I just don't want to create a paradox. That's all. And when the time comes, we'll meet again. It won't take long, believe me. So. I guess I'll see you around. Charles, it was a pleasure to meet you." Maybel gave a hand to Dickens, and he just smiled in response. "I'll see you again, mister."

"I'll look forward to that, miss Price. Goodbye." Dickens said, bowing.

"Oh, Doctor, I've almost forgot. You should check the date before you land. Just saying. I'll see you in Utah!" Maybel pressed the main button on her phone and disappeared with a quiet bang. When she opened her eyes, she was back in Torchwood. And it was Jack's office. And it was dark. So he was gone, and probably most of them was gone.

"Not sleeping, just eating!" she heard from the room next to the office. She smiled to herself. "Waited for you with a pizza! No, wait. Sorry. I ate it. I was hungry." Jack was sitting on a couch in her little room, watching a movie. "Why so long?"

"Complications. But everything is fine! No burns, no hurts – I'm fine. So I'm going to take a bath. WAIT FOR ME WITH A MOVIE!" she screamed, entering the bathroom.

What now?

Ah, yes. Bring on the Dalek.

* * *

**_HA! So, we're after "The Name Of The Doctor". What do you think about that episode? Seriously, River, and Clara, and the ending was just... I WAS SO CONFUSED. I was just sitting there on my couch saying: "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!". But I've got to say I loved it. Moffat is a genious, don't you think? We hate him but we love him._**

**_Next weekend we'll face a Dalek and BOOM! We'll see with the 10th Doctor. You can jump of joy now._**

**_Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you so much for the reviews in the 5th chapter! I WAS SCREAMING, REALLY, SCREAMING! It's really nice to know that someone is reading this story. Let me know what do you think about the chapter and about the latest Doctor Who episode. DON'T BE SHY!_**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	8. Exterminate

"Basically nothing about them, huh?" asked Maybel as she and Jack were reading the next database. "Jesus, I would have never thought that searching something can be so boring!" she fall down on a couch, crossing her legs. Jack laughed with a pity.

"That's the second database. MAYBEL. CALM THE HELL DOWN. You've got fifty bases more. How do you feel about that?"

"SHUT UP!" Maybel screamed after his words, waving her legs in the air. "Hey, I've got an idea. Let's have a break. Go to the cinema, on a coffee, eat pizza... ANYTHING, JUST NOT SEARCHING THE DATABASES, PLEASE. Uh. I've got a plan. Listen, let's go to the cinema, and then we will visit a pizzeria, and order a pizza AND a coffee. How about that?"

"Maybel!" Jack looked at his friend, shaking his head with pity. She folded her arms and breathed heavily. "You told me you are going to meet with the Doctor again today. Remember? You mentioned something about Utah. 2012. And the Dalek."

Jack gave her one of this looks: "I'M GOING TO BE FREAKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU SO CALL ME EVERY FIVE MINUTES". Maybel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm bored. GIVE ME A DALEK ANY DAY! And look, this day is here! Finally!" Maybel took her blue jacket form the hanger and put it on. Jack looked at her worried. "Oh, come on, Jack! A little bit more happiness here!"

"Maybel, you are my friend and I'm worried about you. Also, since you are here, I'm responsible for you and-"

"No, you're not, I can take care of myself" she smiled to him, proud of herself. "I've told you once: I'm not little. I'm a big girl. I know the future, so I can change something, save someone. And how can I be your friend if you know me only a week?"

It was true, she spent almost a week in Torchwood, but she felt in there like home. She had her own rooms – a tiny bathroom, small bedroom and Jack's TV room, which now became her living room. Well, there was no kitchen, but it was not a big problem. She have never been good at cooking.

"I'm passing a few episodes" Maybel whispered to Jack. He opened his eyes wildly in surprise. "JUST TWO, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Why?"

"They were both in London. And they were a little bit boring. And this one is... well, good. I really liked that episode. I remember watching it for the first time with my dad. Oh, he loved this one... Never mind them. Oh, you, don't stop looking!"

"That's not really fair" Jack protested, smiling to her. "You're going hunting and I have to stay here and do this hard work!"

"Oh shut up. You still love me."

"Yeah. Yes, I do. I love you."

Maybel stopped for a minute, just before she pressed the time-change button on her phone. She looked at Jack, surprised oh what she just heard. That was not Jack from the show, definitely. Jack from the show was flirting with everyone, and since she got here, she hasn't seen him doing that. This Jack was different – he was caring, funny and quiet. What happened to him?

"Oh, Jack. Love ya, see ya later!" she whispered, but she just wanted to escape from this place. She didn't loved him, in any way! He was nice to her, he was probably meant to be her best friend in this universe, but LOVE? No. No, no, no, no, nope, no. ONE. BIG. NOPE.

She landed in a museum, hearing the Doctor and Rose talking about what's in the display cases. She looked at what she was standing next to – uh, oh. Freaking Cyberman. Shitty fuck, when they were older, they were even scarier then now...

"Where are we?" Rose asked, and Maybel folded her arms, waiting for them to spot her.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground." the Doctor answered, and Maybel cleared her throat. "Blimey. It's a great big museum. An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship."

"And when are we?" Rose asked the next question, but this time Maybel had to say this.

"Two thousand and twelve. Current president: Barack Obama. He's black. And he's one of the best people I've ever heard about. Hello there, by the way." Maybel waved to them, ready to explain everything, but before she did that, Rose run to her to give her a hug. Price smiled to herself, surprised. "So. How were things going on without me?"

"There were Slitheens in London."

"Yeap, I know. The point is, I don't know why did I asked about that if I know. Oh God, I'm so stupid. Last time I said that freaking _Hide_ was written by Moffat... oh. Don't listen to me, I'm talking to myself, that happens."

"What are those shoes?" Rose pointed to her blue high-heels. Maybel frowned.

"What's wrong with them?"

"What if you will have to run?"

"Oh, I'm not planning that today."

"How can you know that for sure? With him it's obvious that we will have to run at the end!" Rose and Maybel looked at the Doctor.

"WITH HIM? It's more like a daily routine..." the Doctor gave them offended look, so they laughed together.

Maybel felt really connected with Rose – when she was thinking about Doomsday or The Journey's End, she was close to cry. What if they will become really good friends in season two? And then they will be separated for a very long time... NOT FAIR. And then Rose will be gone for good... SECOND TIME, NOT FAIR.

"Oh, look at you." the Doctor said, trying to get woman's attention. Maybel came closer to him, hiding her sonic phone to the jacket pocket. They were standing in front of the Cyberman's head, so Price rolled her eyes. "Maybel, you know an old friend of mine? Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Oh. No shit Sherlock" Maybel whispered, watching her nails. Rose smirked.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asked, trying to distract Maybel's and the Doctor's attention from the Cyberman.

"There was a signal? Like what? Crying for help?" Maybel asked, although she already knew everything. The Doctor gave her a surprise look, so she just shrugged.

" Something's reaching out, calling for help." the Doctor answered.

"TARDIS, my sexy beast, she tracked it?"

"Uhm... yeah. But she's not your sexy beast."

"She's sexy. And she's your old girl. And she's sexy beast. You can't fly her well... so maybe she should have been mine? Maybe I can fly her properly? You know what, you'll have a big problem with that in the future."

"Spoilers" he interrupted her, before she could add anything else.

"Spoilers" she repeated with a bright smile. Maybel was ready to explain to Rose what is the Cyberman, but then the alarm went on. Armed guards rushed in from all sides and cut them off from the Maybel winked to the box.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you two Exhibits A and B." Rose said, and Maybel frowned.

"_**I'M HUMAN!"**_

* * *

The Doctor, Maybel and Rose entered Van Statten's office, as Maybel was just watching everyone carefully with a grin smile. She wasn't worried, neither she planned to go with Rose and Adam, just to run from the Dalek later.

_In this shoes? Mission impossible to survive._

But they were beautiful. If she had to die, she wanted to do it properly – in beautiful shoes.

Oh, she needed a gun. Sonic phone wasn't good enough to provide her safety.

Van Statten was holding a little, silver thing, which Maybel was looking at with consider. It looked beautiful – like a little sparkling magical thing.

"What does it do?" Van Statten asked.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel." Adam answer, and Maybel frowned.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." she said out loud. Everyone looked at her, but she felt really nice in the Doctor's and Rose's company. Like she could do everything. Same it was with Jack.

"Shut it" Van Statten warned her, but Maybel just snorted, pissing him off.

"Really, though, that's wrong."

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, it just looks silly."

Maybel reached for the item, and fired bolts clicked all around her. The man handed her the curved, palm sized object. She played several notes, touching it barely with her fingers.

"You just need to be delicate." Price explained, receiving the Doctor's admiring gaze. Rose came closer to her, smiling to her with the fascination.

"It's a musical instrument. And it's a long way from home. Now, shortcut!" she casually tossed it aside, onto the floor. Everyone looked at her with surprise, as she leaned on the Van Statten's desk. "I'm Maybel Motherfucking Price, this is the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler. You're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and we just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." the Doctor whispered more to himself than to anyone else.

"The question is, how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty." Van Statten pointed to Maybel who raised her eyebrows, waiting for the Doctor or Rose to say something.

And Tyler turned out to be indispensable.

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she. Trust me. You don't want to see her angry." she said. Maybel thanked her with a smile, folding her arms.

"She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you girlfriends."

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten, he thinks that he owns the internet." explained Maybes before Adam could even try to say something. She shushed him with a look.

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet" Rose admitted, and Maybel gave her a high – five.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten said, and Maybel rolled her eyes. "I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there? The cage contains my one living specimen."

"And what's that?"

"You don't want to know. Get the hell out of here while you still can, space boy" Maybel whispered to the Doctor, but he ignored her. AGAIN. FREAKING AGAIN. Jesus, this incarnation was freaking stubborn! "Oh, so here we go again."

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet. You, Maybel Motherfucking Price, coming with us?"

"I'M DEFINITELY NOT STAYING WITH THIS TWO!" Maybel ignored Rose and Adam. "STEP ASIDE BITCHES!" she pulled them out of her way, and the Doctor offered her his arm, which she ignored, still angry at him for ignoring her. She walked past him, so the Doctor frowned in surprise.

* * *

They were outside the Cage, when Maybel finally took out her sonic phone and rejected a call from Jack. She didn't felt like talking with him right now – after what he told her? Nah, she was too confused, she needed time, and she haven't got much of it, according to the situation she was in.

"We've tried everything. The creature has shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside." Van Statten started, and Maybel raised her head. She decided to interrupt more – she already tried to stop the Doctor from deducting.

"Inside? Inside what?" asked the Doctor. "Maybel? Can you explain?"

"Shut up, don't use this words. Don't use EXPLAIN. Not this time, okay? This is not a good time for that.

"Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me." Van Statten commanded, but then Maybel stepped ahead.

"Nope. I'm going. AND DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, I KNOW WHAT I SHOULD SAY! Let me in, mister! I won't touch that creature, I know what it can do." Maybel stepped through the heave door. She was a little bit nervous, but at the same time she knew that nothing will happen to her. Nothing, nothing at all, not this time.

_Uh, I can almost hear this background music..._

"Don't open that door until we get a result." the Doctor heard Van Statten talking so he rushed to the doors.

"No, WAIT! MAYBES! MAYBEL HET OUT OF THERE!" he begged, but Maybel just waved her hand. "I'M NOT KIDDING, MAYBEL PLEASE!"

"SHUT UP, SWEETIE!"

Van Statten and Goddard went to a desk with monitors on it.

It was dark inside. The door clanged shut and locked.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. Mister Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. My name is Maybel Price, and I came here with the Doctor." started Maybel, knowing exactly what she should say. Despite this, she just wanted to miss that part and start to play with the dark herself. A white light blinked next to a blue glow.

"Doc Tor?" she heard the well known voice. She took a few steps back, when the Doctor run to the monitors, terrified.

"Impossible." he whispered scared, seeing how Maybel is shaking her head with the pity smile.

"The Doctor?"

The lights came up to reveal a bad tempered pepperpot being held in chains. Price looked at the camera, smiling briefly to Van Statten and the Doctor.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" knowing that the Doctor would have hammered on the door in terror, Maybel just came closer to the Dalek, folding her arms. "You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!" Its gun arm twitched but nothing happened.

"Oh, look at you. Look at you. The great space dustbin. How does it feel? What're you going to do to me? If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing." Maybel was staring in the blue eye, without even a blink. The Doctor was really surprised that she knew the Dalek, even more – that she wasn't afraid of it. "What the hell are you here for?"

"I am waiting for orders."

"Well you're never going to get any. Not ever. They're never going to come! Your race is dead! You all burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire. The entire Dalek race wiped out in one second!" Maybel snapped her fingers, rounding the Dalek slowly. The only sound in the room was the sound of her heels.

"You lie!" the Dalek screamed, and the Doctor frowned. How did _**she**_ knew about everything?

"He watched it happen. He made it happen."

"He destroyed us?"

"He had no choice."

"And what of the Time Lords?"

"Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost. All because of _**you**_, Daleks. And I hate you for that with all my heart."

Maybe Maybel didn't took part in the Time War, but she could easily imagine the Doctor after this events. All alone, only him in this great big universe. Now she knew this feeling – she was all alone. Only her. No parents, no past, no future, no friends, no home, no name. She had nothing.

And there was only one thing left to her – HER LIFE.

"And the coward survived." the Dalek said, and Maybel laughed. Van Statten looked at the Doctor, surprised.

"Oh, and he caught your little signal. Help me. Poor little thing. But there's no one else coming 'cause there's no one else left. You are alone in the universe. And if you want to say that so is the Doctor, then let me explain you something, you little shit. HE'S NOT. But look: _**maybe I am**_. You've got a point, then. 'Cause I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve. **Exterminate**." Maybel pulled a lever on a nearby console and the Dalek lit up with electricity. She smiled with a revengeful smile.

She was so angry, so mad. They tried to hurt him, her Doctor, and they will try again and again and again. And because she knew that, she wanted to kill this creature and stop all of this, don't let it kill more people in this place.

"Have pity!"

"Why should I? You_** never**_ did. And you _**never**_ will."

"Get her out." Van Statten commended. "Don't let her kill this creature!"

The doors opened and the Doctor took Maybel and pulled her out of the room. She screamed and squirmed herself, waving her arms and legs. She almost lost her shoes, so when the Doctor finally made her to look at him, she started to bang her fists on his chest.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! PEOPLE WILL DIE! I NEED TO STOP THIS!"

"Maybel, Maybel, calm down, look at me! It's ok, I won't let one Dalek to get out of this place and make hell on Earth. Maybel, breath. It's fine. Maybe it's a fixed time, can't be changed, so for God's sake, CALM DOWN!" the Doctor screamed, holding Maybel's wrists. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, trying to be strong. But it was too much for her. She already saw how Gwyneth dies, but she saved Jabe! THAT COUNTS!

"Come on, move! We're going back to my office, I need to question this woman! NOW!" Van Statten screamed, leaving the Cage. The Doctor surrounded Maybel with his arm. "Who the hell are you, miss?" he turned to Maybel, so she send him a smile.

"I'm just a girl, looking for a partner in crime."

* * *

"The metal's just battle armour. The real Dalek creature's inside." the Doctor started to explain, as soon as they reached Van Statten's office.

"What does it look like?" the man asked, and Maybel frowned. He was too inquisitive.

"A nightmare. It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered. Every single emotion was removed except hate, by a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world. You'd like him."

"A genius, and the Daleks needs genius. Oh, remember, pretty boy. This genius can be a very pretty girl living her dream. Uh, spoiler. Continue." Maybel folded her arms and leaned on the desk next to Diana Goddard.

"It's been on Earth for over fifty years." a woman next to Maybel said. "Sold at a private auction, moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?"

"Because_** I am**_ here." said the Doctor. Maybel raised her eyebrows with a brief smile. "How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?"

"The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands. Burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must have gone insane."

"It must have fallen through time. The only survivor."

"Damn, what if it was the crack" Maybel wondered aloud. The Doctor frowned and looked at her in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Maybel jumped on her place.

"No, nothing. Carry on."

"You talked about a war?" Henry asked, looking at the Doctor again.

"The Time War. The final battle between my people and the Dalek race." the Doctor explained. Maybel felt as her heart melts, seeing this man in pain. Her Doctor was hurt. It wasn't save to get in her way now.

"But you survived, too."

"Not by choice."

Everyone looked at Maybel after she said that to Van Statten. She knew what was going to happen. And just because she knew, she couldn't let this happen. She also knew that the same thing was going to happen in "_Cold Blood_", and that broke her heart.

"This means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth. Doctor, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence." Henry said, exited. And then Maybel came closer to him, pulling out her sonic phone, and threatening him by it.

"And don't you fucking dare to do what you think about." she hissed through her teeth.

"What are you going to do? PHONE me?"

"You don't even know what I'm capable of. Two hearts, one brain, a little bit too big ego, impossible genius, always with a plan, sometimes lost, sometimes sure of himself, that's him. A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, The Oncoming Storm, the Predator, some called him: GET OUT OF THIS PLANET, though I'm not sure if this is a name, then, his planet was destroyed by the other creatures like that one below, and now he's gonna save your life and lives of the other people in this building. You've got a problem with that?"

There was a moment of silence, in which Henry was looking in Maybel's blue eyes. She was breathing slowly, she was calm, just waiting for his answer, and he was easily afraid of her. He was afraid of this little blondie.

"From now on, I'm the boss, clear?" she asked.

"Clear, miss." Diana Goddard for the first time in her life saw as her boss was so afraid and called someone 'miss'. Then there was this strange sound from the computer – the alarm. The Dalek got out. Oh, because of the Doctor and this idiot Van Statten, she forgot about Rose. Maybel rushed to the screen, just to see Rose and Adam standing in front of the Cage.

"You've got to keep it in that cell." Maybel informed Rose, and she looked at her with apologetically.

"Maybel, Doctor, it's all my fault." Rose whispered on the screen. Maybel smirked.

"Yes, it is. But don't worry: I'll soon fix that."

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." one of the guards said.

"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat. Trust me, I know something about that. I know something about them. Now, open fire as soon as he gets out! Oh, and that is precisely what the Dalek uses its sucker to do. GET OUT."

"Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed!" Henry screamed, but Maybel shushed him with a single look. He stepped back.

"Rose, get out of there! GET OUT OF THERE NOW, LISTEN TO ME!"

"We're losing power." Goddard said when the lights turned off. "It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah."

"It's downloading." the Doctor came closer to Maybes, who was trying to stop the Dalek. And it was such a hard work. "Not just energy. That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything. We've only got emergency power. It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now!"

"All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately." Henry said and Maybel got up, looking at him with anger.

"I THOUGHT I AM THE BOSS NOW!"

"AND YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOMAN CAN BE BETTER THAN ME?!" he slapped her so hard she fall down on the floor right next to Diana. She rushed to her, helping her to get up. "Stop shooting at it. People, who cares about them. They're dispensable. That Dalek is unique. I don't want a scratch on its bodywork, do you hear me? Do you hear me?!"

"Touch me again and you will die first when he gets here, MAN!" Maybel screamed, looking at her phone. It was Jack, again. He was probably bloody worried. She was just about to answer the phone, but the Doctor rushed to her, examinating her with his sonic screwdriver.

"I'm fine, he slapped me, that's all. Now. Bring on the schematic of the base, Diana, sweetie! Hear that? This is the silence. No one is shooting. The gunfire stopped, but only because there is no one left to shoot." Van Statten gave Maybel scared look. Goddard called up a schematic of the base.

"That's us, right below the surface. That's the cage, and that's the Dalek." she said, sitting in the front of the computer. Maybel joined her and started to look for another way out.

"Rose is down there. Is anything happens to her, I'll hold each of you personally responsible, twice. Okay. Now, alien weapons. The Dalek is between the gun magazine and us. Can I go there? Is there any possible way to get there without getting killed by this motherfucker?" Maybel took Diana's place, studying the schematics. The Doctor leaned over her.

"Give guns to the technicians, the lawyers, anyone. Everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it. Maybel, would you go there? Do you know how to stop this thing?" the Doctor asked so Maybel breather heavily. She didn't planned that, no way. He send her this understanding look.

"In this shoes?" Maybel wondered aloud, smiling. "Just kidding. That's not the reason. I wasn't afraid of him in the cage, but just because I knew he can't hurt me. Now he is ready to kill, do you really thing I want to get in his way? Would you like to? Any of you? That's what I thought. Even for Rose, I would like to keep my life. If I die here, Jack would kill me. If there is another way to the weapons testing magazine, I'll go there."

"I thought you were the great expert, Doctor. If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs. Everything needs something." Henry asked, and Maybel rolled her eyes.

"What's the nearest town?" the Doctor asked.

"Salt Lake City."

"Population?"

"One million."

"All dead. If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature. That's all it needs."

"But why would it do that?"

"Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose! The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible."

"There are exceptions" Maybel added, raising her finger up. "I know one. But only one, that's true. Got a question, Doctor. Can a Dalek have... emotions? Can it hold it without dying? I mean, I've met once a Dalek who believed that he is human. Is that even possible? Or it's a trick?"

"A trick, 100%." the Doctor answered and Maybel nodded her head.

Oh, he was so going to change his mind in season seven... And he didn't even knew. Maybel nodded, trying to look like she believed him. They shared a glance, full of understanding and a grin, but Maybel was still thinking about Jack. Her poor Jack, who was probably making circles around his office, trying to get a good range and call her.

"Maybel, he got to the Loading Bay." Diana informed. Maybel rushed to her, but then the flat screen on the wall turned on. "We've got vision."

"It wants us to see." the Doctor said. Maybel was looking at the screen for a moment more, and then she shook her head in disbelief. "Maybes? What is it, what's wrong?"

"They'll die. All of them. All those people. I don't understand, it's obvious... I mean, the weak spot. It's eye. It's its weak spot. Why don't they shoot in it? Can I just... leave?"

In the Loading Bay the hail of bullets had no effect. Then the Dalek started to rise straight up into the air. It zapped the fire alarm and the sprinklers were set off. Once the concrete floor was covered with a layer of water, it fired downwards and electrocuted every wet person on the ground. The Dalek killed everyone with another strategic shot, then continued to hang there, water pouring down its shell, crying in the rain.

"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy." Van Statten said scared. Maybel folded her arms and raised her eyebrows, shaking her head in disbelief. "Maybe we should consider abandoning this place."

"Except there's no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out." Diana added. Miss Price laughed quietly to herself.

"You said we could seal the vault." the Doctor wondered aloud. Maybel nodded.

"It was designed to be a bunker in the event of nuclear war. We've got emergency power. I can re-route that to the bulkhead doors. I would have to bypass the security codes. That would take a computer genius. Good thing you've got me, then. I don't want to die, and I won't let the Dalek kill someone more. Let me do this, c'mon Diana, my turn to hack the web." Maybel sat down in front of the computer and the Doctor leaned over her. She smiled to herself, typing something pretty fast.

And that was when the Dalek appeared on the screen again. Maybes looked at him for a while, but then she just decided to forget about everything that was going on around her. She needed to focus. Okay, she tried to hack into the software, the password was easy, but the Dalek was faster than her. There were billions of codes in the base, and Maybel felt like she can do this.

And that surprised her.

She saw only once as someone types something so fast on the computer. And it wasn't Jack, it was the Doctor. Her bowtie man. In '_The Bells Of Saint John_'. And now she was doing it the same as he was. Oh. THAT WAS GOOD.

What, next extra – add, after travelling between parallel universes?! THIS IS FUCKING GOOD. SHE'S A COMPUTER GENIUS LIKE CLARA. WAIT, BACK. _**Like Clara**_. Didn't the Doctor called them both THE IMPOSSIBLE GIRLS?! WHAT THE HELL?!

"All right, then." she heard the Doctor talking to the Dalek. "If you want orders, follow this one. Kill yourself."

_Ouch._

"The Daleks must survive!" Dalek screamed to them, and Maybel snorted. Oh, they will, don't worry little piece of shit.

"The Daleks have failed! Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct. Rid the Universe of your filth. Why don't you just die?"

"You would make a good Dalek."

_SECOND OUCH._

Maybel looked up at the Doctor, waiting for his response, but the screen went black. Oh, this is going to end really bad. She went back to work, trying to bring back the schematics. When she finally managed to do that, she saw Rose and Adam still running down the corridors.

"Doctor, she's still down there." Maybel said, so the Doctor rushed to her. "Call her, tell her to run faster because I know how it ends. Now, call her, I'll try to give her as much time as I can, fine?"

"Fine. Can I borrow your phone?" he asked, so few seconds later Maybel handed him her sonic phone. He dialled her number and waited for the response. "Where are you? Fine, good enough. You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty six... No. Maybel is the one who's closing them. She can't wait and she can't help you. Neither can I. Now for God's sake, run."

"C'mon Rosie, RUN. THAT'S THE MAIN RULE." Maybel whispered to herself. "Done it. We've got power to the bulkheads. But... the Dalek's right behind them. Jesus, I hated this moment! GIVE ME HER!" Maybel took back her mobile phone and screamed:

"ROSE, I SWEAR TO FUCK, IF YOU WON'T RUN FASTER, I'LL PERSONALLY GO THERE AND KILL YOU IF YOU WILL DIE!"

"We're nearly there. Give us two seconds." Rose laughed to her.

_DON'T FUCKING LAUGH, THIS IS SERIOUS!_

"Maybel, you can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing. Maybel, you've got to close the bulkheads, NOW!" Van Statten screamed, leaning over her. Maybel felt as her heart melts. Too late, it's the fixed time.

_OH FUCK THIS._

"I'm sorry, ROSIE!"

She hit ENTER. A klaxon sounded and the bulkhead started to lower. She could almost see how Adam rolls under the bulkhead with eighteen inches to spare, screaming after Rose. But it was too late, she was too slow. Price closed her eyes, hiding her face in hands.

"Rose, where are you? Rose, did you make it?" the Doctor asked, stealing Maybel's phone.

_Of course she didn't she was a bit slow._

Maybel stood up and tried to catch some breath. She felt the same as in Cardiff last time, when she couldn't breathe. She heard as her mobile phone falls on the floor with a quiet bang. The Doctor was staring in some point on the wall, tears in his eyes.

"I killed her." he whispered. Maybel squeezed his hand.

"No. You didn't. And neither did I." Maybel added, trying to smile, but she just came out with this strange look. "I said I'd protect her. She was only here because of us. I could've killed that Dalek in it's cell, but you stopped me. YOU" Maybel turned to Van Statten with the angry look. She was mad. Even if she knew that Rose is still alive, she was probably bloody scared too.

"It was the prize of my collection!" Van Statten screamed, taking a few steps back.

"Your collection? But was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth Rose? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater." the Doctor explained, and Maybel shook her head with pity, still looking at Henry. She wanted him to feel guilty.

"Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!"

"You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground, underneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get. And you took her down with you. She was nineteen years old. She was a child. YOU KILLED A CHILD, VAN STATTEN. HOW DOES IT FEEL LIKE!?" Maybel screamed in his face, barely holding herself from hitting him in the face. The Doctor pulled her away from Van Statten, not to let her hurt him.

And then Adam run into the office, so Maybel automatically started to protect herself, hitting him straight in his nose. He fall down on the floor, and Diana covered her mouth with her hands. Maybel looked surprised.

"**Oops**" she whispered more to herself then to him, not even saying sorry. "You deserved that actually. You were quick on your feet, leaving Rose behind."

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam got up. Everyone saw how blood sinks from his nose. SHE BROKE HIS NOSE. HOW COOL WAS THAT.

The Dalek appeared on the screen again, so Maybel rushed closer to it. Before the Dalek could say anything more, Maybel pressed something on the computer keyboard and the bulkhead opened. Van Statten looked at her in fear, but the Doctor just send her one of his understanding looks.

"Rose is alive. He would have told us to choose: he kills her, or we open the bulkheads. Now, English boy with broken nose. I need to get to the guns magazine. I need a gun. YOU HEAR ME?! I NEED A FUCKING GUN!" Maybel screamed, running out of the office. "There is only one gun working and good to use in your workshop, pretty boy. The biggest one. I like big guns. They make a big noise and big KA-BOOMs. Now, lead me there. I may know what happens but I freaking don't know how to get to your playground."

When they finally entered the workshop, Maybel automatically stole some stuff. And no one even noticed. She wanted to give something to Jack; just to give him a work to do, so that she didn't had to ask about 'THE THING'. The Doctor stared to look through the weapons.

"Broken. Broken. Hairdryer" he said, tossing some things on the floor.

"WAIT GIVE A HAIRDRYER!" Maybel screamed. The Doctor and Adam gave her surprised looks. "What? I'm only a woman after all. Fuck off."

"Mister Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory. I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day." Adam explained and Maybel laughed quietly, studying the hairdryer.

"What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that."

"I could do."

"What're you going to do, throw your A-Levels at 'em?" the Doctor smiled to Maybel as he took out the biggest gun in the trash. "Oh, yes. Lock and load."

The Doctor grabbed Maybel's hand and pulled her after him. And then something came to her mind. CONNECTIONS, AGAIN. _'Asylum Of The Daleks'_, it was the same point. The Daleks needed help, so the Doctor came to help them. There was one good Dalek, it was Oswin – Clara. This Dalek changed – it was good at the end. What was that about again?!

_Adam wanted to see the stars_, Rose said at the end of this episode. _Rescue me chin boy and show me the stars!_, said Clara at the end of '_Asylum_'. What the fucking hell.

"JESUS, I THOUGHT THAT I WON'T HAVE TO RUN TODAY!" Maybel screamed, following the Doctor. "SLOW DOWN, DUMBO!"

"STOP CALLING ME DUMBO!"

"NO I WON'T!" she laughed. He stopped her in the middle of the corridor. The Dalek blasted the whole in the roof. He opened its middle and dome sections to reveal the one – eyed mutant within. It hold out a tendril, just to feel the sunlight. Maybel looked down. So that was the full conversion? THIS is how Oswin looked at the end?

_My poor Clara._

"Get out of the way. Rose, get out of the way now!" the Doctor screamed and Maybel rolled her eyes, knowing what that means. "Maybel, you too?"

"No, listen to me. You made an idiot out of yourself, my fault, sorry. It will die now, the sunlight, it's all it wants. I know, that thing killed hundreds of people, it destroyed your home planet, your family and friends, you've got nothing left, but... look at it. I know it's a dangerous thing, but it's not the one pointing the gun at mah Rosie. **And me**. It's changing, and what about you, Doctor? What the hell are **you** changing into?" he put the gun down, looking in her eyes. "Rose. Come here." Tyler rushed to Maybel, hugging her. "It's okay, hush. It's fine, I'm here."

"Why do we survive?" the Dalek asked. Maybel looked at him with regret. It was just a poor thing, not a destroyer of the worlds anymore. The real destroyer of the worlds was standing right next to her – and she knew.

Sometimes Maybel was afraid of the Doctor. Not when he was killing someone or destroying something, but when he was screaming. This reincarnation was not so bad; the next one she could hardly accept, but his eleventh reincarnation was the one she had nightmares about. She never wanted to hear him yelling at her. That would be too much.

"I don't know." the Doctor answered. Maybel felt as tears are coming to her eyes, as Rose squeezed her hand.

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating, into something new. I'm sorry."

"Isn't that better?" Rose asked with a hope in her voice, but Maybel shook her head and whispered:

"Not for a Dalek."

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Rose, give me orders. Order me to die. This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! _Obey!_ **Obey!** _**Obey!**_" the Dalek screamed, leaving miss Tyler no choice.

"Do it." she said. Maybel hold her tight.

"Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"So am I. _**Exterminate**_."

The Dalek shut its eye. It closed up its armour again then rose into the air. The balls on its lower body spread out around it creating a force field, then it imploded safely. Maybel watched as it turns to nothing, just a little spark in the air, that's all. And it was gone.

* * *

The Doctor was touching the TARDIS with a brief smile, as Maybel was standing behind Rose, getting ready to leave them. She needed time before returning to Jack, but she had to admit she missed him. Even after what he told her and how accurate it was.

"A little piece of home. Better than nothing." the Doctor whispered, and Maybel turned to them with a bright smile.

"Oh, she's so much more. She's like your wife. But true, she's home, too." Maybel said, and Rose frowned, looking at her.

"**SHE**?" Tyler asked surprised. Maybel put her finger to her lips, smiling attractively.

"Hush. Spoilers."

"So. Is that the end of it, the Time War?"

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?" he answered to Rose, still looking at Maybel.

"Yeah, you're the winner, but winning... sometimes winning is not that fun at all, is it?" the Doctor sighed heavily. Maybel was right. Oh, he needed to remember that, maybe he could use it in the future someday.

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too."

"I'd know. In here." he pointed his head. "Feels like there's no one. I mean, okay... sometimes I can feel something. Since I travel with you two." Maybel looked up, surprised.

_Okay. This is new._

Who could he feel? The Master? Because seriously, who else?

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere." Rose said, and Maybel smiled to her.

"But I do. Sorry for that. Anyway, it was fun to know both of you. I'm not leaving forever, before you can ask! You'll meet me soon, when regeneration will come! Now, I've got to go. Jack is probably worried, I haven't called him today. By the way, when you will meet a man called Jack, don't mention about me in any way, okay? Future stuff, past stuff... my life is fucking complicated... Okay, Rose, bye!" Maybel hugged a blond girl, giving her a little kiss in her forehead. "See ya Doctor. Okay. Oh. And remember about the apple grass: ONE APPLE A DAY KEEPS THE DOCTOR AWAY. Personally, I think apples are rubbish. I prefer fish fingers. Maybe with custard."

"THIS IS DISGUSTING. You are disgusting but I love ya!" Rose laughed, so Maybel responded with the same gesture.

"Mhm. Fish fingers and custard. Okay, see you later. Kiss – kiss!"

Maybel pressed the button on her phone keyboard and few seconds later she landed on some empty road. She frowned. What the hell. THAT WAS SUPPOUSED TO BE TORCHWOOD. FREAKING TORCHWOOD, NOT A FUCKING ROAD.

"I took the road less traveled now where the hell am I" she said to herself, checking her phone. "Canada. Of course. America's hat. No offense, Canada. I'm a bitch, don't be angry. JESUS I'M TALKING TO MYSELF, HOW BAD IS THAT."

_THERE GOES THE CAR, THANKS GOD!_

A red Ferrari stopped just in front of Maybel, and if she expected some young boy to come out of it, she was wrong. Jack Harkness smiled to her, jumping out of the car just to open the doors for her. She looked at him in surprise, her mouth wide open.

"But- what... how the hell did you-"

"I tracked your signal, 'cause I was worried. Get in the car, miss '_I'm on the mission_'." he interrupted her as she tried to ask him how did he found her. At his response she just smiled attractively. "How was it? Why you didn't called me?"

Maybel looked down at her phone, trying to forget about what happened in Torchwood. She wondered how Jack got to Canada so fast... or maybe she was away for a little bit longer than she fought?

"Bit busy day. Plenty of reasons. Now, I want pizza, coffe and cinema, just like I planned."

* * *

_**I'M SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!**_

_**I was about to publish it on Sunday, but boom and my internet died. NOW IT'S ALIVE AGAIN!**_

_**Hey, anon! Thanks for telling me about the mistake with Moffat! I mean, I knew about first four seasons, but you made me check who wrote "Hide" and KA-BOOM, there goes an award for Neil Cross! So, thank you, by the way!**_

_**Now, I want you to know that the next episode is "New Earth" and it's pretty boring. Because Maybel spends most of time with the Face Of Boe, which is really important for her. That will make sense later! **_

_**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL, JUST LIKE YOU! Tell me what do you think about this chapter too, okay?**_

_**Personally, I love the ending. IT WAS THE EASIEST TO WRITE AND IT WENT OUT AS THE BEST PART.**_

_**xoxo, Lokirka.**_


	9. All the single ladies!

"NO. FUCK THIS. NO. I'M... I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH."

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"WELL, YOU STOPPED THE DALEK IN UTAH FROM GETTING INTO THE DATABASE!"

"THAT WAS NOTHING!"

"THAT WAS SOMETHING!"

"But... look at me, I'm twenty two..."

"Yeah, you're young, Maybes. You could be."

"I could not."

"Yes, you could."

"This is madness."

"No, this is Torchwood."

From over an hour, Jack was trying to convince Maybel to agree for his proposition. What was it? He proposed her his job – being the boss of Torchwood. And she couldn't believe he did it. That was impossible – they've all just met her, and just like that, they want HER to be their boss. The most funny thing was, everyone accepted her and agreed for her to take Jack's position.

Even Gwen, which was... pretty paranormal.

BECAUSE WHO THE FUCK LET'S A GIRL FROM A PARALLEL UNIVERSE BE THE BOSS OF THE SERCET ORGANISATION?!

_Yeah. Only Gwen._

_**Gwen is an idiot.**_

_Shut up, brain._

So Maybel had a choice – she could be the boss of Torchwood and be gone for the most of the days to travel with the Doctor, or... do the same, except at the same time not being the boss of Torchwood. Maybel stopped in the middle of the corridor, looking in Jack's eyes. He was smiling like an idiot, so she couldn't help herself and she smiled to him too.

"Listen, Jack. I like this place, a lot. But... I'm too young. You are... better than me."

"The Doctor said something different" Jack interrupted her. She opened her mouth, ready to say something more, but she stopped herself from doing that. She folded her arms and frowned.

"HE said that?" Jack nodded, answering her question. "Well, then... guess I don't have a big choice... BUT. THERE IS A RULE. One, simple rule. I get the gun. Big gun. I like big guns. They make big KA-BOOMS. Clear?"

"So... wait, hold on! DID YOU JUST- DID YOU JUST AGREED TO TAKE THIS JOB?!" Jack overtook her and blocked her path, laughing. Maybel shrugged. "OH JESUS CHRIST, YES! YES! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

"I will temporarily rule the world, forever" Maybel walked past Jack, leaving him with this strange smile on his face. She entered his office just to get to her room, and she shook her head with a pity, thinking about what have she just done. WAIT, SHE REALLY DID. SHE AGREED ON THAT.

_WHAT THE HELL, BRAIN, ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME!?_

_**I AM. FUCK OFF.**_

"Time to have fun" she whispered to herself, taking her black bag. Before Jack could stop her, because he entered his office, she pressed the button on her mobile phone and disappeared. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of a white hallway, full of people and...

Cat – people. What the hell. OH. RIGHT. New New Earth, New New Doctor. Oh, that's exciting! His Tenth regeneration!

_**Call him Ten. Not the Doctor, be the badass, call him Ten. Yeah. Ten, Ten is cool.**_

_Well why the fuck not._

Maybel smiled to herself. She talked to herself in her head, nothing new. A massive area which she was in, she recognized it. The Doctor and Rose were probably already with the Face of Boe, or they weren't here yet. She entered one of the lifts, ready to be disinfectant.

"Wait... which one was it... OH. WARD 26, thank you." lift headed up, and Price smiled proudly. She remembered! Her memory got better since she was in this universe. It was really easy to remember most of things – even this little unspotted ones.

"**Commence stage one disinfection**." the speaker said, and Maybel closed her eyes, ready for the water. A spray drenched her. Next stage was a blow dry, and she really enjoyed it. God, she was like him. She wanted to see everything; she wanted to poke things with a stick. Surprising that Rose didn't called her the female Doctor yet. "**Ward 26. Have a good day**."

A veiled nurse escorted her from the lift, smiling to her. She answered with the same.

"Good morning. I came to visit the Face Of Boe, if this is possible of course." Maybel said, trying to be nice. Even if she knew what is going on in this hospital, she wanted to talk to the Face, and maybe find out something about the Doctor. And maybe about the Question. "Very nice place. Quite warm. The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help, and to mend, as I see."

"Yes, we are trying our best." the nurse took off her veil. "My name is Jatt. You can call me like that. And you miss, you are...?"

"Oh, right. Maybel. Maybel Price."

"Of course, who else. He warned us you will come one day."

"He? What do you mean?"

"The Face of Boe, miss. He is talking about you all the time." Maybel frowned, stopping in the middle of the corridor. He remembered her? He was... thousands if not millions years old! She was dead from centuries!

_**Oh, great, like Amy, you're the cheery one. **_

_SHUT UP, BRAIN._

"Miss Price?" Jatt said, trying to get her out of the trans. Maybel shook her head with a brief smile. "Follow me." they entered one of the big rooms, full of white light and with an enormous window with a view of the city. New New York. Amazing thing. "I'll leave you here. You can stay as long as you want, miss."

"Thank you, although I doubt if I stay for longer than hour." Maybel answered, watching Jatt walking away. She turned back to the Face of Boe, now just a large face in a container. Just like on Platform One. Maybel smiled briefly and kneeled down in front of it, touching the glass gently. "Hello there, Jack. It's been a while." she whispered. "What's your name?" she asked the nurse sitting on the chair next to her.

"Hame, miss. I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days."

"He's dying, isn't he?"

"Well... yes, miss. He is. Probably because of old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible."

"Oh, there are things in the universe even I don't understand. And trust me, I've seen quite a lot. You wouldn't believe in more than half of it. What did he told you about me? Because your friend Jatt mentioned to me about that."

Hame smiled to her.

"Oh. He said many things. He said that you're a very loyal friend. And a very positive person. And that you've beautiful and full of energy. And you love a few songs. And he's singing them sometimes. Such an ancient songs. In my mind. Can he talk to you, miss? Do you know him well?" when Hame asked her questions, Maybel closed her eyes for a while, sitting comfortably on the floor.

"We're friends. I may say, he's – was, my friend. The best friend, I hope. I never thought about that in this way, you know? Always just me and him, together. Saving the Earth. But that's an old story, _**the oldest story in the universe**_, I suppose."

"Maybel?" she heard her name, so she turned back just to see the Doctor. She smiled brightly and got up, rushed to him and hugged him.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed, laughing. He hugged her back, laughing too. They were like two kids who just run away from the nasty neighbour. "YOU LOOK MAGNIFICENT! LOVE THE NEW LOOK! AND THE COAT, OH! AND TIE! LOVE THE TIE, BY THE WAY!"

"How do you know it's me?!" he asked, still laughing, as she was just messing with his hair. She always wanted to do that. Jesus, thousands of fangirls wanted to touch David Tennant's hair and play with them, finally, she could do that. AND WAIT, IT WASN'T DAVID TENNAT, IT WAS THE DOCTOR. THE REAL DOCTOR.

"Oh, because I simply know everything, you idiot!" Maybel fixed his tie, still smiling. She waited for that moment, she wanted to know THIS reincarnation, he was her first TV love. "Been a while for you, wasn't it? Did you liked Jack? My Jack?"

"Oh, he was brilliant!" HE SAID THE THING.

_DON'T SHOW YOUR FANGIRL SENSES OFF, MAYBEL, BE STRONG._

_**But he is so sexy.**_

_NO, BRAIN, SHUT IT, HE BELONGS TO ROSE, DON'T GO THIS WAY, YOU KNOW HOW IT ENDS!_

_**FUCK THAT, HE'S TOO SEXY!**_

"Good. Now. You need to know someone." she pulled him after herself, just to forget about his beautiful eyes. "Hame, this is the Doctor. He have met the Face Of Boe once. Oh, Jatt, can I ask you for something?!" nurse rushed to her, just like Maybel was someone very important, and nodded, waiting for her questions. "I think our friend got lost. Rose Tyler. Can you inform the reception? She is probably wandering about this hospital, lost. Thank you!"

Jatt left, leaving the Doctor with Maybel, Hame, and sleeping Face of Boe. The Doctor smiled to them, crouching in front of the container. Maybel did the same thing.

"He's dying. They say it's because he's old, but let's face the truth, he has a long life in front of him. I know that. Wait, what the hell-" Maybel heard something in her mind, a song. And she automatically started to laugh so hard, that she could barely breath. "ANCIENT SONGS, YOU SAY!? OH DEAR GOD. AFTER SO MANY YEARS, YOU STILL HAVE THIS FUCKING SENSE OF HUMOR, DON'T YOU?!"

_"All the single ladies,_

_All the single ladies._

_Yep, still got it." _the Face of Boe started to talk with her in her mind.

"OH SHUT UP!" she screamed, kneeling again. Tears of laugh were falling down her cheeks, and she was still smiling. He was amazing. "_Single ladies_, ancient song, the best joke ever. What's next?"

"_You always loved Let Her Go_." he added. Maybel stopped smiling. She haven't played this song to him yet. Indeed, it was one of her favourite songs, but... Jesus, that was odd.

"I did." she agreed, smiling. Maybel touched the glass of the container again, receiving surprised looks of Hame and the Doctor. "Uhm... shouldn't you call Rose? She's probably... lost... oh, and bring a glass of water for Hame. She's the one working." Maybel smiled to the nurse, and she answered her with the same gesture.

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company." Hame explained. Price nodded. "The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself."

"Oh. This is a good story."

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked and Maybel looked at him, still not taking her hand off the container. "If you say this is a good story, then it must be. Tell me the rest."

"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely God. The lonely angel. The weary traveller. And I think I know who is this... extraordinary man." Maybel continued. She felt like he understood what she meant. The Doctor kissed her forehead, whispering to her ear right after that:

"Stop being so brilliant."

"I can't. I'm sweet like the candy." she repeated what he told her on Platform One. He laughed quietly. "Go call Rosie."

"I'd better go. See you in a minute." he was ready to leave, but then he turned to Maybel once again. "And don't you dare to disappear! If you will go away, I promise I'll find you, kill you and make you live again just to hug you, is that clear?!"

"No sense, but okay!" she laughed. "You both see what I have to deal with everyday, right? Okay... Hame, if you don't mind, I would like to talk with the Face of Boe. Thank you! Oh, and by the way, don't ever dare to leave him. He needs someone to take care of him. I count on you!"

"Of course, miss."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, then. Go to the other patients now." Maybel watched as Hame was leaving, still smiling to her. "Hey, there. You know why I'm here, don't you?"

"_The Question_" the Face of Boe answered. Maybel settled back on the floor, nodding her head softly. "_I can't tell you much, Impossible Girl_."

"See? You just gave me a spoiler. Because the Doctor called Clara 'The Impossible Girl'. What's that about? Who will I be in the future? I mean, who will I be for him, what will I do? He doesn't call people like that without the reason. Can you stop humming '_Single Ladies'_?" Maybel asked, laughing quietly. The Face of Boe opened his eyes, looking at Maybes.

"_You will be the Impossible Girl_."

"Okay, forget about that. The Great Secret, it that only about the Master?" she took him by surprise, because at first he was looking at her with this strange face. "Is there anything else?"

"_On the Fields of Tranzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely or truly, the Question will be asked. The oldest Question in the universe, hidden in plain of sights._"

"Doctor who?" Maybel whispered, and the Face of Boe nodded. "I know the Question. I want to know the answer."

"_You will. In the right time_."

"That's not good enough. I need answers. I've got so many questions, you know. A lot of them. And I know that some of them should never been asked, but I need to know. If I'm the Impossible Girl, how can I become her without knowing the truth?"

There was a moment of silence, in which they could hear the alarm about the diseases. Maybel ignored it, knowing that they are safe. Her phone rang at that moment, so she just put it out, curious who is calling her.

"What's up?" she said, answering the phone.

"Maybes, where are you?" the Doctor sound worried. She could hear Cassandra – Rose in the background. Oh, bitchy trampoline is back! "Just tell me where are you?!"

"Uhm, still Ward 26, with the Face of Boe, what is it? The army of sick people got out of the cages?"

"SHUT UP. STAY WHERE YOU ARE, RIGHT?"

"I never planned going anywhere!" she ended a call, looking back at the container. Hame came back to maintain the smoke, so Maybel just stepped back for a minute.

**The Impossible Girl**, that worried her. Clara was the Impossible Girl, Maybel was just... a girl. From a parallel universe, but still, just a girl. No one special. Just Maybel Price. Who was she in the future if the Doctor called her like that? Have she done something big? Okay, she knew everything, but that was just... just like her.

She started to like the Doctor, and that was bad. She knew that she would follow this path, she just knew. But who wouldn't? He was THE DOCTOR, every fangirl in her universe was just waiting for him to fall from the sky and take them far away in his magical blue box. Wishing on the star to meet their Doctor. And there he was, her Doctor, in his tie and red sneakers, running down the corridors with his Rose.

And there goes her problem. **Rose**. He belonged to Rose, she couldn't imagine his tenth reincarnation with someone else. There was only Rose in his life, this blond girl, brave heart. How could Maybel ever take the Doctor away from Rose?

_**Nah. Fuck this. He's worth it.**_

_SHUT UP BRAIN. JUST SHUT UP. I experience a life crisis. Could you please just shut up._

_**Nope. I'm your fucking brain. Want me to shut up? Turn me off.**_

_I would have to hit myself with a cricket bat._

_**DO IT THEN, IDIOT.**_

Oh God, it was getting worst. Her brain was taking the control. Nope, nope, nope. She looked at the Face of Boe again. Was it really her Jack? Or it wasn't him anymore? Just a part of him? She shook her head with pity. Oh, she could have skip this episode...

_Fuck my life._

_**Okay.**_

* * *

A little later, the quarantine has been formally lifted. The Doctor was still wet when he came back to Ward 26, jus to check out if Maybel is all right. And if she's still there.

Because Rose was important, but Maybel was special.

"This is the NNYPD. Please step away from the shuttles. All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD." the loudspeaker said.

Maybel was still sitting in front of the Face of Boe, probably talking to him. The Doctor came closer to her; he put his hand on her shoulder, smiling to her briefly.

"You were supposed to be dying." he whispered. Maybel laughed quietly.

"_There are better things to do today. Dying can wait_." the Face of Boe responded. Maybel and the Doctor shared a glance, and Cassandra – Rose grabbed her head.

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face." she said, but Maybel hushed her with a single look. She was good at hushing people with single looks.

"_I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew_." Maybel got up, smiling to the Face. She didn't found out much, but... she did something good. She was with him, and that counts.

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old." the Doctor said. Price nodded.

"Yeah. All true." she whispered.

"_There are? That would be impossible_."

"Oh trust me, you don't know anything, pretty boys." Maybel was still laughing to herself, trying not to bring anybody's attention. She just couldn't help herself.

"Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me."

"_A great secret. But it can wait. We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day. Oh, and you, Maybel, the Impossible Girl, the Woman Who Knew Everything. Thank you for everything. You will find out the answers for your questions soon. And I'm sorry – but that's when everything changes. Once again, it was good to see you_."

"My pleasure" Maybel bowed for a goodbye with a bright but a little sad smile. "I look forward to meet you again."

"_So do I. Till the next time_."

Face of Boe beamed away along with surprised Hame. Maybel knew what happens – she remembered season 3 pretty well, she liked Martha. And she decided she won't go there. At the end of the season there was Jack, and she didn't wanted to meet herself.

She ignored the Doctor, Rose and Cassandra, she just wanted to go home. And by home she meant Torchwood. She just wanted to take Jack and go for a pizza, or go anywhere, just to have fun and stop being this sad one.

"You know what. You go help Cassandra and get her out of Rose, I'm going home." Maybel said to the Doctor, who looked at her sad. "Don't ask why, it was just... a very hard day... hard to understand. I need to do something. Something very important."

"But... new new me. I thought that maybe you could..." Maybel looked up at the Doctor, who was a little bit confused. "You know... maybe you could... stay with me? In the TARDIS. Just you and me."

"Oh. You only take the best. You've got Rose!" she quoted him from the season one episode, so he frowned in surprise. "I mean, what about her? She's brilliant!" Maybel laughed quietly, but she stopped, seeing that the Doctor is not happy. What did she said?

"I... missed you. You might fancy a trip?"

Price smiled to herself briefly. That was fantastic. That was amazing. He liked her, not just liked her, he missed her. The Doctor. Her Doctor. That was just... beautiful. She was just about to agree, run into the TARDIS and start dreaming, but then she remembered something. She came closer to the Doctor, fixing his tie.

"I can't." she whispered, making him nod with sadness. "Not yet. Maybe one day, but not today. I've got a lot of work to do, sweetie." it was killing Maybel, KILLING HER to say that. But she knew she was doing the right thing – she wasn't with him in _Utopia_. Why should she go now? He said that she always spent in the TARDIS not more than three minutes. "But now for you!" Maybel turned to Rose – Cassandra, who gave her this not amused look.

"Miss Price. It's good to see you again!"

"Oh shut up Cassandra!" Maybel interrupted her with anger.

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?"

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra." the Doctor said, and Maybel put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows, waiting for Cassandra to do it.

"I don't want to die." Cass – Rose looked down. "Maybe miss Price will give me her body?"

"OH DON'T YOU DARE!" he screamed. Maybel smiled to herself. Not just missed her, now he was protecting her. THAT WAS SOMETHING. "No one wants to die, but everything has it's time, and everything ends."

"Help me."

"Once you've already asked us for that. I refused, so did the Doctor. We can't help you, Cassandra. We can't. Now, give Rose back." Maybel was pretty nice, not like her. Then something happened she didn't expected – suddenly her mobile phone started to ring, and when she pressed the button, she disappeared with a quiet bang, before she could even protest.

The Doctor looked around, searching for her, but she was gone. The Chip rushed to Cassandra – Rose, kissing her hand.

"Mistress! I kept myself safe for you, mistress." he screamed. The Doctor still couldn't believe that Maybel just left, not even saying goodbye.

"A body. And not just that, a volunteer." Cassandra started to wonder out loud, and the Doctor turned to her, hearing her words.

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own!" he said, but Cassandra and Chip ignored him. The energy transfer took place and Rose collapsed into the Doctor's arms. She smiled to him. "Hey there. Guess what? Maybel was here."

"Ouch. Was she? Missed her a lot!" Rose laughed, but the Doctor just smiled. "Hey, so where did she go?"

"I don't know. She's gone now."

* * *

"FUCK YOU TIME TRAVEL!" Maybel screamed, getting up from the floor. When she looked up, she saw Jack and Gwen in her office. What the hell. "Oh. Fuck you Gwen Cooper and Jack Harkness, then."

"There should be a Captain in there somewhere."

"HEY!" Maybel interrupted Jack. "Don't you dare to quote Captain Jack Sparrow. Only I can do this. And WHAT THE HELL?! I was in the middle of the very important conversation! How could you take me back? This is not fair. Don't you ever dare to do it again!"

"It was her idea!" Jack pointed to Gwen, who rolled her eyes. "Not mine! I did this because she told me to!"

"AND YOU AGREED?! COME HERE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Maybel rushed to Jack, but then someone stopped her. It was Iato. "LET ME GO! I know KUNG-FU and 42 other dangerous words!"

"What, having a bad day?" he asked, so Maybel nodded with anger.

"How about I punch you in the nuts and call it a day?" she asked, so Iato automatically let her go. She fixed her shirt and folder her arms. "So. What was so important that you had to interrupt me in my work?" Gwen, Jack and Iato looked at her like she was a complete idiot. Maybel frowned. "WHAT?!"

"If you're the boss, we need you here. We want you to spent here more time." Gwen explained, and Maybel laughed. Oh, that was a bad joke. "Maybel? What is so funny?"

"Nothing, you know what? I'm the boss now, so listen to me. Take a day off. All of you. Go to the cinema, restaurant, home, spend some time with family and friends, have fun! I don't know what more can you do, just do something different than working. Laying in the bed and staring in the ceiling is more interesting today than work in here. Got it? I don't want to see your stupid faces here, go out and enjoy your life. NOW." Maybel pointed the doors to Gwen and Iato, but they were still staring at her. "C'mon. Tell everyone that Torchwood is closed today."

"Uhm... okay?" Iato left, saying goodbye, and soon Gwen followed him. Maybel closed the doors behind them and smiled to Jack.

"I think I'm going to hate this job. And I'm going to hate this people." she whispered to him, so he laughed truly. "Come here, you big head of stupid ideas." Maybel rushed to him and hugged him. Jack was surprised a little, but then he hugged her back.

"What was that for?" Jack asked, still surprised. "I mean, I don't know what is that for, but hug is really nice."

"OH shut up!" Maybel laughed quietly. "It's for everything. Thank you. Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"_Gotcha_."

* * *

**_Funny Maybel. BLESS THE INTERNET! BLESS GOOGLE! BLESS YOU GUYS!_**

**_Okay. I've warned you this chapter is BOOOOORING. But you've read it anyway, didn't you? Good. You're good people._**

**_I wanted to start the Question 'thing'. Because this is why Maybel is in this universe - she wants to fing out the Answer. Damn it River, I don't know when you really found out his name, but MOFFAT, I SWEAR TO FUCK, IF I WON'T FIND THAT OUT IN SEASON 8 I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND... hurt you in a very bad way._**

**_Anyway, Wolf-Unicorn-97 was right about Clara in "the Unquiet Dead". I looked at the wrong date and BOOM. Let's just pretend that is was wibbly - wobbly timey - wimey thing, okay? Huh, yeah, we can do this together._**

**_Next chapter? "School Reunion"! GET READY FOR THIS! GET READY FOR SARAH JANE SMITH!_**

**_Oh, one last thing - let me know what you think. You tell me and I'm running to my computer again just to write the next chapter. I just want to know if you're reading, guys! It's a few seconds for you, and a big smile & motivation for me._**

**_AND LOOK AT MY PROFILE DESCRIPTION! THERE IS A TRAILER FOR THIS STORY! :D_**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	10. My Sarah Jane

The teacher entered the class. It was a young, blond girl, with a black bag and in the classy high heels. She smiled to the children in the class, sitting comfortably in her chair.

"So. What do we got here. Young and rebellious teenagers. I was like you once. Good that I'm not anymore." everyone frowned, hearing the woman. She stand up and looked around, then she wrote her name on the blackboard. "Maybel Smith. Don't you dare to call me miss. I'm Maybel. For all of you. Now. Tell me. Have you already heard about Madame De Pompadour?"

* * *

The teacher entered the class, wearing a brown suit and white sneakers.

"Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?" he started. Children looked at each other, surprised. He wrote word '_PHYSICS_' on the board. "So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down. Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" A young boy with spectacles put his hand up. "Yes, er, what's your name?"

"Milo."

"Milo! Off you go."

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?"

Just one hand goes up. Everyone else looks totally bored.

"Someone else. No? Okay, Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter."

"Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False."

"What is non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

"Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?"

"Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen."

"How do you travel faster than light?"

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring."

The Doctor's jaw dropped. _Kids in this school are too clever_, Maybel said. Oh well, she was right. And she was too clever too. Maybe this is what was wrong with her. Oh, exactly, maybe that's what was wrong with her? There was something wrong with Maybel, she was... different.

* * *

Maybel and the Doctor were in the canteen. Price was already sitting by the table, eating chips, when the Doctor was taking his food. A young blonde slopped mash into the Doctor's tray. He walked away with a grin and sat down next to Maybel.

"She doesn't seem happy" Maybel pointed to Rose, trying not to laugh. "We've got the better work than she does."

"I want to remind you: IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" the Doctor laughed quietly, looking at Rose, who was pretty angry at them. He waved to her, and then looked back at Maybel. "So. Have you found out something lately?"

"Not at all. Still trying to teach them something about Madame De Pompadour, and they don't want to listen to me." the Doctor smiled to her, shaking his head with a pity. She grabbed his hand on the table, opening her mouth widely. "OH. You've asked about THIS. Nope, I haven't found anything yet."

"But you know what is it?"

"Always know. It's all safe. In here" Maybel pointed her head, eating the next chips. Rose came closer to them, pretending that she have to clean the table. Maybel laughed quietly to herself. She loved this episode. Jesus, how she loved it. She just waited for Sarah Jane Smith to pop out of now where and make her day better.

"Two days." Rose mumbled, and the Doctor laughed along with Maybel. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing, sorry, could you just? There's a bit of gravy. No, no, just, just there." he instructed her how to clean the table, so Maybel just felt as the tears of joy are falling down her cheeks. "Breath, Maybel, calm down!"

"Two days, we've been here."

"Blame your boyfriend and **HER**." he pointed Maybel, who was still laughing. She could barely breath. "They're the ones who put us onto this. And they were right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"You eating those chips?" she asked them, as Maybel nodded, eating the next one.

"Yeah, they're a bit different." the Doctor agreed. Maybel was still chewing, smiling to them like an idiot. "It's very well behaved, this place."

Rose and Maybel looked at each other, when the pair of students said "hello" to Maybel, using her name. Like she was their friend, not the teacher. Rose and the Doctor shook their heads, not much surprised.

"I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in." he ended bumbling, when the head dinner lady came over. Maybel stopped smiling, she even put away one of the chips she was holding.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." she said, and Price rolled her eyes along with the Doctor.

"I was just talking to this teacher." Rose answered, and both Maybel and Doctor waved to the dinner lady with this bright smiles.

"Hello." they said together. Rose rolled her eyes, not amused.

"He doesn't like the chips."

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work." the head dinner lady walked away, and Rose turned to the pair of fake teachers.

"See? This is me. Dinner lady. Maybel, I'm so going to kill you and Mickey." Rose threatened her with index finger, and Maybel covered her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes. She didn't wanted anyone to see how much she wants to laugh now.

"Oh shut it!" Maybel whispered, still laughing, when Rose was walking away. "Hey. Give me those chips if you don't want them."

"Watch it, sweetie." he whispered to her with a grin. She looked up at him.

"Oh, don't call me sweetie."

"Since you're my wife, I can."

"I thought we are siblings?" Maybel frowned, not expecting that.

"We don't look like that. Let's be a marriage. Mrs & Mr Smith. Sounds nice."

"Oh. I'm so going to regret this in the future." Maybel hit her head on the table, pretending that she is crying. The Doctor laughed and patted her on the head, looking at Rose, who was truly embarrassed with their behaviour. "Stop it. I hate you."

"I'm keep telling you, you don't."

* * *

Maybel rushed into the stuff room, just like she found out something really important. She jumped to the Doctor, who was talking to a few teachers, so she just cut in.

"OKAY, today, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits." she whispered, and the Doctor smiled to her. Then he turned back to the teachers.

"And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" he asked. Maybel took out her mobile phone. Jack, why are you always calling when there is no time to talk?! She rejected a call, trying to focus on what the teachers are saying.

"Finch arrived three months ago." one of them started. "Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot, except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, they both winning the lottery like that."

"How's that weird?" Maybel asked, although she already knew the answer.

"They never played. Said the ticket was posted through their door at midnight."

"Hmm. The world is very strange." the Doctor summed it up, and Maybel nodded, just looking at the doors, waiting to see her childhood hero. And there she was, Sarah Jane Smith, smiling to her. Maybel felt as the tears are coming to her eyes.

Since Elizabeth Sladen passed out in 2011, she always wanted to make her come back from the dead and talk to her. Sarah Jane Smith was amazing, brilliant, fantastic and cool.

"Excuse me, colleagues." the headmaster started, and Maybel came closer to them. "A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." he left, and Sarah rushed to Maybel, which really surprised her. She could barely hold her tears, so did the Doctor.

"Hello." she greeted with them. The Doctor and Maybel looked at each other. Price didn't told him about it, but he felt as meeting Sarah Jane Smith was one of the most important things in her whole life, because she was so excited.

"Oh, I should think so." he whispered, leaving the rest of the talk to Maybel. She thanked him with a brief smile.

"And, you are?"

"Hm? Er, Smith. Maybel Smith. And this is John Smith." Maybel introduced them, and Sarah smiled to her brightly.

"John Smith. I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

"Well, it's a very common name."

"He was a very uncommon man. Nice to meet you." it sounded like a fan fiction part, except it was canon. Maybel couldn't believe that it's actually happening.

"Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant. Fantastic." Maybel was laughing, although she didn't really knew why. "I'm sorry, you just... really remind us of someone." she explained, seeing that Sarah is slightly worried about them.

"Er, so, er, have you worked here long?" Smith asked, and fake Smiths laughed quietly.

"No. Er, it's only our second day." the Doctor responded. Maybel nodded.

"Oh, you're new, then. Funny, how is it to work with husband?" she asked Maybel, and Price frowned, looking at the Doctor. She laughed nervously then, trying to hide how surprised she was.

"No, no- no. Em... we're not, we're not married, you know." Maybel tried to stop this conversation, but the Doctor covered her mouth with his hand.

"So, siblings, then?"

"No, no, we **are** marriage. My wife likes to trick people, don't you, honey? When I remove a hand, you won't lie again, will you?" Maybel gave him one of her angry looks, but she nodded. "Sorry for that. Continue."

"So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Sarah started her interview, so Maybel folded her arms. Oh, she grew old... but she was still so amazing and brave! Good old Sarah Jane!

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile." the Doctor laughed quietly, looking at Maybel. She nodded with a grin, raising her eyebrow, the tears of joy still in her eyes.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

"No. Good for you." Sarah moved away from the scary grinning Doctor. Maybel came closer to him and squeezed his hand, shaking her head with happiness. "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith. You know her?"

"Quite well, yeah. She was my... hero. Always and forever. The universe is lucky to have Sarah Jane Smith." Maybel smiled to herself. Now that was an amazing thing. "Oh. I've got three more lessons today. See you later, then." she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, and then left the room, leaving the Doctor with a bright smile on his face.

Great. It wasn't enough that he met his old friend. Maybel had to kiss him. Now that was a good day. Lucky day. Happy – lucky – good day.

* * *

"Jack, shut up. You promised me a gun and look – days passed and I still don't have my gun." Maybel was talking with Jack, just before she was meant to go to the school with a TARDIS team in the night. She was so excited to do that, she couldn't wait, and Jack was calling and calling, so she needed to pick up at once. "WHERE IS MY GUN!?"

"You'll get the gun, sweetheart. When you'll be back to Torchwood. By the way, I have a problem. Someone ordered the pizza to the Torchwood address. It was pretty good, though..." Jack said, trying not to laugh. Maybel stopped for a minute in the middle of the road.

"WAIT, THEY DELIVERED IT?!" she screamed surprised. "Never mind your pizza, I thought that I gave you enough work to do?"

"I'm looking for them all the time, Maybel!" he was tired, it was easy to hear that in his voice. "I've got enough. It's like, I don't know, someone is deleting every information about him, from every data base in the universe. And it's still happening. Whenever I find something, I'm trying to save it and then boom, it's gone!" Maybel laughed to herself, nodding.

"Yeah, that's exactly what he was doing in season seven."

"Hush, spoilers, I don't want to know."

"Okay. But when we will get to season five, I want you to meet him. The Doctor. His eleventh reincarnation. You're so going to love this one." she laughed to herself and become serious a few seconds later, when she saw Mickey, Rose and the Doctor right next to the school entrance. "Listen, Jack, I've got to go. Busy day. I'll explain later."

"Wait, I need to tell you something more. Gwen is insisting on doing the scans of your DNA. You know, standard procedures after a dimensional time travel."

"Yeah, yeah, never mind. Love you, bye!"

She ended a phone call and rushed to the group, who greeted her with joy. She needed to admit: Mickey The Idiot wasn't an idiot at all. He was pretty clever, and when she talked with him, she felt like she finally found someone who understands her jokes. It's normal that they became friends in few minutes.

"Finally, where have you been?" Mickey asked, as soon as Maybel reached them. She folded her arms and smiled to all of them.

"Calling a friend."

"Jesus, you called Jack again!?" the Doctor rolled his eyes, and Maybel laughed quietly.

"YES, but it was him calling me! And I've got a full right to talk to my friends, since you know who they are." they were still on the schoolyard, looking at her suspicious. "Okay... stop it. Don't look at me like that."

Maybel entered the school, and soon Rose followed her. They looked around, and Maybel smiled to the Doctor, holding his hand.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." Rose said, and Maybel nodded, knowing that this is exactly what is going on in this school. Well. Not exactly, but some kind of that.

"All right, team." the Doctor started, and Maybel giggled. "Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. I'm going to look in Finch's office with Maybes. Be back here in ten minutes." he pulled Maybel after him, still holding her hand.

She smiled to herself, remembering one of the latest episodes of the show. He said then: "**yes, I've never had a gang before**". Now it made her fell a little bit strange, because Rose and Mickey were so fanstastic and he didn't called them "**GANG**".

_Well of course he didn't. It's not a gang. It's a family._

"We're we going?" Maybel asked, seeing that he is not leading her to Finch's office. He turned in the wrong corridor. "Doctor?"

"Hush. Look who do we have here." he put the finger on her lips, so she just smiled.

Sarah Jane opened a storeroom door to discover the TARDIS parked inside. Her eyes went wide, she couldn't believe in what she just saw. Maybel laughed quietly – that was one of her favourite scenes from this episode. Sarah Jane took a few steps back and she turned around, just to see the Doctor and Maybel, smiling impossibly scary.

"OH I CAN'T HOLD MY FEELS ANYMORE" Maybel said to herself, giggling. She was ready to jump at that woman and start to hug her, but the Doctor was still holding her hand, so he stopped her. Maybel frowned.

"It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated." Sarah whispered, ignoring Maybel. She wasn't angry at all – they had a lot of things to explain to each other.

"Yeah, he did. Half a dozen times since you last met." Maybel said, smiling. She folded her arms, smiling to Sarah.

"You look incredible." Sarah Jane turned to the Doctor. Maybel felt a little bit bad for that, but she didn't want to be mean. She was so happy, so excited.

"So do you." the Doctor answered.

"Huh. I got old. What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, and Maybel laughed quietly.

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"The same. I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died."

Maybel stopped smiling. She remembered that this scene gave her a lot of feels. The Doctor moved closer to her, just like he was trying to show Sarah that she's also there. IT worked – Smith looked at Maybel and smiled to her briefly, but Price couldn't respond with the same. She knew what was coming, she knew what the Doctor was going to say.

"I lived. Everyone else died." he explained. Maybel closed her eyes for a while, smiling sadly.

"What do you mean?" Smith couldn't believe in his words.

"Everyone died, Sarah."

"I can't believe it's you."

"Shortcut" Maybel whispered, pulling the Doctor after herself, just before they heard Mickey screaming.

"Okay, now I can!" Sarah followed them, as they run into Rose in the middle of the corridor.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Maybel, laughing quietly of excitement. Price answered her with the same. "Who's she?"

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose." Maybel introduced them. Rose looked at the Doctor, sending him a surprised face.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger." Sarah smiled to Maybel, but she just nodded.

"I'm not his assistant."

"No? Get you, tiger."

"I mean, I'm not his assistant, but I'm his companion. I'm not counting Maybel, she's like him in a woman body. I'm still surprised they are not married yet, I would gladly bless that relationship." Maybel opened her eyes widely and turned to the Doctor, but he looked exactly the same. "Oh. See. Now they are pretending that there is nothing between them. BUT LOOK AT THEIR HANDS!"

They let go of each other automatically, which made Rose laugh and Sarah Jane Smith looked at them suspicious. They finally found Mickey – he was in one of the classrooms.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me." he said, showing them a packed rat. Maybel took one of them and laughed.

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose was close to puke, but Maybel just shook her head with a pity.

"And you decided to scream." the Doctor said and Mickey frowned.

"It took me by surprise!"

"Like a little girl?"

"It was dark! I was covered in rats! FREAKING RATS!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"You're being rude again. Sometimes I think that only Maybel can make you stop. Can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" Rose started, and Maybel folded her arms, thinking. She was the one who could stop him?

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane Smith asked Rose, and she came closer to Maybel, offended.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?"

"Now, you both are being rude" Maybel pointed. "Moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." Maybel turned around and walked the corridor, so the Doctor rushed to her. "What do you want?"

"You know what happens, right?" he asked, nervous.

"Yep."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Spoilers."

"Always the same answer."

"When I first met you, you told me the same thing. By the way, me first meeting you will be a little bit exciting and surprising."

"Okay. Fine. Let it be. Spoilers. I'm giving up. And I'm not asking anymore. Happy?"

"Like a child who got a candy."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" they heard Rose asking Sarah. Maybel slowed down, just to answer instead of her.

"Sarah Jane Smith. She used to travel with the Doctor." Maybel explained and Sarah smiled to her friendly. "Mentioning about her all the time. His Sarah Jane. My Sarah Jane. I mean, I just met her, but I've always dreamed of that."

"Really? You've dreamed of meeting me?" Sarah asked, and Maybel nodded happily.

"Yeah. You're some kind of my childhood hero. I always admired you, so brave, funny and strong. Pretty much sums you up. Sarah Jane Smith, the woman who is my perfect reflection of how I want to be in the future." Sarah stopped for a while, looking at her with tears of happiness in her eyes. Maybel smiled to her. "The universe is lucky to have you, Sarah."

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the lock to the Headmaster's office. Maybel rushed to him, barely holding her tears, and leaving Sarah with her thoughts.

"Maybe those rats were food." he pointed, and Maybel laughed. Finally, he got it. The Doctor opened the doors, and Maybel was first to get in. "Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do." Giant bats were hanging from the ceiling. Mickey stopped behind Maybel, opening his mouth wide.

"No way!" he screamed, before running out of the room. The others followed more sedately. One wakes when the Doctor shut the door, but he didn't noticed this. Only Maybel knew. She knew, and despite this, she was still fucking excited.

"What's wrong with you, huh?" the Doctor whispered to Maybel, when they were walking down the corridor, not in hurry. She frowned.

"Everything is perfectly fine, why?" Maybel was surprised by his questions.

"Well, you used to do everything that I was planning to do, but before I could manage to do it. Now you are quiet. Yeah, okay, you talked to Sarah, and that's all. I got used to you, telling me what have I done wrong, stealing my ideas... what happened to you?" Maybel stopped for a while, smiling softly. "Hey, I want to know. What happened to you? Have I done something wrong? Or Mickey, or Rose?"

"No, that's..." she breather heavily, closing her eyes for a second. "I just want to give you more space. Let you work on your own. I just... I think I wanted to change too much. I interrupted too much. Plenty of reasons, just... everything is fine, that's what you wanted to know. I'm fine. Let's go!" she pushed him, making him go outside. They were on the schoolyard again, and Mickey was freaking out.

"I am not going back in there. No way." he said. Maybel laughed quietly, patting him on the back. "Those were teachers!"

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." the Doctor explained, opening the doors. He pulled Maybel behind himself, grabbing her hand again. She smiled to herself. Well, that was new. His past reincarnation didn't used to touch her so many times like this one.

"Come on? You've got to be kidding!"

"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen."

"I might be able to help you there." Sarah said, and everyone looked at her. Maybel smiled, biting her lower lip. "I've got something to show you." she led them to the car park and opened her car's boot. They saw a metal dog there, and Maybel rushed to him giggling and hugging him. "Sweetheart, calm down, you'll break him!"

"**K9**!" Maybel screamed in happiness, and the Doctor came closer to her.

"Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 Mark Three to be precise." he said, while Maybel was trying to scan a dog.

"Why does he look so disco?" Rose asked so Price rolled her eyes, turning to her.

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him? One day, he just, nothing, huh?" Maybel looked at Sarah, so she just nodded.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" the Doctor asked, so Maybel laughed to herself.

"Don't be stupid. It's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. She couldn't show him to anyone."

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?"

K9 was getting rusty round the edges. Maybel patted him on the head, smiling to herself. Sarah joined her, whispering:

"I think he likes you."

* * *

Rose and Mickey were at the counter while the Doctor, Maybel and Sarah Jane have put the defunct K9 on a table. The music was playing from the radio; it was _Love will tear us apart_ by Joy Division. Maybel always liked this song, so she was humming it all the time.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there." Sarah wondered aloud. Maybel decided to give them a minute, but before she went away, the Doctor stopped her.

"Right on top of it, yeah." he answered.

"And Rose?"

"She was there too."

"And Maybel?"

"Well, I was in Cardiff, saving his ass in the other way. Excuse me, sweet people, but I'm going to talk with Rose and Mickey, okay?" she said, and before the Doctor could say anything else, Maybel rushed to her friends. "Jesus, they are so boring, aren't they? Rosie, don't be jealous of her, she's just a good friend of his. Haven't seen her in a very long time..."

"Jealous?" Rose asked surprised. "OF **HER**?! Maybel, if I would be jealous of anyone, I should be jealous of **you**. And don't worry. I've got Mickey. And we are very, very happy." Maybel frowned. She almost dropped a chips that she was about to eat.

"So... what happened on Satellite 5? You kissed him, he kissed you, right?"

"Well, yeah... but... he changed. I mean... I like him, but... he's not... my Doctor anymore. And it looks like he's... _yours_."

"WHAT. _**MINE**_?!"

"Yeah. The way he holds your hand. He's staring at you all the time."

"HE'S NOT!"

"Yeah? Look at him!"

Maybel turned to the Doctor just to discover, that he is looking at her with a grin. He was still listening to Sarah, but somewhere in his mind, there was a place for young Price. She smiled to him and turned back to Rose, who was laughing along with Mickey.

"You're right, there is definitely nothing between you two!" Mickey whispered, when Maybel blushed. That was not supposed to happen.

_**Well fuck that, you like it.**_

_Well fuck that, I do._

Suddenly, K9 came back to life, so Maybel rushed to him with a bright smile. Rose and Mickey exchanged glances and the joined Sarah Jane Smith, the Doctor and Maybel.

"Master" K9 started, so the Doctor smiled bright.

"He recognises me!" he screamed, happy.

"Affirmative."

Oh, Maybel loved this dog. The best dog in the universe. When she was nine, her dad brought a Husky from animal shelter, and she called this dog K9. He died two years later, hit by a car, but he was her best friend for that time.

"Rose, give us the oil." Maybel ordered, and her friend gave her a little box.

"I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched." Tyler said, but Maybel gave the box to the Doctor, and he opened it without any face expression.

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." Maybel laughed quietly, hearing his words. He smeared a sample on to K9's probe. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analysing."

"Listen to him, man. That's a voice." Mickey said and Sarah looked at him, offended.

"Careful. That's my dog!" she cried, and Maybel giggled. Mickey the Idiot, why are you such an idiot?

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil." K9 informed them, and the Doctor frowned, just before looking at Maybel, when she did the same.

"They're Krillitanes." he said to himself.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked, and Maybel nodded.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

"And what are Krillitanes?"

"Maybel, explain, I'll try to stabilise K9." Maybel opened her eyes in surprise. Wait what. She was not expecting that. He did that because he wanted her to be _herself _again, right? Yeah, he did. She shook her head with a pity.

"They're a composite race." she started. "Just like our culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people we've invaded or have been invaded by. We've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why the Doctor didn't recognise them. The last time he saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." Maybel giggled at the end, trying to imagine that. "And it's the children. They're doing something to the children."

"Are you going to stop them?"

"Well." the Doctor looked up at Maybel, grabbing her hand again. She blushed. "That's what we do."

* * *

They went outside of the coffee shop, and Maybel and Mickey helped Sarah Jane to put K9 back in the boot of her car. Maybel covered it with a blanket and sat down in the boot, same as Sarah.

"So what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked. Maybel laughed quietly.

"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs. What about you two? Where do you fit in the picture?" Sarah Jane explained, and Mickey looked at Maybel, surprised.

"Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support." he frowned. "I'm. Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog." Maybel couldn't help herself. She started to giggle and she was close to cry, because she couldn't take a breath. "That's not funny, Maybel, I'M YOUR TIN DOG!"

"Sweetie, you're not! Look at me! I'm the fifth wheel! You don't really need me here, but here I am, talking to you, and I'm telling you, you're not only a tin dog!" she patted him on his shoulder, making him sit down with them. Sarah laughed. "I mean... for my whole life, I was looking for adventure, and one day just... puff... and I'm here. I won more that I could ever dream of, but also... lost much. Everything I've ever had. Family, friends. I started a whole new life. And that's good. I don't want to go back."

"You've got family there!" Sarah shook her head with a pity, and Maybel closed her eyes. "And you don't want to go back?"

"I've got everything I ever wanted. Here. In this universe. Although, it was one-way ticket. No turning back, no going back. And I've been here for more than a month now, and no one called me to let me know that they miss me, so... guess I'm stuck in here." Maybel looked at the Doctor and Rose, probably talking about his companions. "I'm happy. That counts." Maybel looked up, just to see the giant bat swooping down. "DUCK!" she screamed. They all did what she told them to, and it flew off.

"Was that a Krillitane?" asked Sarah Jane, rushing to the Doctor.

"But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?" Rose wondered aloud.

"Fun." Maybel said. Rose smiled to her, remembering she said the same thing when they've met at Platform One. "Yeah. Probably for fun."

* * *

Next morning, the pupils were arriving at the school. The Doctor met Sarah Jane and Maybel in the schoolyard, because Maybel didn't wanted to sleep in the TARDIS. No one knew why, but she just said: "SPOILERS", so no one asked why.

"Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." Rose hold out her hand, but the Doctor gave the screwdriver to Sarah. Maybel frowned. "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey was a little bit offended, so Maybel giggled as quiet as she could.

"Here, take these you can keep K9 company." Sarah throw Mickey her car keys.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." Maybel instructed him, before grabbing the Doctor's hand. He laughed, happy.

"But he's metal!" Mickey screamed after them.

"She didn't mean for him!" the Doctor answered.

"What're you going to do?!"

"It's time we had a word with Mister Finch. C'mon Maybes. I hate to wait." Maybel pulled him after herself to the swimming pool. When they entered it, Finch was already there. They stopped at opposite ends of the pool.

_**Like in Sherlock.**_

_Stop it, be cool._

_**Like the bowties.**_

_Uh, that's a good one._

"Who are you?" the Doctor started. Maybel smiled to Finch like a person from the asylum.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you?"

"The Doctor. My pretty friend is called Maybel Price. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"It's been their form for nearly ten generations now. Their ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine." Maybel explained, before Finch could even open his mouth. Now he was staring at her, surprised, when the Doctor was just standing there with one of these stupid proud smiles. "And now they're shaped human."

"A personal favourite, that's all." Finch hissed. Maybel shook her head with a pity, her friend moved closer to her.

"And the others?" the Doctor asked.

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last."

"This plan of yours. What is it?"

"You don't know. **The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know, doesn't know**!" Maybel frowned. Wait, just a minute. Didn't the Prisoner Zero say the same thing in 'The Eleventh Hour'? He was singing these words as these two creepy little girls in the hospital. That wasn't used in season two, though. Something went wrong, or she was just freaking out...

"That's why I'm asking."

"I can tell you!" Maybel laughed quietly, trying to work out something more.

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out alone, without the help of your all-knowing girlfriend."

"If we don't like it, then it will stop."

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

"I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it."

"But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you."

"And I promise you that I will blow this school up, if I don't like the plan, and I don't like it, because I already know it." Maybel smiled to herself. "Oh, and look. It's time to call a friend from the future." Maybel grabbed the Doctor's hand and was ready to leave, but she stopped and turned to Finch once more. "Oh. See you later, Batman."

* * *

The Doctor and Maybel entered the computer class, where they've found Sarah and Rose, laughing. Maybel shook her head and folded her arms.

"OY! Stop it! The TARDIS is _**alive**_ if you want to know, and yes, sometimes he likes to be alone with her, which is completely normal. Now, stop setting in the hysteria, because you know what? You don't want to make me angry!" Sarah and Rose looked down, ashamed, and Maybel smiled proudly. "Now that's what I call **Pric R**. Rose, go out and turn the children away at the door, before they will enter our class."

"But... there wasn't a bell ringing... not yet..." the bell rang in the same moment, and Rose ended her words. "Okay. I should get used to that." Rose walked away, and Maybel sat down in the front of the computer. The Doctor did his old trick of looping wires around his neck and shoulders as he tried to get inside the CPU. Maybel snorted and rolled her eyes, pulling out her sonic phone.

"I can't shift it." she heard him saying, so she rushed to them.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah complained, and Maybel pushed her out of the way.

"Anything except a deadlock seal. There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?"

"JUST MOVE, PLEASE!" Maybel sonicked the device and the deadlock opened, so the Doctor just frowned. "There, here you go, be brilliant!" she walked back to the computer, and Sarah came closer to her.

"How did you get that thing?" she asked, so Maybel smiled, showing her mobile phone.

"Well. That's an extra add of travelling through the parallel universes. Cool, isn't it? Yeah, sonic phones are cool. So are the sonic lipsticks. They are cool." as soon as Sarah smiled to her, alien symbols came up on Maybel's computer screen, then Security Override. "You wanted the programme? There it is. Oh my God." Maybel remembered about Kenny, so she took her bag and run out of the room. "GOTTA GO! KEEP WORKING!"

She run along the corridors, looking into the classrooms, just like Kenny. All the children were working at computers. Finally, when she turned into one of the corridors, she bumped into Kenny. Before he could scream, she put her hand on his lips.

"Hey, hush, hush, hush... Kenny, right?" he nodded. "Look, I'm not one of them, the bad teachers, I'm the good one, I'm going to get us out of here, okay? Trust me. I'm Maybel motherfucking Price. And I travel with this dumb called the Doctor. Never mind him, come with me!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind herself. They run downstairs to the main entrance, and tried to open the doors. Mickey spot them. "MICKEY! MICKEY THE IDIOT BUT NOT ACTUALLY THE IDIOT!"

Mickey rushed to them, scared.

"They've taken them all!" Kenny screamed. "They've taken all the children!"

"YOU'VE GOT THE CAR!" Maybel screamed before Mickey went back to Sarah Jane's car. She rolled her eyes. "Idiot." she watched as Mickey tries to make K9 work, and when he finally managed to do it, tin dog told him the same thing. "That's it. Work it out. YOU. ARE. IN. A. FUCKING. CAR."

"Uh, I like you miss."

"Shut up Kenny, you haven't heard that, got it?" they laughed together. "Now, get back, come on!" Mickey drove Sarah's car through the glass doors. Maybel laughed, proud of her friend and gave him a high – five. "See. I told you that you were in the car. Now, come on!"

They rushed to the staircase, where they've meet the Doctor, Sarah Jane and Rose at the bottom of the it.

"What is going on?!" Mickey asked, and Maybel breathed heavily, grabbing Kenny's hand. The Krillitanes appeared in the end of the corridor. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Well. I hated my physics teacher. I assume one of them is her." Maybel whispered. "AND NOW I WOULD LIKE TO RUN, OKAY!?" they rushed to the canteen, followed by the bats. The Doctor tried to open the doors, but they were deadly locked. Finch walked in followed by the bats.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked. Maybel nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"We need the Doctor alive. As for the others? You can feast. Especially the one who was pretending to be a teacher." Finch said and Maybel frowned, angry.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. I'VE GOT A CHAIR!" she took one and threw it to the Doctor. The Krillitanes swooped, and everyone hide under the tables. Suddenly a laser beam fell one of the bats. Finch was furious by that, but Maybel immediately run to K9, laughing happily.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." he said to her, and Sarah smiled. He wasn't talking to Sarah Jane, he was talking to Maybel, and that was something new. Everyone run out of the canteen.

"K9, hold them back!" the Doctor screamed before leaving.

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode."

When Maybel, as the last one, entered the physics laboratory, the Doctor sealed the doors.

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. And in the kitchen there were barrels of it." Maybel explained, relying on Rose to catch her breath. "Jesus. I hate running in skirts. If I ever put this on again, slap me, Rosie." The Krillitanes started to batter at the door, so Maybes came closer to Kenny and whispered something on his ear.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey."

"What now, hold the coats?!" Mickey asked the Doctor, offended. Maybel laughed quietly to herself, and Sarah Jane gave her a surprised look. "Oh, don't worry about her, she does that. You'll get used to it."

"TO WHAT?" Sarah asked, and the Doctor smiled to Maybel and answered:

"She's laughing mostly in the moments, when our lives are in danger. BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW. Mickey, get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" Kenny set off the fire alarm. The noise hurt the Krillitane's ears. "THAT WAS BRILLIANT! Great idea, Kenny!"

"What was actually miss Price..."

"Never mind, go, go, go!" he interrupted a boy while he was trying to explain something. They escaped from the bats, passing by them on the corridor. In the middle of the way, K9 joined them.

"Master. Mistresses." he said, and Maybel waited for him with the Doctor.

"Come on, boy. Good boy!" they said together and catch up the rest of the team. Finally, when they get to the kitchen, Maybel and the Doctor started to try their sonic devices on the barrels of oil. This time Maybel swore under her breath.

"They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them. Can you?" the Doctor asked Maybel, but she shook her head, angry.

"We're fucked." she laughed madly.

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing." K9 interrupted, so Maybel patted him on the head.

"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." the Doctor instructed them, so everyone run out of the building. Everyone, except Maybel. "You too, young lady. If you'll die here, Jack will find me and kill me."

"He'll find you anyway, sooner or later. I'm not going anywhere." she decided, folding her arms and smiling to him. "Where you go, I go. Now, line up the oil barrels for K9 to shoot at. Help me, I know that it was your plan, come on! We don't have so much time!"

"Oh, Maybel Price, you brilliant girl. Have I ever told you how fantastic you are?"

"Affirmative!" Maybel screamed, laughing because of quoting this amazing dog. They set up the barrels and Maybel rejected one call from Jack, not having time to respond. "Now, for you." she turned to K9.

"Capacity for only one shot, Master, Mistress. For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat." he explained and crouched down with the Doctor, to look at the tin dog.

"But you'll be trapped inside." the Doctor said. Maybel closed her eyes for a while. It was a very sad moment, even if she knew that he will be fine.

"That is correct."

"I can't let you do that."

"No alternative possible, Master."

There was a moment of silence, in which Maybel kissed the metal dog on his head, patting him on it later. The Doctor nodded his head with a sad smile, understanding. If Maybel said goodbye to him, so should he.

"Goodbye, old friend." he whispered, grabbing Maybel's hand. They got up, still looking at K9.

"Goodbye, Master. Goodbye, Mistress."

"You good dog." they said together, ready to go.

"Affirmative."

The Doctor and Maybel run out through the back doors of the kitchen, and the Doctor sealed them immediately. Sarah met them there, looking for her dog.

"Where's K9?" she asked, worried. Maybel shook her head. "Where is he? What have you done!?" Maybel grabbed her hand and pulled her after herself, running to Rose and Mickey.

"Come on, guys! Let's go, let's go! Run!" Smith screamed, waving to them. They crossed the schoolyard, joining the group of children. The school went KABOOM. And then Maybel took a few steps back. The children rejoiced as paper rain down on them. Price patted Sarah Jane on her shoulder, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to her.

"It's all right. He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really."

"No, it's not fine." Maybel interrupted her, before Sarah burst into tears. "And he was not just a daft metal dog. He was your memories, your memento about your travels with the Doctor. He was your dog and a best friend. And I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, but trust me, Sarah Jane Smith, there is so much more waiting for you today. And there is so much more waiting for you in the future." Maybel laughed quietly, hugging her friend. She was just trying to comfort her. Because Sarah Jane was her hero, her life model, and she could finally hug her and make her feel better, just like she did though all these years, even if she didn't knew about it.

_My Sarah Jane._

* * *

Maybel and Sarah Jane walked to the TARDIS, which has relocated itself from the destroyed school to Belle Vue Park. Sarah Jane walked up and the Doctor stepped out.

"Cup of tea?" he asked. Maybel laughed, gently pushing Sarah to step inside the box. She stopped for a while.

"You're not coming?" she asked, and Price shook her head. "Come on! You won't come with me?"

Maybel was thinking for a minute, and then she rolled her eyes, giving up.

I'm going to regret this.

"FINE. Three minutes. No more, I can't spent there more than three minutes." she pointed, entering the TARDIS after Sarah.

It was just like she remembered. Everything in gold tones, shiny and hypnotizing. And so, so amazing. Maybel smiled to herself, barely holding her tears. That was her second time in the box, and she still couldn't believe that she was there.

"Hello old girl" she whispered. There was this sound, coming from the TARDIS, just like she wanted to tell her something. Maybel smiled to herself, looking at her mobile phone to check how much time she has.

"You've redecorated." Sarah started, excited.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked, doing something with the control panel. Maybel leaned against the wall by the door, folding her arms and smiling sadly.

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do."

"I love it." Maybel whispered, so Rose and Mickey looked at her, happy.

"Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?"

"Seventeen thousands and three hundred forty three" everyone looked at Maybel, including the Doctor, who frowned and rushed to her. "Wait. How do I know that? It's gone now. The oil's faded. Why am I so clever? Doctor!" she got a little scared, so he sonicked her and read the results on the screwdriver. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Maybel, how many chips have you eat?" he asked. Maybel tried to remember, but she couldn't. "I mean... maybe it didn't change only your mind."

"Wait, what do you mean?!" Price screamed, taking a few steps back.

"It means, well. It means. It shows me here you're not-"

"**I'M HUMAN**." she interrupted him, nearly crying. "**I. AM. HUMAN**."

"But you're still clever" Sarah pointed. Maybel covered her mouth with her hand, not sure what is going on. "Maybel, breath."

"What happened to me?"

"Nothing, you've always been like that. But... not that clever. Maybe the oil activated something in your head, something that was hiding in there. It got out." the Doctor explained, and she nervously glanced at her mobile phone to check the time.

"So... I'm going to stay like that?"

"I suppose so. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be... I'm just... you end your talk, Sarah Jane, Rosie... I need to... I'm sorry..." Maybel run out of the TARDIS before anyone could have even tried to stop her. She closed the doors behind her and leaned against them, closing her eyes. "Oy, sexy, what am I even doing here..."

She was ready to leave, but then Sarah Jane stepped outside the box and hugged her, comforting her. The Doctor joined them a few seconds later, smiling.

"It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Sarah said, and Maybel felt as tears are appearing in her eyes. But despite that, she was still smiling.

"Something to tell the grandkids." the Doctor said, making Maybel laugh quietly.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now."

"Right. Yes, sorry. I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't? There hasn't been anyone? You know."

"Well, there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while, but he was a tough act to follow." they laughed together, and Maybel started to prepare to go back to Jack. "Goodbye, Doctor." Price looked up, hearing these words. She knew that they were going to meet soon, the Daleks and all that stuff. But it was still incredibly sad.

"Oh, it's not goodbye"

"Do say it. Please. This time. Say it." she interrupted him, so the Doctor smiled widely.

"Goodbye, my Sarah Jane!" he lifted her off her feet in a big hug. "Maybel! See you!" then went back inside the TARDIS. Sarah Jane was ready to leave, but Maybel grabbed her sleeve

"No, you stay where you are!" she screamed, stopping her.

"Why?" this situation took Sarah by surprise. The TARDIS dematerialised, and they saw a metal dog waiting for them. "K9!"

"Mistresses!" the dog came closer to them, and Sarah patted him on the head with a big smile.

"But you were blown up!"

"The Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities."

"Oh, he replaced you with a brand new model."

"Affirmative."

"Yeah, he does that. Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do." she almost left, but then she turned back just to see this poor Maybel, standing there in the sun, like she had no place to go. "And what about you Maybes? Fancy a coffee?"

"No, no, thank you!" she smiled, barely holding her tears. "But I'll call you if I'll want to meet you. Don't worry. I know where to find you."

"So where are you going?"

"Oh, you know. Some old life. Going back to work. Saving the world from the aliens... not that bad life at all."

"All on your own?"

"No." Maybel smiled, shooking her head with a sad smile. "With my friends."

"I wish you a good luck, then. Goodbye, Maybel Price."

"Goodbye, my Sarah Jane. See you around, K9."

"Till the next time, Mistress." when the dog bid farewell to her, Maybel pressed the button on her phone and a second later she was on the crowded London street. She took a few steps back, almost hit by a car.

"Idiot" she whispered, pissed. "Jack. This is the moment in which you usually come out of the blue."

As for the call, there was a red Ferrari stopping just in front of her. The window went down and she saw Jack, smiling to her happily.

"Get in, beauty." he called. Maybel laughed quietly and sat on the passenger place, ready to go. "I've made the DNA test. Gwen was so annoying about that. So... I've got some news for you." he threw some papers on her knees, and she frowned, surprised. She took one of them and read the first words.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN: **NON** HUMAN?!" she screamed, making Jack jump in his place. He almost forgot to press the brake. They stopped at the red light. "LISTEN, I'VE ALREADY HAD A ROUGH DAY, I'M NOT GOING TO GET THROUGH THIS SHIT ONE MORE TIME. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS."

"THIS IS THE RESULT OF YOUR DNA TEST!"

"SO, WHAT AM I, A FREAKING DALEK!? THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

"NO, GOD, NO! YOU'RE NOT- why do you even think that you can be a Dalek?"

"THIS IS A LONG STORY, DON'T ASK! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!? THIS, ALL OF THIS!"

"Page **11**."

Maybel found the right page and read it with a wide opened eyes. That couldn't be true. She looked at Jack, scared.

"No one can know about this. No one. Especially him. No one will know about page 11, you understand? Only you and me. Our secret." Jack nodded, smiling to her.

"Only you and me." he repeated, tearing page eleven into pieces. He then threw it away though the opened window, leaving it for the wind to blow it away. "So... you were talking about page 11. What page?"

"Nah, just a rubbish thing... you know, sometimes I would like to be... no one. Don't exist. Don't be... Maybel."

"**Maybel who**?"

Price looked at him, laughing quietly.

"**Jack who**?" she added, as the light turned green and the cars moved along.

* * *

**_Oh it took so long to write this._**

**_So Maybel is having this... hard choice moment. She can't decide how should she behave, so she's trying a few things. Funny. That's so me._**

**_Anyway, I'm still not sure if I made a good choice about changing Rose/Doctor relationship. It still feels strange to me, I mean, I got used to them being together and just... that's something new for me. Okay, I'll let you decide if I made it well, and if I didn't we can simply change it! (NO FUCKING WAY I'M GOING TO CHANGE SOMETHING MORE, THOUGH.)_**

**_Now, PAGE 11! What do you think is in there? Who can Maybel be? Pretty easy to guess, but you will have to wait till the season 4 to read more about that. KABOOM. _**

**_THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! As you see, they make me write more! Let me know what you think, by the way!_**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	11. My Lonely Protector

There was a ball in the Palace of Versailles. A ball like any other ball – music, dances, fun. But no one expected those scary creatures to appear in the ballroom. There was a crowd of panicked 18th century French aristocrats, dressed for a masked ball, screaming and running away from the sound of whirring and ominous shadows on the wall.

And in one room, there was a woman. She was scared, that's true – but she didn't wanted to show it. She was staring at the fireplace, just like she was expecting something to happen. She heard the King's voice, when he walked into a bedroom.

He was King Louis XV.

"We are under attack!" he screamed. "There are creatures... I don't even think they're human. We can't stop them."

"The clock is broken. They're coming." a woman answered, whispering. The King moved towards her, concerned that she was still looking at the fireplace and not trying to flee.

"Did you hear what I said?" he took her hand, pulling her away from the fireplace. She stopped and looked insistently at him.

"Listen to me." she started, sure of herself. "There is a man and a woman coming to Versailles. They have watched over me my whole life and they will not desert me tonight."

"What are you talking about? What people?"

"The only man, save you, I have ever loved. And the only woman I have ever trusted." she started and continued quickly, before the King could interrupt. "No, don't look like that, there's no time. You have your duties. I am your mistress. Go to your queen." a woman came back to the fireplace, this time crouching down and speaking into the flames with a sense of urgency. "Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time. Doctor! Maybel!"

* * *

"Freaking... oh. Finally. Third time worked." Maybel started to grumble, when she finally managed to get to the Spaceship 'Madame de Pompadour'. Two times before she ended up in a XV century Italy, and one time ago she have met Pop John Paul II. And she was truly amazed by him.

_**What's wrong? Seems like your phone started to make jokes on you.**_

_Oh, you know. He's having bad days and good days._

She heard the TARDIS materialising, so she leaned by the wall and folded her arms, waiting. The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS, closely followed by Rose and Mickey. All three proceed to look around a dark, apparently disused room of the spaceship.

"And the story begins." Maybel whispered to herself and jumped to her friends. "Hi, hi, hello! Mickey! How do you like travelling?"

"It's a spaceship! Brilliant, I got a spaceship on my first go!" he screamed, excited. Maybel laughed, fixing her bun. She needed to be perfect for a meeting with Madame de Pompadour. She was one of her favourite history characters. "You look beautiful! But why? It's a spaceship... okay, is something going to happen today?"

"No, why?" she asked, smiling. "I just... I like dresses."

"You look... amazing" the Doctor came closer to her, watching her closely. She blushed, while Rose and Mickey started to laugh quietly. "OH SHUT IT, WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?"

"Looks kind of abandoned..." Rose started. "Anyone on board?"

"Nah, nothing here. Well! Nothing dangerous. Well! Not that dangerous." the Doctor answered, and Maybel giggled. _Not dangerous, of course_. "You know what, I'll just have a quick scan... in case there's anything dangerous."

"OH. OF COURSE IT'S SAFE. It's as safe as every place you go." Maybel said, folding her arms. Rose smirked as he walked over to a control panel in the centre of the room and started tapping at some buttons.

"So, what's the date? How far we gone?" she asked, when Maybel sat down on one of the metal boxes and crossed her legs.

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." she answered to her. The Doctor pulled on a switch and the lights turned on, the roof gradually opened into a window, which showed a spectacular view of the stars outside. "Fifty-first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey! Two and a half galaxies!"

"I will never understand how do you know all that stuff you probably shouldn't" the Doctor turned to her, so she shrugged with a brave smile. "Stop being brilliant."

"I'm afraid it's impossible. Unless you'll make me."

"Maybe I will."

"You can try."

"Jesus, you're flirting in space. How does that feels?" Rose asked, trying to stop them from moving forward. Maybel smiled to herself, looking down. Mickey has moved to a porthole, gazing out in awe. Rose walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders, smiling, as the Doctor rummaged around the control panel, picking up bits and pieces of presumably broken technology and looking unimpressed.

"Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like?" Maybel asked, biting her lover lip with a grin.

"It's so realistic!" he answered amazed, when Rose joined Maybel and they laughed together.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here! Got a ton of repair work going on." the Doctor interrupted them, so Maybel got up and walked over. He chucked the pieces down casually, noticing a screen with a diagram of the spaceship on it. Rose and Mickey join them to look at it. "Now that's odd, look at that." he added, with growing surprise and curiosity. "All the warp engines are going... full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe... and we're not moving. So where's all that power going?"

"You should better ask where did all the crew go." Maybel patted him on his shoulder, when he leaned forward and tweaked some knobs on the control panel.

"Good question, no life readings on board."

"Well, we're in deep space; they didn't just nip out for a quick fag." Rose said. Maybel frowned and started to sniff.

"Nope, checked all the smoking pods." he took her seriously, when all three gazed around and sniffed. "Can you smell that?"

"Yeah, someone's cooking." Rose agreed, and Maybel laughed quietly. Now, that was scary.

"Yeah, take it seriously. SOMEONE. IS. COOKING." she screamed, trying to make them think. Mickey looked at her surprised. "Yes. Work it out, that's it."

"This is not the Sunday roast, then?" he asked, disappointed. Maybel nodded, pressing something else and a door opened behind them. They walked through and saw part of the wall and floor with 18th decor, as well as a familiar looking lit fireplace.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century! French! Nice mantel." the Doctor said, excited. Maybel came closer to it and sonicked it. The Doctor glanced over her shoulder on her mobile phone. "Not a hologram." he bended down with Maybel, examinating it closely while Mickey and Rose were exploring the rest of the room. "Not even a reproduction, this actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double-sided, there's another room through there."

Rose was still looking through another porthole on the same wall as the fireplace, and she could see quite clearly that there is only the rest of space outside.

"There can't be, that's the outer hull of the ship, look." she pointed to the porthole, saying this disbelievingly. The Doctor suddenly crouched down along with Maybel, looking through the fire into the other room. A young girl with long blonde hair, dressed in a nightgown, was looking back at them. Maybel smiled brightly to her.

"Hello!" she greeted her.

"Hello..." a young girl responded her, still a little bit surprised.

"What's your name?"

"Reinette."

"Reinette, that's a lovely name. Little bit fairytale. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette? Is that your bedroom?"

"Yes..." she agreed, slightly suspiciously. Maybel laughed quietly, amazed. "It's my bedroom."

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" the Doctor asked with curiosity.

"Paris, of course!"

"Paris, right!" he screamed like it was something normal, so Maybel giggled. She loved him when he did that. She actually just loved him.

"Monsieur, madam, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette asked them, so Maybel decided to respond for the Doctor.

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me if I'm not wrong about what year is it? Seventeen hundred and twenty seven, am I right?"

"Yes, madam."

"Right, lovely! One of my favourites... August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night night!" Maybel and the Doctor got up, looking thoughtful. "That was amazing. Remember when I said this was the fifty-first century? The Doctor also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

"What's that?" Mickey asked, confused.

"No idea. Just made it up. Didn't wanna say 'magic door'." Maybel answered, laughing to herself, when the Doctor looked at her angry. "Oh, you just wanted to say that, didn't you? You, you did. Sorry. I like to steal your texts."

"Now. Look at you. The old Maybel is back." when he said that, she smiled proudly. "Yes, this is you. What's wrong with this fireplace, then? On the other side of this 'magic door' is France in 1727. Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too." the Doctor looked back at the fireplace before he walked across the room, taking his coat off and throwing it in the corner. Maybel raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just sexy." she answered, before she could think about that.

_**MAYBEL, YOUR INNER FANGIRL IS SHOWING.**_

_AND I SAY: FUCK THAT._

She blushed when he winked at her with a grin. Rose rolled her eyes, not amused, and Mickey frowned, still not understanding more than half of what they say.

"She was speaking English, I heard her!" he screamed. Rose draped her arms around Mickey's neck as the Doctor and Maybel strided back to the fireplace.

"That's the TARDIS - translates for ya." she explained.

"Even French?!"

"Yep." Maybel nodded. The Doctor kneed the side of the fireplace and that section of the wall began to rotate, just like in a horror movie, taking the Doctor and Maybel with it.

"Gotcha!" they screamed together, happily.

_**HE SAID THE THING AGAIN. I THINK I'M GOING TO FAINT.**_

_YOU ARE MY FUCKING BRAIN, YOU CAN'T FAINT._

_**AND WHO SAYS THAT?!**_

_FUCKING ME, SHERLOCK!_

Once the fireplace has finished turning, the Doctor and Maybel found themselves standing in a dark and shadowy bedroom, with the young Reinette asleep. The ticking of a clock could be heard as the Doctor wandered towards the window. A Paris skyline could be seen through it, and it was snowing. Maybel was still standing near to the fireplace, with a big smile on her face. The neigh of a horse was heard and the young Reinette's eyes snapped open to see the silhouette of the Doctor at the window. She sat up, and the Doctor turned around.

"It's okay! Don't scream! It's me, it's the fireplace man. Look. And there is the fireplace woman, see?" he walked over and lights a candle by her bed with the sonic screwdriver. She still looked startled, so Maybel came closed too, smiling to her. "We were talking, just a moment ago. We were in your fireplace."

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months!" Reinette screamed, and Maybel laughed quietly, seeing how surprised the Doctor is. He walked back to the fireplace and knocked on it, listening to the sound produced.

"Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in." the Doctor started to wonder aloud. Maybel smiled to Reinette.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. "And what are you doing here?" the Doctor did not reply, instead of that, he was staring at the clock on the mantel with his mouth open, looking slightly fearful. The ticking sound was prominent once more.

"So, now that's scary, isn't it?" Maybel said, folding her arms. "Yeah. That's scary."

"You're scared of a broken clock?" asked Reinette sceptically.

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. 'Cause you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room..." the Doctor paused, turning to look back at Reinette. The glass of the clock face was broken, but the ticking continued.

"...Then what's that?" Maybel ended, and the ticking grew louder. Reinette looked around, clearly scared again. The Doctor barely moved, Maybel was speaking slowly and quietly. She sat down on the child's bed, softly hugging her. "'Cause you see that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man. What do you think, Doctor? Size of a man?"

"What is it?" Reinette whispered to Maybel. The Doctor checked behind the curtains, finding nothing. He was speaking more quickly now, spilling out his thought processes.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticks and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do: break the clock."

"Doctor..." Maybel whispered quietly, trying to interrupt him.

"No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two?"

"Doctor..."

"You might start to wonder if you're really alone."

"UNDER. THE FREAKING. BED." he nodded, coming closer to the bed and crouched down, giving Reinette and Maybel instructions as he pulled the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

"Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge. Maybel, put your feet on the bed, slowly. Good. Don't look around."

"I know." she said, smiling. He nodded and peered underneath the bed before turning on the sonic screwdriver to scan. Suddenly something smacked the Doctor backwards, knocking the screwdriver out of his hand. Reinette gasped and grabbed Maybel's dress, scared. The Doctor scrambled back to look underneath. The feet of something were standing there, apparently wearing typical aristocratic French dress. The Doctor slowly resumed crouching, looking at Reinette and Maybel with wide eyes.

"Reinette... Don't look round. Maybes... come to me. SLOWLY." he ordered, so Price freed herself form Rainette's grip, telling her, that everything will be alright and she won't leave her. A figure was standing on the other side of the bed, wearing a creepy clown-like mask and leering down at Reinette, who looked terrified. "You stay exactly where you are."

The Doctor stood up to look straight at the figure. He glanced back at Reinette, then at the figure, and then back at Reinette, discomforted by something. He held Maybel by her waist, but then he let her go, bended down and grasped Reinette's head between his hands, staring intently into her eyes with a disturbed expression before looking back at the figure.

"You've been scanning her brain!" he screamed, and Maybel joined him, doing exactly what he did before. Once more, he looked into Reinette's eyes before standing up straight again. "What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" he asked, horrified and incredulous. Maybel gasped.

"I don't understand... it wants me?!" Reinette looked round at the figure, but does not even flinch. "You want me?" the figure's head twitched to one side and it spoke in a distinctly mechanical voice.

"Not yet. You are incomplete." the droid said and Maybel rolled her eyes.

" 'Incomplete'? What's that mean, 'incomplete'?" the Doctor asked, frowning. The droid didn't answered, but continued staring at Reinette. The Doctor stood up and spoke in a firm but slightly irritated voice, producing the sonic screwdriver and pointing it threateningly at the droid. "You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, 'incomplete'?"

The droid again ignored him, instead of answering he walked in jerky movements around the bed and faced Maybel. The droid extended an arm and a menacing looking blade slide out near her face, and she stopped breathing for a moment. She tilted her head away.

"NO!" Reinette screamed, and the droid stopped. Maybel breather with relief.

"Maybel. Don't move." the Doctor whispered, trying to come a little closer to her. He was looking in her eyes, all the time, scared, that something can happen to her. "Why won't he just kill you?"

"She told him not to do it. Didn't you, sweetie?" Maybel answered, still not moving. Then the Doctor pushed her away and the droid attacked him. "BE CAREFUL! YOU'RE COMPLETLY MAD!"

"Monsieur, watch out!" Reinette covered her mouth with her hand, and so did Maybel.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." the Doctor answered. He backed away, the droid was pursuing. It swiped at the Doctor who jumped back, reaching the fireplace. "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" the droid slashed at the Doctor again and Maybel gasped. She knew he was going to be all right, but still, it was really scary for her. He jumped aside, and the droid's blade hit the mantel, getting stuck.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked, when Maybel rushed to the Doctor, not wanting to be left behind. As the droid struggled, the Doctor took the opportunity to turn the fireplace around, and Maybel reached him in the last moment, grabbing his suit.

"ME, HA!"

Reinette smiled as the droid, Maybel and the Doctor disappeared from her view. As the fireplace finished turning, the Doctor run and grabbed a gun-like object from the wall, then used it to spray ice at the droid. It convulsed in a last, vain attempt to free itself before freezing completely. Maybel clapped her hands, happy.

"Excellent, ice gun!" Mickey screamed appreciatively. The Doctor calmly threw the 'gun' to Rose, who catch it.

"Fire extinguisher." Maybel explained.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked, looking at the droid.

"Here."

"So why is it dressed like that?"

"Field trip to France, some kind of basic camouflage protocol - nice needlework! Shame about the face." the Doctor has walked back over to the droid, squinting at it. He pulled off the wig to reveal its actual head - an ornate clockwork mechanism, covered with a clear plastic egg shape. He and Maybel couldn't help but admire it with near giddy excitement.

"Oh, you are beautiful!" Maybel gasped, fascinated. Mickey and Rose edged closer in curiosity, and the Doctor put on his glasses to examine it more closely. Maybel bit her lover lip, looking at him.

_**YOU ALWAYS LOVED THESE GLASSES.**_

_HE LOOKS LIKE THE GOD OF SEX IN THEM. WHY DO I LOOK LIKE A GODESS OF NERDS IN GLASSES, WHY BRAIN, WHY?!_

_**BECAUSE YOU ARE A BITCH AND WORLD HATES YOU.**_

_Not this world._

_**Yeah. Maybe not this world.**_

"What?" the Doctor asked, frowning. Maybel understood, that for about twenty seconds she was looking at him with this dreamy face, thinking about – oh sweet irony – how sexy he looks in this glasses.

"Nothing" she shrugged. "You just look sexy. Again. Second time today. No idea how I'm going to survive this day." she answered, whispering. The Doctor smiled to her, proud of himself.

"Well..." he started, and probably wanted to say something really... dirty, what came to his mind, but the he looked at Rose. And her look told him clearly: **'SHUT THE FUCK UP, STOP FLIRTING, YOU WILL HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO DO THAT, BUT LATER**!'. So he just turned to the droid again. "No really, you are, you're gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork, I love it! I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart - and, by the way, count those - it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you." he took one last wistful look at the droid before holding up the sonic screwdriver. "But that won't stop me."

The droid creaked back into life and teleported away. Rose and Mickey blinked and looked around, and the Doctor stuffed the screwdriver back into his pocket, walking swiftly back to the fireplace and preparing to go back to the other side. Maybel joined him without asking.

"Short range teleport, can't have got far. Could still be on board." Maybel said, pulling out her mobile phone, which started ringing. She rejected the call.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Something not nice!" the Doctor said. "OY! AND DON'T GO LOOK FOR IT!" he added, pointing at Rose and Mickey. Maybel nodded, moving her lips like she was saying: **'yes, go look for it**!'.

"Where're you going?"

"Back in a sec." and he turned the fireplace, returning to Reinette's side. Rose looked down at the fire extinguisher, weighing it up in her hands. Mickey realised what she was planning.

"He said not to look for it..." he whispered, not sure.

"Yeah, he did. But then Maybel told us to do it. And she's always right." she answered with feigning seriousness. They looked at each other for a few moments, before Mickey smiled and grabbed the other fire extinguisher on the wall. "Now you're getting it!" Rose added, laughing. They both jogged out of the room.

The Doctor and Maybel were standing by the fireplace in a plush bedroom of red and gold. They stepped away from it and the Doctor called out.

"Reinette... Just checking you're okay..." the Doctor stared. Maybel nervously looked towards the entrance, while he idly brushed a hand across the strings of a harp. Few seconds later Reinette, a beautiful young woman, walked into the room. She paused, obviously recognising the Doctor and Maybel, who smiled to her happily. The Doctor seemed not to notice her until she cleared her throat.

"Oh! Hello!" he called smiling. Maybel giggled, knowing what happens. He quickly put away his glasses, clearly surprised and at least marginally distracted by Reinette's appearance. "Um, we were just looking for Reinette. Uh, this is still her room, isn't it? We've been away, not sure how long."

"VERY LONG." Maybel said, folding her arms with a grin.

Someone called from outside the room:

"Reinette! We're ready to go!"

"Go to the carriage, mother, I will join you there." Reinette answered, and marvelling grin of realisation spread across the Doctor's face. Maybel laughed quietly. "It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friends only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence." she came closer to them, smiling to miss Price.

"Hello, Reinette." Maybel said and the Doctor gasped, amazed.

"Well." he swallowed, looking her up and down. "Goodness, how you've grown."

"It's been a while." Maybel whispered, patting him on his shoulder, just to move away to the window later. She leaned on the windowsill, watching the Doctor and Reinette, who approached him.

"And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you two." Reinette answered, still trying to get to the Doctor as close as it's possible. He wasn't sure how to react.

"Right... yes... sorry. Um... umm... umm.. listen, lovely to catch up, but er, better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we? AND A WOMAN, EVEN MORE!" he screamed, expecting Maybel to help him, but she was just giggling in the corner. Ugh. Typical. That's so Maybel.

"Strange? How could you be strangers to me? I have known you since I was seven years old." Reinette said. And then Maybel stopped smiling; she frowned and looked down at her shoes, trying to figure out something.

_It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friends only during one's childhood._

_When I was a little kid, I had an imaginary friend. But he wasn't imaginary._

_You are to be congratulated on your persistence._

_He was real._

**OH JESUS CHRIST.**

Amelia was seven years old, and so were Reinette. They both met the Doctor in the night, but Amy was wishing for him, and Reinette was just an accident. Wait. Amelia was an accident too. He just landed in her garden. Or was it the TARDIS? _I always take you where you needed to go_. That would make sense...

_NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE IN THIS UNIVERSE. FUCKING NOTHING._

"Yeah... I suppose you have." she heard the Doctor again. He let out a small laugh, when Reinette touched his cheek, examining him. His eyes widened. "We came the quick route."

"Well, you seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real." she whispered. The Doctor shook his head, gazing at Maybel. And she was just standing there, smiling at him.

"Oh, pfft... You never want to listen to reason..." Maybel whispered, more to herself than to anyone else. She was just waiting for the kiss. THAT KISS WAS ONE OF THE BEST KISSES IN THE SHOW'S HISTORY. Well. At least for her.

"So many questions. So little time." Reinette said and pulled the Doctor towards herself. She was kissing him passionately on the lips. They stumbled backwards into the mantelpiece, the Doctor started to kiss her back. And then Maybel started to giggle again. She remembered how his future reincarnation never knew what to do with hands in the moments like this.

"Mademoiselle Poisson!" a servant called.

"Penny in the air..." Maybel started.

Reinette broke the kiss and run to the open door, grabbing a purse from her dressing table as she went, without so much as a backward glance. The Doctor watched her, awestruck, as she was leaving. The servant came to the door but stopped dead as he noticed the Doctor and Maybel, who waved at him whispering: "hi!".

"Poisson?" the Doctor asked. Maybes nodded.

"...and the penny drops." she whispered, ending.

"Reinette Poisson?"

"Yeah. Now you got it."

"SHUT UP MAYBEL, REINETTE POISSON?!" The servant looked bemused by the Doctor's presence. He was just looking at Maybel, and she was trying to calm him down with her gestures. "No... no, no, no, no, no way, Reinette Poisson?!" the Doctor run right up to the manservant, as though interrogating him but not letting him get a word in. "Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France?" he run back towards the fireplace, grabbing Maybel on his way. She laughed.

"Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan! Fantastic gardener!" she screamed, clapping her hands.

"Who the hell are you?!" the servant asked, and Maybel looked at him with the Doctor, still very excited. The Doctor reached for the fireplace and found the trigger back to the ship.

"I'm Maybel Motherfucking Price. He's the Doctor. And he just snogged Madame de Pompadour! AND **I**WAS WATCHING!" The fireplace revolved again, taking the Doctor and Maybel with it as they were laughing manically. They stepped back onto the ship, and then he started to freak out.

"BUT YOU KNOW THAT IT DIDN'T MEANT ANYTHING?! THIS KISS WAS NOTHING! JUST A NORMAL KISS, ORDINARY KISS, NOT HAPPENING AGAIN!" he screamed. Maybel frowned, folding her arms. "You're... not angry?"

"Why should I be?" she asked, but then it hit her. "OH MY GOD. DO YOU REALLY THING I COULD BE JEALOUS OF YOU?!"

"Well. Yes."

"THEN YOU'RE SO WRONG!"

"Someday you will be."

"Yeah. Maybe. Someday." she was trying to fix his bowtie, but then she stopped her hand in the middle of the way. OH. OOOOHHHH. So that's what River meant. _They're not quite finished yet..._

_OH. OH DEAR GOD. IT'S SO CLEAR RIGHT NOW._

"Rose!" the Doctor screamed, forgetting about what Maybel tried to do. There was no one there, so he looked around. "Mickey?" he strided forward, peeved. Maybel smiled to herself. "Every time, every time, it's rule one - Don't wander off! I tell them, I do, rule one! There could be anything on this ship!"

"Yeah. 'Course. I take that rule seriously. Look. I never wander off. Always do what you tell me to do. Okay... maybe not always... but mostly!" she screamed, and the Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Yeas, you're keeping the rule one because you're always with me."

"Don't you like it?"

"Yeah, I do." the Doctor laughed quietly. He turned the corner and saw a white horse in the middle of the corridor. He blinked while the horse whinnied. Maybel laughed. "I'm truly confused."

"Look at you cute boy!" Maybel rushed to the horse. "I'll call you Maximus. Max. MAX!"

_**And the 'Tangled' appeared.**_

_Shut up, brain._

* * *

The Doctor crossed a junction of corridors, looking completely lost. Maybel was following him, still guiding a horse after her.

"Rose?" the Doctor called childlike. Maybel laughed quietly. He stopped to look down a corridor before turning to the horse and Miss Price, who was barely holding her laugh. "Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother!" she couldn't hold it anymore. Maybel started to giggle; she had tears in her eyes. The horse nosed him. The Doctor moved away, having spotted a set of white, French double doors. He opened them. "So this is where you came from, eh, horsey? Maybel, c'mon!"

She was ready to go, but then her phone started ringing. She shook her head, so the Doctor shrugged and disappeared in doors. Maybel answered her phone.

"JACK, I'M ACTUALLY ON A VERY IMPORATNT MISSION, AND I THINK I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME EVERY TEN MINUTES WHEN I'M AWAY?! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" she screamed. Max nosed her, so she smiled. "Okey Maxie. It's fine. It's just this stupid captain calling us again!"

"Uhm... miss, I'm really sorry to interrupt, but..."

"YOU'RE NOT JACK." Maybel frowned, hearing woman's voice. "YOU DON'T SOUND LIKE HIM AT ALL."

"No, miss... I'm... I'm the new secretary."

"Oh, great, I'm the boss of this place and I haven't heard even a little thing about you!" Maybel sat down on one of the metal boxes and breathed heavily. "Never mind. What's your name?"

"Katherine Pierce, miss."

"Nice name. A little bit fairytale. Can you hold a gun?"

"Like everyone else who got hands, miss..."

"Can you shoot?"

"Pretty well, yeah."

"Good. I think we're going to be friends." Maybel added, smiling to herself. "So. Why are you calling me, Kath?"

"Well, there is a problem with Gwen Cooper. She hacked into the captain Jack's computer and saw some things. There is this... page 11 here? I don't know what this all is about, but I guess it's pretty important... Captain Jack putted it into the folder named 'TOP SECRET'." Katherine explained and Maybel simply face-palmed herself. REALLY, JACK? YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO DO IT?! "I already secured all the data's and I think there will be no problem with Gwen."

"Did she saw the page?" Maybel asked, nervous. She didn't wanted anyone to know, it was supposed to be a secret. "Kath? Did she saw page 11?"

"Probably yes. I'm sorry."

"Okay... that's fine... just remind me that I need to high-five Jack's face when I'll be back, okay? Actually, that's pretty important. Why is it you calling me, not him?" Maybel frowned, curious. Kath breather heavily and whispered:

"He asked me not to tell you, but I don't think it's right to lie to your boss at your first day of work. I think he went to the whorehouse."

Maybel laughed truly. Oh, that was a good one.

"Sweetie, that's not in his style!" she screamed, still laughing. "He's probably trying to flirt at some girls in one of the restaurants, don't worry. Now, I need to go. Tell Gwen that one more accident like that and she will be fired. Nigh-night!" Maybel hung up before Katherine could say anything else. Mickey and Rose walked down a corridor holding their guns, the cameras watching them.

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart." she heard Mickey wondering aloud.

"Course it was a real heart." Rose answered and Maybel got op from the box. She smiled to herself.

"Is this like normal for you? Is this an average day?"

"Life with the Doctor, Mickey - no more average days." Maybel said, leading them to a window with a view into a luxurious 18th century room. "It's France again. We can see France now. And I think we're looking through a mirror."

The room's doors opened, and the King entered with two servants.

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey asked, frowning. Maybel felt a warm breath on her neck, so she turned around and saw the Doctor himself.

"King of France." he explained, appearing behind them.

"Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?" Rose started, so Maybel and the Doctor shrugged. They were still watching the king as he stand before the mirror.

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friends of a future French aristocrat... picked a fight with a clockwork man..." he started, but then the horse whinnied from around the corner. "Oh, and we met a horse. Maybel called him Max." Maximus trotted into view.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey wondered aloud so Maybel rolled her eyes.

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective." she said, looking through the window. "See these?" she pointed glass to her friends. "They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history..."

The Doctor placed a finger on the glass as Reinette entered the room.

"Hers." he ended. "Time window... deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty-first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?"

"Why Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette? One of the most accomplished women who ever lived? Not making any sense, right?" Maybel said, and Rose asked:

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?"

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress."

"Oh, I get it. Camilla."

Rose and Mickey laughed, so Maybel shook her head with a pity. As the king left, the Doctor spoke again.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace... even her own title - Madame de Pompadour." Reinette stand before the mirror, preening herself.

"Queen must have loved her..." Rose whispered and Maybel smiled to her, as the Doctor was responding.

"Oh, she did. They get on very well."

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?"

"France." Maybel mumbled. "It's a different planet. Oh, and there comes the telltale ticking sounds." The Doctor spotted that the face of the clock on the mantelpiece has been shattered. Reinette heard the ticking click too and turned; eyes wide with fear.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked. For there was a figure standing in the corner of the room, facing the wall. "Show yourself!" The figure turned suddenly and revealed itself to be one of the clockwork droids. It started to advance.

The Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher from Mickey and swung the mirror around so he could step back into Reinette's world. Maybel did the same just after a few seconds, taking Rose's gun.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" Maybel greeted a woman with a bright smile.

"Fireplace pair!" Reinette screamed, happy. The Doctor stepped past her and sprayed the droid with the fire extinguisher until it was immobile. He threw the extinguisher back to Mickey. The droid started to click and whirr loudly, so Maybel spayed it with her gun and then threw it back at Rose.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked, standing right behind Maybel.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice." the Doctor explained, hiding Maybel and Reinette behind himself.

"And then what?"

"Then it kills everyone in the room."

"For what?!"

"FUN!" Maybel screamed her favourite text, sending Rose a funny smile. Her friend responded with the same grin. The clockwork droid's arm shoot out towards the Doctor's throat - he jumped back and backs towards Reinette and Maybes.

"Focuses the mind, doesn't it?" he asked, addressing the clockwork woman. "Who are you? Identify yourself!" The droid cocked its head but didn't answered.

"Hey, listen!" Maybel turned to Reinette. "Order it to answer him."

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette frowned, surprised.

"Well, it did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it." Reinette nodded, still not sure. She stepped towards the droid and said:

"Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you." The droid lowered its arm.

"I am repair droid seven." he answered. The Doctor and Maybel smiled to each other, proud.

"So what happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage." the Doctor started.

"Ion storm, eighty two percent systems failure."

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?"

"We did not have the parts."

"Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts. What's happened to the crew, where are they?"

"We did not have the parts."

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?"

"We did not have the parts."

Maybel rolled her eyes.

"Okay, shortcut!" she interrupted. "Fifty people don't just disappear! The didn't have the parts, so they used the crew. Rose, you found a camera with an eye in it... and there was a heart... wired in to machinery. It was just what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No-one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" she raised her eye brows, waiting for the answer. Rose and Mickey looked down.

"Someone cooking..." Tyler whispered. Maybel nodded.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque." Price ended. The Doctor rubbed a hand over his face, worried. Reinette looked slightly sick, so Maybel grabbed her hand. "They've opened up time windows, that takes colossal energy. They could have gone to their repair yard. Instead they come to eighteenth century France. Why? Because one more part is required." when Maybel ended, the droid's head jerked towards scared Reinette. Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" the Doctor asked, looking back at the droid.

"She is incomplete." it answered.

"What... so, that's the plan then? Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's 'done yet'?"

"Why her?" Rose asked quietly. Maybel turned to her, not really surprised at the abruptness of this question. That was a good question. What for the Doctor was stupid, for her was genius. "They've got all of history to choose from, why specifically her?"

"We are the same." the droid said.

"We are not the same, we are in no sense the same!" Reinette screamed, offended.

"We are the same."

"Get out of here! Get out of here this instance!" she added angry, advancing. The Droid activated a teleport and disappeared.

"It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Max, get after it. Follow it, don't approach it, just watch what it does!" Maybel ordered. Rose frowned before leaving.

"REALLY?! MAX?!" she asked, so the Doctor laughed.

"Good name for a horse!" he screamed, offended.

"No, you're not keeping the horse!" Rose added, exasperated. Maybel looked at the Doctor with the eyes of a broken puppy, so he just rolled his eyes.

"I let you keep Mickey! Now go, go, go!" he commended them, so Maybel clapped her hands happily. Mickey and Rose run back through the mirror portal. The Doctor closed it behind them and turned back to Reinette. "Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for, there's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit."

Reinette nodded her assent and the Doctor placed his fingers on her temples and closed her eyes. Reinette also closed hers. Maybel watched them for a while, and then she started to explore the room, just for fun.

* * *

Mickey and Rose were back on the ship, walking down a corridor. Mickey gave a short laugh.

"So, the Doctor and Maybel, eh?" he asked, suggestively.

"What are you talking about?" Rose frowned, laughing a bit. She loved to talk about these two, they were just so cute.

"Well! Madame de Pompadour. Sarah Jane Smith. Cleopatra. And she's not jealous of them?"

"Cleopatra - he mentioned her ONCE. Never mind he called her 'Cleo'. And I don't think that Maybel could be jealous of anyone. It looks like she knows the Doctor better than anyone, even Sarah Jane Smith, and she told us that she travelled with him for a very long while." a droid appeared behind Mickey, so Rose turned to him, eyes wide of fear. "Mickey!"

It clutched him by the neck as another came up behind Rose, grabbing her before she could use her weapon. Part of its arm extended, with two vicious needles on the end, which pointed at Rose's neck. The one behind Mickey did the same. The needles were pushed in, and Mickey and Rose slumped unconscious to the floor.

* * *

The Doctor and Reinette were still linked, when Maybel sat down on one of the desks, crossing her legs. She was watching them with a brief smile for a while, but then she stared to be bored.

"You are in my memories. You walk among them." Reinette started.

"If there's anything you don't want him to see, just imagine a door and close it. He won't look." Maybel instructed her, but she saw how the Doctor changes his face from focus to surprise.

"Ooh.. actually... there's a door just there." he said to Maybel.

"Yeap. This doors."

Reinette opened her eyes and grinned slyly.

"You might want to clo- ooh. Actually, several." he said with a grin. Maybel tried to smile, but it wasn't so funny anymore. She started to feel uncomfortable. **VERY **uncomfortable.

_**Jealous?**_

_WHO, ME? NO, WHY?_

"To walk among the memories of another living soul... do you ever get used to this?" Reinette asked. Maybel rolled her eyes and jumped off the desk, heels hitting the wooden floor.

"I don't make a habit of it."

"How can you resist?"

"What age are you?"

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising." Maybel sniffed disapprovingly. Madame sent her a surprised look.

"No, not my question - theirs. You're twenty-three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough." Reinette flinched, when Maybel came closer to the broken clock and frowned, looking at it. Something was wrong. She was missing something. Something important.

_**In the cornet of your eye...**_

_Exactly. _

"Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect." the Doctor apologised. Maybel forgot about them, she was so focused on the clock, that she was ready to tell them to be quiet.

_**MIND PLACE.**_

"Oh, such a lonely childhood..." Reinette started. And then Maybel hold her breath and turned to them, looking at the Doctor.

"It'll pass. Stay with me."

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone."

"What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life-"

"She's talking about you, sweetie." Maybel whispered, standing just behind him. His eyes snapped open.

"When did you start calling me 'Doctor'?" he asked. Something wasn't right.

"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonelier now. How can you bear it?" he was ready to ask how did she did that, but then Maybel folded her arms, feeling pretty sick, and whispered:

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction."

The Doctor looked at her, vulnerable. Then he turned back to Reinette.

"Oh, Doctor." she started softly. Maybel felt like she just wanted to blend into the wall and disappear. Reinette stepped towards the Doctor. "My lonely Doctor. Dance with your friend."

Maybel turned back to the clock again; still feeling like something was missing. The face was shattered, just like in Reinette's bedroom years before. But in this one there was something wrong. The cracks were different...

_FUCKING HOLY SHIT, OF COURSE. THE CRACKS._

There was one crack different from the others, the one that was exactly like this one from Amelia's bedroom. But what was it doing here, in '_The Girl In The Fireplace_'? They were far away from season 5. Probably. Oh, time was wibbly – wobbly – timey – wimey, but they were far away from season five and '_the Eleventh Hour_'!

"Doctor... Doctor who?" Reinette asked, gaining Maybel attention. Price swallowed hard, still scared of the crack. Or maybe she was just freaking out, maybe that wasn't the crack from season five. It was just a normal crack, it just looked like it! "It's more than just a secret, isn't it?"

"Good question." Maybel said. "The oldest question in the universe. Even I don't know the answer." she ended, whispering, so that the Doctor couldn't hear her.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance." she smiled and took his hand, leading him away. Maybel folded her arms, trying to hug herself. Everyone forgot about her? Well... that's fine... it's okay.

_**It would happen sooner or later, you know. You don't belong in here.**_

_An ugly addition?_

_**Yeah. They can cope without you, you know. They did that once, they can do it again.**_

_WHAT AM I EVEN DOING HERE!?_

"Maybel! Come on! I hope you can dance!" she heard. Reinette came back to the room, just for her. They smiled to each other. Reinette shook her head with a pity, seeing how sad Maybel was. "He thinks a lot about you. His brain is full of you. He's wondering who are you, and – what is pretty surprising for me – what are you. And for me, you're one of my imaginary friends, but you weren't imaginary, you were real, and know you can show yourself to everyone who didn't believed me. So please, come a dance."

"The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances." Maybel whispered, quoting Rose from 'the Doctor Dances'. Reinette nodded, still smiling. "Fine. I'll dance."

* * *

Rose finally woke up. Her eyes opened and she became aware of a loud ticking. She slowly focused on one of the clockwork droids, staring down at her.

"What's going on?" she asked. "DOCTOR?! MAYBEL! I'LL FICKING KILL YOU ONE DAY!" She has been manacled onto some sort of operating table which has been tilted at a sharp angle. Mickey was manacled onto another at the other side of the room.

"Rose?" he started, scared. "They're gonna chop us up. Just like the crew - they're gonna chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where are the Doctor an Maybes? Where's the precious Doctor and his sweet companion now? They've been gone for flipping hours, that's where they are!"

"You are compatible." the droid said, stepping before Rose. She decided to stall for time.

"Well... you... you might wanna think about that. You really, really might because... me and Mickey... we didn't come here alone, oh no! And trust me - you wouldn't wanna mess with our designated driver and his... girlfriend!" after she said that, the droid thrust a sharp and lethal looking tool in front of Rose's face. She stared at it apprehensively. "Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friends. They had myths about them, and a names. They called them the..." In the distance, there was a loud banging and the sound of someone singing drunkenly.

"I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night!" two people were singing together.

"They called them the- they called them the- the-" she couldn't end, distracted. The Doctor and Maybes staggered into the room, dancing. The Doctor was wearing a pair of sunglasses and a tie around his head. Maybel was holding a glass of wine, with dishevelled hair and a bright smile.

"And still have begged for moooore!" they sang together. "I could've spread my wings and done a thou- have you met the French?" the Doctor asked and Maybel laughed loudly. Mickey looked bemused. "My... GOD, they know how to party!"

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm and the Lady Killer!" Rose screamed sarcastically. Maybel frowned for a while.

_THE LADY KILLER?!_

"Oh, you sound just like your mother." Price said, distastefully, and the Doctor nodded.

"What've you been doing? Where've you been?!"

"Well... among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early." the Doctor explained. Rose lied back, exasperated. "Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before!" he leaned over her, and so did Maybel. Then they said together:

"Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are GOOD."

They spotted the droids.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, brilliant. It's you! You're my favourite, you are, you are the best! Do you know why? 'Cause you're so THICK. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania." the Doctor started absolutely delighted, leaving Maybel giggling. She sat on some metal box, crossing her legs, and drinking her wine. "And so's your dad." he added after a moment of thinking, strolling away. "Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They wanna know how old she is. Know why? 'Cause this ship is thirty-seven years old. And they think that when Reinette is thirty-seven, when she's 'complete', then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it?" He stared one of the droids mockingly in the face.

"Hmm?" Maybel woke up from a trans. Rose rolled her eyes, seeing her friend as a completly drunk person. "Command circuit. Their computer. Their ship needs a brain. And for some reason - God knows what - only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do." she explained, still trying not to laugh more.

"The brain is compatible." the droid agreed. The Doctor approached him.

"Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe these are glasses of wine." He removed the droid's mask and poured the 'wine' into the clockwork inside the head of the droid. He replaced the mask and patted it on the head. The droid wind downed. Rose leaned back in relief. Maybel wasn't doing anything with her glass, just sitting there, still drinking it. "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." the Doctor explained, suddenly sober. He noticed that Rose was still looking at Maybel, frowning. "Oh. Yes. She took the real wine."

A droid from the corner of the room began to advance, but the Doctor quickly deactivated it using a nearby lever.

"I swear to drunk, I'm not God!" Maybel screamed, still pretending that she drank too much. "Right, you two, that's enough lying about..." she released Rose and Mickey quickly with the sonic phone, and they slide down the tables onto the floor. "Time we got the rest of the ship turned off."

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked. The Doctor put his tie on Maybel, and she shrugged.

"Yep. Safe. Safe and thick. Way I like them. Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down." the Doctor answered. He felt his pockets. "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs?" he looked around for them. "I had them a minute ago, I was using them as castanets. Didn't I, Maybes?!"

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty-seven?" Rose asked, and Maybel started to operate the computer, when the Doctor leaned over her.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they'll be lucky to hit the right century. Trial and error after that." he explained, seeing that Maybel is busy with hacking. "The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?"

There was an ominous pinging sound. Maybel started to type even faster than before.

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know... incoming message?" Maybel answered over the clicking sounds.

"From who?"

"Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows, there's an override." Maybel explained, leaving the computer. Behind her and the Doctor, one of the clockwork droids sprang to life with a whirring sound. Rose gasped. The droid expelled the 'wine' the Doctor poured into its mechanics over the Doctor's shoe. "Well, that was a bit clever." The rest of the droids sprang to life, filling the room with ticking.

"Right... many things about this are not good." the Doctor said, embracing Maybel's waist. She blushed, feeling a little bit strange. The pinging sounded again. "Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?"

"She is complete. It begins." the droid said, before all of them teleported out.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"One of them must've found the right time window, and now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head."

* * *

It was a quiet night at the Palace of Versailles. Madame de Pompadour was standing by the window, looking up at the sky. A shadow passed over the shaft of light spilling into the room through the doorway as someone was slowly approaching. At the sound of the footsteps, Reinette turned. Disturbed, she checked the clock face. A figure was reflected in its glass.

A blond woman in a light blue dress.

"Madame de Pompadour-" she whispered, and Reinette gasped. "Please, don't scream or anything, we haven't got a lot of time. It's me. Maybel."

* * *

Reinette was standing before Maybel who has taken a seat.

"I've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years." Maybel started in a sad voice, trying not to look even more worried. Reinette frowned, scared a little.

"Five years?" she asked, whispering. Maybel nodded.

"Some time after your thirty-seventh birthday. I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random. But they're coming. It's gonna happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain. The Doctor does this better."

"Then be exact, and I will be attentive."

"There isn't time." Maybel whispered apologetically, looking down. She closed her eyes, sad.

"There are five years." Reinette said.

"For you. I haven't got five minutes. Always the same thing. That there is no time. Five minutes, three minutes, who cares. There is always no time. Always. For the things that are really important and should be said, there is always no time. I think... I've finally got used to that..."

"Then also be concise." Reinette took a seat opposite Maybel, ready to listen. Price smiled briefly, still sad.

"There is a vessel in our world, where the days of your life are pressed together like the chapters of a book so that we may step from one to the other without increase of age... while you, weary traveller... must always take the slower path. There is always one person that stays behind. Don't say anything; I know you understand, I always know, I know everything. Well, almost everything..."

"So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done? If you know, then tell me."

"The Doctor says keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit."

"Until?"

"Until the Doctor can get there."

"He's coming, then?"

"He promises."

"And you are coming with him?"

"I shouldn't."

"I ask you to." Maybel looked up at Reinette. "You are my imaginary friend. How could you leave me?" Madame de Pompadour smiled despite the tears in her eyes. "Please, promise me you will also be there to save me. Please. My Lonely Protector." Maybel covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to cry. She nodded despite everything. Reinette breathed with relief. "So... cannot the Doctor... make his promises in person like you?"

"He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's gotta be. And I'll be there with him."

"It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other."

Maybel laughed slightly.

"Tell me about it!" she paused for a moment, citing her lower lip. "The thing is... you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you. But it happened, so don't be angry... and I know that you would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel." she ended. Reinette stand with her back to Maybel, facing the fireplace.

"Maybes? Maybel?" Rose called. Reinette and Maybel turned. Rose appeared from behind a tapestry just outside the room. Maybel rushed to meet her. "The time window when she's thirty-seven. We found it. Right under our noses." she stopped as Reinette paused. She looked at the window behind the tapestry and made for it. Maybel followed her.

She was looking at her surroundings, lost and confused, and evidently slightly scared. Rose Maybel could only watch her.

"So, this is your world." Reinette gasped. They heard screaming and chaos in the distance. "What was that?"

"The time window, the Doctor fixed an audio link." Rose told Maybel, although she already knew, so she just told her to leave with a single look. Tyler nodded and departed.

"Those screams... is that my future?" Reinette asked, as if afraid of the answer. Maybel nodded, hugging her.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Price whispered, letting her friend go.

"Then I must take the slower path." Reinette said, and Maybel nodded slowly.

"Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time." they could hear Reinette from the future, calling for help.

"That's my voice." Reinette said disturbed. Maybel approached her, grabbing her hands.

"Listen to me. I know you're afraid. So am I. Even if I know everything, I also know, that there is always something that can go wrong. I am afraid, almost in every moment of my life, that I will lose the Doctor, and I will never get him back. I am afraid, that I will lose him, all the time. Because I know that this is possible. I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Reinette? The Doctor is worth the monsters." Reinette smiled at her, hugging her one last time before she walked back through the tapestry into her world.

* * *

The Doctor was working frantically as Maybel joined him, Rose and Mickey at the time window.

"You found it, then? I knew you will!" Maybel smiled, happy.

"They knew we were coming. They blocked it off." the Doctor said, so Maybel left them, rushing in the opposite direction. "Maybel?! MAYBES! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"NEED TO FIND A TRUNK!"

"The tru- WHAT?!"

"I don't get it. How come they got in there?" Rose asked looking through the time window into the ballroom, ignoring Maybel.

"They teleported - you saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short-range teleports will do the trick." the Doctor answered to her, still working.

"Well, we'll go in the TARDIS!"

"We can't use the TARDIS, we're part of events now!"

"Well, can't we just smash through it?" Mickey wondered aloud.

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need- OH. OH. MAYBEL. YOU BEAUTY."

"WHAT?!"

"NEVER MIND! Smash the glass, smash the time window, they'd be no way back!"

"That happens! And trust me, there is always a way out!" Maybel said. Everyone looked at her and Max, which she took with herself. "Needed a trunk, huh?"

* * *

The sound of a horse whinnying was heard in the distance. Reinette, the droids, and the guests all looked around for the source of the sound. It was followed by galloping hooves - and after a few moments, the horse leaped through the glass of a large mirror on the wall, the Doctor and Maybel on his back. The guests shrieked and Reinette's mouth dropped open. The Doctor winked as he trotted past her. The horse came to a halt and the Doctor dropped down, helping Maybel to do the same.

"Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day." they said together, happy. Reinette smiled.

"What the hell is going on?" the king asked, and Maybel laughed quietly.

"Oh... this is my lover, the King of France." Madame introduced him to the Doctor and Maybel. Price raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah? Well, he's the Lord of Time." she said distastefully. The Doctor smiled at her, while approaching the chief droid. "And he's here to fix the clock. And, basically, so am I."

The Doctor removed the mask of the droid, revealling the clockwork underneath, which elicited a gasp from the crowd. The droid pointed it's weapon at the Doctor.

"Forget it. It's over. For you and for us." the Doctor said. He glanced up at the broken mirror. There was only a brick wall behind it. "Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand..." The droid cocked its head to look at the mirror. The droid repeatedly tried to use it's teleport, to no avail. It turned to the Doctor. "The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up."

And finally, the clockwork winded down and the droid went dead. The other droids followed suit and slumped forwards. One of them fell backwards causing the clockwork to smash over the floor. The guests whispered amongst one another as Maybel hold out a hand to Reinette.

"You all right?" Price asked. Reinette nodded and took her hand. She pulled her to her feet.

"What's happened to them?" Madame asked, so Maybel looked at the broken droids.

"They've stopped." she explained. "They have no purpose now."

_**"Open up the skylight baby let the truth come rushing in.  
Don't you let your heart go anywhere just think what might have been.  
Now that all the waiting's over don't know what I wouldn't give,  
To hide amongst the bygone shadows where I end and you begin."**_

The Doctor was standing by the window, holding a glass of wine and looking up at the stars. Reinette came up behind him, also holding a glass of wine. She followed his gaze.

"You know all their names, don't you?" she asked. "I saw that in your mind. The name of every star."

"What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything." the Doctor answered. There was one more person in the room, leaning at the wall, looking at the pair of people. She looked down, thinking.

"Like, 'The Doctor'."

"Like, 'Madame de Pompadour'."

Reinette laughed, and so did Maybel in the corner of the room.

_**"There's never been a better time to be alive."**_

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think." Reinette said and Price closed her eyes for a while.

_**'Rescue me chin boy and show me the stars!'**_

_So he did._

_**Yeah. He did. Somehow.**_

"From time to time." the Doctor whispered.

"In saving me, you trapped yourself. Did you know that would happen?"

"Mm. Pretty much. I've got this walking library with me. You know, she told me that there is always a way out. If not with her magic phone, then something else. She's pretty clever, you know."

"And very pretty indeed."

"Oh shut up." Maybel laughed, blushing. "He thinks that I'm so sure of everything, but I'm not."

"Yet, still you came." Reinette pointed and Maybel nodded.

"Yeah, we did, didn't we? Catch us doing that again."

"There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?"

"When the mirror broke, the shock will have severed all the links with the ship." the Doctor said, before Maybel managed to add something. "There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid. Wherever there was a time window. I'll- I'll, er... pay for any damage. Um... oh, that's a thought, I'm gonna need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?" Reinette and Maybel laughed.

"So, here you are. My lonely angels. Stuck on the slow path, with me."

"Yep. The slow path." the Doctor grinned and hold up his glass. "Here's to the slow path." Reinette laughed and they chinked their glasses together and sipped their wine.

_**"You know that when tomorrow comes we can throw it all away,  
Until we cross the line when nothing's ever gonna be the same.  
Cause we can live a million years and the light will never fade,  
And I won't ever let you down, just call my name."**_

"It's a pity... I think I would've enjoyed the slow path." Reinette said. Maybel nodded sadly, knowing what happens next.

"Well, we're not going anywhere." the Doctor answered, but Maybel looked at him with a brief smile.

"Oh, aren't you?" Reinette set down her wine. "Take my hand." The Doctor took her hand and she leaded him out of the room. Maybel just simply followed them.

She was still thinking about everything that happened – the clock with a crack, a little connections that she has found. They entered Reinette's bedroom and stand in the doorway.

"It's not a copy." Reinette started. "It's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail."

"The fireplace from your bedroom. Amazing you are, Reinette. Did that many years ago, didn't you? In the hope that _'a door once opened, may someday be opened again'._ One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor." they smiled at each other, when Maybel ended to talk.

"It appears undamaged, do you think it will still work?" Madame asked her.

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it. Which means it was off-line when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But." she moved closer to the fireplace. "But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here." Reinette was watching her, not saying anything but with a hint of sadness in her eyes. The Doctor joined Maybel and started to tap the woodwork.

"Which might just mean, if we're lucky... if we're very, very, very, very, very, very lucky..." he seemed to find the spot he was looking for. He beamed. "Aha!"

"What?"

"Loose connection!" He hold his sonic screwdriver to the 'loose connection'. "Need to get a man in!" He banged on the mantelpiece, then stand ready for the fireplace to turn. "Wish us luck!" The Doctor's grin faded from his face, but too late - the fireplace has already started to revolve. As soon as they were on the other side, they crouches and called through the flames.

"Madame de Pompadour!" Maybel screamed. Reinette crouched on the other side. "Still wanna see those stars?"

"More than anything!" she responded, smiling. Maybel stopped her not to leave after wht tha Doctor tells her.

"Give us two minutes. Pack a bag!" the Doctor screamed happily, forgetting about something. Maybel smiled through her tears.

"Am I going somewhere?" Reinette asked, surprised.

"Go to the window. Pick a star. Any star."

He stood up and dashed off to the TARDIS. Maybel looked in Reinette's eyes.

"Listen to me and remember it well. Sometimes... imaginary friends... are just imaginary. But not us. We were real. Remember about that. I love you, Reinette, like a sister, my dear little sister. Now go. Pick a star. Any star." Reinette rushed to the window and looked up at the night sky, breathless with anticipation.

_**"Cause we got colours, we got love;  
And we got too much, of not enough;  
We got washed up, on the shore;  
We got everything, to answer for.  
There's never been a better time to be alive."**_

The Doctor came back to Maybel, crouching down as he did before.

"Reinette?" he called. "You there, Reinette?" He triggered the fireplace again and it revolved again. The Doctor and Maybel found themselves back in the palace - except the room was completely dark. The Doctor paused, then wandered out into the halls. "Reinette?"

There was no one around except for King Louis, who was standing by the window, looking outside. Maybel felt as the tears are appearing in her eyes, she could barely hold them.

"You just missed her." the king started. "She'll be in Paris by six."

"I wish her a good journey." Maybel whispered, biting her lower lip with a sadness in her eyes. The King stared at them and took a few steps towards them. "Good Lord... she was right. She said you never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, yet not a day of it on your face." He walked slowly over to a sideboard and opened a drawer. He took out two letters. "She spoke of you many times."

The Doctor's smile was fading as he began to understand.

"Often wished you'd visit again. You know how women are." he glanced at Maybel, but she was not offended. They smiled at each other briefly. The king held the letters out to the Doctor and Maybel, who took it and looked at it. The King was distracted by the thrash of a whip, a neighing from outside and then the sound of hooves. He went back to the window. "There she goes." Through the rain, the King watched the hearse carried Reinette's coffin away through the gates of the palace. "Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty-three when she died."

The Doctor walked slowly up behind the King to watch the hearse, face solemn with a pain that he couldn't quite hide. Maybel knew that it won't be the last time he will make someone wait for him. Oh, poor Amelia Pond. Amazing Amelia Pond.

"Too young... too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard." the King was still talking, but neither the Doctor and Maybel said anything more. The King's eyes were glistening with tears. He turned to the pair. "What does she say?" Without a word and without looking away from the window, the Doctor silently tucked the letter inside his jacket. Maybel just looked down. "Of course. Quite right."

After a few more moments, the Doctor turned and walked away. Maybel slowly followed him, grabbing his hand.

_**"I think I see the sun rise, guessing all my wishes went astray.  
**__**Tell me what the truth is baby is it time to leave this place?  
**__**Cause I will run forever with you,  
I will run forever with you."**_

Maybel entered her office and sat down on her black chair, hiding her face in her hands. No one stopped her when she came back – surprisingly, her phone worked well and took her straight to Torchwood.

She was really surprised that Reinette wrote a letter to her too. But somehow, she didn't wanted to know what she wrote to her. She knew that it will break her heart.

"Oh, come on. Put yourself together. She would want you to read that." she told herself and opened a letter. And then the first tear dropped down her cheek.

_"Dear Maybel!_

_I've got so many questions, but I feel like I don't have much time. You were right. When there is so much to say, so many important things to say, there is always no time. I wish I could speak to you again, ask for advice. But I can't._

_And I probably won't be able to do that anymore._

_But last time I wanted to tell you something, and as you know, there was no time. I just wanted to say: thank you. Thank you that you've been my imaginary friend from the fireplace. I will never forget you. Thank you for making my life important._

_And do one more thing for me. One day, when you will be really afraid and lost, look at the night sky and think of me. I'll be there. Watching my stars._

_I miss you, and I always will, sister. Because family doesn't end with blood._

_God speed, my Lonely Protector."_

_**"Does it make it better,  
Does it make it worse?  
Are we so lucky  
Are we so cursed?  
With tomorrow coming  
Can our hearts survive?  
Cause there's never been a better time to be alive."  
**_

* * *

_**FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER! Oh fuck my life it's a long chapter.**_

_**God, everytime I watch this episode I cry like a little child, and writing this gave me even more feels. This is not okay. But here we are, I ended it and I'm very proud of how it all worked out. Reinette is amazing in here and I absolutely love this chapter. I think it's going to be one of my personal favourites.**_

_**Never mind me, tell me what you think. This is really important to me, because I've worked really hard on this chapter. Thank you goodbye.**_

_**The song which I quoted here is "Run Forever" by Dave Thomas Junior. You should check it out, it's really beautiful.**_

_**xoxo, Lokirka.**_


	12. The Old Calendar

**MAY**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN: SHE'S FROM 1479?!" Maybel screamed, walking the corridor in the Torchwood. Jack was following her, looking like a little boy, who has been caught by mother on stealing candies. "HOW THE FUCK IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?"

Jack was trying to answer, but then Iato interrupted them, running from another hallway. He was holding a tablet, so Maybel took it from him.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, frowning.

"President Obama asks if the Ood's spaceship over Washington can be a threat." he explained so Maybel shrugged.

"Not this big. They're just paying us a visit. Unless their eyes are red. If they're not, they're fully grateful and nice living things." Iato nodded, smiled, and run down the stairs next to them. Maybel continued to walk. "Now, what have we talked about? Right. KATHERINE."

"Her real name is Katerina Petrova." Jack said as if he was afraid to make Maybel angry. She frowned again. "Bulgarian."

"Right. And you took her from 1479, thinking that it's fine?"

"NO! She's a time agent. She was. Whatever. She changed, just like me! You know my story! Katherine is good; she was tired, running away, so I proposed her to work in here. And she agreed. Boom, that's how she got here."

"She have had her own Time Vortex Manipulator?" Maybel stopped and turned to Jack, thinking about something. Harkness looked at her with worry.

"Not anymore when I found her. Someone stole it from her."

"Do you know who did that?"

"No. I only found out that... someone called Dorium got it." Maybel raised her eyebrows and breathed heavily, tired. She grabbed her head and closed her eyes for a while. So, Katherine's Manipulator is the same one which River will get from Dorium in season five. Was that supposed to happen? "Maybes? What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just... where are everyone? AND WHERE THE HELL IS GWEN!?"

**JUNE**

"Miss Price, there is a trouble in New York, president Obama wants to speak to you immediately. Her Majesty and the President wants to speak to you tomorrow at 5 pm, then you have a meeting with the Judoon President in the case of the lost prisoner of Atraxi at 7 pm. Oh, and there is one missed call from Rose Tyler recorded on the answering machine." Katherine was walking behind Maybel, holding her schedule. Price was heading towards the conferential hall. "Jack Harkness added a dinner in Sunday at 4 pm in your favourite place, but you've got a meeting with the prime minister of Australia then, what should I do?"

"Cancel the meeting with the president, a dinner with friends is more important. Tell him that I need to stop five more aliens from taking control over the Earth, which... will be true. Accurate. Did the Oods respond?" Maybel asked, fixing her hair and golden watch, which she was wearing like the Eleventh Doctor.

"No, miss, but they want to speak only to you."

"Good. Make an appointment then."

"But... your schedule is full!"

"Cancel something, then! Oods are probably the most adorable and the nicest aliens I have ever met. I want to speak to them before they leave Washington. By the way, make sure that NASA sent us the new computer programs. I need new software for our computers, as soon as it's possible."

"And what with the Silurians? Madame Vastra sent you a message from her years. She said it was very important."

"I'll check that one later. Leave it in my desk."

"But... it was important!"

"WELL, I SAY FUCK THAT!" Maybel screamed, before closing the doors of the conference hall behind her. Katherine stayed in the hallway, a little bit surprised. Price entered the hall and sat down on her chair, expecting her guests to start asking questions, but no one said anything. "Welcome to Torchwood, sweeties. Let me show you how we work..."

**JULY**

"Three months. Three months you haven't been on any adventure with the Doctor. I'm starting to worry about you, beauty." Jack said, entering Maybel's office. She was signing some new papers from the capitol, probably from the queen. "Aren't you getting tired of the monotony?"

"Not yet. Have a lot of work to do." Maybel answered, not even looking at him. She was still writing something with her pen. Jack shook his head with a pity. "And you? I thought that you and Katherine went together to the cinema. Again. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No, why?" Jack laughed. "We're just... enjoying spending time together. You should try that too. You know, get out of here, have some fresh air. When have you seen the Doctor for the last time?"

"I don't really remember."

"In April. IN FUCKING APRIL." Jack banged his fist on the desk, so Maybel jumped, scared. She swallowed hard. "Get the hell out of here, even for a day."

"They don't need me there." Maybel whispered, leaning over the desk to reach Jack. "But they need me here. I think I found my place, finally."

"You can't spend the rest of your life here! You know, I'm sure that there is an adventure in which you can just, I don't know, at least hold his hand!"

Maybel looked up at him, looking incredibly tired. Jack breather heavily, worried. She hid her face in her hands, trying to catch some air. She didn't wanted to interrupt. She knew that she changed too much in these stories – she shouldn't even be there.

"Sometimes I think that you're the only one that can stop him. And sometimes, sometimes he is really alone, and he NEEDS someone to stop him. Maybe that's why you are here. I know what you're gonna say!" he added, before she could say anything."I don't belong in here, that's not my role. But tell you what, Maybes? Maybe this IS your role. To hold his hand in the worst moments. Maybe he need that... maybe he need you. Think about that." Jack got up from his chair and stopped in the doors. "Oh, and by the way... I really miss seeing you in my office."

As he left, Maybel hit her head in the desk, rolling her eyes.

"I FUCKING HATE THIS MAN." she whispered, sad. "Thanks God that I've got him."

**AUGUST**

Maybel was sitting on the roof of one of the Cardiff buildings. She didn't care where she was, she just wanted to be alone for a moment. Just to think. It was cold, so she took one of her sweaters with her. The TARDIS blue one. She smiled to herself – was her home here yet?

Because she got everything she wanted. She got friends, sort of family, job, home. She finally got her Doctor. She even got her own sonic phone! And a car! Not an ordinary car, a red Ferrari from Jack! They took care of her, so much. And she loved them all, so much. And they probably also loved her, so much... but there was something wrong.

She missed the chats with her father at the evenings, when he visited her for a coffee to ask about the next book. She missed watching Doctor Who with Angela, sometimes all days. She missed all those smiled her brother gave her every time she mentioned him in one of her books. She missed the way her mom used to call her in the middle of the night if she can come and visit her, because she knew that her daughter is having a bad day.

She missed home.

She always thought that after her parents die, she will have something that will remind her about them, like a photographs or little things that she will keep. Instead of that, she had only her clothes from the day she left, a music from Doctor Who on her phone, and one photo of the Eleventh Doctor. And in some funny way, it was reminding her about her parents.

_I Am The Doctor_ was one of her father's favourite music. And her mum adored that photo of Matt Smith. Maybel smiled to herself, sadly. She didn't expect this to go this way.

_Oh fuck that, Jack, you were right. I need him._

She pulled out her mobile phone and pressed the main button.

_Let the right thing happen. Guide me to my Doctor._

* * *

**_HELLO SWEETIES! While you are waiting for the next chapter - which, I can tell you, will break your hearts - you can read how Maybel was coping with becoming the boss of Torchwood. Just a little thing for you._**

**_Mararder's Map: If you want to know, yes, I watch How I met Your Mother! I'm actually a big fan of it! :D I also wear glasses and LOVE Harry Potter! And don't worry, I'm sure that you're going to watch the new episodes soon, the Doctor won't let you wait for so long ;)_**

**_Nikki Pond: You'll have to wait a little for the 11th Doctor, but I can promise you that I will write every episode with him, becouse he is sort of... my Doctor. He was my first {God, how does that sound}. Anyway, I'm going to write a heart-breaking Army Of Ghosts now, and then I'm going to play with your feels in Doomsday. After that, you can expect a few episodes from season three, a whole season 4, and then BOOM! Season 5 and my beloved Doctor!_**

**_Thank you for reading by the way, and for telling me what you think! It really matters to me!_**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	13. The Future Boss

_Planet Earth. This is where I was born. And this is where I died. For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor. And a woman called Maybel Price. A man who could change his face and the only woman who could ever stop him. And they took me away from home in their magical machine. They showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end._

**_"How long are you going to stay with me?" the Doctor asked, looking at Rose. She smiled, responding:_**

**_"Forever."_**

_That's what I thought. But then came the army of ghosts. Then came Torchwood and the War. And that's when it all ended. The last story I'll ever tell. This is the story of how I died._

* * *

"Mum, it's us! We're back!" Rose Tyler screamed, entering her mother's flat with a very heavy rucksack. It was a sunny day, and the Doctor was still smiling.

"Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone. You never use it!" Jackie Tyler rushed to her daughter to hug her.

"Shut up, come here!"

"Oh, I love you!" they started to hug each other. The Doctor was just standing in the doors, laughing quietly. He was slightly worried though – he haven't seen Maybel in a while.

"I love you!"

"I love you so much!"

The Doctor tried to make his way past, but Jackie grabbed his tie and kissed him.

"Oh, you lovely big fella! Oh, you're all mine!" she started to scream, hugging him like she did before with Rose. Young Tyler entered the salon and stopped, surprised. There was a blond woman sitting on her armchair, drinking coffee with her legs crossed. Seeing Rose, she put down her cup and got up off the armchair, smiling.

"Jesus Christ, it's really you!" Rose rushed to her and hugged her as hard as she could, laughing from happiness. "I thought I'm never going to see you again! God, I've missed you so much!"

"Rose, please, I need to breathe!" her friend laughed, but she hugged her back just before that. "Oh, I've missed you too! Sorry for that. I've got a lot of work to do. I was working really hard and dear God, I was so tired that I was barely living. But here I am again! It's good to see you! Doctor!" she run to the man who lift her up in the great hug. "Been a while!"

"It took weeks to see you again! Where have you been?!" the Doctor asked, kissing the woman in her forehead. She laughed quietly.

"Cardiff."

"Meh, boring!"

They laughed together, but then Rose frowned, folding her arms.

"And what actually are you doing in my house?" she asked. Maybel smiled to her, raising her eyebrow just to look at Jackie. "MOM?!"

"Oh, she..." Jackie started, looking around. "She is... oh you know... she has been here for over a week... we know pretty much about each other. One day she just appeared and told me she knows you and the Doctor, so I asked her to come in and it just... came out that way, you know. By the way Rose, I've got a surprise for you and all. Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time. He'll be here at ten past. Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

"Oh go on, guess."

"No, I hate guessing. Just tell me."

"It's your granddad. Granddad Prentice. He's on his way any minute, Right, cup of tea!" Jackie went to the kitchen, so Maybel stopped behind Rose.

"She's gone mad." Rose whispered, worried. Maybel shrugged.

"Tell me something new." the Doctor said, making Maybel smile briefly.

"Granddad Prentice, that's her dad. But he died, like, ten years ago." Price explained. Rose didn't even asked her how did she knew that.

"Oh, my God. She's lost it. Mum? What you just said about granddad?" Rose went to the kitchen after Jackie, but Maybel was still there in the sitting room with the Doctor.

"What were you doing all that time?" he asked. Maybel looked up at him; she stopped smiling, instead of that, she frowned. "Maybel, I mean it. Rose called you but you never answer your phone. Even TARDIS tried to contact you, but you were out of range. This is clearly impossible."

"I was tired of your phone calls" Maybel started. "So I blocked your **snog box** signal, sorry. I hope she won't be mad at me, I would like to stay in a good relationship with her."

"THIS IS NOT A **SNOG BOX**!" the Doctor screamed, completely serious, making Maybel laugh again. "AND HOW DID YOU DID THAT?! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, THIS IS BEYOND HUMAN BRAIN! You couldn't have done that, right?"

"I'm a genius. And yes, it is a **snog box**, but a** very sexy snog box**." Maybel smiled briefly. "Today is going to be one of the most accurate days in the fucking history of accurate days. And remember: Robots are watching."

"What?"

"Any second now." she heard Jackie as she reached the kitchen. Rose was still standing in the passage. Maybel folded her arms and leaned against the doors frame. She raised her eyebrows, looking at Jackie.

"But he passed away." Rose said. "His heart gave out. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do."

"Then how can he come back?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Ten past. Here he comes." An ethereal humanoid shape walked through the outside wall and stand next to Jackie. The Doctor frowned, coming closer to have a better look. "Here we are, then. Dad, say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?"

"As I said: the most accurate days in the fucking history of accurate days." Maybel breather heavily, looking at the Doctor. He turned around and run out of the building, Rose and Maybel did the same. "They're everywhere! And no one is alarmed at the sight of them! Amazing, isn't it?" Maybel pulled the Doctor's sleeve, just to save him from one of the shapes walking through him.

"They haven't got long." Jackie joined them. "Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade. Maybel saw them throughout last week, haven't you, hun?"

"What do you mean, shift? Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?" the Doctor started to ask his questions, so Maybel shrugged.

"Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?" Jackie asked, putting her hands on her hips, and Maybel snorted. Yeah, sure. "How can he tolerate you, Maybes?"

"He got used to me." Price answered, fixing his tie. "No one's running or screaming or freaking out. Because why should they? Here we go. Eleven minutes past." Maybel squeezed his hand and the both looked at the vanishing ghosts.

_**NUMBERS.**_

_Note to myself: numbers are important, so are ghosts, imaginary friends, cracks and... oh, too many important things. But the numbers, though. Three and eleven. These two are everywhere. Three minutes, why three minutes? Eleven. Eleventh Doctor. Eleven..._

_**Crimson, Eleven, Petrichor, Delight.**_

_Quite right, but what does that mean? Three. Eleven. Ghosts. Oh, too many connections..._

* * *

The Doctor was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Maybel was making a phone call to Jack, making sure that everything in Torchwood was okay. Everyone ignored her, and she was actually pleased with that.

"Obama wanted to know more about the Silence. Shall Katherine make the next appointment with him? Maybe on Friday?" Jack started, so Maybel breather heavily and sat down on the chair in the kitchen, hiding her face in her hand. "Where are you?"

"Powell Estate. Visiting Rose."

"It's been a week already. Are you going to come back?"

"Yeah, sorry... it took me a while to gain Jackie's trust. But I'll be back in a few days I promise..."

"I'm going through hell without you here. Hey, there is a letter from someone called Madame Vastra in your desk, it says here that it's important... when did you got that?"

Maybel face-palmed her face, trying to remember.

"Uhm... something about... four months ago? I'm not sure... listen, page 11. Why was it 11? Was that a coincidence? Because if it was a coincidence, then don't ignore it. Never ignore a coincidence. Unless you're busy. Then always ignore a coincidence." Maybel crossed her legs, smiling to herself.

"Who said that?"

"One very clever man sitting in the room next to the kitchen that I'm in. Maybe you know him, he's wearing this old trench coat and sneakers. Cool, sneakers are cool." she smiled to herself, leaning slightly to look at the Doctor, who was still watching TV with Rose and her mother.

"The Doctor?" Jack asked. Maybel could hear him laughing quietly. "Which rule is that?"

"Someone said it was the rule number eight, but God knows." she looked thought the window, bored. "When I'll be back, you need to tell me if page 11 was the coincidence or not. It's really important. And I don't mean the contents, I mean... the number."

"We'll talk about that later. I'll call you if I need you. See you, love you, and all that stuff."

"Kiss kiss!" she ended a call and rushed to the sitting room, grabbing her bag. She leaned against the doorframe, biting her lower lip. "So. You see. Something is wrong here, isn't it?" she asked, so everyone looked at her. Despite that, only the Doctor nodded, frowning.

"When did it start?" he asked, turning to Jackie.

"Well, first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down-"

"No, he mean worldwide, Jackie" Maybel interrupted her, laughing quietly along with Rose.

"Oh. That was about two months ago." the older Tyler started to explain. "Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were. Ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that. Whole planet was panicking. No sign of you, thank you very much. Then it sort of sank in. It took us time to realise that we're lucky."

"What makes you think it's granddad?" Rose wondered aloud, so Jackie smiled briefly.

"It just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?"

"I wish I could, mum, but I can't. Maybel? Can you smell that?" Price shrugged and shook her head with sadness.

"You've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart."

"The more you want it, the stronger it gets." Maybel pointed out. "Like a psychic link. Of course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in."

"You're spoiling it." Jackie said, offended. Price sat down on the couch next to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but Maybel is right. There's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory." the Doctor explained.

"But if they're not ghosts, what are they then?" Rose asked, so Maybel rolled her eyes, breathed heavily and dropped to the couch, depressed. The Doctor laughed.

"Yeah, but they're human! You can see them. They look human." Jackie said. Maybel started to wave her legs in the air.

"She's got a point." Rose was barely holding her laugh. "I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people."

"UHM!" Maybel mumbled, before making a few strange noises. This made the Doctor laugh even harder and louder. "Maybe not! They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot. Hey, remember what I said? The robots are watching!"

* * *

Rose and Maybel were in the TARDIS, the Doctor was looking for something below the console floor. Price was still looking at the phone, checking if she's not spending in the box too much time. She had two minutes more.

"You know what is going to happen, right?" Rose asked, whispering. Maybel looked at her with a brief smile, then nodded. "Why won't you just tell us? We'll stop it and... you know... nothing and no one gets hurt..."

"You know, I've learned something from the movies about time travel" Maybel started, smiling sadly. "I've learned that you can't change the past and fixed points, if you know the future. This is the fixed point, this must happen, this is what always happens. And if I would try to change anything too much, it can affect on the future, which is not good, because God knows what would happen to you, me, the Doctor, to the Earth. **Where there is death, death must stay**."

Rose opened her eyes widely, surprised and slightly scared.

"You mean... someone is going to die this time?" Maybel jumped in fear. She shook her head, frowning.

"NO!" she answered. "No, no. This is not what I meant. I just meant, when something happens, and you know that it happens, you just need to let it be like that. DOCTOR, GET YOUR FAT ASS UP HERE FINALLY!" Rose laughed, completely forgetting about what did her friend said. "According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds. Now don't tell me you're going to sit back and do nothing!"

The Doctor popped up from below the console floor wearing a backpack and holding a hosepipe like device. Maybel started to laugh so hard she couldn't breathe, so she just leaned against Rose, who was laughing too.

"Who you going to call?!" The Doctor asked, making women's laugh even harder.

"Ghostbusters!" the two of them screamed, almost crying form laugh.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts."

The Doctor left, and Maybel rushed after him. Suddenly she became serious, which made Rose frown. How did she did that? And what was that all about?

_Ghosts again. AGAIN. FREAKIN AGAIN. 'I ain't afraid of ghosts', he said. 'Nah, I'm not afraid of ghosts', Clara said. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON IN THIS SHOW._

_**You're just freaking out.**_

_IN THE NAME OF SAIT TARDIS, MAYBE I AM._

"When's the next shift?" the Doctor asked, putting three metal cones linked by wires on the grass. Maybel glanced at her phone.

"Quarter to." she said, smiling to him.

"But don't go causing trouble!" Jackie started, s they both looked at her. "What's that lot do?"

"Triangulates their point of origin. I think." Maybel explained, not sure of herself. But the Doctor nodded a few seconds later, so she smiled, proud.

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" Rose asked and Price snorted, helping the Doctor.

"Nah. They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

"You're always doing this, the two of you. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real? Just think of it, though. All the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?" the Doctor and Maybel looked at each other, slightly horrified.

"I think it's horrific." the Doctor answered. "Rose, give us a hand." they run together back to the TARDIS and plugged the power cable into the console. Jackie followed them in and closed the door. Neat trick with such a thick cable run through it. "As soon as the cones activate, if that line goes into the red, press that button there. If it doesn't stop, use the sonic phone. Setting fifteen B. Hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop." Maybel nodded, happy. Rose frowned. She expected him to tell her to do that, not Maybel. "If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left." Price poked a big silver button on the console, and he smiled. "Good girl! Now, what do we have? Two minutes to go?"

The Doctor run out of the box, back at the playground. Then Maybel turned to Rose, looking incredibly sad.

"I'm so, so sorry! It was supposed to be you! He was supposed to give you his screwdriver, and tell which button you should push, and..."

"Maybel, I'm not mad at you!" Rose interrupted her, laughing quietly. Maybel breathed with relief. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not jealous of you..."

"What's the line doing?" the Doctor asked from outside the box.

"It's all right. It's holding!" Maybel answered. "Why? And why did you let Mickey go? I mean, you said that you love him. Something changed when I wasn't here with you?"

"No, he just..." Rose looked away, a little bit ashamed. "He wanted to move on, so I let him go. He talked about you a lot. Really. You meant world to him, you were like... you know when kids reads comics? There are Batman, Spider-Man... they choose a hero for themselves, and Mickey choose you for his hero. I was the love of his life, you were his hero. You know what... you even look like the Doctor. You don't just act like him anymore, now you even look like him. How the hell you know TARDIS so well?! I mean, you were here something about two times, how the hell..."

"Rose, there is one thing you need to remember because it may save your life once. I'm definitely a mad woman without a TARDIS, travelling but at the same time NOT travelling with this big space dumb called the Doctor, and I know everything, absolutely everything, so don't act like you're surprised that I know the TARDIS. Am I right, good old girl? Yeah, I'm right. You see, I'm the crazy one, she's the sexy one."

"You. Are talking. About a box."

"Yeah, I know, what's the problem with that?"

"You've changed so much." Jackie started, turning to Rose. Maybel glanced at her phone, checking the time.

"For the better." Maybel whispered, rolling her eyes. It wasn't that she didn't liked Jackie, she was just... driving her mad sometimes. "Jackie, she used to work **in a shop**."

"I've worked in shops. What's wrong with that?"

"Actually, a lot." Price turned to her, putting her hands on her hips. Rose bit her lower lip, waiting for her mother's answer. She decided not to interrupt, seeing that Maybel is giving her one of this odd looks. "Let me explain you something. Because, you see Jackie, what this all is about, is changing. Changing for better. The Doctor, he is the man who makes people better – well, at least, mostly – and keeps running. But not mentioning the running thing, the Doctor is saving lives, and you know what he is doing? Proving you something. He's proving you, that no matter how clever you are, you don't know all the answers, but at the same time, you are the most important thing in the whole wide universe, and having an ability to choose between two at any given time is fantastic! He proves you that you are so much more than yours all life goals are! You're not a shop girl, you're not a successful medical doctor, you're not a tempt, you're not a little girl who needs to grow up, or the boy who thinks that the love of his life could have done better." Jackie stared at her with her mouth wide opened, still in shock. Rose was just standing there, smiling to herself with her eyes closed.

Maybel just told them the whole truth about travelling with the Doctor and about what he could do.

"You're the most important person in creation and at the same time you're the most insignificant thing in the world." Maybel ended, hearing the Doctor screaming at her from the outside. Price smiled brightly, patted Rose on her shoulder and run out of the box, joining the Doctor. "What's up?"

"The sky?" he answered, confused. Maybel laughed quietly.

"I've asked about how is it going, you idiot... ROSE! WHAT'S WITH THE SCANNER?!"

"The scanner's working! It says delta **eleven**!" Rose screamed to them from the inside of the TARDIS.

_The fuck? It was supposed to be delta __one three__?! I REMEMBER THAT ONE CLEARY!_

"Come on then, you beauty!" Maybel frowned again, hearing the Doctor as he spoke again.

_'You beauty!' he said in 'The Asylum of the Daleks'. Damn. What is it all about?_

In the playground, a ghost appeared between the cones, and got trapped. Jackie and Rose watched it on the scanner. The Doctor put on a pair of red and blue 3D cardboard spectacles, and then gave Maybel the second pair. She laughed happily, putting them on. The Doctor made an adjustment to his control box. The ghost started to writhe inside the field.

"Don't like that much, do you? Who are you? Where are you coming from? Whoa!" The ghost tried to break out of the field, so Maybel took a few steps back along with the Doctor. "That's more like it! Not so friendly now, are you?"

"I told you" Maybel cut in. "The robots are watching." Somehow, the ghost faded and vanished. The Doctor gathered up the cones. He grabbed Maybel's hand and pulled her into the TARDIS. They closed the doors behind themselves and smiled to Rose.

"I said so! Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point, and I can track down the source. Allons-y!" he screamed, after Maybel jumped on to the console, smiling. "Maybel don't have much time, we are in hurry, allons-y! I like that. Allons-y. I should say allons-y more often. Allons-y. Watch out, Rose Tyler. Allons-y. And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say, allons-y, Alonso, every time!"

"You will, actually!" Maybel pointed out, smiling. "That's the spoiler for you, sweetie."

"Oh, that's nice of you, sweet girl!" he turned back to Rose, suddenly serious. "You're staring at me."

"My mum's still on board." she answered to him and Maybel, who by the way was already giggling in the corner. They looked up to see Jackie.

"If we end up on Mars, I'm going to kill you." she said, making Maybel laugh even louder. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, nothing serious!" the Doctor explained. "She does that. Don't worry, you'll get used to that." TARDIS materialised in Torchwood Loading Bay 2, and was immediately surrounded by armed troops. The Doctor watched them on the scanner, with Maybel leaning over his shoulder to see something.  
"Oh well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie. Maybel, with me."

They were already ready to leave, but Rose stopped them.

"Doctor, they've got guns." she said.

"And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think? They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine. Oh. And don't forget about mah Maybel. I'm sure she's got something in her black, bigger in the inside bag, something like, I don't know, a big gun? Or a hairdryer? She's a woman after all." he said, opening the doors.

"Oh, I hate you..." Maybel whispered just before she stepped outside. The Doctor raised his arms, bum Maybel just folded them. Yvonne run in on her high heels, so Maybel raised her eyebrows. Last time she was wearing shoes like that ones, she stopped the Dalek, and just after that, she also saved Madame de Pompadour's life. Yvonne couldn't even run on them.

"Oh! Oh, how marvellous. Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day." She started clapping and the soldiers joined in. The Doctor lowered his arms.

"Er, thanks." he started, not sure of himself. Maybel shook her head with a pity. "Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, I should say. Hurray!"

"You, you've heard of me, then?"

"Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the TARDIS!" Yvonne started to clap again, so Maybel face-palmed herself. Oh, that was too much. Yvonne was just driving her mad, and the Doctor saw that. "According to the records, you're not one for travelling alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's you, isn't it? Maybel Price?" she looked at Maybel, so the Doctor and her shared a glance. Few seconds later, Price nodded with a bright but fake smile.

"Yeah, sure. Maybel Motherfucking Price, nice to meet you." she gave her a hand to greet her. "And don't you fucking dare to touch that sexy box." she added, still with a fake smile, so quiet that only Yvonne could hear her. "Now. Can you show us the Institute?"

Yvonne smiled and showed them the way. The Doctor and Maybel followed her, sharing a few surprised looks.

"It was only a matter of time until you found us, and at last you've made it. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor. Welcome to Torchwood." Yvonne opened big metal doors. They saw a massive warehouse area, with lots of crates, jeeps and trucks running around, and a flying saucer. Maybel was watching everything emotionless, slightly scared, and maybe a little angry.

The Doctor pointed a thing on the truck, which crossed their way and frowned.

"That's a Jathar Sunglider!" he screamed, surprised.

"Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago." Yvonne answered. Maybel folded her arms. "We shot it down. It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us. Now, if you'd like to come with me. The Torchwood Institute has a motto. 'If it's alien, it's ours'. Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down and we use it for the good of the British Empire."

"For the good of **the what**?" Maybel asked, emphasizing on the last words. Yvonne turned to her, still smiling.

"The British Empire."

"There **isn't** a British Empire."

"Not yet."

"You know, we've already met a man who had the same motto as you do. 'If it's alien, it's mine'. And you know what? He did not ended up well." the Doctor nodded when Maybel finished talking. She was trying to convince everyone in there that she was the boss. The boss of everything.

"Ah, excuse me. Now, if you wouldn't mind." Yvonne took a big gun from a soldier next to her. The Doctor needed to grab Maybel's hand, because she was already trying to put her gun out of her bag. She looked at him, trying to calm down. "Do you recognise this, Doctor?" Yvonne haven't seen anything.

"That's a particle gun." Maybel said, suddenly pretty nice.

"Good, isn't it?" woman asked. "Took us eight years to get it to work."

"It's the twenty first century. You can't have particle guns."

"We must defend our border against the alien. Thank you, Sebastian, isn't it?" she gave the gun back to the soldier. He nodded. "Thank you, Sebastian. I think it's very important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is a very modern organisation. People skills. That's what it's all about these days. I'm a people person."

Maybel snorted, thinking about herself. Oh, she was some king of future her, the boss of the Torchwood Institute. She knew everyone by the name too, but they were different, so nice and happy. All of them. When here, here it was opposite.

"Have you got anyone called Alonso?" the Doctor asked, making Maybel laugh.

"No, I don't think so. Is that important?" Yvonne frowned, surprised a little.

"No, I suppose not. What was your name?"

"Yvonne. Yvonne Hartman." The Doctor picked up a black plastic step-stool with a handle on top. Maybel watched it, giving him a 'not too bad' face. "Ah, yes. Now, we're rather fond of these. The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tonnes of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric."

"So" Maybel started, interrupting her before she managed to say something else. "What about these ghosts?"

"Ah yes, the ghosts. They're, er... what you might call a **side effect**."

"Of what?"

"All in good time, miss Price. There is an itinerary, trust me."

_Fuck off blondie I already know everything._

_**But he doesn't.**_

_AND I CAN'T FUCKING TELL HIM._

The TARDIS was driving past on the back of a truck. Maybel came a little bit closer to it, folding her arms with an angry look. She turned to Yvonne, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Where are you taking her? I thought that I pointed it out to you, that I don't want even a single scratch on her." Maybel said, rushing to the Doctor. She didn't knew why, but since she knew what was going to happen, she preferred to be close to him.

"If it's alien, it's ours." Yvonne laughed quietly. That pissed Maybel off.

"You'll never get inside it." the Doctor said, calm. Maybel looked back at the box, giving Rose a little nod, as she peeked out of the TARDIS. She could also see Jackie, mad and confused at the same time.

"All those times I've been on Earth, I've never heard of you." the Doctor started, as they were walking down the corridor.

"But of course not. You're the enemy. Both of you. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown." Yvonne explained and Maybel frowned. What? WHAT?!

"1879. That was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland." Maybel pointed. "But. I wasn't there. Sorry. Doctor? Was I there?"

"No." he added quickly.

"The Doctor encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf. And he told her a lot about you, miss Price." Hartman said. "Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great, and fighting the alien horde."

"But if we're the enemies, does that mean that we're prisoners?"

"Oh yes." Maybel squealed offended. SHE WAS A PRISONER IN HER OWN INSTITUTE. THE FUCK. "But we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this." they went into the Sphere laboratory, and Maybel swallowed hard, knowing what she's witnessing. "Now, what do you make of that?"

A young man joined them, wearing a white laboratory coat. Maybel smiled to him briefly, thinking about how he will end up that day.

"You must be the Doctor. Rajesh Singh. It's an honour, sir. And you, miss" he kissed her hand, bowing. Prince bit her lower lip in a small grin, but the Doctor just sniffed disapprovingly. "It's a pleasure to know a famous Maybel Price."

"Yeah. How- how does everybody knows me?" she asked, confused a little, but Yvonne and Rajesh only shrugged. "So. What is going on?"

"We got no idea."

"But what's wrong with it?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong with it?"

"I don't know. It just feels weird."

"Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone." Yvonne interrupted. Maybel rolled her eyes, approaching the Doctor. "Makes you want to run and hide, like it's forbidden."

"No, not that way. It's just strange. But it's not scaring me. I'm not afraid of it, more I'm... it's just weird." Maybel explained. The Doctor nodded his head softly.

"We tried analysing it using every device imaginable." Maybel put the 3D glasses on, and so did the Doctor. They both came closer to the sphere. "But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass."

"The most fascinating thing in it is that you can see it. It upsets people because it gives off nothing. It is absent. What do you think, sweetie?" Maybel turned to the Doctor. "A Void Ship?"

"Yeah. A Void Ship." he agreed, laughing a little. She already knew everything, and she didn't look scared or worried, so why should he be worried?

"And what is that?" Yvonne asked, making them look at her.

"Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, travelling through the Void." the Doctor explained, when Maybel was taking a photo of the sphere. Fascinating. She needs to show that to Jack. "Maybel, don't take photos, this is not a school trip!"

"Sorry, dad!" she answered sarcastically. "Before you ask, Rajesh, the Void is the space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. I'm actually come from one of them. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. The Doctor's people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell. Including me. Although I could also call it, I don't know, '_the never ending black hole without anything in it'_? Nice title!"

"But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?" Rajesh asked, so the Doctor stopped laughing at Maybel and pretended to be serious.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, distracted. "Ah, right... I don't know, to explore? To escape? You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang, end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation."

_**The Big Bang? DID HE JUST SAID THE BIG BANG?!**_

_TELL US MORE, SPACEMAN!_

"You see, we were right. There is something inside it." Yvonne said, more to herself than to the others. "So how do we get in there?"

"We don't!" Maybel screamed almost immediately, scared.

"We send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place?" the Doctor asked, agreeing with Price.

"Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake." the boss of Torchwood explained, and the Doctor walked out, turning left. Maybel followed him, rolling her eyes.

"No, sweetie." she said, and right after that they saw him turning round and going right. Price laughed quietly, shooking her head with a pity.

_Oh, he's the same man, always._ Maybel thought, remembering him in the 'Bells of St. John', when he was trying to find a garage. Yvonne pointed the Doctor and Maybel at the blank wall at the far end of the lever room when they got there. Price swallowed hard, pretending that she's not scared even a little.

"The sphere came through here." Hartman started to talk. "A hole in the world. Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up. We were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it."

"You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How much money have you got?" the Doctor frowned asking.

"Enough." Yvonne answered, smiling proudly. Maybel looked out of the window.

"We're in Canary Wharf." she pointed. "This building, it's Canary Wharf. But, that is the public name for it. But to those in the know, it's Torchwood."

"So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe? Nah, you think let's make it bigger!" the Doctor was shouting. If Maybel was not scared of Daleks and Cybermans, she was surely afraid of the angry Doctor. She swallowed hard, third time that day.

"It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent. Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes." Yvonne told everyone to get ready for the shift, everyone in the lever room. Maybel rushed after her to her office and leaned on the desk in front of her.

"Stop it." she demanded. Yvonne snorted in disbelief. "CANCEL IT."

"I don't think so." Yvonne answered, making Maybel grab the desk so hard that her knuckles livid.

"I'm warning you, cancel it." the Doctor joined them, still calm, but angry at the same time.

"Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man."

"Let me show you. Sphere comes through." he pointed his sonic screwdriver at her glass wall. It cracked, the same crack as in Amelia's bedroom. Maybel frowned, surprised. IT was the second time she saw it somewhere where it shouldn't be. "But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghosts, and..." he tapped the glass and it shattered.

"Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful. Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute." she got up from her chair, so Maybel followed her into the lever room.

"Miss Hartman, I am asking you, please don't do it. I know this place in the future, and it's so much better than now. You can change that." seeing that Yvonne is still doing her work, Maybel stopped in the middle of the room, putting out her gun. The Doctor raised his hands, surprised. "Miss Hartman." Yvonne turned to her, not amused. "As a future boss of this institute, I demand you to stop."

"FUTURE BOSS?!" the Doctor screamed, surprised. Few seconds later he shook his head, forgetting about that.

"Boss?" Hartman laughed with a pity. "Even if you're a boss, you can't do anything to me, because as you said, you are the boss from the future. The boss now, is me."

"YVONNE, I'M WARNING YOU!" Maybel charged the weapon, so the Doctor came closer to her, very slowly.

"Maybel what are you doing? Put that down, please..." the Doctor whispered, touching her arm. "Maybel, calm down. You're going to change something, aren't you? Stop it. You know what happens if you will. Please."

"We have done this a thousand times." Yvonne ensured them, but Maybel wasn't about to give up.

"Then stop at a thousand!" she screamed, mad.

"We're in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breach, but equally they can close it."

Maybel suddenly put down her gun and smiled to the Doctor. He frowned, surprised. She went back into Yvonne's office and fetched a chair for the Doctor to sit on. He nodded, understanding what she was about to say and do.

"Okay." she said, sitting on the Doctor's lap. He laughed quietly, gently embracing her. Yvonne frowned.

"Sorry?" she asked surprised.

"Never mind. As you were."

"What, is that it?"

"No, fair enough. Did and said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of a cup of tea? Or a cherry coke can?"

"Ghost Shift in twenty seconds."

"Mmm, can't wait to see it. Can you, sweetie?" Maybel turned to the Doctor, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I would love to see it!" he answered. They both laughed happily.

"You can't stop us. Any of you." Hartman hissed, mad.

"No, absolutely not. So, Maybel. Watch the fireworks."

"Uh, I love the fireworks. Especially in Venice, during the Carnival." Maybel answered, proudly folding her arms. "I always wanted to see Venice."

"Ghost Shift in ten seconds." one of the women in the lever room said. "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-"

"Stop the shift. I said stop!" Yvonne shouted, so Maybel and the Doctor smiled to each other.

"Thank you." the Doctor said, still holding Maybel tightly. She started to feel weird.

Of course, it was amazing that he took care of her so much, but he belonged to ROSE. Rose Tyler and the Doctor, in the TARDIS, like it should be. And then Maybel came in and BOOM, she destroyed everything.

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the programme will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything." Yvonne answered, approaching them.

"We're glad to be of help." Price smiled, still thinking about Rose.

"And someone clear up this glass. They did warn me, Doctor. They said you two like to make a mess." Maybel got up, gave the Doctor kiss on his cheek and smiled sweetly. He answered with the same gesture, happy. "So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere?"

"Hm?" the Doctor was still thinking about something else. "Yes, right, must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball."

Maybel counted on her fingers down from three, when at one they could hear Rajesh in Yvonne's computer device. Price nodded. So, she didn't changed anything, good. Good for now.

"Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitors. We don't know who they are, but funnily enough, they arrived at the same time as the Doctor and Maybel." Yvonne turned her laptop so the Doctor and Maybel could see Rose and Rajesh on the webcam.

"She one of yours?" Hartman asked, serious. The Doctor and Maybel looked at each other, shrugging.

"Never seen her before in my life." the Doctor answered.

"Neither did I." Price added quickly.

"Good." Yvonne smiled. "Then we can have her shot." Maybel jumped and the Doctor almost got up from his chair.

"Oh, all right then. It was worth a try. That's, that's Rose Tyler." he explained, a little bit nervous. Maybel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry. Hello." Rose said, waving at them from the monitor. Maybel smiled at her.

"She's travelling with the Doctor. I'm just popping by at some times, not always with them. Not travelling in the TARDIS, today was the first time I actually did this, and she, oh she, she's travelling with him all the time, and she is brilliant, just fantastic." Rose laughed quietly, seeing that the Doctor is looking at Maybel's legs.

"Yeah" he agreed. "Maybel is just a friend. In a pants that are a little bit too tight..." Maybel turned to him with her eyes wide opened, surprised what he was saying and catch him on looking at her legs. She put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, just a friend. You're surely staring at every friend's butt." Rose added, laughing.

"WHAT- I WASN'T, I DIDN'T-" the Doctor denied quickly, but Maybel already rolled her eyes and walked past him. "I WASN'T! I SWEAR! JUST LEGS- OH GOD. I SHOULD SHUT UP SOMETIMES. I REALLY, REALLY SHOULD. MAYBEL. JUST STAND WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW, DON'T EVEN MOVE."

"So they are together?" Jackie asked, making Rose laugh even harder.

"Oh, they have never been! Well, although, God knows what he is doing at nights, right?" younger Tyler replied, and Maybel turned to the laptop, offended. "But no, they are just friends!"

"ROSE, SHUT UP." the Doctor and Maybel said at the same time.

"Are you sure that she is not just a female version of him?" Rose's mother asked the next question, but her daughter didn't have a time to reply, because Yvonne went to the lever room and Maybel immediately followed her.

"Excuse me? Everyone?" Hartman started. Maybel came closer to three people typing something really fast. "I thought I said stop the ghost shift. Who started the programme? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?" the levers moved, so Maybel put out her mobile phone. "Right, step away from the monitors, everyone. Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers! Andrew!" someone tried to stop the levers, but everything was for nothing. "Addy, step away from the desk. Listen to me. Step away from the desk."

Maybel and the Doctor approached the black girl, and Maybel muffled a laugh. She knew that this girl looked exactly like Martha Jones, well, she was played by the same actress, and it was so accurate now.

"She can't hear you. They're overriding the system. We're going into Ghost Shift." Maybel explained, sonicking the ear pieces that they had. "It's the ear piece. It's controlling them."

"I've seen this before. Sorry. I'm so sorry." the Doctor gasped as they zapped Adeola's ear piece with their sonic devices. She screamed, and so did Gareth and Matt. Then they collapsed, and Maybel grabbed the Doctor's hand, slightly scared.

"What is that, what did you just do?" Yvonne asked, confused.

"They're dead." he turned to Maybel, feeling how she's squeezing his hand. "What, now you are scared?"

"I was scared all the time. I just know how to hide my fear." she explained, whispering.

"What are those ear pieces?" Yvonne asked, trying to understand what was going on. Maybel shook her head.

"Don't." she whispered.

"But they're standard devices. How does it control them?"

"Trust me, leave them alone."

"But what are they?" Yvonne pulled one off Adeola. A rope of gray matter came with it. "Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain!"

Maybel rushed to one on the computers and started to type something on them. She tried to stop the programme, but she was too slow. The Doctor leaned over her, softly hugging her.

"What about the Ghost Shift?" he asked.

"Ninety percent there and still running." she answered, still working.

"Can't you stop it?"

"They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system." she stopped, giving up and looked in his eyes. "I've told you. The robots were watching, all the time." he suddenly understood everything. The ear pieces, the ghosts – it all made sense then.

"Who are they?" Yvonne interrupted. Only then the Doctor took his eyes off Maybel and looked at the wall.

"It might be a remote transmitter but it's got to be close by. I can trace it." the Doctor switched on his sonic screwdriver. "Maybel, stay close to me."

"Tell me something I don't know." she whispered, slightly terrified. They run out of the lever room. The Doctor was tracking the signal with his sonic screwdriver. They passed two soldiers going the other way, but Yvonne stopped them. Maybel made sure that she hid her gun properly so that no one could see it. They finally reached the unoccupied floor, full of plastic curtains.

"What's down here?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't, I don't know." Yvonne asked. "I think it's building work. It's just renovations."

"You should go back."

"Think again." Maybel went into the plastic curtains first, the Doctor followed her, and so did Yvonne with the soldiers. "What is it? What's down here?"

"Ear pieces, ear pods. This world's colliding with another, and I think I know which one." the Doctor said, grabbing Maybel's hand again. She swallowed hard.

"Okay. Now I'm really, really scared." she whispered, seeing that figures appeared behind the curtains. The Doctor frowned, hiding his sonic screwdriver and embracing Maybel in her waist.

"What are they?" Yvonne was still asking questions, and for Maybel, it wasn't better.

"They came through first. The advance guard." The figures ripped the plastic sheets, just like they did in their Tomb, and stepped through. "**Cybermen**."

Cybermen escorted the Doctor, Maybel and Yvonne in. They were holding their hands up, all of them, this time including even Maybel. She was frightened. Even if she knew what was going to happen, she couldn't know what they will do with her. If they were going to take her with Yvonne, she will be terrified. If she was going to stay with the Doctor, then well, it was a bit better script for her...

"Get away from the machines!" the Doctor screamed. "Do what they say. Don't fight them!"

The Cybermen activated their arm guns and shoot the scientists holding back the levers. They moved up, and Maybel approached the Doctor, trying to make sure that she will stay with him. He glanced at her, worried, and grabbed her hand. He kissed her forehead and whispered:

"Everything is going to be fine. I swear to you."

"I know. **I know**." she answered, still scared. "Here come the ghosts." The shadowy images appeared as usual. "A footprint doesn't look like a boot. I've told you a few times today, you've listened to me once, as always, too late. THE ROBOTS WERE WATCHING. ALL THE TIME."

"Achieving full transfer." the Cyberleader said.

"They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world."

"They're invading the whole planet!" Yvonne was terrified, and so was Maybel, but she was just still holding onto the Doctor, not going to let go.

"It's not an invasion." he said. "It's too late for that. It's a victory. But I don't understand." the Doctor approached one of the Cybermens, pulling Maybel with him. "The Cybermen don't have the technology to build a Void Ship. That's way beyond you. How did you create that sphere?"

"The sphere is not ours." the robot answered. "The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown."

"Then what's inside it?"

"Rose and Jackie are down there." Maybel whispered. "And trust me. You don't want to know what is inside it. Because it's terrifying. Just horrible. And today is going to be a long day, sweetie."

* * *

**_Uh. I've made you wait for so long. And I'm sorry! But I had so much work to do, you don't even know... anyway, you're propositions in reviews are amazing! As you see, I'm keep using them! If you're wondering why the Doctor wasn't angry at Maybel for being the future boss of Torchwood, then don't worry, in the next chapter you'll have more tears._**

**_Because it'll be a freaking Doomsday. Damn, I cry everytime I watch that episode..._**

**_By the way, if you've got any other ideas of what should happen in the next chapters, then tell me! I've got plans, but only for the rest of the season four and five, which means that you can - sort of - built the story with me. I'll try to add your ideas to my plans, and we'll see how it works out._**

**_Thank you, and please, review! Your opinions _****help keep me writing, no matter how long they are!**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	14. Coward, any day

The Daleks advanced upon Rose, Mickey and Doctor Singh, with cries of "exterminate!". Tyler took a few steps forward, sure of herself.

"Daleks!" she screamed. They fell silent, taken aback. She took lab coat off. "You're called 'Daleks'." The Daleks did not respond, seeming to be simply observing her. Rose walked towards them. "I know your name. Think about it - how can I know that? A Human... who knows about the Daleks. And the Time War. If you wanna know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends."

"Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too." Mickey said, and Jackie approached them.

"Oversized pepperpotts, me too, I know you, the Daleks!" she was shouting. The Dalek's eye-piece swivelled around to look at Mickey and Jackie.

"Yeah. And me." Rajesh joined them.

"You will be necessary." one of the Daleks turned to Rose. Then he looked at one of the others. "Report - what is the status of the Genesis Ark?"

"Status - hibernation." the other answered.

"Commence awakening."

"The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else."

The Dalek turned to the Genesis Ark, which also emerged from the sphere. It clamped its suction arm to the side of the Ark.

"The Daleks - you said they were all dead." Mickey whispered to Rose, still pointing his gun at the Daleks.

"Never mind that - what the hell's a Genesis Ark?" she wondered aloud, frowning. The only ones who could possibly know that were far away from them, and they couldn't even contact them. Because Maybel surely knew what a Genesis Ark was.

* * *

The Doctor and Maybel were still in the lever room. Price was still staring idly at the wall, and the Doctor was looking at her with worry, leaning against the wall, his arms folded. What was she thinking about? If she could change anything, fix something, save some lives?

He breathed heavily and approached her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, whispering. Maybel nodded, not even batting her eyelid. "No, you don't look like you're okay. What's wrong?"

"I just... this place." she started, frowning softly. "In the future it's... different. It's warm, working in your name. Looking at it now, I can see how we've changed." Maybel looked up at her friend, her eyes full of tears. "I swear to you, it's different. It's better. I've rebuilt it- WE rebuilt it! Torchwood is not a government institution anymore in the future. We're respecting the queen, but at the same time, we're not her prisoners." she started to cry, afraid of his reaction.

And she was so surprised, when he just hugged her so tight she could barely breathe. She almost disappeared in his arms. Maybel didn't know how should she react, it was so unexpected. She thought that he will be angry, MAD, that she's working for Torchwood in the future, no matter if she changed it or not, and instead of that he just... kissed her forehead.

"You did your best, I believe." he whispered. Maybel smiled briefly. In her mind, she was freaking happy, but she couldn't just start to just from these emotions inside of her. "It's going to be just fine."

"I know. I told you. I know." she answered, seeing that one of the Cybermen is approaching Yvonne, who was sitting at her desk. "Oh, crap. Come on, sweetie." she put on her 3D glasses, and so did the Doctor. They rushed to Yvonne's office.

"You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender." the Cyberman said.

"Oh, do some research. We haven't GOT a central world authority." Yvonne answered without even a trace of fear. Maybel looked around, making sure that no one was going to take her away from the Doctor.

"You have now." the Cyberman spoke again. "I will speak on all global wavelengths. This broadcast is for human kind. Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet. But you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. **You will become like us**."

Maybel gasped, covering her mouth with her right hand, when with right she grabbed the Doctor's hand. There was chaos on a bridge - people running, screaming - the military shooting at the Cybermen with no effect whatsoever. The Cybermen aimed their own weapons, blowing up a truck, killing the soldiers. Finally one soldier managed to hit a Cyberman and it went up in flames.

The Doctor, Maybel, Yvonne and one of the Cybermen observed the proceedings far below from the top of Torchwood Tower.

"I ordered surrender." the Cyberman said, and Maybel sniffed.

"They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street - you're in their homes. You've got their children!" the Doctor started to scream angrily. Maybel shook her head in disbelief.

"Of course they're gonna fight." she finished, closing her eyes.

_Rose, __**hold on**__._

* * *

"Which of you is least important?" one of the Daleks asked Rose, and she frowned, looking slightly scared. The truth is, she was terrified.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she answered with a question.

"Which of you is least important?"

"No, we don't work like that. None of us."

"Designate the least important!"

"This is my responsibility." Rajesh stepped forward. Rose tried to stop him, but he only smiled sadly. He stand before the Dalek dejectedly. "I er - I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you... come through me. Leave these three alone."

"In the end, you will always kneel. You will kneel."

"What for?"

"KNEEL!" Rajesh kneeled. The surrounding Daleks directed their eye stalks onto him. "The Daleks need information about current Earth history."

"Yeah well I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Home Landsecurity—"

"Speech is not necessary. We will extract brainwaves." The three Daleks advanced upon Rajesh and positioned their suction arms around his head. Rajesh was showing the first signs of fear. Rose covered her mouth with her hands, and so did Jackie.

"Don't... I- I'll tell you everything you need. No. No!" He shouted out in agony before the Daleks crushed his skull. Mickey made towards him but Rose hold him back, knowing it was already too late.

Maybel, Doctor, where the hell are you?

A few moments later, the Daleks let Rajesh's blackened corpse fall to the ground. Rose and Jackie gasped.

"His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts."

"You didn't need to KILL him!" Rose interrupted as the Black Dalek was still trying to say something. He turned to her.

"Neither did we need him alive. Dalek Thay - investigate outside."

"I obey." Dalek Thay responded and left the sphere chamber. At the same time, two Cybermen marched down a corridor to investigate the sphere chamber.

* * *

The Doctor and Maybel were standing in front of the Yvonne's laptop along with one of the Cybermen, and a visual of the area occupied by the two Cybermen appeared on Yvonne's laptop. Maybel smiled to herself, briefly.

"Oh, I waited for that." she whispered to herself, so quiet that only the Doctor could hear her. He frowned and looked at her, so she gave him a small grin. He answered with the same.

At the same time in the sphere chamber, a projection appeared in the area previously occupied by the sphere, showing Dalek Thay's point of view. He meet with the two Cybermen, and Maybel snorted. The Doctor started as he saw the Dalek for the first time on Yvonne's laptop.

"Identify yourselves." Dalek Thay started.

"You will identify first." the Cyberman responded. Everyone in Yvonne's office could hear Maybel's muffled laugh.

"State your identity."

The Doctor was staring at the image on the laptop, like this was worse than he could have ever imagined. Maybel suddenly became serious when she saw that. She gently patted his shoulder.

"You will identify first."

"Identify!"

"... illogical, you will modify."

"Daleks do not take orders."

"You have identified as Daleks."

"Outline resembles the INFERIOR species known as 'Cybermen'."

Maybel put out her mobile phone, not sure what she was about to do. She just looked at the Doctor, and he turned to her with frightening suddenness. He took her sonic phone and found Rose's number, then immediately dialled it. Maybel followed him as he started to wonder about the room.

Rose answered her phone, but couldn't talk for fear of drawing attention to herself. The Daleks and the Cybermen were bantering all the while.

"And?" Maybel asked, whispering.

"She's answered, she's alive." the Doctor answered, so they smiled to each other. "Why haven't they killed her?"

"Well, don't complain!"

"They must need her for something."

"Yeah, they do." Maybel covered her mouth right after that, realising what she said. The Doctor nodded, understanding.

"Spoilers?" he asked, so Price just smiled to him.

"Oh, spoilers."

"We must protect the Genesis Ark." the Doctor heard one of the Daleks through Maybel's phone.

"The Genesis Ark?" he wondered aloud and put his 3D glasses on again. Maybel followed him as he looked at the laptop again.

"Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant." the Cyberman at the corridor said, making Maybel laugh this time. The Doctor smiled to her, knowing that she already knew about that somehow.

"Daleks have no concept of elegance."

"This is obvious. But consider - our technologies are compatible. Cybermen plus Daleks - together, we could upgrade the Universe."

"You propose an alliance?"

"This is correct."

"Request denied."

The Cybermen immediately thrust their fists out, ready to shoot. They shoot at the Dalek, but the rays simply bounced off its armour.

"**EXTERMINATE**!" The Dalek aimed at both Cybermen, one after the other, and they collapsed onto the floor. In the sphere chamber, the Cyberman addresses the Daleks in the sphere chamber through the projection screen.

"Daleks, be warned: you have declared war upon the Cybermen."

"This is not war. This is pest control." the black Dalek answered from the sphere laboratory.

"We have **five million** Cybermen. How many are you?"

"**Four**."

"You would destroy the Cybermen with **FOUR** Daleks?!"

"They would destroy the Cybermen with **ONE** Dalek." Maybel whispered, making the Cyberman look at her. The Doctor immediately held her.

"You are superior in only one respect." the Dalek ended.

"What is that?" the Cyberman asked. There was a moment of silence before the Dalek spoke again:

"You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!" And the screen went static. "Wait!" the Doctor clicked the phone off, telling Maybel that he lost Rose. She nodded and checked something. Six missed calls. Three from Jack, two from Katherine and one unknown.

_...TARDIS?_

"Rewind image by nine rells." the Dalek commended in the sphere chamber. The Doctor and Maybel were in frame in the background. "Identify grid seven gamma frame." They zoomed in on the pair. "This male registers as enemy. This woman is our enemy too."

Rose beamed. The black Dalek turned to her, seeing her reaction. Mickey smiled at the projection, seeing miss Price.

"The humans are moved! Identify them!" the Dalek ordered. Rose smiled.

"All right then..." she started. "If you really wanna know... that's the Doctor. And that. Oh, that, that's Maybel Motherfucking Price coming here to kick your asses, bitches." The Daleks rolled backwards sharply. Tyler laughed quietly. "Five million Cybermen - easy. One Doctor and ONE Maybel? NOW you're scared."

* * *

Maybel was still in shock. She blocked TARDIS's signals, how could she still call her? She shook her head in disbelief, joining the Doctor, as long as she knew what was going to happen next. She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"**Please, just don't let go**." she whispered. His eyes went wider.

"**Never**." he answered, squeezing her hand with a grin to make her feel better.

"Quarantine the Sphere Chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel." the Cybermen ordered, so Maybel approached the Doctor even more, if it was possible. Yvonne struggled and shouted as they dragged her away.

"No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered!" she screamed. They began to drag Maybel and the Doctor away too, but then, one of them stopped.

"This one's increased adrenaline suggests they have vital Dalek information." they let them go, making Maybel hide in Doctor's arms again. She was so relieved that they let her stay with him, so relieved.

"It's okay, I've got you." the Doctor whispered, still holding Maybel's hand.

He promised to never let her go.

* * *

Dalek Thay came back to the sphere chamber, making Rose jump a little in fear. "Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark." The black Dalek - Sek - pressed its suction arm to the side of the Genesis Ark.

"Why are we being kept alive?" Mickey asked, whispering to Rose. There was a moment of silence between them, and then Tyler answered:

"They might need me."

"What? What is it?" Jackie frowned, but Rose was just staring at the Daleks with fear in her eyes. Maybel, get your fat ass here...

* * *

The Doctor was sitting on the windowsill in silence. Maybel was standing next to him, her arm folded, and thinking about something. She was looking thought the window at the city in fire, thinking how better it will be in the future, really soon. A Cyberman approached them.

"You are proof." he turned to the Doctor. Maybel frowned in anger, thinking about how many of them she could kill without being killed.

"Of what?" the Doctor asked, looking at Maybel with a little worry.

"That emotions destroy you."

"Yeah, I am." he glanced to the side, following Maybel's gaze. "Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion."

"Well, you know what I'm saying about hope" Maybel mumbled, getting inpatient. "It breeds eternal misery. But well, here it comes."

The Cyberman followed their gazes. A group of people dressed in black suits, wearing helmets and carrying guns appeared out of thin air. One of them shouted to the others and they shoot at a row of Cybermen, immediately destroying them. The Doctor rolled out of the way and crouched in a corner of Yvonne's office, grabbing Maybel's hand to make her follow him. She screamed a little as the last Cyberman had his head blown off. The man responsible spoke to the Doctor in a familiar voice.

"Doctor - good to see you again." Maybel stood up and tilted her head, not very surprised. "Miss Price, it's a pleasure." He took off his helmet – it was Jake. The Doctor's eyes widen.

"Jake?!" he screamed, same happy and surprised. Maybel patted him on his shoulder, greeting with a soldier. The Doctor was just staring at him, looking more concerned than pleased.

"The Cybermen came through from one world to another - and so did we. Miss Price, I've heard a lot of things about you. All of them were positives, of course. Defend this room. Chrissie, monitor communications." he turned to his group. The Doctor put on his 3D glasses, using them to look at the group. Maybel just nodded.

"Yep. Background radiation." she whispered to him. The group run out from the room to do as they're told, leaving the Doctor and Maybel alone with Jake. "But you can't just **HOP** from one world to another. You CAN'T."

"We just did. With these." Jake chucked the Doctor what looked like a large yellow button on a chain, worn around the neck.

"But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology."

"We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you wanna come and see?"

"NO!" The Doctor screamed, but it was too late. Jake pressed the button and they both disappeared, before Maybel managed to grab the Doctor's hand to even stop them. She swore under her breath.

"Stupid** Doomsday**." she whispered, pressing something on her phone. Few moments later, she disappeared with a quiet bang. They reappeared in the same room, except it was considerably darker and looked as though there has been a recent struggle. There were wires and equipment strewn all over the floor.

"Parallel Earth - parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the institute was doing and the people's republic took control." Jake explained to the Doctor. Maybel reappeared in front of them, accidentally stumbling on one of the cables. She would have fall down, but the Doctor caught her at the last moment. She smiled to him, looking up.

"Hey" she whispered. The Doctor laughed quietly.

"Hello." there was a moment of silence, and even Jake didn't say anything. Then the only alien in the room frowned, helping Maybel to stood up. "Wait a minute, how did you did that?" he asked, and Price shrugged.

"Sonic phone, Time Vortex Manipulator, teleport... this thing have a lot of applications, even I don't know everything about it yet... probably I can travel though some parallel universes if they are available." Maybel explained, playing with her phone.

"That would mean that you can come back home, isn't that great?!"

"No, it's not." Maybel breathed heavily. "As I told you. **AVAILABLE** parallel worlds. A hole to mine closed a long time ago, sorry. You will have to live with me. Now, we've gotta get back. Rose is in danger. And her mother."

"That'd be Jackie." Pete Tyler walked in followed by two soldiers. and Maybel hold her breath. The Doctor looked up in surprise. "My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are. This must be miss Price. We've heard a lot about you." Pete kissed Maybel's hand, and she smiled briefly, whispering to the Doctor:

"Have you told about me everyone you've met?"

"Yes. Maybe. Probably... Right, yes, fine, hooray. But we've gotta get back. Right now." the Doctor said, nervous. Price shook her head in disbelief, making Pete laugh quietly.

"No, you're not in charge here." Pete answered, maddeningly calm. "This is our world, not yours. And you're gonna listen for once." The Doctor looked at him darkly, falling silent. "When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories."

"Except people argued. Said they were living. We should HELP them." Jake added.

The Doctor was pressed up against the white expanse of wall, squinting as if trying to hear something.

"And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished." Pete stopped behind the Doctor, so he stepped away from the wall. Maybel was still frowning, thinking about something.

Maybe it wasn't the best time for that, but she just figured something out. Something more was important. And what was it? Stories. Bedtime stories, stories, just stories. '_We're all stories in the end'_, the Doctor said in "The Big Bang". '_This is the story of how I died_', Rose said. God knows what Moffat planned for the rest of season seven...

"When was this?" the Doctor asked, and Maybel shook her head, trying to come back to reality.

"**Three** years ago." she opened her mouth as Pete spoke again. **THREE**. Numbers, it was something about numbers...They strolled back down the room.

"It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once." the Doctor started his talking, making Maybel smile. She loved when he riffled.

"Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff."

"Oh, where is the Mickey-boy?"

"He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler."

"She's your daughter. You do know that? Did Mickey explain?"

"She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man." They've reached the window and looked down at the scene below. Maybel followed them, a little confused that everyone forgot about her. But she wasn't angry at all – this episode was supposed to be about Rose, Rose, and only Rose. Instead of that, Maybel was in the centre of it for most of time. "Look at it. A world of peace. They're calling this 'The Golden Age'." Pete was proud of himself.

"Who's the President now?" the Doctor asked.

"A woman called Harriet Jones."

Maybel and the Doctor shared a glance, when Price smiled happily and he shook his head with a pity.

"I'd keep an eye on her." Maybel added, despite everything. "But it's a lie, isn't it? Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is gonna be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it? No. It's the breach."

"Oh. They've told me that you know everything, miss Price, but I wasn't ready for that." Pete admitted, making Maybel smile proudly. "You're very clever woman, they said."

"I've been trying to tell you - travel between parallel worlds is impossible." the Doctor interrupted them, grabbing Maybel's hand. She frowned in surprise. "Then the Daleks break down the walls with the sphere..."

"Daleks?"

"Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot - those disks - every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and BOTH worlds will fall into the Void."

"But you can stop it - the famous Doctor and his clever Maybel...? You can seal the breach?"

"Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on our Earth." Maybel said, not happy about that. The Doctor nodded.

"That's your problem. I'm protecting this world, and this world only."

Maybel laughed softly, looking him up and down, just like the Doctor.

"Hm... Pete Tyler... he knew you when you were dead." Price pointed the Doctor, who smiled like a mad man. "Now here you are, fighting the fight... alone..." she stepped closer to Pete, sure of herself. "There is a chance... back on our world... Jackie Tyler might still be alive. Your wife died, her husband died – good match."

"There's more important things at stake." Pete said, and Maybel came back to the Doctor, pulling out her sonic phone. "Doctor, Maybel... help us."

"What?" Maybel asked.

"Close the breach?" the Doctor added.

"Stop the Cybermen?"

"Defeat the Daleks?"

"Do you believe we can do that?" Price finished, waiting for the answer. There was a moment of silence, in which Price and the Doctor were looking at Pete and Jake. Finally, Tyler answered them, confidently:

"Yes."

The Doctor and Maybel shared a glance, sending each other a grin.

"Maybe that's all we need." the Doctor whispered to her, and she nodded, pretending to be happy. "Off we go, then!" the Doctor pressed the yellow button which he got from Jake, and everyone else did the same. Maybel was just standing there for a moment more, staring in the ceiling, irritated.

"I FUCKING HATE THIS EPISODE!" she screamed, pressing the button on her phone. Few seconds later, she appeared back in the rift chamber, right next to the levers. The Doctor was talking about something with Pete, so she just leaned against the wall.

"I've gotta go, I'm sorry." she heard him saying finally. Maybel straightened up and smiled, looking at him. "Maybel, you're coming with me."

"Sure" she mumbled, trying not to scream of fear. Down there, the Daleks were probably waiting for them, and these two Cybermen were freaking her out. But what she could do, say 'no'? That was not her style. She turned to Pete, walking over them. "Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler."

"She's not my wife." Pete started to argue with her again. She breathed heavily, so the Doctor answered for her:

"I was at the wedding. You got her name wrong." He went to Jake and took his gun off him. "Now then, Jake-y boy, if I can open up the bonding chamber on this thing, it could work on polycarbide. Maybel, have you got something-"

"For the Daleks? Yep, special delivery of the gun from the future, gonna kick their asses!" she screamed, pulling her gun out. Everyone raised their hands, seeing a woman with a gun. She laughed madly. "C'mon, guys! It's just a gun. Sure, it can destroy a Cybermen. I suppose that it can destroy a skin of a Dalek as well. And yes, Jake – polycarbide is the skin of a Dalek. Have a nice day!" she run out of the room after the Doctor. "Seems like you're okay with that." Maybel whispered, following her friend. He stopped for a while, frowning.

"With what?" he asked, confused a little.

"You know. Me. Boss of the Torchwood in the future..."

"You said that you changed it" he said, continuing to walk. "And I believe you. Why should I be worried, then? I trust you. Now, focus." A white sheet of A4 paper attached to stick to make a flag popped around the corner and waved comically. The Doctor followed a few seconds later, and so did Maybel, hiding her gun for a while. "Sorry."

The Cybermen a short way down the corridor spin around to look at them. Then the Doctor spoke again, apologetically. One of the Cybermen hold his fist before them, ready to shoot.

_**Yeah, that's a good idea, let him do the talking.**_

_What's wrong with that?_

_**You know what he will say. You can say it by yourself.**_

_I'm stealing enough lines, brain._

"No white flag. I only had a sheet of A4. Same difference."

"Do you surrender?" the Cybermen asked, so Maybel snorted.

"I surrender. Unto you." the Doctor marched towards the robot, but Maybel was just staying there, not very happy.

"A very good idea." she whispered sarcastically.

* * *

The Daleks backed away from the Genesis Ark. They were saying something about the final stage of awaking, but Rose was too scared to think about it properly. Robots turned to her, and she almost jumped in fear.

"Your handprint will open the Ark." one of them said. Rose frowned.

"Well tough, 'cos I'm not doing it." she answered, folding her arms.

"Obey or the male or female will die."

"I can't let them." Rose whispered, immediately moving towards the Ark. Mickey and Jackie tried to stop her, but she just ignored them. "What do I do?"

"Place your hand upon the casket."

"All right! You're gonna kill us anyway, so what the hell?" Playing for time, she turned back to the Dalek, went to stand right in front of it. "If you um... escaped the Time War... don't you want to know what happened?" she asked, making Mickey and Jackie frown.

"Place your hand-"

"What happened to the Emperor?" she interrupted, sure of herself. The Dalek looked at her.

"The Emperor survived."

" 'Til he met me... 'cos if these are gonna be my last words, then you're gonna listen. I met the Emperor. And I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks... and I destroyed him." She gave the Dalek a gloating smile, and laughed madly. There was a moment of silence, and after that, the Dalek spoke furiously:

"You will be EXTERMINATED!"

"Oh now, hold on, wait a minute." there was a womans voice coming down from the doorway.

"What, you started to have fun without us?" this time, is was a man's voice. Rose smiled with delight. The Doctor and Maybel sauntered into the room, wearing theirs 3D specs.

"Alert, alert - you are the Doctor!"

"You are Maybel Price!" The Daleks started to scream, but none of them shoot the pair of friends. Maybel pull out her gun, smiling like a psychopath. "Sensors report you are unarmed."

"That's us!" Maybel sang quietly, leaning against the Doctor's back to track down one of the robots.

"Always." the Doctor added, making Maybel smile even brighter.

"Then you are powerless." the Dalek said. Maybel and the Doctor laughed together, sharing a glance.

"Really? Look at my little friend, you know her well. Does she look powerless to you? She will easily shoot two of you, plus one behind. Thank you, goodbye, I'm not powerless, not me, not ever." he took specs off with a flourish. "Never. How are you?" he turned to Rose, approaching her, Jackie and Mickey. Maybel followed him with a grin.

"Oh, same old, you know." Rose answered. "Although, I'm gonna kill her. Seriously Maybel, you could've been here earlier!"

"MICKEY!" Maybel ignored Rose and jumped onto Mickey's back, making him laugh. Tyler rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing that they probably bloody missed each other. "Nice to see ya!"

"And you, boss." he answered with a grin.

"Social interaction will cease!" one of the Daleks interrupted.

"How did you survive the Time War?" the other asked. The Doctor approached them slowly, while Maybel was still greeting with Mickey. She started to hug Rose, checking if she was okay.

"By fighting. On the front line." the Doctor answered. Mickey turned, as if maybe this was the first time he heard of this. "I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot - ran away!"

"We had to survive."

"The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about YOU?"

"Doctor, they've got names. And Daleks don't have names, do they?" Rose whispered to the Doctor and Maybel. "One of them said they-"

"I am Dalek Thay."

"Dalek Sek."

"Dalek Jast."

"Dalek Caan."

"Freaking trash can." Maybel said to herself, making Mickey laugh a bit.

"So THAT'S it! At last... the Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend." the Doctor seemed to be delighted, but Maybel swallowed hard, giving him a fake smile. He glanced at her and nodded, becoming serious.

"Rose, before you ask, they are a secret order. Above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine. Think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing." Maybel explained. The Doctor gave her one of those odd looks, probably thinking: '**_HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOWS THAT?!_**'. Price ignored that.

"But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?" Mickey asked, gesturing to the Ark. Maybel folded her arms and looked up at the Genesis Ark, thinking about something.

"I don't know. Never seen it before." the Doctor said, truthfully.

"But it's... Time Lord."

"Both sides had secrets." Maybel whispered when the Doctor was standing right in front of her. "What is it? What have you done? I know that already but these ones here? They're just stupid, go on!" she turned to Daleks.

"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy." Dalek Sek explained.

"What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean? Just say it or I will have to! Okay, never mind, let me... one touch from a time traveller will wake it up. There you go, see? I'm stealing your thoughts. How clever am I? Tell me I'm cool, banana boy." Maybel said to the Doctor who laughed quietly. Did she just called him banana boy?

"Oh, you are cool, sexy girl! Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything... ever... from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. And that explains your voice. No wonder you scream." the Doctor whispered to one of the Daleks.

"The Doctor will open the Ark!" Dalek Sek screamed. Maybel rolled her eyes, being ready to shoot. The Doctor laughed contemptuously.

"The Doctor will not."

"You have no way of resisting."

"Well... you got me there. Although... there is always this." He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. Price face – palmed herself and shook her head with a pity. "That's 'screwdriver'."

"It is harmless."

"Oh yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do - it is VERY good at opening doors." The Doctor activated the screwdriver, and immediately, the doors exploded inwards. Jake, his men, and the Cybermen leaped into action, firing their guns at the Daleks. Maybel started to shoot at the robots, telling the Doctor, Rose and Jackie to flung themselves to the ground, trying to avoid the guns.

"Rose, get out!" she screamed. "Jackie, you go after her!" Rose made towards the door but stumbled. "Mickey, go, go, go! I can handle this! GO!"

Pete helped Rose to her feet – she was surprised to see him there but obviously, there was no time for him to explain. They made for the door. Mickey picked up a gun and started firing anywhere, slowly approaching the doors. The Doctor managed to reach Rose, Jackie and Pete where they stand in the doorway, out of harms way.

"Maybel, come on!" Rose screamed to Price who was still in the midst of the havoc. The Dalek fired once at a Cyberman, immediately destroying it. Jake managed to reach the door - but Maybel loos her footing and accidentally placed her hand upon the Genesis Ark, leaving a red hot mark there.

"Oh, shit! I KNEW IT!" she swore under her breath as she dashed for the door. Maybel winced in pain as she looked at her hand. The rest of Jake's men managed to slip through the door before it closed, sealing both the Daleks and the Cybermen inside. "Damn you and such!" they started to run down the corridor, Jackie madly staring at Pete. "Sorry, it was my fault!"

"Don't be silly!" Mickey said, hearing that Maybel is complaining about touching Ark. "You just fell, you didn't mean it!"

"Maybel, without us, they'd have opened it by force." the Doctor started. "To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favour!" he kissed the top of Maybel's head, making her smile. She forgot about that little thing. "Now, run!"

After a few minutes of running, Maybel stopped, breathing heavily. Everyone joined her, making a quick break. Everyone except Jackie who stopped a few metres after them. Rose's hands went to her mouth, seeing that her mother is looking at Pete.

"Hello, Jacks." he started.

"I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?" she complained, almost annoyed, her tone plaintive. Maybel frowned a little.

"I'm not a ghost."

"But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete."

Maybel stepped forward tentatively in an attempt to explain.

"It's Pete from a different Universe." she started. "There are parallel worlds, Jackie. I'm coming from one of them. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where-"

"Oh, you can shut up." Jackie hissed thought her teeth, making Maybel bit her lower lip. She stepped back into the background, joining Mickey and the Doctor. Pete smiled. "Oh... you look old." she turned to her 'husband'.

"You don't." he said.

"How can you be standing there?"

"Just got lucky... lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or...?"

"There was never anyone else." The Doctor and Mickey smirked, Maybel muffled a laugh. Oh, that was too much. "Twenty years, though. Look at me - I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

"Brought HER up. Rose Tyler. That's not bad."

"Yeah."

"In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine. They worked. Made me rich."

"I don't care about that. How rich?"

Maybel had to stop her laugh again.

"Very."

"I don't care about that. How very?"

This time it was too much for Maybel. She started to giggle, and Mickey and the Doctor looked like they have a bet that she will start to laugh. They shared a glance and nodded. Pete laughed too. Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor smiled fondly.

"Penny in the air..." Maybel whispered.

"Thing is though, Jacks, you're... you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both..." Jackie nodded as Pete spoke again.. He looked at her, fighting it. "You know, it's just sort of... Oh, come here."

"...and the penny drops." Maybel finished.

Pete gave up. They run to meet each other, Jackie started to cry. He swept her off the ground in a huge hug. Maybel started to cry too, still laughing a bit. But this scene? Oh, this scene. It was such a beautiful scene in Doctor Who.

* * *

The Doctor opened the door to where the battle between the Cybermen and the Daleks was taking place, peering into the lab, waiting for the right moment to enter. He dived into the room, watched anxiously by Rose and Maybel who winced every time a beam passed near him. The Doctor picked up two of the magna clamps, using them to deflect the rays from himself. He made back towards the door with them, dodging the beams. He tripped over a Cyberman's body.

"Come on, banana boy." Price whispered.

The Doctor quickly got to his feet and slipped through the door to safety. Rose closed it after him. After a few moments, it opened again, and the Doctor and Maybel's heads peered around. This time, they were wearing the 3D specs.

"Override roof mechanism." Dalek Sek ordered. The roof began to open slowly. "El-ev-ate."

"What're they doing? Why'd they need to get outside?!" Rose started to ask.

"Time Lord science- WHAT Time Lord science?" the Doctor wondered aloud. "What is it?"

"Hey, banana boy. Remember what they ALWAYS say when they get into the TARDIS for the first time?" Maybel asked, making the Doctor smile a little.

"It's bigger in the inside!" he answered, happy. Then he understood. He stopped smiling, Maybel still looking at him. She nodded.

"Excatly." Dalek Sek elevated through the ceiling into the open air with the Ark. The Doctor shut the door. He runs back down the corridor, shouting to the others as he goes. Maybel followed him, tired a little.

"We've gotta see what it's doing, we've gotta go back up! Come on! All of you! Top floor!" he screamed. Maybel took a few steps back. "What? What is it, Maybes?"

"Well, I know something you don't, do I, Jake?" she asked as Jake popped his head out of the lift. "We could always take the lift..."

As the Dalek raised up the side of Canary Wharf, the lift raised to the top floor. The Ark opened slowly to reveal a Dalek and began to spin. The Doctor and the others finally stepped out of the lift on the top floor and rushed to the window, the Doctor dumping the magna clamps down on Yvonne's desk as he went. As the Genesis Ark spin, Daleks shoot out of it, more and more of them. The Doctor stared in horror.

Maybel grabbed his hand, feeling like there was nothing else she could do.

"Time Lord science... it's bigger on the inside. Maybel. You are brilliant." he whispered, squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead.

"Well. This is less brilliant." she answered. "It's a prison ship."

"How many Daleks?" Rose asked, terrified.

"Millions." the Doctor and Maybel said in union. The Daleks spread out over London. Pete walked away from the window.

"I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's gonna crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home. Jacks, take this." Pete said, tossing her one of the yellow buttons.

"But they're destroying the City!" she screamed in terror. Maybel looked at the Doctor, worried.

"I'd forgotten you could argue." He looped the button around her neck himself. "It's not just London, it's the whole world." He took her face in his hands, making her look at him. "But there's another world, just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe. As long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?"

The Doctor turned from the window with his 3D specs on and a big grin. Maybel did the same, although, she wasn't smiling at all.

"Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood!" he screamed happily, dashing to the computer. "Maybes, slam it down and close off both universes. Reboot systems." Maybel wanted to sit down in front of the computer, but then she remembered this scene. One of the last scenes which were actually happy.

"But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?" Rose wondered aloud.

"They're part of the problem. And THAT makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!" Rose laughed nervously, hearing what he was saying. "Well?! Isn't anyone gonna ask? What is it with the glasses?" Maybel stood next to him. Mickey and Rose jumped to them, grinning, and asked in union:

"What is it with the glasses?"

"We can SEE! That's what! 'Cos we've got two separate worlds, but in-between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here! And you lot - one world to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!" the Doctor pressed the glasses onto Rose's face, and Maybel did the same with Mickey.  
"We've been through it. Do you see?"

They dodged about so Rose and Mickey could see, with the aid of the glasses, that they were surrounded by floating green and red particles. Mickey and Rose reached out to try and touch them.

"Void stuff." Maybel laughed in the child's voice. "Background radiation! Look at the others." Rose and Mickey turned to look at Jake, Jackie and Pete. Jackie was the only one not surrounded by the 'Void Stuff'. "The only one who hasn't been through the Void - Jackie. First time she's looked normal in her life."

Rose and Mickey giggled, the Doctor and Maybel dashed into the clear white area, Rose and Mickey following.

"The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen - all of them. We just open the Void - end of verse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside." the Doctor said, excited.

"PULLING them all in!" Rose screamed just as enthusiastically.

"Pulling them all in!" Mickey screamed with the Doctor. "Sorry... what's- what's the Void?" Smith added a few moments later.

"Oh, don't make me explain that again... The dead space. Some people call it 'Hell'." Maybel explained, slightly getting worried. She was full of the Void stuff too, what will she do if it will pull her in too?

"So... you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell?" Mickey smiled and turned to Jake. "Man, I told you** she** was good."

Rose, who has been looking around with the glasses, frowned. Maybel was getting slightly nervous. She was just worried about herself. If she will send Rose to the parallel universe and stay with the Doctor, she will have to fix the lever. And she will fall into the Void. Except Rose would have been rescued by Pete – and he wouldn't risk his life for a girl he just met.

"But it's... like you said, we've ALL got Void stuff. Me too, 'cos we went to that parallel world." Rose said. She flexed her fingers, examining the particles floating around them. She pulled the glasses off. The Doctor stand before her. "We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

"That's why you've gotta go." the Doctor said. "Maybel. I give you a choice."

She smiled briefly.

"No way I'm leaving you, banana man." she whispered, kissing him in his cheek. "Rose, you have to go. Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that - 'Pete's World'. We're opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it. For good?" Pete asked, he wanted to be sure. Maybel nodded, sadness in her eyes.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void Stuff, in the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput." Rose was just starting to realise what this means, after Maybel end her talking.

"But you stay on THIS side...? BOTH OF YOU?" she asked, completely lost.

"But you'll get pulled in."

The Doctor hold Rose's gaze for a moment before he run over to the magna clamps. Rose stayed put, looking like she has been slapped around the face. Maybel hugged her tightly.

"Everything is gonna be fine. Trust Me. I'm Maybel Motherfucking Price, remember?" she whispered, making Rose smile a little.

"That's why... we got these. We'll just have to hold on tight - we've been doing it all my life." the Doctor said. Oh, if you only hold on, there's no way of letting go.

"I'm supposed to go." Rose said, looking at Maybel. The Doctor joined them.

"Yeah."

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off."

"Yeah."

It was obvious that both of them did not want to talk about this. Maybel went to another of the computers.

"Forever." Rose laughed at the absurdity of the idea. "That's not gonna happen." A crash from outside shook the building.

"We haven't got time to argue, the plans works, we go in. You too. ALL of us." Pete commended.

"No, I'm not leaving them!" Rose screamed. Maybel looked up for a few seconds, trying to hold her tears. In the TV it was sad, now it was even sadder, because she really liked Rose. They were friends. Kind of good friends.

"I'm not going without her." Jackie protested, declaring that she is staying with her daughter. Pete rolled his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Oh, my, God. We're GOING." he said.

"I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her."

"You've GOT to." Rose turned her around to look in her eyes.

"Well, that's tough!" Jackie continued to raise her voice. Maybel was just standing there, not sure what she should do, so confused. She was not a part of it. And coming to this universe was one of the worst ideas that she have ever got.

"Mum..." Rose started softly. Her voice was trembling with suppressed tears as she spoke in soft tones. "I've had a life with you for nineteen years. But then I met the Doctor, and Maybel, and... all the things I've seen them do for me. For you. For all of us. For the whole... stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum. And she needs me. I'm her friend." Behind her, the Doctor was watching her with terrible sadness in his eyes as he silently took a button on a chain out of his pocket. "But they won't be alone or sad, not anymore." Rose backed away from Jackie, towards the Doctor and Maybel. " 'Cos now they've got me." The Doctor looped the chain around Rose's neck. "What're you-?"

Pete quickly pressed the button. They all disappeared, leaving the Doctor and Maybel alone and gazing at the place Rose was with a heavy heart. Maybel rushed to him and hugged him, tears in her eyes. He hugged her back, hiding his face in her hair.

But then Rose reappeared. The pair immediately broke the hug and looked at her, both frowning.

"I think this is the on switch..." she whispered to herself. Maybel covered her mouth with her hand. The Doctor grabbed Rose roughly by the shoulders, stooping slightly so he could look straight into her eyes.

"Once the breach collapses, that's IT. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" he screamed, as if trying to drum sense into her. Maybel closed her eyes. If she had one more choice, she wouldn't run out of her room to get Jack, she wouldn't be here now.

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you two." Rose answered calmly, although her voice trembled. The Doctor stared at her for a moment, stunned. Then he released his grip. "So what can I do to help?" Rose stubbornly hold the Doctor's gaze. He finally gave in and Maybel wiped the tears from her cheeks. It was too much for her.

"Maybel, those co-ordinates over there, set them all at six. Rose, try to check if no one is going to interrupt us. And hurry up!" he ordered. Rose did as she has been told. He watched her walk to the computer right next to Maybel.

Rose leaned over the computer, taking her button from around her neck and glancing at the Doctor nervously. Maybel patted her on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she whispered so that the Doctor couldn't hear them.

"For what?" Rose asked. Maybel shrugged, biting her lower lip.

"For everything, Rosie. **Where there is death, death must stay**." Rose frowned, surprised. She remembered these words too well. She told her that this morning, when they were waiting for the Doctor, but she also promised that no one gets hurt. "I know what you're thinking. But remember, rule one: the Doctor lies. And so do I."

"We've got Cybermen on the way up." Rose said, looking back at the computer. Maybel cleared her throat. The Doctor run to look at the computer.

"How many floors down?" he asked.

"Just one."

The Doctor tapped in a command on the laptop, and after the computer communicate, he grinned. Maybel was still sad though. She was scared, that's all.

"That's more like it, bit of a smile! The old team...!" Rose was cheered by the Doctor's smile, so she was just trying to make it better. The Doctor picked up a magna clamp and went to her.

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!" he screamed.

"Which one's Shiver?"

"Oh, I'm Shake." He dumped the magna clamp on her. Next moment, they've both attached them to the wall next to the levers on opposite sides of the room. "Press the red button."

"Doctor" Maybel rushed to her friend, grabbing his tie. "The lever is going to pull up, I-"

"Stay close to me." he interrupted her, kissing her forehead again. She let a small breath of fear. "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff. Are you ready?" they got into their positions beside the levers. Maybel was staying right next to the Doctor's one, holding already very tight.

"So are they." she whispered, staring out of the window where the Daleks appeared. "DO IT!"

Rose and the Doctor pushed the levers upwards and then hurriedly took hold of the magna clamps. Maybel didn't felt uncomfortable – more she felt safe, and at the same time, she felt guilty that they are going to lose Rose.

The area was filled with the white light once more, but this time, there was also the sound of a strong wind. The Daleks were sucked through the window, smashing through the glass as they were pulled into the white light and back to the Void. Rose, Maybel and the Doctor hold on to the clamps tightly, struggling to hold on.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" the Doctor screamed, shouting over the wind.

Rose smiled across at the Doctor and Maybes as they were billowed by the wind. Suddenly, there was a small explosion of sparks and the lever on Rose's side moved back into the 'off' position. The smiles faded from their faces. Maybel closed her eyes, knowing what was coming.

_**Coward.**_

_Any day._

The suction was starting to ease. Rose reached for the lever whilst trying to maintain her grip on the clamp, but it was just slightly too far away. She strained to reach it, eventually falling onto it. The Doctor watched, full of dread. Rose whimpered as she struggled with the lever. She pushed the lever upwards, groaning with the effort. Finally, she managed to push the lever upright. The Doctor watched with his heart in his mouth.

The suction increased once more. But now, Rose had nothing to hold on to but the lever.

"Rose, hold on!" Maybel could hear the Doctor screaming, but she was too afraid to look. The Void pulled at Rose, making it near impossible for her to keep her grip. She winced and cried out with the effort. "HOLD ON!"

Rose moaned, her strength almost spent - the Doctor stared at her in absolute terror, horribly powerless, reaching out to her in vain. With one last cry, Rose's grip finally slipped. She was pulled inexorably towards the Void, crying out. The Doctor screamed her name as she was pulled away from him. Pete appeared the moment before she reached the breach and she fall into his arms. Rose had time only to glance over her shoulder at the Doctor before she and Pete vanished. The Doctor stared at the place where they disappeared, breathing very heavily. The breach closed itself. The wind died down, leaving the place silent.

"I'm sorry." Maybel whispered, crying.

The Doctor walked slowly up to the wall on his side. He laid one palm flat against it, and then rested his head there, empty. Maybel was crying, she sat down on the floor and just cried. It was too much for her. She could have missed that episode she shouldn't be there!

The Doctor finally let his hand slide down the wall. He turned expressionless and was ready to walk away, but he stopped right next to Maybel, biting his cheek from the inside and closing his eyes.

"You knew." he said, sad and angry at the same time. "YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Maybel hid her face in her hands, struggling not to cry harder. But it was impossible for her, just impossible. And he knew that, he knew that so well.

"You could've done something, change something..."

"I did- I did what I could!" Maybel said, sobbing and so, so sorry. "I... I tried, trust me. I tried. I'm sorry... I tried."

"You could have tried better!"

"You were ready to send her there before she went back!"

"By her choice!"

"You gave me a choice, not her! You just did it without a question!"

"But it was you'r fault!"

"You think I wanted this?! This... THIS WASN'T ME!"

"THIS WAS EXACTLY YOU, ALL OF THIS, EVERYTHING! Can't you see?"

She closed her eyes, realising he was half right. She shouldn't have been there. She was just an ugly add. A coward. She could have at least try to change something, take Rose's place, end up in the Void with the millions of the Daleks – and that would have been better than seeing the Doctor now, so sad and mad at her for something she probably couldn't prevent.

"Just go." she heard him say. Maybel looked up to meet his eyes. The famous fury of the Time Lord. "Just... just GO. Please." he walked away, leaving her alone in the room full of sorrow and guilt. She cried for a moment more, hearing his footsteps as he was leaving the room, then the doors shut.

And there was only silence.

"I'm sorry, Theta." she whispered, pressing the main button on her mobile phone.

* * *

"Please, just hug me." Maybel asked when she entered Jack's office. He immediately stopped talking with Katherine, who was sitting on his desk, and rushed to his friend, taking her face in his hands. "Just do this, please."

"Maybel, what happened?" he asked, worried about her. Katherine stood up and folded her arms, looking at them, worried about her boss too. "Jesus, princess, what's going on? Hey, I'm here, it's okay."

Jack hugged her so tightly that she almost disappeared in his arms, feeling safe. She knew that Rose was safe, with her family, with Mickey, with Jackie, with Pete... but she still had that feeling that even if Rose told her that ten was '**not her Doctor anymore**', Maybel was sure that she lied to her at some point.

"Maybel? Is everything all right?" Katherine asked, coming closer to them as Jack made his friend sit down on the couch. Price was still crying, her eyes were red. She must have been crying a lot. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I was just saying goodbye." Maybel explained, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I just needed someone to hug me."

"It's fine" Jack reassured her, smiling briefly. "Saying goodbye to who?"

"Rose. It was a very sad goodbye..."

* * *

**_Oh. Now. I deserve it. Come ang get me to yell at me for that chapter. _**

**_I mean, what HAVE I FUCKING DONE?! Damn it! It hurts my hearts! Okay, to make you feel better, I can give you a spoiler to the next chapter - Maybel is going for her first self adventure, and you're going to find out how does the Daleks knows her._**

**_I was reading some reviews once more, and I want to tell you something: the thing is, I'm still learning English, so I'm not the best. But I'm still trying, and in my opinion, that's good that I want to learn more. This story is something like a special learnig for me. And it's cool._**

**_I think that the Doctor's reaction was right - because in my opinion when Rose left him, she left him even in a worst state than when she first met him. So... yeah, he was angry at Maybel, and don't be surprised, okay? Don't worry, he will understand everything soon after that. ENOUGH SPOILERS, I'm starting to feel like River._**

**__****_Thank you, and please, review! Your opinions _****help keep me writing, no matter how long they are!**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	15. May I see your ticket, Miss?

"Someone wants to see you" Katerina entered Maybel's office on Saturday morning, making her jump in her seat. Price breathed heavily and continued to write something. "But this is someone really important. Are you listening to me? MAYBEL!"

"WHAT?!" Maybel looked up, irritated. She was still depressed after everything that happened a few days ago. "WHAT?!"

"Pay attention!"

"I AM PAYING ATTENTION!" she screamed back, hitting the desk with the open hand. Katerina bit her lower lip. After all, Maybel was her boss. "What the hell do you want from me? I'm busy... really busy..."

"Listen, someone is waiting for you in the conference hall. And here is this week's report." Katerina put a briefcase with documents on Maybel's desk. Price nodded softly and took the papers, trying to read them. "She said she wanted to talk to you."

"When did she came?"

"Something about an hour ago. Hey, may I ask you something? Is that possible for humans to be... you know... half aliens?" Maybel looked up, surprised a little. Why would Petrova ask about that?

"Katerina" Maybel started, sad a little. "I travelled with the Doctor; nothing is going to surprise me anymore."

"You used the past tense." Petrova pointed that out. Maybel bit her lower lip, swallowing hard. Katerina folded her arms, watching her. "How do you know that this is the end?"

"You know what, Katerina?" Maybel stood up, putting the briefcase back on the desk. She smiled briefly. "I would LOVE to be there for him. Because, you know, sometimes he is so, so alone, and he needs someone to stop him, someone to hold his hand, but it's not me, no. It can be Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Amy Pond, River Song, but not me!"

"Who the hell is River Song?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is this, Katerina: I'm not the one. I would _LOVE_ to be there with him when he first meets Martha Jones, when he saw the Face of Boe for the last time, I would **LOVE** to be there for him when Rose come back, I would _**LOVE**_ to be there for him... when he regenerates and when he need help with poor little Amelia Pond... I would _LOVE_ to be with him when he took his clothes off in that hospital, oh, I would _**LOVE**_ to be there... and I would _**LOVE**_ to be there for him at Lake Silencio in Utah... and in Tranzalore..." there was a moment of silence, in which Maybel sat back on her chair, raking a hand through her hair. "I had my chance. I wasn't supposed to be here. Jack was supposed to be the boss, not me. You're not even a part of that story, but look at you, you are here, just as I am. I think I'm starting to regret this. Everything I have done was for nothing. I changed nothing, I did nothing." Katerina was still standing in her place, looking at Maybel with tears in her eyes. Price sobbed and wiped a tear from her cheek. "He told me to leave, so I did. I'm not going to interrupt in his life anymore."

"He didn't tell you to leave forever." Petrova was trying to fight. She was treating Maybel as her best friend – Price was using her old name, 'Katerina Petrova', which made her think that they are closer than they did at the beginning. "You should go. She's waiting in the conference hall."

Maybel got up and run out of the room, confused and curious at the same time. It that wasn't the queen, then someone who needed help. She run down the stairs and entered the conference hall. There was an older woman sitting on her chair, waiting for her to come closer. Maybel felt as tears were appearing in her eyes.

"Sarah." she whispered before running to the woman and greeting her in a great hug. Sarah Jane Smith hugged her tightly, trying to make her feel better.

"Oh, I've heard what happened, sweetie, I'm so, so sorry..." she was whispering to her ear. Maybel closed her eyes. "It's okay, it's fine, I'm here."

They were standing there in a hug, covered in silence.

* * *

"He hates me." Maybel started. Sarah Jane looked at her with a pity, worried about her. They were sitting in Maybel's office, both on the red couch. "I mean, I tried to change something, but that was clearly impossible. It was a fixed point, what was I supposed to do, rip the universes apart just to keep his Rose Tyler?"

"No, no, that would not be a good idea." Sarah said, trying to comfort her. "But at the beginning, you told me that he was so nice to you back then in Cardiff. Something must have happened..."

"That's what I thought." Maybel whispered, wiping a tears from her cheek. "But then I changed my mind. Maybe he was just... he didn't want to destroy his past and at the same time, my future."

"Maybel, he asked you to travel with him, to stay! Listen to me, there is one very important thing I've learned after all these years. This is my rule one: never give up, because** there is always a way out**. Listen, I've come here to tell you something..." Maybel looked up, a smile appearing on her lips as she realised something. "Maybel? Maybel, what is it? Honey?"

"Repeat it. Your rule one. Say it again. The second part of it." Maybel ordered, so Sarah frowned a little.

"**There is always a way out**?"

"YES!" Price stood up, half happy, half confused. "You see, every time my friend, River Song was in trouble, or whenever the Doctor was in trouble, they said that: **there is always a way out**. And you know what? I just realised something. Oh, my Sarah Jane. Sarah, you clever girl!"

"What? What have I done?" Sarah followed Maybel as she left her room, run down the stairs and entered the main hall. "Maybel, wait!"

"**THERE IS ALWAYS A WAY OUT**!" Maybel was so happy and relieved. Sarah couldn't understand why. "I need to pay you a visit, Sarah."

"That's actually why I came here. Listen, there is... a crack. In my son's wall." Maybel stopped and turned slowly to Sarah. She was ready to ask: 'what kind of crack?', but then Sarah breathed heavily, approaching her. "This is not an ordinary crack. Sometimes we can hear..."

"A voice?"

"More like voices. Screaming for help, all of them. Hundreds of voices begging me for help."

"In Luke's bedroom?"

"...how do you know my sons name?"

Maybel swallowed hard. It was hard to keep a secret THAT big. The only ones who knew from what parallel dimension she was from were Jack and Katerina. And surprisingly Gwen. But Maybel needed to tell someone more, someone who would at least try to understand how hard it was for her to keep all those spoilers in her head.

Price breathed heavily and approached Sarah, who was slightly surprised.

"I will tell you. I will tell you everything, but you have to promise me, that you won't tell anyone. No one can know about this."

"And who already knows?" Sarah asked, whispering and smiling softly. Maybel grabbed her hands and they stopped right next to the wall.

"Only Jack, Katerina and Gwen."

"So... the Doctor doesn't?"

"No."

"Well why won't you tell him?"

"Let me tell you the story first. Then you will understand." Sarah nodded, so Maybel looked up at her. "I'm coming from a parallel universe, a parallel dimension, in which all of this" she put her hands up, showing the Torchwood. "is a TV show. You are a TV show character, played by Elizabeth Sladen. She died in 2011. That's why I was so happy to see you, because you've got a long life in front of you. But that's not the point. The show has reached season 7 already, in which the Eleventh Doctor was about to regenerate – at least, that's what we knew from the internet sources, because the final episode hasn't aired yet. However, in this universe, I just reached the final episode of season 2."

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GOT HERE?!" Sarah asked, forgetting about everything for a moment. A few seconds later, she gave Maybel an apologetic look. "Sorry, forgot to whisper... continue."

"Well. One night I was sitting in my room, reading another story about the Doctor, and then I saw Jack running through my garden. At first I thought: DAMN IT, WHAT IS JOHN BARROWMAN DOING IN MY GARDEN?! But it wasn't John Barrowman, it was Jack Harkness, the sexiest captain alive."

"What was he doing in your garden?"

"Well. He was trying to get to Rose's universe after she was stuck in... that one in which she is stuck apparently."

"But... you said that you just reached the final episode of season 2..."

"This is crazy. Because when I met Jack, he was already in final episode of season 3. I travel in time Sarah, nothing will be easy for me anymore. I hope you'll understand everything... so, after I travelled with Jack to this universe... something changed in me. I mean, something REALLY changed in me."

Sarah frowned. Maybel was thinking about that for a second, not sure if she should tell her friend the truth. But Sarah looked at her with so much worry, and so much compassion, that something in Maybel just broke. So she continued:

"I'm a half Time Lady." Sarah Jane Smith couldn't believed in what she just heard. That was impossible. That was clearly impossible. "One heart, and I can't regenerate, I can only heal myself. Pretty fast, which is funny. The biggest change appeared in here" Maybel touched her head, moving even closer to Sarah, and whispering more quietly. "I'm very, very clever. And I know more that I should. My memory got better, I remember more things, and Jack even thinks that I'm using more than 90% of my brain. This is an amazing thing; almost no one can do things like that. And look!" Maybel pulled out her sonic phone out of her pocket. "A sonic phone! Just like the Time Lords, huh?"

"But how do you even know that you're a half Time Lady?"

"When I got to this universe, Gwen insisted on making DNA tests, so they could give me a brand new identity. You know, I didn't existed in this universe. Anyway, when Jack did the tests, it turned out that I'm-"

"Half Time Lady. So that's why you don't want the Doctor to know. You don't want to hurt him."

"I'm trying my best, but as you see, it's not working. Okay." Maybel smiled brightly, trying to forget about all the bad things. "You were talking about a crack in the wall of your son's bedroom..."

* * *

"Hi Luke. I'm Maybel Motherfucking Price." Maybel said, entering Sarah's house. Surprisingly for them, she knew exactly how to get to Luke's bedroom, so mother and her son just followed her. "So. You know what it is? It's a crack."

"Yeah. We figured that out." Luke answered sarcastically. Maybel turned to him with a flirty smile and winked at him, laughing quietly.

"Sorry. That's what my friend said once." Maybel came closer to the crack and frowned a little, folding her arms. "Have you tried to paint it over?" Sarah gave her this not amused look, so Maybel laughed once again. "That's what I thought. And nothing worked? Yeah, of course that nothing worked. Hold on a minute." She pulled out her sonic phone out of her pocket and took a photo of the crack. Then, she looked at the photo of the crack in Amy's wall. "It's the same shape..."

Price pushed the nightstand out of her way and put her ear to the wall. After a few seconds, she took a small glass, which she noticed on Luke's desk.

"Sometimes you can hear-"

"Voices." Luke interrupted her. "Yes."

_Help! They will drown!_

Maybel frowned and stepped away from the wall, giving a glass back to Sarah. She was thinking for a minute, and after a while she looked at her sonic phone with a cheeky smile.

"You know, I saw that once already" she started, showing Sarah and Luke to take a few steps back. "Season 5, episode 1. '_The Eleventh Hour_'. On the other side of this wall, there's someone who's drowning. And you know what that means?"

Luke and Sarah shared a glance, frowning a bit.

"What?" they asked in union, and Maybel smiled even brighter, happy that she could use the Eleven's line.

"You need a better wall." Price whispered to Luke, who answered her with a smile. "Now, the only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Hey, trust me. I'm Maybel Motherfucking Price. And you know what?"

"Yeah?" Luke asked, a little nervous.

"Everything will be fine." Maybel aimed the sonic phone at the crack. It widened, flooding the bedroom with bright light. For a moment, there was nothing. And then they could've hear the voices. Sarah was right – there were hundreds of them. Then, there was a sound of water, and that was the moment in which Maybel realised something. "Run. GUYS. I MEAN US. RUN!" Sarah and Luke, who were the closest to the doors, managed to leave the room, but Maybel was the one to stay when doors shoot.

"DAMN IT!" she swore, seeing that the water is pouring through the crack. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... OKAY, DEEP BREATH!" she did as she said and disappeared under the water. For a moment, she saw nothing, but then there was a moment of pure light in front of her.

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK._

_**I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE WE DIED!**_

_SHUT UP BRAIN! JUST SHUT UP, I'M WASTING MY AIR FOR YOU!_

_**I'M THE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD!**_

She sat down on the floor and saw a beautiful wooden panels. She frowned, catching her breath, when the water disappeared like it was never there. She expected to be soaking wet, but instead of that, she was dry.

_Damn it. Like in freaking Narnia. Is this the Dawn Treader?_

"Miss?" she heard so she looked up. There was a man dressed like the sailor, so she frowned. "What class are you from? May I ask, who are you, and lead you to your cabin?"

"May I ask first, where the hell am I?" Maybel stood up and looked around. She was on the main deck of some bog ship, so she grabbed her head. "Oh dear God."

"RMS Titanic, Miss. May I see your ticket?" Maybel mumbled something about how confused she was, but she pulled out a psychic paper, which she got from Jack and showed it to the sailor. He immediately bow in front of her. "Miss Price. First class, of course, of course... you're sharing your cabin with young sisters, if it's not a problem. If you need anything, just shout at me. I'll be here. Have a nice trip-"

"Wait, WAIT!" she yelled, before the man left. He turned to her, smiling, so she glanced at the psychic paper. She was the sister of the ambassador of USA. "What day is it today?!"

"The 11th of April, miss. Have a good night."

"Yes... yes... thank you." she closed the doors of her cabin and sat down on her bed. She pulled out her sonic phone and immediately felt as tears were appearing in her eyes. "No, please, don't do this to me!" she screamed, seeing that the phone was broke in half – with a crack on the screen, exactly the same as in Luke's or Amelia's bedroom. "Crap. I'm gonna die."

_**WE'RE GONNA DIE!**_

_Don't panic, brain! Just don't panic! We're not dead yet!_

_**BUT WE WILL BE! IN FOUR FUCKING DAYS!**_

_...FUCK._

* * *

"Maybel? Maybel!?" Sarah entered Luke's room, slowly and carefully. Luke run to the wall, happy.

"Mum, it's gone! The crack, look, it's gone!" he screamed, touching the wall. Sarah Jane looked around, worried.

"Yeah, it's gone. And so is Maybel."

* * *

**_So there you go! I was having so trouble with this whole "HOW THE HELL DID MAYBEL GOT TO THE TITANIC?!" thing. But with some help from my best friend (THANK YOU, KATERINA, SWEETIE!) I wrote this chapter and I'm actually proud of it. _**

**_I actually already have an idea for the rest of the chapter, but now I've got some free time with my parents and I would like to have some fun with them. Tell me if you like the chapter, please. After you choosed the B option, I WAS SO HAPPY! And don't worry, the Doctor will take a part in this episode, just give him a little time._**

**_Thank you all for the reviews in the last chapter! And your ideas, they were amazing! Thank you for all of them, sweeties! If you've got the ideas for the next chapter, write to me._**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	16. La Cruise de Titanic

"She's gone!" Sarah run into Jack's office. Harkness stood up immediately, frowning. "Maybel, sh- she's gone! Completely gone! Like she was never there!" Jack and Katerina, who was sitting at his desk, frowned even harder. They looked at Sarah, worried a bit.

"Maybel who?" they asked in union. Sarah Jane shook her head in disbelief, while Jack approached her, laughing quietly.

"Don't be silly! Maybel Price, the boss of this place! She came to my house to fix the crack in my son's bedroom, and it just pulled her in and she disappeared! Jack, please, tell me you remember her!" Sarah Jane was terrified, so Jack came to her and gently grabbed her arms, trying to calm her down.

"Of course I remember her. We both remember her. Sorry, that was a stupid joke." Sarah felt as the tears in her eyes are slowly disappearing as she slapped Captain's cheek. He swallowed hard. "Okay. I suppose I deserved that. Now, tell me, what happened?"

"There was this crack in Luke's bedroom's wall, so she came to fix it. And she did, she really did, but she disappeared along with the crack." Sarah was worried about Maybel, and Jack could hear that in her voice. He nodded, thinking about something.

"She talked a lot about the cracks." Jack came back to the desk and put something out of one of the drawers. It was a little paper with the sketch of the crack. "This is how it looked like?"

"Exactly..." Sarah Jane took the paper and studied it carefully. "What is it?"

"It's not a crack in the wall, glass or anything else. It's the crack in the universe. Whole universe. We're surrounded by them. They're everywhere, Maybel explained it to me. The point is, when the light of the crack touches you, you should be erased from the whole history. No one should ever remember you, because you never existed. If you say, that the crack pulled Maybel in, she could be anywhere. Because if we still remember her, that means that she is still alive." there was a moment of silence, in which Jack was completely serious. Then he laughed loudly, happy. "THIS IS AMAZING! Oh, she's impossible, just an impossible girl!"

"But- how are we gonna find her?" Sarah asked, and Katerina, who was sitting silent till that moment, raised her hand. "What?"

"Call the Doctor." she said, shrugging. Jack rolled his eyes. "No, but listen, this is a great opportunity to bring them back together."

"What are you gonna do, give them doors to float on?" Jack asked sarcastically, and Katerina breathed heavily. "Sorry. That was not quite funny. But seriously, why should he agree on that? He just lost Rose, he almost **INSULTED **_**MY**_** Maybel**, and now I'm not gonna ask him for help! Let me just do it by myself, I'll find her, and I'll save her."

"Let me explain you something you little shit!" Katerina stood up and threatened him with her index finger. "She's also my friend, AND MY FUCKING BOSS, so let me be at least a little bit helpful and call for the Doctor."

"I told you, why should he agree on that?!"

"Well. What if he won't know about his travel destination at first? Let him visit Sarah Jane. Let's make her call him. Let's make him think that SHE needs him, not Maybel, and then she'll explain him everything. He will have a choice then." Jack turned around and sat down on his favourite couch, thinking about something. "Listen, if she's on the sinking ship, she's gonna die. We don't have a time to think about that."

"There have been millions of sinking ships; there will be even more in the future. If she is not back until now, it means that something went wrong, and she's probably stuck out there somewhere. The worst thing is, if her sonic phone is broken, we won't be able to track her signal." Jack closed his eyes, tired and worried about his friend. Maybel was the person that he trusted the most, even if he knew her so short.

However, he knew that somehow he made her come to this universe, and when he saw how much the Doctor meant to her, he just felt guilty. Jack wanted to protect Maybel as good as he could. And he failed this one time, because he let the Doctor hurt her. He was so angry with the Doctor for hurting her, his little Maybel, the little girl that he brought to this parallel dimension. The impossible girl. Maybel Motherfucking Price.

"Only one person will be able to find her, and you now that well, that this is the Doctor." Katerina whispered, sitting next to him on the couch. Jack looked up at her, trying not to scream at her. "I promise you, we will do everything that is possible to get her back. You know that. It's gonna be fine. Everything is gonna be fine."

"Calling the Doctor then, huh?" Sarah Jane asked, pulling out her mobile phone from the pocket in her jacket. "I'm sure he'll answer."

* * *

Maybel was sitting on her bed, trying not to cry. She was on the Titanic. Without a way back, because that fucking crack destroyed her sonic phone. SHE LOVED HER SONIC PHONE. Price was scared, and for the first time in her life, she really didn't knew what to do. She was lost. Completely lost.

_Oh, Doctor. My Doctor. Help me, please. I'm scared._

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am" she heard someone entering the room. Maybel looked up and saw a little girl, wearing a beautiful dress. She smiled briefly, thinking about what happens in few days. Oh dear God, she was probably one of the victims. "Am I sharing a room with you?"

"Probably, yes." Maybel whispered, still worried and terrified. "I'm sorry... I'm just a little bit... tired."

"Yes, easy to see." the girl sat down on her bed, watching Maybel closely with care. There was a moment of silence, in which Maybel closed her eyes and breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down. "Is everything all right, ma'am? May I help you?"

"No" Price answered immediately. "No, I mean... No. I can manage this."

"My name is Ellie Oswald, and you are?" Maybel looked up, surprised. No, no way. Again? FREAKING AGAIN!? "Ma'am?"

"Maybel Price. Sorry, did you just said... Oswald?" Price needed to be sure. This surname was giving her chills every time she heard it. The girl nodded with a friendly smile. "I'm sorry, have you got a sister? Or, I don't know, what's your mother's name?"

"Well, I've got this older sister, truly hate her. **Clara Oswin Oswald**, that's her."

"Oh my God" Maybel gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Is she on the board?"

"Yeah. She was so happy to be here!"

_**She was? Jesus, these people don't know anything.**_

_OF COURSE THEY DON'T. IT TOOK THEM BY SURPRISE._

Maybel came closer to Ellie and crouched down in front of her, grabbing her hands. That was impossible, Clara couldn't be there...

"Ellie. It's really important and you need to listen to me right now. I need to meet your sister." Maybel whispered. Ellie thought for a moment.

"We can go for the dinner, she'll be there. But I won't let you leave this room in THAT clothes, ma'am." Maybel frowned, a little offended, and looked down at her flowery skirt. "No, seriously, not in THAT clothes."

* * *

Maybel followed Ellie, as they left their room. This little girl told her to wear some of her sisters clothes, since Maybel didn't have any of them. And Price hated them. They were uncomfortable, and in her opinion – they were for some old woman, not for a young girl.

Ellie led her to the enormous dining room. And one thing that Maybel had to admit was: Titanic was REALLY luxury boat. She gasped, seeing a crystal chandelier in the top of the room. Ellie shook her head with a pity and brief smile, pointing to an older girl sitting with w few womans in the corner of the room.

"Clara!" Ellie screamed, rushing to the black haired girl. She laughed happily when Ellie sat on her lap. "Clara, this is our roommate." Ellie presented Maybel, when she approached Miss Oswald with hesitation. Clara smiled at her cheerfully. She looked exactly like Jenna-Louise Coleman, which made Maybel so confused she could barely understand what they were talking to her.

"Maybel Price, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, too. Clara-"

"Oswin Oswald" Maybel finished along with Clara, who frowned a little and gave her a suspicious glance. Maybel pursed her lips into a thin line, nervous. That was something new for her. Well, that wasn't in the show.

_**Where is the script, huh?**_

_Duh. Weird as fuck._

"Come sit with us" Clara suggested, making Maybel nod with a soft smile.

_Jack. This is the moment when you usually come out of the blue._

* * *

"You call him and tell him that you need him. Nothing more. If he asks what is wrong, tell him that you will explain when he will come." Katerina instructed Sarah Jane as they were getting ready to call the Doctor. Smith nodded, taking out her phone. "It'll work, don't worry. Okay. Ready?"

Jack, Katerina and Sarah were in Smith's house, where K9 and Mister Smith agreed to help them. Well, K9 was actually very happy that he could help in saving mistress. Katerina and Jack sat down on the couch, nervous and worried at the same time.

And Jack was really worried about his little Maybel.

She was probably bloody scared.

Or already **dead**.

* * *

The phone rang in the TARDIS, and the Doctor jumped in surprise. He frowned and run to the console, leaving some random things behind. That was weird. Mostly people were not calling him. He felt something in his pocket, so he took out the psychic paper.

'_Help me, please. I'm scared_.'

The Doctor frowned once again, thinking about something, before he picked up the phone.

"This is the Doctor speaking, who's that?" he asked, expecting Maybel to call him. But it wasn't Maybel. It was an older friend.

"Doctor? Thanks God. I really need you. Help me, please, this is really important." Sarah Jane Smith was very nervous. The Doctor leaned back against the console, studying the psychic paper and the message on it. "It's Sarah Jane Smith. And I'm bringing you back to the Earth!"

The Doctor looked up, taking off his glasses.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The TARDIS slowly materialised in Sarah Jane's sitting room. Katerina and Jack got up from the couch, nervous about what was going to happen between them and the Doctor. Jack knew that some time ago, he abandoned him at Satellite 5, and it will be probably very accurate meeting. He was working for Torchwood, and for the Doctor, it was the time before they've met in Cardiff again.

Blue doors opened slowly, making this strange sound, and Katerina gave Jack a concerned look. They were both worried about Maybel, their boss and – what was more important – friend.

The Doctor's head popped out from the box, and he immediately jumped to Sarah, who was smiling along with him. They greeted each other with a great hug, completely ignoring Katerina and Jack, who were standing right next to the couch. They shared a glance.

Finally, the Doctor and Sarah broke their hug, but the alien still didn't look at the pair of people.

"Good ol' Sarah Jane! What's wrong? What do you need?" he asked. Jack frowned, folding his arms. Katerina cleared her throat, slightly offended that the Doctor ignored them. The mad man with the box immediately looked at them, with his face becoming serious. He put his hands in the coat pockets, frowning a little. "Jack."

"Doctor." Harkness answered, shaking his head gloomily. "Last time we saw each other was on Satellite 5, wasn't it?"

"Correct!" the Doctor screamed, smiling. He was trying to break this gloomy atmosphere in the room. Sarah Jane folded her arms, breathing slowly to calm down. "It's been a while."

"You left me there. All on my own."

"You've managed. And now you need me. Why?"

"Well, let's just say that you hurt my friend and I want a revenge, how about that?" Katerina punched him in the ribs, so Jack swallowed hard, a little angry for this gesture. "But first, this friend needs to be saved."

"Who?" there was a moment of silence, because no one wanted to use that girl's name. The Doctor smiled to himself. "Oh. Poor little Maybel needs my help, doesn't she?" Katerina nodded, almost crying. She was so worried! After these few months, Maybel became her friend. The Doctor nodded with a jaunty smile. "Goodbye."

Before they could do anything, Sarah Jane decided to interrupt and yelled:

"If you won't help her, she'll die!"

The Doctor stopped in the middle of the step, one foot in the TARDIS, second still in Sarah's sitting room. He frowned and looked back at them, receiving an angry look form Jack.

"Why would she? What happened?" he asked, almost whispering. Katerina breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, so you do care!" Jack yelled, making the Doctor rush to him and look him straight into eyes. "What? You won't tell me that you took care of her last time you saw her, huh?"

"I DO take care of her. Who do you think took care of her every time she met me?"

"Well, almost every time she met you she came back with at least a scratch."

"JACK!" Katerina screamed, making two men realise how stupid they're actually acting. "My name is Katerina Petrova, and if you're really the Doctor that Maybel told me about, then please, I'm begging you, help her."

The Doctor realised something. He frowned and took put his psychic paper; his face became worried and scared.

'_Help me, please. I'm scared_.'

"Where is she?" he asked, turning to Sarah Jane. "What happened? I want to know everything that may be possibly important. Tell me everything, now."

"Well" Sarah started, making everyone sit down. The Doctor took a place in the black armchair, and so did the owner of the house. Jack and Katerina sat down on the couch, taking out their papers. "After we met and I met Maybel for the first time... not very long after that, there was this crack. It appeared in my son's bedroom wall. I tried everything to get rid of it, but it was still there. So I finally understood that this is some sort of alien thing, and well, I was right. So I went to Maybel and asked her for help, so she came here and fixed the crack."

"How? And... how did it looked like?" The Doctor put on his glasses when Jack handed him a small paper with the sketch of the crack, which Maybel made the other day. The man studied it for a while. "I saw it once before, I'm not sure where. But she mentioned about it. We were in Utah, dealing with the last Dalek from the Time War, and she started to talk about these cracks."

"She was talking a lot about the cracks, trust me." Jack added, almost whispering. Sarah nodded softly.

"Anyway, she said that: _'the only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut'_. And that happened for real, the point is, it pulled her in." Sarah ended, sighing heavily. The Doctor nodded, rubbing a hand thought his hair. "She can be anywhere in time and space."

"We know one more thing. She's probably on the sinking ship or something like that. The crack was making a sound. There were voices, screaming that everyone will drown." Katerina said, nervous. The Doctor gave her a comforting look, on which she answered with a brief smile. "But we can't track her. And she can't go back. She would if she could, she would be back by now. But we tried to track her sonic phone, and that was for nothing. No signal from it."

"I think I've received a message from her lately. Just a few words" the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper again and handed it to Katerina. Her eyes went wider, so she immediately showed the message to Jack. "I can track her by that."

"We're coming with you!" Sarah screamed when the Doctor got up, ready to go. But he stopped her with a single look, stepping into the TARDIS. "Doctor!"

"No" he protested, very calmly and softly. Katerina looked down, disappointed. "But I promise you I will find her. I swear."

"Doctor" Jack said, approaching his friend before he disappeared in the box. "Just bring her back safe. She's my best friend." The Doctor nodded, understanding. Before Harkness, Katerina or Sarah could say anything else, the Doctor entered the TARDIS and the box began to fade. "Just bring her back safe, idiot."

* * *

"Are you serious? Blue ghosts?" Clara asked laughing, when Maybel started to talk about the Gelth and Charles Dickens in the evening of the 14th of April. It was such a good fun to make people smile in their last day of life. Maybel nodded with a bright smile, and Ellie gasped. "That's a pity. He never wrote that story."

"Oh, and it would be such a good story, wouldn't it?" Maybel whispered, leaning over the table to Ellie.

An hour ago everyone left from their table and there was only three of them. Maybel was just trying to forget about her horrible action at Sarah's house. What the hell was that supposed to be, by the way? The Doctor closed the crack in Amelia's bedroom and it didn't pulled him in!

_**DUH, HE IS THE DOCTOR.**_

_AND I'M MOTHERFUCKING MAYBEL PRICE. I DESERVE A LITTLE RESPECT FROM THIS UNIVERSE._

Price looked at Clara again. She looked exactly the same as Clara from 'The Snowman' and 'Asylum of the Daleks', even if anyone couldn't see her then. Maybel knew, and she was trying to find out how was that possible, that she appeared everywhere.

Everywhere where the Doctor needed help...

_"Why would you wait for me?"_

_"And why wouldn't I?"_

_"No idea. Never met you."_

But she flirted with him like she knew him for a long time. And the same happened in the Christmas episode. She kissed him, she knew that he could help her with this whole Snowman's thing... and this famous words:

_"Eyes front soldier!"_

_"My eyes are always front!"_

_"Mine aren't."_

And damn it, she said the same thing. _**Run You Clever Boy And Remember**_. RYCBAR**123**. Numbers, again. She saw three girls who looked exactly the same and were exactly the same. **Three **Clara's. And now this Clara was supposed to die, probably. The same girl. And she died. **Three** times. How the hell was that possible?!

She was just impossible. The Impossible Girl.

RYCBAR12**3**, five words and **THREE** numbers. **Three** Clara's. Five plus **three** is nine. NINE. Oh, that was important too. If Maybel spotted something in her life, which appeared too many times, it was numbers. And the numbers were: 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 and at the end, **3**. **3** was the most important of them all. Everything was about **3**. Why? God knows.

Or maybe not.

**3** Clara's, **3** minutes, **3** names... wait, hold on a minute.

**3** names.

**C**lara **O**swin **O**swald. Great, next reference.

_**Fuck this. You better look at yourself.**_

_What do you mean, brain?_

_**Well, you've got three names too.**_

Oh crap. Her brain was right. **M**aybel **L**eorna **P**rice. What was that about? She got up and was ready to follow Clara and Ellie to find their room, but then she stopped, surprised to see a man in the trench coat. When he saw her, he immediately run to her and hugged her, whispering something that he finally found her. Maybel hold her breath and closed her eyes, relieved and happy.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I know you did what you could!" he said, kissing her head. Maybel sighed heavily, feeling that tears are appearing in her eyes. "I know you did what you could and... I'm sorry. But I was angry. And I was mad, and I just wanted to destroy something, and then I talked to Rose for the last time and she told me to never hurt you, and I promised her, and I'm sorry, because I've almost failed... I promise you, I will never leave you like that again, okay? No matter what happens!"

And that's when the tears came for real. She just couldn't help it. She didn't like to cry in front of the Doctor, because it made her feel weak. But there were those special, occasional tears where if he caught her he would either hold her or stroke them away with his thumb. But his time, they were tears of joy.

He moved away suddenly when he noticed that she was crying. He cupped her cheek, and rubbed away the tears. Maybel smiled weakly, blinking the tears away.

Crap. Clara and Ellie were still standing next to them, their arms folded and eyebrows raised, as if they were expecting Maybel to explain everything to them. Price only shrugged and grabbed the Doctor's hand, looking back at him.

"It's good to see you, banana boy." she whispered, kissing him on the cheek. The Doctor blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, girls, I've lost it. Doctor, we need to go, don't we?" the man nodded, still grinning like a complete idiot.

"Come along, Price." he said.

_**HE SAID THE THING! HE SAID THE THING! HE SAID THE THING!**_

_SHUT UP BRAIN. You're destroying this beautiful moment._

The Doctor was trying to lead Maybel to the TARDIS, but in the middle of the way, she stopped and tried to find her room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE NEED TO GO!" the Doctor screamed, but Maybel continued to look for a key to the room. He rolled his eyes and rushed to her, slightly irritated. "Maybel, there is an older reincarnation of me around this ship, I don't want to meet myself!"

"Yeah, uhm, I know, you ended up climbing up and iceberg" she mumbled, making him frown. Didn't he said that on Platform One? That was a long time ago! "But I'm not going anywhere without my clothes. And my phone. Now, can you please open this damn door?!" she gave up and turned to the Doctor, who took out his sonic screwdriver and easily opened the doors. He tried to follower her into the room, but she stopped him in the last moment. "WHOA, man, what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm-" he realised what he was about to do, so he immediately blushed, looking away. Maybel shook her head with a pity. He was so adorable. "I'll wait here."

Price nodded and closed the doors with a grin, realising she actually wanted him to come in.

_**CAN YOU EVEN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS SOMETIMES?!**_

_What's wrong with them?_

_**I imagine why you are thinking about-**_

_NO. STOP IT. SHUT UP._

Maybel shook her head. Oh, she was talking to herself too much. She changed her clothes quickly, thinking about WHY THE HELL did she agreed to change them for Ellie. By the way, this name was making her feel really confused, and she didn't know why. It was just weird, and Maybel was sure that she forgot about something.

She shrugged, forgetting about that, grabbed her phone and was ready to get out of the room, but then she heard a voice. And she knew that voice well.

_Oh God, please, not you, it's enough for me for a one day..._

"Maybel Leorna Price." she turned back, her heart betting faster, eyes going wider. The Silence was pointing at her, so Maybel leaned against the doors, knowing that the Doctor is waiting for her on the other side. "You will be the end of everything."

"The end of what?" she asked quietly, almost unable to say anything, and – what was most important – breathe. She was bloody scared. The only thing that was making her feel better was a think that she will forget this. She will never remember any of this. "How can I be the end of everything?"

The Silence stood still, not responding. Maybel jumped slightly and opened the doors, quickly closing them to leave the room. She expected the memory to disappear, but instead of that, it stayed in her head. How the hell was that possible? She looked around, looking for the Doctor, but he was gone.

Maybel rolled her eyes.

"Damn it, banana boy." she whispered to herself, running down the corridor. "I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna-" someone caught her when she run around the corner, so she was ready to scream. "HOLY HELL!"

The Doctor laughed softly, grinning. Maybel punched him in his shoulder, making him frown in pain.

"NEVER do things like that again, you freaked me out! And I'm already freaking out, okay?!" he noticed she was pale as is she saw a ghost. The Doctor gave her a worried look and was ready to ask if she was okay, but Maybel was faster, knowing what was on his mind. "I'm fine. It's just a really hard day for me, okay? You coming back, apologising, all this Titanic stuff, Clara- I'm just really tired. Come on, just take me home, okay?"

For a moment, Maybel was ready to ask him if he could get her back to her real home. In her universe. Far away from this shit she was in. But she knew that it would be incredibly dangerous for the TARDIS, an Maybel would never want to hurt the TARDIS.

"So what are you up to?" Maybel asked, seeing that the Doctor is running around the restaurant. Very BIG restaurant. He pulled out his sonic phone and turned back to Maybel, who was standing right next to the entrance with her arms folded. "What is it?"

"Something is wrong here" he murmured, making her frown. "Something is VERY wrong here." he added, seeing the results on the sonic screwdriver.

"You mean... alien?"

"Very pretty much alien." Maybel sighed and moaned devastated, raising her hands to the sky. "How did I never notice this before? I mean, I was here, and I noticed this NOW! NOW!" the Doctor screamed, shaking Maybel's shoulders. She rolled her eyes, tired. "You can go to the TARDIS, I need to check that."

"You kidding me, right? First: I'm not leaving you, once I did and boom, bad things happened. Second: I don't know where did you left out sexy girl. Third: you + alien things = apocalypse. Fourth: I can't spend in that box more than three minutes, remember? And you can't just leave me here, so the conclusion is: I'm coming with you, dot." Maybel gave him her sonic phone. The Doctor took it and sighed sympathetically. Maybel shrugged softly. "I don't think that I can be your back-up anymore."

"We'll fix this just after we come back to the TARDIS. Now, let's go and find out what the heck is wrong with this ship." The Doctor smiled, grabbing Maybel's hand. She laughed quietly, running with him by Clara and her sister.

Ellie Oswald, what is wrong with your name?

No one noticed that Oswald sisters shared a glance, grinned, and followed the pair of people.

* * *

"Edward John Smith, a good man, a very good man, and a very good captain!" the Doctor was talking as he and Maybel were walking to the bridge. Maybel looked back, hearing some strange sound, but just after that, she rushed up to the Doctor. "I actually used John Smith's name after I've met him. Fantastic sailor, you know? Smith was regarded as a 'safe captain'. As he rose in seniority, he gained a reputation amongst passengers and crew for quiet flamboyance. Some passengers would sail the Atlantic only in a ship he captained. He became known as the 'Millionaires' Captain' because England's upper class usually chose to sail on ships that he commanded. Amazing." Maybel nodded, turning around one again. The Doctor stopped and approached her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Maybel shrugged, not sure.

"Yeah, it's just... I just feel like somebody is watching me. Nah, I'm just freaking out after what happened today, let's go and meet this amazing man, shall we?" Maybel took the Doctor by the arm and they slowly continued to walk to the bridge.

At the same time, a petit brunette leaned out from behind the wall. Just after her, a little girl joined her. Oswald sisters looked at each other, smiling.

"How do you think, what's that thing they are looking for?" Ellie asked, following Clara, who slowly checked where Maybel and the Doctor went. "Clara?"

"They said that there is something wrong. That there is something on the ship, something alien!" Clara grinned, excited about that. Ellie gasped, fascinated. "And we will help them to figure out what is it!"

"But, aliens are not real, right?" Ellie spoke again, slightly scared. Clara gave her a encouraging.

"Sure they're not. They can't be."

* * *

"Doctor!" the captain screamed, seeing the alien. They greeted each other, talking about Edward's family, and when they ended, the man smiled to Maybel. "So who's your little friend? It's very nice to meet you, miss."

"Maybel Price. Please, don't call me 'miss'. I simply hate that, captain." she smiled when he kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure."

"And so it is for me. What's the problem, Doctor? I hope that there is nothing wrong with my brand new ship!"

_**Not yet.**_

_But it will be._

"Well, you know, good old stuff. Don't you mind if we look around a bit? Me and my lady friend?" the Doctor asked, and after receiving a proud nod from the captain, he and Maybel began to walk around the bridge, looking closely at everything. "Were there any problems? Nobody has disappeared, no one came out of nowhere?"

"No one and nothing about what would have I known. Everything seems perfectly fine, just perfect." captain answered, grinning at Maybel who was staring at the horizon. He shook his head with a pity, approaching her. "You know, Maybel, I saw many things in my life. But nothing, nothing can compare to the open sea. Nothing can compare to the feeling of the wind in your face, and in that one moment, you can feel as if you were the king or the queen of the world. The best feeling in your life is when you stare hard into the night sky, lying down on the bench right there on the deck, you're feeling the breeze, and you think: God, I'm such a happy person to live in such a wonderful world." Maybel smiled, looking at Edward. He was such a nice man. Definitely, an older one, but that was giving him this wisdom and friendly look. Somehow, he reminded her of her grandfather.

Maybel was still thinking about the Silence, and about Ellie. What was wrong with sweet little Ellie?

Oh dear God. Of course.

Ellie Oswald. Clara's mother. That Clara who finally managed to travel with the Doctor. Her mother's name was Ellie. But this couldn't be the same Ellie. These were just names, just names, nothing big... right?

"Maybel, can you come here for a moment?" she heard the Doctor from the corner. She gave the captain one more smile and approached her friend. Maybel crouched next to the Doctor, who was looking at some fragments of clothes. Maybel frowned. "Looks like someone just exploded here."

"Because that's exactly what happened, banana boy." the Doctor frowned and looked at his friend, surprised. Maybel bit her lower lip. "I know this will sound crazy, but you can't investigate. Not this time. This is something you are about to understand in the future. And I know that it's really hard for after the last time we did something together, but you need to trust me on this. Let's just go back to the TARDIS, take as many people as we can, and get the hell away from here. As we still can."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor stood up and made sure that Edward can't hear them. Maybel breathed heavily.

"The ship is gonna sink. It's gonna hit an iceberg at 11:40PM. Then it will just take two hours to break into two pieces and go under. Two hours and something about forty minutes. Listen now. I know it's gonna sound weird, but I want to stay. As long as it's possible. And I want to save more people. If you will let me." the Doctor smiled to himself softly, gently cupping her face. Then he kissed her forehead.

"Maybel, my Maybel Price." he whispered, as they laughed together quietly. Edward folded his arms, grinning. Oh, these two surely had something going on between them. "I'll make recent events, okay? We can't stop it sinking. But we can make some people live. Edward!" he suddenly moved away, turning to the captain. "What time is it?"

"9:32PM, Doctor. I was at the party of George Widener, you know, he made it for me. But there were some reports about the icebergs encountered around, so I left earlier and I'm going to sleep, if you don't mind. This is my second officer Charles Lightoller." Edward pointed to a younger man next to him. Maybel looked back, hearing the strange sound behind her, again. "He'll inform me in case of emergency. And now, I wish you, young children, a good night." Edward bowed with a smile and tried to leave the room, but as soon as he opened the doors, two girls fall down on the floor. "Oh. We've got some more young people here."

"Oh my God" Maybel gasped, seeing Oswald sisters. "No, no! It's alright, they're with me!" she screamed, seeing that Charles Lightoller was trying to make them leave the bridge. The Doctor frowned and shook his head in disbelief. She grabbed two sisters by their arms and leaded them to the corner of the room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"You said that there is something alien going on in here!" Ellie yelled, excited. Maybel hid her face in her hands, embarrassed. "Oops. I'm sorry. Are you angry?"

"No, hell no, you've eavesdropped my conversation with the Doctor, then you followed us here, of course that I'm not angry!" Price answered with sarcasm, making Clara grin. "And what is so funny, huh?"

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" the Doctor interrupted them, not quite understanding who were these two girls. Maybel moaned, shaking her head. "Maybes?"

"Seems like there is something between you two." Clara said, and Edward laughed quietly.

"Oh, yes, definitely, I thought the same, young lady. Goodnight." when he left, Maybel folded her arms and raised her eyebrow, looking at Clara and Ellie.

"Yeah, there is something between us." Maybel agreed, making the Doctor frown in surprise. She blushed slightly. "The intellectual black hole, that's for a bank. Doctor, this is Clara and her sister, Ellie. Ellie, Clara, this is the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Ellie asked, and Maybel smiled briefly. She loved when people asked this question. It was just magnificent.

"No, just the Doctor." he said, greeting the two girls. Then he gave Maybel a worried look, knowing that they probably were meant to die that night. "So, tell me Clara, are you here with your parents?"

"No, there is just the two of us. Me and Ellie. You were saying something about-"

"Clara. Listen to me." Maybel focused, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "You go back to the main deck and wait there for me."

"But it's freaking cold!"

"And I won't let you die, not again!" everyone looked at Maybel, surprised. Especially the Doctor. "Jus trust me on this. Go there and wait for us. NOW!"

"Why should we?!"

"Because in a few hours from now, this ship is going to sink."

"It's unsinkable!"

"Bullshit! It's gonna hit an iceberg, and then it will take the sea only two hours and forty minutes to take it under." Maybel was whispering, and Clara felt as tears are appearing in her eyes. "And we can't stop the ship. We just can't even if we know what is going to happen, because this is a fixed point in time, it HAPPENED already for us, this is a fixed point and we can't stop it from sinking. But we can save someone. And maybe it will be you. So go the main deck and wait for us."

Ellie grabbed her sister's hand and run out of the room. Maybel turned to the Doctor, who was clearly shocked by the events. She hugged him again, hearing two heartbeats. That calmed her down a little.

"Don't ask, you can't know. I've met them on the first day here, they took care of me."

"Just don't, Maybes. It's okay. What do we do?" the Doctor asked, grinning at her. It was just surprising for Maybel that he trusted her so much.

"Maybe we can give them a little more time. Like, slow down creating a series of holes below the waterline. With your screwdriver, you can do that, right?" the Doctor nodded, pulling out a sonic screwdriver.

"We don't have much time. You go and tell everyone who will listen to you to run, and I-"

"Iceberg right ahead!" they heard someone screaming. Maybel looked at the clock. It wasn't 9PM, as Edward told them before.

It was already **11**.

"Hard a starboard, full astern." Maybel whispered before something shook the ship. Almost everyone on the bridge fall down. A few moments later the Doctor helped Maybel to get up, and she thanked him with a single smile. "I'll find Edward, they're gonna need him here. You go and try to stop the water."

They both nodded and were ready to run into the opposite directions, but then the Doctor grabbed Maybel's arm and pulled her into a hug. She laughed quietly.

"Be careful" he whispered, worried.

"You too, banana boy."

* * *

Maybel was running down the hallway, trying to find Captain Smith. It wasn't an easy work. She saw him only once, and she knew his face from photos, but still, it wasn't easy to recognise him when there were so many people on aboard.

"Miss, hey, slow down!" some man stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I'm in a rush. Have you seen a Captain?" she asked, breathing heavily. She was pretty tired of running all around the place. "Edward John Smith?"

"Oh, I'm looking for him too, ma'am. He was supposed to be in his cabin, but he's not there. He said that he was going to sleep, but-"

"I think I know where he is." Maybel breathed, almost sure of herself. "You're Thomas Andrews, right? The constructor of this ship?" she smiled when he nodded. "Then let's find the captain."

* * *

Edward John Smith was lying on the bench on the main deck, staring hard at the night sky, but then something shook the ship and he almost fell down on the wooden floor. Something happened, but he was too surprised to get up and go to the bridge.

Oh, he was right.

The Doctor appeared on the ship twice that night.

Something must have gone wrong.

"CAPTAIN!" he heard a woman's voice. When he looked right, he saw Maybel Price running to him, and Thomas Andrews was just after her. "There is a problem, a big, big problem! They need you on the bridge, now!"

"Where's the Doctor?" Clara rushed to Maybel. Price smiled to her comfortingly. "Maybel? Where is he?! You told us that you will take us away from here! Me and Ellie! Especially Ellie!"

"Everything will be alright!" Maybel replied, smile disappearing from her face. Thomas and Edward left her, heading for the bridge, so she slowly followed them. "Just... stay here and wait for us! Stay here!"

* * *

"Oops. A big hole." the Doctor whispered to himself, seeing a crack in the Titanic's hull. He sonicked it. "A BLOODY BIG HOLE!" a few workers run past him, trying to save their lives.

After watching them leaving, the Doctor heard only one sound: the doors closing slowly. But he didn't have time to worry about that – he needed to give Maybel time to save more people. And for one time, he didn't want to disappoint her.

"Allons-y" he whispered to himself, walking into the cold water.

* * *

"Doctor!? DOCTOR!" Maybel screamed, entering half-flooded machinery room. She was soaking wet in the next few seconds. And it was cold. Very cold. "Doctor, please!"

It was 12PM. And after seeing how the ship was damaged, Edward ordered evacuation, after Maybel convicted him to that. She also told him that she will join the officers at the sun deck after she finds the Doctor. And it was such a hard work.

She noticed a half closed metal doors in the end of the corridor, so she run to them, playing with the frosty water.

"Doctor?!" she yelled, seeing how water was pouring fast from behind the doors. "Doctor, please, are you there?!"

"Maybe this is not the best time for that, but I think I dropped my sonic screwdriver when the ship moved!" he screamed back, so Maybel smiled briefly, relieved that he was still with her. "Check on the floor, the water probably took him there!"

Maybel nodded and took a deep breath, not thinking about the consequences. It was bloody cold, and she was diving in that water. She opened her eyes and saw a silver thing, the blue end shining to her. She smiled and got up, trying to get to the screwdriver. When she finally got it, she fall down, knocked down by the strong current of water.

She was desperately reaching for air.

_I CAN'T DIE IN HERE. I CAN'T DIE ON THE TITANIC._

_**WE can't die on the bloody Titanic. GET UP, MAYBEL! GET UP!**_

Price has used all her strength and got up from the ground, then discovered that the water already reaches over the belt and almost flooded the stairs. She rushed to the doors.

"DOCTOR!" she yelled, scared. "What do I do?!"

"Use it to open the doors wider! And hurry up!" he replied. Maybel could barely hear him already. She pointed the screwdriver at the doors, and they mover slightly. "That's it, Maybes, go on! Just a little more!" water began to fill up even faster, but Maybel didn't care. All that she was thinking about was to save her Doctor.

The doors finally opened and again knocked Maybel off her feet, but she was still holding the screwdriver in her hand, scared to lose it. When she emerged from the water, she saw the Doctor slowly approaching her.

"Come on, come on!" he screamed, taking his screwdriver. He pointed it at the doors and they shut closed, stopping water from pouring for a while. "We need to go, now!" Maybel nodded, grabbing his hand. "You're chilled to!" he pointed when they reached the stairs. Price waved a hand vaguely.

The Doctor took off his trench coat and told Maybel to put it on. It was soaking wet, but so were they, so Maybel didn't care. However, it felt a little warmer in it, like the Doctor wasn't feeling the same cold as she did.

"Third class! Children from the third class!" she started to scream, as they were running pass by some corridors. The Doctor stopped, trying not to interrupted to people who were running around in fear. He frowned, rubbing Maybel's shoulders with his hands to warm her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, watching her closely.

"There were 79 kids in the third class, and only 27 were saved. Even if we will save one of them, it will be something. Please!" the Doctor nodded, understanding. He grabbed woman's hand again and pulled her after himself, trying to find the third class rooms. When they finally reached them, the Doctor glanced at his watch.

"Ten minutes from now, they will start to pack people into lifeboats. We need to hurry." Maybel nod once with determination. Then she run away in the different direction then the Doctor was.

"Hey, hey, are you here alone?" Maybel asked a little blond girl, standing in the middle of the hallway. She was crying. And she was definitely lost.

"Mom went somewhere with dad, I- I can't find them!" she answered, and Maybel immediately took her in her arms. "Who are you!?"

"My name is Maybel. We'll try to find your parents, huh? If we won't, I will take you to someone who will take care of you, I promise. Agreed?"

"Yeah." the girl nodded, so Maybel wiped the tears from her cheeks with her thumb. "I'm scared."

"I know. So am I. But I've got a friend, he's called the Doctor, he'll know what to do." Maybel smiled to the girl, and she replied with the same gesture. "Okay. So here we go, we need to find him. What's your name?"

"Amy."

"Oh. Amelia?"

"Yes."

* * *

Maybel run out at the sun deck, led by the Doctor, and still holding little Amy in her arms. She looked around, looking for Clara and Ellie. The Doctor spotted the worried expression on her face, and understanding why she was so sad, he kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna look for them. Wait here for me. I'll be back in a minute." he whispered. Amy shivered in Maybel's arms, feeling cold emanating from her clothes. "Just stay here!"

The man in the red sneakers disappeared from Maybel's view, so she closed her eyes and Looked at little Amy in her arms, still crying. She smiled weakly.

"How old are you, Amelia?" Maybel asked, almost whispering. The little blond girl looked at her in fear.

"Four." she replied, hearing that the orchestra is starting to play 'Songe d'Automne' by Archibald Joyce. Maybel closed her eyes for a while, breathing heavily, and trying to use moment of rest as best as she could.

"You're not really heavy, you know?" Maybel murmured, making little Amy smile a bit. "You know what they're going to play in the last minutes?" she pointed to the orchestra of Wallace Hartley. Amy shook her head. "They're going to be here till the very end. And they will play 'Nearer, My God, to Thee'. And it's going to be the most beautiful performance that I've ever heard." Amy started to cry once again, but this time she hugged Maybel and started to sob in her shoulder.

"I can't find them!" they heard the Doctor, who was coming back. Maybel frowned and gasped, not believing. "I'm sorry, Maybel, but we have to go now, it's too late!"

"Let me just tell them something, hold her!" Maybel handed Amy to the Doctor, and the girl wasn't so sure about that at the beginning. Price kissed her forehead and went to the orchestra and Wallace Hartley. "You can go now, you know." they looked at her as at the ghost. "But as a passenger of this ship, I've got my last request."

"Whatever you wish, ma'am." Hartley said, bowing.

"Play for me. Till the end. Till the very end. I want you to play one song. Don't worry, I knew that you were not going to abandon this ship anyway. So please, play for me. I want you to play 'Nearer, My God, to Thee'. In the best way you can." Maybel swallowed hard, barely holding her tears. But to her surprise, all of them bowed once again, smiling to her. They were near to cry too.

"As you wish, ma'am. It will be an honour." one of them said. "Friends. It will be a privilege to play this one last time with you."

Maybel turned around, just to see Clara and Ellie, who were trying to get to one of the lifeboats. She looked at the Doctor, desperately looking for his help, so he immediately rushed to two sisters. And then she felt as someone grabbed her by the shoulder. When she looked at Oswald sisters again, they were gone, so Maybel thought that they entered one of the lifeboats.

"Ma'am, you need to enter the lifeboat, now!" some man yelled. She broke free of his grip, improving the Doctor's wet coat. "Ma'am!"

"Let me go! I'm not going anywhere!" she screamed, seeing Edward going to the bridge. She immediately run in that direction, hearing that the Doctor is screaming after her. "Captain!" he closed the doors, just before she reached them. "Captain Edward John Smith! Please! Come with me!"

"Oh, Maybel" she heard him saying. She began to cry. In that moment, she began to cry. It was just too much for her. "A good captain goes down with his ship. It was supposed to be my last trip, after all. I've got nothing to lose."

"What do you mean!? You've got family! You've got wife, daughter!"

"So I want them to remember me in a good way. As a good Captain."

"The best Captain." she whispered to herself, resting her forehead on the door. "At least... let me in to hug you. In the last moments of your life, don't be alone. Loneliness is the worst thing that a man can witness." there was a moment of silence, and the doors opened. Maybel rushed to the old man and hugged him as tight as she could. "They will remember you. I promise. They will remember you as the best man on this ship. Because that's what you deserve." they broke the hug, and Maybel took off his hat, just to kiss him in his forehead. "Thank you. For everything, Captain Smith. It was incredible."

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Maybel, we need to go. Now!" the Doctor entered the room, still holding little Amy in his arms. She was crying. As soon as she saw Maybel, she jumped away from the Doctor and rushed to her. Price picked her up from the ground and left the bridge, giving Edward one more smile though tears. "Edward" the Doctor whispered, before he closed the doors after them. Captain grabbed the helm and saluted. The Doctor saluted too, smiling sadly. "Captain Smith. Goodnight, old friend."

The doors shut and Edward stayed alone, looking into the night sky through the window.

"Last trip. I thought it would never end." he whispered. One, single tear dropped from his cheek as he laughed softly. "Oh, my stars. I hope you've got a place for me."

* * *

The Doctor run out at the sun deck, and seeing how fast water was heading towards them, grabbed Maybel's arm and pulled her in the direction of the blue box, which was standing on the back of the ship and stubbornly kept to the ground. Maybel smiled thought tears, kissing Amy's forehead. The Doctor opened the doors and invited them inside.

Before he did that, Maybel could hear the cloister bell.

They entered the box, with Amy still having her eyes closed, so Maybel giggled a little.

"Amelia, I think you should see this." when Maybel closed the doors with her leg, apologising to the box for that, Amy looked around and opened her mouth. "What do you think?"

"But... that was a box..." she whispered, not believing. "It's... it's..."

"Go on, say it. Most of people do."

"It's bigger on the inside!"

"Yes it is! Now hurry up, Doctor!" Maybel cheered, trying not to leave mess all around. That's why she was standing in the same place.

How do you expect her to like you, she's soaking wet!, the Doctor said in 'Hide'. So no, Maybel was trying not to make the box wet. The Doctor started to work by the console, and Amy was still in shock, so Maybel only smiled to her.

"Cardiff? Sarah Jane's house? Jack's office? Torchwood? Where should I leave you?" the Doctor asked, but before Maybel could answer him, he added something more. "Or maybe nowhere?"

"What?" she whispered, surprised. An alien stopped for a while, after the box shook for a moment. "No. You know that I can't stay. No matter how much I want. Not yet." Maybel answered. The Doctor nodded with a sad smile, understanding. The interior shook for a moment again, and then just stopped.

"And what are you going to do with our little Amelia?" he added, pointing to a little girl in Maybel's arms.

"Oh, you know. We'll find her a good family. You know, maybe we didn't saved many people, but at least, we saved her. See you later, banana boy. Oh, and you should check that Royal Hope Hospital. But please, investigate as the patient. It's gonna be more fun." she was ready to leave, she even opened the doors and heard the sound of the fountain in Cardiff. She smiled to herself, feeling at home.

"Are you gonna visit me?"

"Sure. As your wife. As always, husband!"

"Hey, you forgot something!" he threw a white mobile phone to her. She caught it in the last moment, barely holding Amy. She looked at the thing that the Doctor gave her – no crack at the display. Maybel smiled to herself. "She made it for you. Guess she really likes you."

"Thanks, old girl" she whispered to the box, which answered with a funny sound. "See you later, Doctor." Maybel smiled to her friend as she was leaving the box, with his coat on, and wishing that he won't remember about that.

And he didn't. The box faded, leaving Amy and Maybel in the middle of Cardiff. Both smiling sadly to each other.

* * *

"The numbers changed." Jack informed Maybel, as they were sitting in her office the next day. They took Amy to Torchwood, re-written her memory, and the memory of her new parents. She was happy at the end. "I mean, the numbers of the survivors. There were 710, and it changed to 754."

"755, if we're counting Amy. Everyone are thinking she's dead, remember?" Maybel smiled to herself. She saved 45 people, somehow. With the Doctor.

"And how are the contacts with the Doctor? He brought you back safe, as he promised. Finally. Once..."

"Oh, you know. Same old." Maybel answered with a grin.

Despite everything she did, she didn't manage to save Clara and Ellie. Their bodies were found after the ship sank. They we're holding each other's hands. One woman, who saw them trying to get to the lifeboat said, that one man pushed Clara and she fell into the water, pulling Ellie after her.

She died.

Three times.

Same woman.

She was impossible.

* * *

**_Guys. I fucking did it. I wrote this chapter. I finally did._**

**_I'm sorry it took so long, but so many crazy things have been happening in my life recently..._**

**_I know it doesn't make any sense, but I wanted to change something in Clara's life so much, and then Ellie JUST HAPPENED, I didn't really planned to make her a part of this story, but oh well... I just really wanted Clara to meet Maybel before Asylum of The Daleks or the Snowman. And the Silence? Well... it's going to happen more times than you think, from now on._**

**_Please, don't hate me for this chapter. I've worked really hard on this! I've read every possible thing about Titanic and I was crying a few nights, listening to this beautiful song they were playing in the last moments. And reading it's story. It's just very, very sad._**

**_Anyway, t_****__****_hank you, and please, review! Your opinions _****help keep me writing, no matter how long they are!**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	17. Price & Smith & Jones

It was a bloody cold night on Titanic's board. Almost everything was covered in frosty water. The last parts of the ship were sinking, taking people one by one. Yes, it was sinking... slowly, fast – it was a different point of view for each one of dying or already saved people. A few boats were floating far away from the disappearing Titanic, but there was also a lot of people still on board, trying to save their lives by releasing the last life boat, even if every one of them knew that it was too late.

And in the middle of that mad race for life, there was a blond woman standing close to the Wallace Hartley's orchestra. And she was crying. Not sobbing like a crazy person from the asylum – tears were just falling down at the wooden floor, leaving a wet tracks on her cheeks.

Maybel thought that her Doctor will come to save her, just like he always did. But the Doctor never came. And this one thing broke Maybel's heart. She believed in her friends. She believed that Jack will find a way to save her, but he never did. She believed that Katerina won't let him give up, but she didn't even tried to. She believed that they will remember her, but they never did.

In that moment, Maybel was one of the few passengers left to die because of the hypothermia in this cold water. Everyone left her. Everyone _forgot_.

They _**forgot**_.

"_Nearer, My God, to Thee_" was playing in the background, when the first bits of freezing water touched Maybel's foots. She sobbed in desperation. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't. There was no way back, no help.

_One way ticket._

There was only the Titanic and the ocean, taking it under, slowly or fast – God knew. But for Maybel it was definitely too fast. Water reached her knees, almost making her kneel from coldness. Music was still playing, and it was meant to play till the very end...

Why did the Doctor let this happen to her? Did she hurt him so bad that he wanted her to die? Even if, it was not fair.

_Oh, so not fair._

Maybel moved slowly, trying to get to the higher part of the ship, which still was above the water. Not flooded, not touched by the frost of the night. But when she came closer, the group of people pushed her, trying to save their own lives.

All she could do was scream just before she landed in the bloody cold water, unable to breathe. When she finally managed to catch some air again, she felt the shivers all over her body, and suddenly she just wanted to let it go. She was meant to die anyway. It was just meant to happen.

Because the Doctor was supposed to be there and save her, but he never came.

Maybel didn't cry because she was mad at him. She cried because she felt useless and hopeless. She cried because her friends left her to die in a terrible way like that. She cried because she was alone, and what was the most important of all, she cried because she was afraid of death.

She always heard that death was easier than life – that death was calm, quiet and mostly fast. And Maybel knew that she was going to die there – she didn't even had a life jacket.

People were screaming in fear, trying to escape their fate. Maybel closed her eyes, soaking wet, frozen to the bones. And still crying. Crying so hard as she never did before. Music was still playing, giving Maybel a hope to live – it was like rain in the middle of a very hot day.

And finally, the music stopped, taking that hope away. There were only screams. Somewhere, not too far from Maybel, there was a child crying. It was too much for miss Price. She opened her eyes and saw nothing – the ship sank. That little part of the ocean became a field of frozen corpses.

People were dying silently. One by one. No one even noticed.

It that single moment, Maybel stopped to feel her legs, arms, even throat. And she just did it – she let it go. Slowly, she gave her last breathe. Her body was covered by water as she disappeared under the surface of the water.

Blond hair danced underwater like Amy's when she was in space. Maybel smiled briefly, seeing the moon from under the frozen hell. Then she closed her eyes, because they ached too much. When she softly opened her lips, coldness filled her whole body, flooding her lungs and not giving her a chance to breathe anymore.

The darkness closed in.

She looked like an angel.

A _frozen_ angel.

A _**dead **_angel.

And there was only _silence_ surrounding her.

* * *

Maybel suddenly woke up, desperately reaching for air. She was in her room. In her new house. In her bed. In Cardiff. Still in the _right _universe. And she was crying.

Maybel sat down on the bed , wiping tears away with her hands. She glanced at the clock – **03:03AM**. Oh, what a great time to wake up.

It was just a nightmare, just a bad dream, that's all...

Since a few days Maybel couldn't sleep. These horrible nights were caused by a unplanned trip to Titanic. She still remembered faces of every man she have met there. Especially Edward John Smith, she remembered him too well. And the whole Wallace Hartley's orchestra, playing "Nearer, My God, to Thee". But the worst memories – those ones which were making her feel guilty and uncomfortable – were memories of spending time with Clara and Ellie Oswald.

Maybel wondered how did they died, but finally she came to the conclusion, that pushing them into the water was just a horrible accident.

When the Doctor visited Maybel in Torchwood two days ago to pick up his coat – which Maybel didn't want to give back and Jack needed to join the war between two friends, so that the Doctor could take his property back – he said, that it was one of the passengers from first class, trying to save his wife and young son. He also explained to her that he tried to catch both of the Oswald sisters, but it was too late and they were already in the water.

She could see in his eyes that he felt guilty. But Maybel understood that he couldn't help them (despite that, guilt was eating him from the inside). She wasn't mad at him at all – she knew that Clara will come back, sooner or later and God knew how.

Price took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Oh, she hated these nightmares. She fell down on the pillows, closing her eyes.

Sometimes she just wanted to let go.

And sometimes she _did_.

* * *

"Where are you going?!" Jack asked, seeing that his best friend is running down the stairs. She stopped in the half of the way and turned to him with a bright smile on her face. Jack breathed heavily. "No, please, just don't tell me that you are going to..."

"Yes, I'm going to the Doctor. You won't stop me!" she replied, rolling her eyes. Maybel entered her office and opened the desk drover to get her phone, but then she spotted the letter from Madame Vastra. She probably already forgot about that, it was a few months ago... never mind, then. She will read that one day, but that was not the day. "Sarah said: take your phone and just press the button, it will take you to him. She was right."

"Why should it?" Jack sat down on the black chair in front of Maybel. She bit her lower lip.

"I guess it's connected to his timeline somehow. I don't know. All I know is that I need to go. I need to meet Martha, I need to-"

"I've already met Martha. Remember? We've met in CARDIFF. He was with Martha then. And you came back with your hands burnt." Maybel nodded, biting her cheek from the inside and Jack sighed, worried about her. "And you need to what?"

"At least make sure that she will take care of him."

"She will, if you're from the universe in which every of this is a TV show, than you should know that!" Jack came closer to her, afraid that someone could hear them. Maybel looked down for a while, but after that she looked up at him again.

"Since I know what happens, I want to make sure that both of them will be safe. Even if he hates me for this whole thing in the old Torchwood, that doesn't mean that he can just cut me off and forget. However, after last happenings, I don't think that we're enemies or something." Maybel smiled to her friend and left the room, leaving the doors opened.

"Maybel, what if it wasn't real? All of this, this little things, this kisses that he gave you in your forehead, this smiles? What if when he met you in Cardiff, he just... didn't want to destroy your timeline?"

Maybel turned to him before she left the room, ready to go and find her Doctor. She smiled briefly.

"It was real. For me." she added quickly before Jack could add something. She slammed the door behind her and rushed down the stairs to leave the Torchwood Institute. In the hallway, she pressed the main button on her phone, sure of herself.

* * *

A young black woman was walking down a busy London street, listening to a rap song on her phone radio. Blond girl walked up to her with a bright smile, arm in arm with a laughing man.

"Like so." he said, taking off his tie. He put in on the girl next to him, and she laughed even harder. "See?" And they walked away again. Woman frowned, not understanding anything. Before they left, she could hear the blond girl saying:

"Just like in France!"

* * *

Maybel landed right in front of Royal Hope Hospital, which made her smile brightly. She entered the building and looked around. OH, it was good to be back in the game. She cleared her throat, approaching the reception. The woman in front of the computer smiled to her softly, so Maybel answered her with the same.

"Good morning, I came here to see my husband, John Smith. May I know where he is?" she asked, hoping that woman won't ask her for the identity card.

"Couldn't you call him, miss?" the woman asked and Maybel breathed heavily.

"Oh, you know. We're a young marriage, still trying to know each other the best. Last time we've talked it was a little bit... intense. But as a loving wife I need to take care of him. I brought him some cookies, can you not tell anyone?" Maybel whispered to the woman, who smiled friendly and put the finger on her lips. "Thank you."

"Room eleven, floor three. Good luck with your husband, sweetie." they laughed quietly and Maybel rushed to the lift, happy and scared at the same time. She was happy to see him again, and worried how he will react for her. She took a deep breath before entering the room eleven and stopped just before she opened the doors. Room 11? Floor 3? What, numbers again?

These are not coincidences anymore. These are facts.

"Hello sweetie." she said, approaching the bed. The Doctor frowned and stopped reading the newspaper, looking at her in surprise. Maybel pulled out a little box form her bag. "Cookies, with chocolate, just as you love." she kissed his forehead and sat on the chair right next to the bed.

_**You think that cookies will make everything okay?!**_

_I don't know, it works on Jack and Katerina..._

Maybel smiled to him as he did the same, both of them were a little scared and worried, but at the same time, they wanted more. They wanted the happiness that they shared not so long ago. Price opened the box and gave him a cookie, then took a one for her.

"You look beautiful" he glanced at her clothes. "As always. How did you get here? And... damn, how did you brought the cookies?"

"Oh, you know." she winked at him. "I've got friends. And... I said that I'm your wife. Just like in school, huh?" they laughed together. "Mrs Smith. I like that."

"Maybel, I'm sorry." he said. Maybel frowned a little, not understanding. "You know. For what I've told you in Torchwood. Once again, I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I promise to never hurt you like that again."

"Geez, sweetie, calm down!" Maybel laughed quietly. "I'm not mad at you. I was mad at first, but then... an old friend visited me and told me to never give up. So here I am once again, helping you."

"Oh, it's good to see you again."

"And it's good to see you, Doctor." she whispered, smiling. And then an older man pushed back the curtain around the bed. Maybel immediately hid the cookies back to her bag.

"Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" the man asked, and Maybel smiled to him, grabbing Doctor's hand. Oh, they were good in pretending that they are married.

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." the Doctor answered. "Have you met my wife, Maybel Smith?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, dear. Now, John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Martha Jones approached them with a bright smile, and Maybel muffled a laugh. Here it comes...

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" she asked, and Maybel nodded, looking at the Doctor. She folded her arms and raised her eyebrow. "On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off, then put it on your wife." Maybel looked up, surprised. WHAT? She was there? Oh Jesus, THANKS GOD! He put the tie on her? **Ha, like in France...**

"Really? What did I do that for?" the Doctor wondered aloud, looking at Maybel, but she just shrugged.

"I don't know, you just did."

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses. And I'm sure that my wife was in work, am I right, honey?"

"Damn right, sweetie." Price replied, still trying not to laugh. "We don't have brothers or sisters, so... yeah, that's weird. But never mind, as time passes mister Stoker grows even more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Maybel pointed to Stoker, who frowned in surprise. He was about to say that, and she just stole his lines. She laughed quietly with the Doctor, seeing the man odd look.

"Sorry. Right." Martha whispered and listened to the Doctor's chest. Maybel smiled briefly – two heartbeats, that was new for her. An alien winked at her, then Martha looked up at Maybel, and she just shrugged, still smiling.

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Stoker asked, making Martha come back to reality. She shook her head softly, when the Doctor and Maybel shared a glance.

"Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Stoker tried to lean on the metal clip, but he got an electric shock from that. Maybel cleared her throat, crossing her legs and folding her arms.

"That happened to me this morning." Martha said. Maybel breathed heavily.

_Yeah, soon it'll start to rain upside down, then you will be worried._

_**I still can't believe that cookies worked, though.**_

_Neither can I, brain, neither can I._

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin." the Doctor screamed in union with Maybel. They smiled to each other, and after that Maybel bit her lower lip. "My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked... And then I got electrocuted." Stoker frowned and was about to leave, but the Doctor wear on this dreamy face. Price rolled her eyes and hid her face in her hands.

"Moving on" Stoker mumbled, a little bit confused. "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have..." Martha, Maybel and the Doctor exchanged grins as she moved away. And that was the moment when Maybel turned to the Doctor.

"And you mad? You can't just walk around, telling people that Benjamin Franklin was your mate! Or Freud. And his comfy sofa." the Doctor closed his eyes and breathed slowly, whispering '_comfy sofa_'. Maybel laughed quietly, shaking her head with a pity. He was like a little boy who was dreaming about chocolate.

"Give me one more cookie." he said, pointing to her bag. She raised her eyebrows.

"I was right."

"About what?"

"You're the most ancient man. But the most childish boy. Now, get up." Maybel took one more cookie and helped her friend to get out of the bed.

"Maybel, wait just a minute more, okay?" he asked, holding her shoulders. She frowned a little. "Are you sure that we're okay? You're just gonna... forgive me for everything I've told to you?" Maybel looked in his eyes, smiling softly with faith. He didn't really knew what to do.

"If I've learned something through all those years" Maybel started, whispering. "I've learned this: Cherophobia describes a person who is afraid of being happy because whenever they get too happy, something bad happens. That's you. You are that person. All that pain and loneliness... only you could carry that much. And I want you to know that you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven."

They smiled to each other. For a second there was no reaction from both of them, but then the Doctor pulled her into the great hug, resting his head on hers. She smiled to herself, resting her head in his chest, hearing the two heartbeats that calmed her down.

_**How funny is that? You're quoting him, but later he will be quoting you.**_

_Weird as fuck._

_**You did that.**_

* * *

"We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, about seven thirty, and we tell Leo get there at the same time so we can do all that birthday stuff." Martha was on the phone with Tish, when she saw how John Smith and his wife were walking down the corridor. She frowned a little. "We tell Mum to get there for about eight thirty, nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and-" her friend, Swales, touched her arm, her eyes wide opened. "What?"

"The rain."

"It's only rain. Why's everyone fussing about rain?"

"It's going up."

There was a big thunder roll and lightning flash, and the building started to tilt from side to side a lot. Martha fell on the floor, and so did Swales. They both screamed as the room began to shake, and finally, it stopped. And suddenly it got really quiet for a while.

"What the hell was that?" Martha asked, trying to get up from the floor.

"Are you all right?" Swales questioned, improving her clothes.

"I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake, or-"

"Martha? It's night. Look. It was lunchtime."

"It's not night."

"But it's got to be. It's dark."

Martha approached the window, led by the pure curiosity. She gasped and her eyes went wider as she saw a half Earth hanging in the black sky over a cratered surface of the Moon. Bloody Moon. "We're on the moon." she whispered, still not completely believing.

"We can't be." Swales protested, tears appearing in her eyes.

"We're on the moon. We're on the bloody moon."

* * *

The Doctor came closer to his bed and Maybel followed him, holding his clothes. She loved this blue suit. That's probably why she was smiling all the time, like she just saw her favourite band. The Doctor drew the curtain around his bed. Maybes just handed him his clothes, but he popped his head out of the curtains. "Maybe you should join me?"

She immediately blushed, seeing how he grins at her, and shook her head, looking away.

"No, you can handle it." she answered, taking a few steps back, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "HOLY JESUS."

The Doctor covered Maybel's mouth with his hand, so that she couldn't say anything. THAT WAS NOT FAIR. "I insist." he whispered.

_**You're not complaining.**_

_Not yet. NOT YET, BRAIN. Hell no._

"All right now, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out. Don't worry." Martha and Swales entered the room and they automatically went to the window. Maybel's eyes widened and a small smirk appeared at her face. "It's real. It's really real. Hold on." Martha reached to open the window, but Swales stopped her in the middle of her action.

"Don't! We'll lose all the air." she explained, so Martha simply rolled her eyes.

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

The Doctor has got dressed behind his curtain, so he approached two of womans. Maybel was just standing there, smiling like an idiot, and slightly blushing.

"Very good point. Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" the Doctor asked, so Jones glanced at him. Price shook her head, trying to forget about what she saw. What was that actually?

"Martha."

"And it was Jones, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing? Because obviously we are, so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or-"

"By the patients' lounge, yeah."

"Fancy going out?"

"Okay."

"We might die."

"We might not." after Martha said that, Maybel woke up completely. She giggled and immediately covered her mouth with hand, trying to muffle her laugh. Martha looked at her in surprise. "Is your wife okay?"

The Doctor rushed to Maybel, grabbed her hand, and nodded.

"She's fine. She does that. You'll get used to that." Price bit her lover lip, still smiling. That was one of her favourite episodes from this season. Well, the other ones were last three episodes of the season, but Jack was there. And he didn't mention to her that she was there with them. Shame, it would be great to meet the Master...

_**And maybe snog him.**_

_MAYBE is a good word._

The Doctor breathed heavily, seeing that his lady friend finally calmed down. "Good. Come on. Not her, she'd hold us up." he pointed to Swales, who was near to cry. Martha followed him and Maybel as they left the room, laughing quietly. "You need to stop doing that, you're freaking people out!"

Maybel frowned, folding her arms and squealed, offended. The Doctor smiled to himself, proud.

"Excuse me, since I know what happens, it's amazing for me do hear and see things in person. Seriously, I'M FREAKING people out? You mister, you look at yourself first before judging me!" she said. Martha finally rushed to them, just before they reached the patients lounge balcony. "And... am I freaking YOU out?"

"Me? No. I think that it's adorable."

"Aw, you think that I'm adorable!"

"No, I think that- STOP IT."

Maybel bit her lower lip with a flirty smile. The Doctor winked at her and opened the glass doors to step out. Price became more serious, seeing the Earth. Slowly, she went out. All three of them took a deep breath.

"We've got air. How does that work?" Martha asked. Maybel came closer to the balcony, and the Doctor followed her along with Jones.

"Just be glad it does." Maybel whispered, admiring the planet in front of them. It was so beautiful.

Even if she saw that a few times before, she still couldn't believe that space can be so stunning and amazing, fascinating. It was just fantastic that she could see Earth from the Moon, from the Bloody Moon!

_'I'm telling you, princess. One day people will be breathing with air while standing on the Moon.'_

_Oh, dad. If you could only be here._ Maybel thought to herself, remembering her father's words.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty first. My mother's going to be really, really-"

"You okay?" Maybel was surprised that the Doctor didn't turned to Martha, he turned to her. And he was worried. She nodded with a weak smile. "Hey, something is wrong. You've got that thinking face again, it can never be good."

"Martha, you alright?" Maybel turned to the woman standing next to the Doctor, and she just flashed a smile.

"Yeah." she gasped, tears in her eyes. The Doctor finally stopped looking at Maybel and also turned to Martha.

"Want to go back in?" he asked, but Martha shook her head.

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful."

"Oh, yes, it is. My dad always dreamed of something like this. You know, once he wanted to spend all our money just to go to space and see the stars." Maybel shook her head in disbelief. Her father watched too much Doctor Who... just like she did. "I kind of wish he was here with me now. He would love that. Because, how many people want to go to the moon? And here we are."

"Standing in the Earthlight." the Doctor added, gently taking her hand. "What do you think happened?"

"Extraterrestrial." Martha pointed out, making the Doctor and Maybel nod with their grins. "It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

Price closed her eyes, biting her cheek from the inside. Addie. This girl. Oh, she forgot about that completely. Her memory got better, but damn it, she forgot about it.

"I'm sorry." Maybel whispered.

"So am I. We were there, in the battle." the Doctor explained. Martha was looking at them for a moment, but then her face brightened and she gave the pair one of her nicest smiles.

"I promise you, Mister Smith, and you, Misses Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"There is always a way out." Maybel patted her on her shoulder. "Oh, and it's not Smith. That's not our real names."

"Who are you, then?"

"Maybel Motherfucking Price. And I'm not his wife."

"God knows" she could hear the Doctor whisper. Maybel frowned and looked at him in surprise, but he immediately cleared his throat and turned to Martha. "I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams." Martha laughed quietly. "What is it then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor." he and Maybel said in union. Price was already giggling softly, trying to stop her stupid reactions.

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor." again, they did it together, answered on her question. The Doctor rolled his eyes and covered Maybel's mouth with his hand. Martha watched them closely.

"What, people call you the Doctor?"

"Yeah." Maybel was still mumbling something, but the Doctor tried to ignore her. She was actually thinking if she could bite him to talk with him in union again and make him angry even more.

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

"Well, I'd better make a start, then." the Doctor let Maybel go, and she clapped her hands, following him as he picked something form the floor. "Let's have a look. There must be some sort of-"

"NO WAIT!" Maybel screamed, stopping him in the middle of the action. "Can I? Can I?" the Doctor rolled his eyes, and Maybel jumped in happiness, when he handed her a little rock. She threw it pretty far and it bounced away. "I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT! Now. You saw. Forcefield keeping the air in."

Martha frowned and looked at the Doctor and his companion. "But if that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?"

"I don't know. A thousand?"

"One thousand people Suffocating." The Doctor answered instead of Maybel. Price shrugged and raised her eyebrows, looking at Earth again. "Maybel?"

"Any moment now" blond girl mumbled, watching the sky closely. Martha leaned over her, asking:

"Why would anyone do that?"

"HERE IT GOES! Head's up! Ask them yourself." Maybel replied, pointing at the sky. Three massive columnar spaceships passed overhead, then land nearby. Columns of marching beings came stomping out. "Ouch. Judoons. Doctor, we've got company. What do you think?"

"I think it's going to be a long day. Please, remind me, why did you tell me to come to this bloody hospital? Why did I listened to you?!" he grabbed her shoulders with a smirk on his face. Maybel breathed heavily, biting her lower lip.

Martha raised her eyebrow, folding her arms. What the hell? They were not married and they were acting like a pair of puppies who fell in love.

"You like me!" Maybel rested her forehead on Doctor's, smiling. He shook his head with pity.

"And who says that?" he whispered, wondering. Woman shrugged.

"I do. You're my Doctor and dot." after saying that, Maybel run away from the balcony, laughing happily, and blushing. When she was sure that he didn't saw her face turning red, she let a sigh of relief. "Gotcha, banana boy."

* * *

Maybel, the Doctor and Martha reached the waiting area, and hidden at Mezzanine level, behind some plants. Maybel frowned, pushing one of the branches away from her face. Judoon marched into the hospital, cataloguing every human in it. The Doctor pulled Price closer, watching it all from above. "Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." he pointed to a shop, and Maybel smiled, nodding.

"Never mind that. What are Judoon?" Martha was worried, and that was easy to hear. But she was not afraid. And Maybel was impressed by that. Then she started to think: what if something goes wrong?

"They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs." the Doctor replied. They were whispering, which to Maybel was just pointless, because they were too far away from the Judoon to be heard by them.

"And they brought us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." Maybel answered, and the Doctor grinned at her, surprised that she knows everything again. Jones was confused. Completely confused.

"What are you on about, galactic law?" she leaned over to be closer to Maybel. Martha didn't know why, but she felt something like an instant friendship to this woman. "Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No, but I like that." the Doctor answered instead of Maybel, so she just smiled to Martha and, before the Doctor continued his talking, added:

"Good thinking."

"No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalogue. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for us." Maybel bit her lower lip, trying to forget that he said that.

"Why?" Martha gave them both a surprised look, her eyes darting from the Doctor to Maybel. Price only shrugged, smiling like an idiot, and the Doctor raised his eyebrow. Jones gasped. "Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what? I'm looking at you like at the very delicious candy bar. Hey by the way, can we visit this little shop and buy some chocolate?" Maybel stood up slowly, trying to catch the Doctor, who left two womans.

"Forget chocolate!" he screamed, so Maybel squealed, slightly angry. Martha muffled a laugh, watching these two closely. Maybel was like a five-year-old trying to get what she wanted from her older brother.

"Banana, then?!" she yelled back, irritated. The Doctor laughed softly.

"FORGET THE BANANA! No, wait, stop, actually, I want a banana. LET'S GET THE BANANA! No, wait, there is no time for that. FORGET THE BANANA. We'll buy another banana after we end here. Deal?" he stopped, grabbing Maybel's wrist, and when she nodded with a bright smile, they moved along. "Where to go now?"

"Admin office." Maybel whispered, pointing the way. Martha pulled her bag, trying to stop her, but Maybel was stronger then she looked like. She gave Martha a surprised look.

"I was going to say that. You stole my words!" Jones screamed, not quite believing. Maybel shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Explain! Are you a fortune teller, or something? And that's why you are not human? You look human!"

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first." Maybel answered. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand, afraid to look back at the Doctor. She heard that he stopped. She knew that he was looking at her. She finally encouraged herself to glance over her shoulder. He was frowning, and Maybel just knew that he was mad at her, but he didn't say anything.

He felt betrayed. Truly. But then he remembered that he also had secrets – maybe even bigger than Maybel's secrets. SURELY bigger than Maybel's secrets. So he just stood there for a while, looking at her, and not saying anything.

Anything, except one:

"We'll talk about that later, miss Price."

And he disappeared in the corridor.

* * *

The Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver on a computer, while Maybel was sitting on the desk right next to him, waving them backward and forward. She was playing with her phone, breathing fast. She was just scared. Scared that he will leave her again, and hate her so much again. Because damn it, she lied to him.

Katerina was right. She should have told him when she had a chance. Just after she found out. But no, she wanted to wait with that, lie as long as she could. Stupid, stupid, stupid Maybel.

_**You wanted to protect him.**_ Her brain added. Maybel rolled her eyes, looking at the working Doctor.

_From what? Myself?_

_**The truth.**_

_Now the truth is going to hurt both of us. Again. I hate my life. Seriously, now I hate myself._

"They've reached third floor." Martha pulled Maybel from her thoughts. "What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver." the Doctor and Maybel answered in union. He glanced at her, like he was saying: 'no, don't do that again!'. "MY sonic screwdriver." he finished alone.

Martha folded her arms, annoyed a little. "Well, if you're not going to answer me properly."

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. She got her sonic phone, I've got my sonic screwdriver."

"What else have you got, a laser spanner?"

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. Oh, this computer!" the Doctor hit the screen with his hand, angry. Maybel jumped in her seat, scared a little. "The Judoon must have locked it down. Maybel, you're my last hope. Can you at least try?" Price jumped down of the desk and stood in front of the computer, trying to work. "Judoon platoon upon the moon. Because I was just travelling past. I swear, I was just wandering. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but SHE told me to check this hospital! And then I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's a plasma coil. Been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"But what were they looking for?" Martha wondered aloud, and Maybel squealed mad, giving up. She folded her arms and shook her head, looking at the Doctor. He only nodded in answer.

"Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you two, apparently."

"Like me- us. But not us." Maybel was not facing Martha and the Doctor, so she only breathed heavily. She was so worried about losing her Doctor again. She just got him back, and now everything was going to fall apart again.

And because of her.

Again.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked another question, and Maybel turned to them on the chair, new courage in her heart.

"Well, might be a shape-changer." she said, and the Doctor nodded, agreeing with her. She was just watching his hair. Hair porn more. Oh, she bloody loved his hair... the Doctor seemed to notice it, but Maybel didn't care. He was just too hot for her.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

Martha gasped, slightly scared. "All of us?" Maybel remembered something and came back to the computer, immediately staring to type something pretty fast.

"Oh yes." the Doctor answered, watching Maybel. "If we can find this thing first." suddenly, he realised something and hit his head with his hand. "Oh! You see, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." he leaned over Maybel, kissing her head. "Oh brilliant, you're brilliant!" he whispered, making her smile, because she was already trying to restore back-up.

"What are we looking for?" Martha asked. Maybel pulled out her sonic phone, and started to work with it on the computer.

"I don't know. Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up."

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mister Stoker. He might know."

Just when Martha left, the Doctor grabbed the chair Maybel was sitting on and turned it to make her look him in the eyes. Maybel hold her breath when he moved closer to her, getting into her personal space. That was just too much for her.

"Why did you lied to me?" he asked, still not taking his eyes off hers. Maybel bit her lower lip, not sure if she needs to tell him. But something inside of her broke when he touched her chin softly. "Maybel. I'm not angry. Not anymore. We both have secrets. But this? Time Lord? How? And... no, just how?"

"I don't know!" she replied, slightly worried. "It just happened. After I travelled here from a parallel dimension, something changed in me. One heart, impossible to regenerate, but I'm healing very fast instead of that. Remember my hands? When we were on Platform One? Well, they healed in few hours after that happened. Jack did DNA tests. I'm... that's not even HALF Time Lord. I mean, one heart, no regeneration... but I'm clever. I think I can call myself... Miss Clever!"

She laughed quietly, letting out a sigh of relief, when he smiled too. "I've got my sonic phone. And that's all. I'm just clever."

"So, you're not a survivor of the Time War?"

"No, but I know pretty much about it. Anyway, I found out about that after we've met Sarah Jane with Rose and Mickey. I wanted to tell you, but in the right time, not just after we... you know... sort of, came back to each other. I was afraid of your reaction. That you will be angry. And you will tell me to go again... but you didn't. Yet." he frowned softly, when Maybel looked at his lips. Then she just shook her head, like she was trying to forget about something. The Doctor smirked, wondering what she was thinking about. "I'm sorry. We need to go. I already know what happens. There will be running. A lot of running. Oh. I've restored the back up. Don't thank me."

Maybel gently pushed the Doctor out of her way and left the room, taking her shoes off in the middle of her way. The Doctor watched her for a minute more, then he followed her, curious of what happens. Just after he left the room and walked on the corridor, Martha run into them.

"Maybes restored the back-up." the Doctor said, smiling. Maybel was already running in the opposite direction – shoes in her hands, bag jumping just as she did. The Doctor frowned, watching how she missed some patients, and then turned to Martha gain.

"I found her." she said.

"You did what?" he asked, trying to believe. The motorcycle men broke down Stoker's office door. And then something clicked in the Doctor's mind. He grabbed Martha's hand and screamed:

"RUN! AFTER MAYBEL!" They headed down the stairs, but meet Judoon coming off and diverted onto another floor, followed by a motorcycle man. The Doctor just hoped that Maybel did the same. Well, she probably did, knowing what happens.

Finally, after a lot of running, they reached the radiology. They immediately run in and the Doctor sonicked the door lock. When they turned back, they saw that Maybel was leaning back on the console, examinating her nails with a French manicure. "What took you so long?"

She had enough time to put her shoes on before they run in, she wasn't even tired of running. Martha frowned and approached her, when the Doctor went behind the radiation screen.

"When I say now, press the button." he told them, and Maybel saluted, remembering well which button she needed to press. Martha panicked, looking at her with relief.

The Doctor started to mess with the x-ray machine, while the man outside was battering the door off its hinges. It finally got in and the Doctor pointed the x-ray machine at it.

"Now!" the Doctor screamed, and Maybel instantly pressed the yellow button at the console. The leather-clad man got a massive dose of radiation, and fall face down. Maybel turned the machine off, proud of herself. She smiled to Martha and whispered:

"You're still here. That counts. Sweetie!" Price turned to the Doctor. "Great work!"

"What did you do?" Martha asked, walking to the Doctor slowly. Maybel leaned against the console, blowing softly into her fringe to get it out of her face.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." the Doctor answered. Maybel smirked, folding her arms and approaching him and Martha.

"But isn't that going to kill you?"

"Nah" Maybel and the Doctor answered in union. He rolled his eyes, and Maybel shrugged, innocently. "It's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it." the Doctor finished. Maybel giggled, knowing what was coming up next. Martha frowned, looking at her with worry. "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe." the Doctor was now hooping around, shaking his left foot, and that was enough to set Maybel's laugh into hysteria mode. "Here we go, here we go. Easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out. Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Hold on." After a lot of jigging about, the Doctor threw his shoe into the bin. Maybel burst in tears, laughing and trying to catch her breath. She relied on Martha, barely standing.

"Done." the Doctor added, proud. That made things even worse. Maybel was laughing her ass off, seriously, she was barely breathing.

"You're completely mad!" Martha screamed. Even if these two were idiots and some crazy people, she felt good in their presence. Especially in Maybel's presence.

"You're right. I look daft with one shoe." the Doctor replied. Maybel sat down on the floor, unable to stand. He gave her a funny look, and she hid her face in her hands, whispering something like: 'oh my God', before laughing again. So the Doctor got rid of the other shoe. "Barefoot on the moon."

"So what is that thing? And where's it from, the planet Zovirax?" Martha asked, trying to ignore Maybel still giggling in the corner.

"It's just a Slab. They're called Slabs. Basic slave drones. See? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." seemed like Maybel finally calmed down, because she breathed heavily and ran a hand through her hair.

"But it was that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant."

The Doctor had left his screwdriver in the x-ray machine. It was totally fried when he put it out. "My sonic screwdriver." He whined, like a little child.

And Maybel's hysteria suddenly came back.

"She was one of the patients, but-"

"Oh, no. My sonic screwdriver." the Doctor continued to moan, when Maybel was near to pass out. She was barely breathing again. Okay, when she watched that in TV it wasn't so funny, but now, when she knew the Doctor in person? It was hilarious.

"N-NOW, NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN I LOST MY SONIC PHONE!" Maybel screamed, and Martha's eyes were darting between Price and the Doctor. She lost it, completely.

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire." Martha tried to continue, but the pair of people were not paying attention to her at all. Maybel was trying to calm down and stop the tears, and the Doctor was mourning his sonic screwdriver.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver."

"Doctor?"

"Sorry." he suddenly became sober, throwing the screwdriver away with a grin. Maybel laughed again, but this time she tried to stood up and she managed. "You called me Doctor."

Martha shook her head with a brief smile, not giving him a chance to see it. But Maybel knew that she smiled. Only for a second, but she did. "Anyway? Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mister Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless. No. Yes, that's it. Wait a minute." the Doctor looked at Maybel, his eyes full of concern. Price nodded gently, biting her lower lip. She was thinking about something else, watching his hair, but still, she was able to listen to them and know what was going on. "Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it."

"Clever, banana boy." Maybel mumbled, leaning against the wall with her arms folded. Martha frowned and approached her.

"Why are you calling him 'banana boy', by the way?" she asked. Price shrugged and winked at the Doctor, trying not to laugh.

"Well" she began, trying to sound like the Doctor. "Let's just say that he has a THING to bananas. Anyway. If she can assimilate Mister Stoker's blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Sweetie, tell me how clever I am." Maybel turned to the Doctor. He raised his eyebrow with a grin.

"Brilliant. You are impossibly brilliant. Now, come on!" he grabbed two womans hands and dragged them out of the room. Before they run into the next corridor, Maybel stopped them and told them to hide by the water dispenser. The other Slab walked down the hallway, and Price sighed with relief.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." the Doctor whispered.

"What about you?" Martha asked, and Maybel peered out from behind the wall, checking if the way was free. If she remembered well, Judoon were on their way to them. And she wasn't wrong – the doors opened quietly and enormous rhinos entered the corridor. Maybel carefully came back on her place next to Martha.

"What about us what?" the Doctor replied, confused a little.

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have partners or something? It can't be just two of you, right?"

"Human. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions? Look at Maybel and learn from her. She's a half alien and she always knows what to do." Price gasped, shaking her head in disbelief. "Come on."

"I like that. Humans. I'm still not convinced you're an alien. She can be, though. She's really weird."

As soon as they came out, they bumped into a Judoon. The Doctor got scanned, and Maybel tried to fast hid herself behind Martha, but she failed. She got scanned too. "Human" the Judoon said. Maybel frowned in surprise.

"Non-human." the Judoon said, pointing the scanner to the Doctor. Martha looked at the Doctor in surprise, and Maybel didn't have enough time to take off her shoes.

_Damn it. Running in high heels again._

_**Don't worry, you could've win a race in them.**_

_Well._

"Oh my God, you really are." Martha gasped, finally believing, and Maybel rolled her eyes, grabbing their hands.

"And again!" the Doctor and Maybel said in union, starting to run. They got round the corner just before the Judoon fired its weapons. Then Maybel leaded them to the stairs. The chase was on. When they arrived at the upper corridor, people were starting to slump to the floor.

"They've done this floor. Come on." Maybel mumbled, using the moment of stop to breathe some remains of oxygen. "The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

They've walked past Swales, who was giving oxygen to one of the patients. Maybel heard her phone ringing, so she put it out of her bag and waved to the Doctor and Martha. Mad man with the box nodded at her.

"Jack, it's not the best time" Maybel started, answering the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Jack asked, slightly worried.

"On the moon."

"No, but seriously, where are you?!"

"I'm telling you, I'm on the bloody moon!"

"...MAYBEL. CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT BILL I WILL RECEIVE AFTER OUR TALK?!"

"That will teach you not to call me when I'm on the trips with the Doctor!" Maybel ended the call, both of them laughing quietly. Jack knew that she was joking; Maybel knew that he was joking. She hanged up and looked back to see the Doctor and Martha leaving Stoker's office.

Maybel run up to her friends and heard the Doctor speaking. "Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" Maybel patted him on his shoulder and pointed to the sign to the MRI. "Ah. Maybel, you're brilliant. She's as clever as us. Almost."

There was a loud crash followed by some screams. The Judoon walked in the corridor, and Maybel smiled briefly.

"Martha, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up."

"No, listen!" Maybel interrupted the Doctor while he was trying to tell his plan to Martha. "Martha, you're going with the Doctor. Just don't say anything. And, the most important thing, don't let her drink you."

"DRINK HER?!"

"Let her drink the Doctor!"

"DRINK ME?!"

"Doctor, I'm sorry, just listen to me. I'll slow them down, but I don't have enough alien stuff in myself. So I'm sorry, and this means nothing, really nothing. Just had to be done. Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing. Trust me." Maybel pulled the Doctor closer and grabbed his face in her hands. She stood slightly on her toes and kissed him, long and hard. Then, she pushed him gently and with a grin, telling him to go.

_**THAT was something. Definitely something.**_

_FUCK MY LIFE HE KISSED ME BACK._

* * *

There were flashes of light going on inside the MRI room. The Doctor entered, followed by Martha. The scanner itself had energy dancing all over it, and Florence was in the control booth, working.

"Have you seen them? There are these things. These great big space rhino things. I mean, rhinos from space!" the Doctor started to scream, acting like one of the patients. Martha only nodded. She didn't have to act like she was scared, because she was actually terrified. "And we're on the moon! Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look. I mean, all fixed now. Perfectly good treatment. The nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, I said I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold them." Florence ordered. The Slab came out from behind the door and grabbed the Doctor's and Martha's arms. Jones looked at the Doctor with worry, but he answered with the grin.

_Come on Maybel, show us what you can do_. He thought to himself.

"Or. Only him. We don't need a nurse." Florence changed her mind. The Doctor suddenly became serious, and he only managed to open his mouth before the Slab pushed Martha violently. She fell down on the floor, hitting the wall with her head.

* * *

Maybel was still standing at the corridor, her arms folded. Great smile on her face was the result of the stuff that happened not longer than a few minutes ago. Because when she kissed him, he kissed her back.

And she couldn't believe that. That was just too freaking perfect. She kissed the Doctor. THE DOCTOR. AND HE KISSED HER BACK.

"Find the non-human. Execute." Judoon pulled her out of her thoughts. She bit her lower lip.

"Oy, rhino!" she began, stopping Judoon for a while. She winked at them with a smile. "Now listen to me, I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence." the Judoon scanned her, and she only sighed with pity, softly rolling her eyes.

"Human." the Judoon said. Maybel looked at him with a look number 5, also called: 'are you sure?'. "Wait. Non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorise full scan. What are you? What are you?" Maybel stood still, smiling craftily. That's exactly what she wanted.

* * *

"Er, that, that big er machine thing. Is it supposed to be making that noise?" the Doctor asked, playing on time. He glanced in Martha's direction, checking if she was still breathing. She passed out, but still, she was alive.

"You wouldn't understand." Florence replied, still working on something.

"But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same." he started rambling, but he gained Florence's attention. That's what he wanted.

"The magnetic setting now increased to fifty thousand Tesla."

"Ooo, that's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing within two hundred and fifty thousand miles. Except for me, safe in this room."

"But er, hold on, hold on, I did geography GCSE. I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?"

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman. Hence the bunions. Why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape."

"No, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien." he tried to act naturally, and to his surprise, she believed in his every word. Florence turned to the Doctor, smiling briefly.

"Quite so." she said, satisfied.

The Doctor gasped. "No!"

"Oh, yes."

"You're joshing me."

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?"

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?"

"Yes." Florence approached the Doctor. "But I'm hidden." she added, showing him an 'X' mark on her hand. He gave her and understanding nod.

"Right." the Doctor begun again, wondering how long Maybel was going to make him wait for her. "Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans." he whispered, more to himself than to anyone, but Florence heard him.

"They're doing what?" she immediately turned to him, a little scared. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two?"

"Then I must assimilate again."

"What does that mean?"

"I must appear to be human."

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet my beloved wife, Maybel. She'd be honoured. We can have her famous cookies with chocolate!" he smiled, remembering how good they teased this morning.

"Why should I have cookies? I've got my little straw." Florence put out her straw, and the Doctor moved slightly.

"Oh, that's nice." he gave her a fake smile. "Milkshake? I like banana. Bananas are good. Shit. I promised Maybel a banana." he remembered, but immediately came back to his role.

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!" The Slab forced the Doctor to his knees and turned his head so Florence had a clear shot at his jugular with her straw.

_Let her drink the Doctor!_

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked, although he already knew.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." She sticked her straw into his vein, and sucked.

* * *

Maybel got a cross on her hand, back at the corridor. She smiled to it and raised her eyebrows, looking at Judoon.

"Confirm human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." the Judoon said, and Maybel stopped him, knowing that the Doctor was unconscious already. Probably.

"You might need me. I know who are you looking for. Let me guide you to her. I'm clever. Clever human. Follow me." she guided them to MRI room, and Judoon followed her. She pulled out her gun from the bag, trying her best for the Judoon not to see it. She reloaded it and hid it back, opening the doors.

Florence was sucking away when the Judoon entered, guided by Maybel. The Slab dropped the Doctor and Florence hi her straw in her handbag. Maybel shook her head with a pity, but also smiling briefly. Then, she looked back at the Doctor, and was ready to kneel down next to him, when she saw Martha.

_Damn it brain. The show got it all wrong._

_**That happens. Let's fix that, shall we?**_

"Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." Florence said. Maybel turned to Judoon.

"Case NOT closed. It was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him. MY Doctor. She's NOT HUMAN!" she started to scream, after the Judoon scanned the Doctor's body. She gave up on them and took one of the scanners, facing Florence. "So, you drank his blood. And they think you're human because they catalogued you. But you drank HIS blood!" Maybel pointed to the Doctor, slightly scared that her plan gets wrong. "But you're not. Now, watch and learn, Florence."

"How do you know my name?!" Florence asked, scared. Maybel raised the scanner and took out her gun, pointing in to the Slab.

"I'm Maybel Motherfucking Price. Do your research." she scanned Florence and Judoon said:

"Non-human."

"But, what?" Florence was terrified for a moment. She didn't know what to do.

"Confirm analysis."

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

"He gave his life so they'd find you. My Doctor. Don't expect me to be nice. You've just killed somebody that i care about. This is not a safe place to stand." Maybel hissed through her teeth, looking at the Judoon, but they did nothing when she pulled her gun out. That surprised her a little, but she didn't complain.

"Confirm. Plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the child princess of Patrival Regency Nine." Judoon added. Florence changed her expressions. Then, Maybel looked at Martha. She was beginning to wake up.

"Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blonde curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Then you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!"

The Slab began to walk toward them, but Maybel was faster than Judoon. She fired and fried the Slab. Killed him dead. Martha woke up completely, and rushed to the Doctor, terrified.

"Verdict, guilty. Sentence, execution." Judoon announced. Maybel blinked a few times, felling that there is too little oxygen in the room. The black spots began to appear before her eyes. She crouched down next to the Doctor's body, right in front of Martha.

Florence dashed behind the screen and plugged in the MRI scanner. The Magnetic Overload sign came on. "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!"

The Judoon fired and incinerated Florence. "Case closed."

"But what did she mean, burn with me? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something!" Martha screamed, Maybel stroked the Doctor's hair. The Judoon scanned the MRI machine.

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

"Well, do something! Stop it!"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"What? You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?"

"All units withdraw."

The Judoon left the room. Then, Maybel took a deep breath, trying to stay conscious. She patted Martha on her shoulder, and seeing that she have had more power, smiled to her softly.

"Save him. Just do it, Martha. Do it." Maybel whispered. She wanted to hold as much air as it was possible for Martha.

"YOU KISSED HIM! What is between you two?! You're saying that you're not married, and BOOM, then you kiss him! And you act like-"

"SERIOUSLY MARTHA?! NOW?!" Maybel interrupted her, trying to stand up. And it was such a hard work for her. "Save him, please! And remember, two hearts!"

Martha nodded, nervous. She started the CPR at the Doctor, and Maybel finally stood up. She slowly approached the controls, but before she turned them off, the lack of oxygen turned her off.

And she saw only darkness.

_Well. Fuck._

"One, two, three, four, five." Martha counted. She heard some noise to her right, and when she looked there, she saw Maybel lying on the floor, unconscious. But she ignored her. She told her to save the Doctor. And that's what she was doing. "One, two, three, four, five. Two hearts! One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five.

Martha started to gasp for breath, but not as hard as Maybel did before. There was still some air in the room, and she knew that Maybel hold it for her. She took a last deep lungful and gave it to the Doctor. He woke up and she sat down.

"The scanner. She did something. Maybel tried, but she... oh just look at her!" Martha pointed to Maybel, lying on the floor.

Energy was playing all over the hospital. The Doctor crawled to the scanner controls. Then, he realised he didn't have a sonic screwdriver any more. "Soddit." he whispered. He pulled apart the cables that Florence had plugged together and the scanner turned off.

"Martha, follow me!" the Doctor ordered, taking Maybel in his hands. He carried her out of the room, then down the corridor, Martha slowly following him. Finally, they reached the hospital ward. The Doctor carried Maybel to the window. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon, reverse it."

It started to rain. And the Doctor smiled to himself. "It's raining, Maybes. It's raining on the moon. Wait. Oh my God. Maybel!" he put her down on one of the beds, then took a deep breath and gave it to her. Nothing. "Come on. COME ON! You can't just leave me like that!" again. He took a long breath and passed it to her. Martha was standing right next to bed, watching him with worry. "COME ON! BREATHE!"

And again.

Nothing.

A crash of thunder and big flash, and the hospital was back where it should be. But Maybel was still not breathing. The Doctor was about to give her one more breath, but then she opened her eyes, gasping for air. He breathed a sigh of relief, fondly kissing her on the forehead and helping her to get up.

"I thought I've lost you!" he whispered, smelling her hair when she hugged him. Martha smiled briefly, still only watching the pair of people. "Oh God, I thought I've lost you..."

"You promised me a banana." she said, making him laugh. "No, Doctor, seriously, you promised me a banana. I want a banana."

"Oh, come on."

* * *

Later, the people were taken to other hospitals. Martha was sitting in the back of an ambulance. The Doctor sent her there, promising that he and Maybel will join her in a minute. Morgenstern, one of the medical students, was giving his version to a policeman. "I told them I represented the human race. I told them, you can't do that. I said, we have rights."

"Martha! Oh, God!" Tish run to Martha and hugged her, happy to see her. "I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say. They didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning. Mum's on her way, but she can't get through. They've closed off all the roads."

Martha stopped to listen to Tish. She saw how the Doctor dragged Maybel into the TARDIS, although she was telling him something. Something about 'three'. But then she just laughed madly, waved at Martha and entered the box.

"There's thousands of people trying to get in." Tish continued, so Martha looked back at her. "The whole city's come to a halt. And Dad phoned, because it's on the news and everything. He was crying." Martha heard the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising. She looked at the place where the police box stood before, but it was already gone.

"Oh, what a mess. What happened? I mean, what really happened? Where were you?..."

* * *

"I've got three minutes!" Maybel screamed, laughing. The Doctor closed the doors and rushed to the console. "Doctor, THREE minutes!"

"Let me just change! Give me one minute!" he answered, after the interior stood still again. Maybel shook her head in disbelief, watching how he dashed to the wardrobe. She approached the console, seeing that the TARDIS gave her time boy a new screwdriver.

"Hey. Thanks for the phone again." Maybel whispered. The Doctor was gone for longer than a minute. But she didn't care anymore, things that happened that day were amazing. Well of course, she nearly died, but it was worth it.

"Good that you gave it back to me!" the Doctor pointed to his coat, and Maybel turned to him, smiling. She threw his new sonic screwdriver, and he caught it with a bright smile. "Come on, let's pick up our dear Martha."

* * *

Everyone left. Martha was alone at the street, watching how Tish walks away with her mom, and Leo leaves her to run to dad and Annalise. Just then she saw Maybel standing on the corner. She waved to her, laughed quietly, and backed away.

Martha smiled briefly, following Maybes. When she went into the walley, the Doctor was standing next to the TARDIS, talking about something with grinning Maybel. Seeing Martha, they both turned to her. "I went to the moon today." Jones started.

"A bit more peaceful than down here." Maybel admitted, shrugging.

"You never even told me who you are." Martha turned to the Doctor.

"The Doctor."

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that. Just like Maybel, a Time Lord?"

"I'm a Time Lord. She's a Time Lady."

"Right! Not pompous at all, then."

"I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip." he pulled put his new sonic screwdriver, and Maybel clapped her hands, laughing softly.

"What, into space?" Martha replied, surprised. Price nodded, excited. "But... you've got Maybel..."

"Nah." the Doctor patted Maybel on her head, frowning. She folded her arms, pretending offended. "She's just... appearing wherever I go."

"Can't stay in that box more than three minutes. That's my curse." Maybel laughed to herself, but Martha came even closer, thinking.

"Why?" she asked, worried a bit. Maybel jumped to her and whispered:

"Dunno. For fun."

"But I can't go. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad." Martha started to talk again, Maybel came back to the Doctor.

"If it helps, we can travel in time as well." the Doctor said, raising his eyebrow with a grin. Martha snorted.

"Get out of here." she said after a few moments. Maybel and the Doctor shared a glance.

"We can."

"Come on now, that's going too far."

"We'll prove it." The Doctor dragged Maybel into the TARDIS and it dematerialised. Martha reached into the space where it had been. Then it rematerialised again, and the Doctor came out holding still holding Maybel's hand. She was wearing his tie. "Told you."

"No, but, that was this morning. Did you? Oh, my God. You can travel in time. But hold on. If you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?" Martha asked, still shocked. Maybel breathed heavily.

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks." Maybel bit her lower lip, smiling at Martha. She answered her with the same.

"And that's your spaceship?"

"It's called the TARDIS." the Doctor started, accenting every letter in that word.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space." Maybel finished, gently touching the box. Martha shook her head in disbelief.

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate."

"Take a look."

Martha entered TARDIS slowly and carefully, as if she was afraid. Maybel counted on her fingers down from three. Then, Martha run out of the box, circling it. After that, she came back inside, and the doors closed after her.

Price breathed heavily and nodded, understanding. When she was about to go, the Doctor's head popped out of the box. "OY! And don't you think that I forgot about the kiss!"

Maybel blushed. "I told you, it was nothing. I saved some lives. You saved some lives. Just a kiss. And a kiss is nothing unless it is returned, right?"

"But. Wait, but it was returned." Maybel blushed, and the Doctor simply smiled to himself. "Unless it wasn't returned good enough, we can do it again and choose the better one!" Maybel laughed to herself. "But being serious... you were brilliant today."

"Yeah. I know." she nodded, happy. "Hey, but that doesn't meant anything, okay. We're not together."

"Nope. Completely not together."

"That was just a kiss. Completely nothing."

"Yep." the Doctor winked at her, making her snort with laugh. "See ya." the Doctor came back to the TARDIS, smiling like an idiot. He jumped to the metal floor, reaching the console, where Martha waited for him. "Right then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" she began to ask. And he suddenly became serious, even sad. "What about Maybel? Is she just staying here?"

"Just me." the Doctor whispered. "And don't worry about her, she can take care of herself. We'll see her when you least expect it."

"But she knows everything about you!" Martha gasped. "And she kissed you, for God's sake!"

"Well. Yes. But she did that to help us have more time to talk with Florence. That meant nothing. Judoon scanned her and said that she's human, and if she wanted to slow them down, she needed to be interesting. And boom, that's why she kissed me. They scanned her then, and saw something alien in her." Martha nodded, trying to understand everything. "So there's just me."

"All on your own?

"Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had. There was recently, a friend of mine. And Maybel's best friend, I suppose. Rose, her name was. Rose. And we were together. Anyway."

"Where is she now?"

"With her family. Happy. She's fine. She's. Not that you're replacing her! And not that you're replacing Maybes!"

"Never said I was. Besides, you said that we'll meet Maybel soon."

"Never know. God knows when we will meet her. Now, about you." the Doctor turned to Martha, slightly angry for her to ask about Rose. It was still too early for him. "Just one trip to say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own."

"You're the one that kissed her." Martha bit her lower lip, smiling. The Doctor frowned, slightly surprised.

"STOP IT, DON'T GO THERE. SHE KISSED ME! And that was a genetic transfer. That was nothing."

"Okay. Sure. That was nothing. But don't come to me when you will try to snog her again and she will just agree. For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans." Jones leaned against the console, still grinning.

The Doctor pressed some buttons, trying to ignore her, but it was really hard not to blush. "Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?"

"No."

"Off we go."

* * *

**_Maybel stole his tie this time, how cool it that?_**

**_Last time the coat, this time the tie... seriously Maybel, what are you doing._**

**_Okay! Sorry I made you wait for so long! I really tried to do my best, and it came out as a VERY long chapter. But I'm proud of myself. This is a good chapter. I like that chapter. And finally, Maybel told the Doctor her secrets! Not all of them, but oh well. Both sides ahve secrets, right? AND THE KISS! I hope you're happy!_**

**_And I promise you, you won't wait so long for the next chapter._**

**_Anyway, t_****__****_hank you, and please, review! Your opinions _****help keep me writing, no matter how long they are! They work for me better than coffee! **

**__****__****__****xoxo, Lokirka.**


	18. Is that a promise, Martha Jones?

"You almost died. I'm gonna kill him." Jack said, listening to Maybel's story. Of course, Katerina was just delighted hearing that Maybel kissed the Doctor, but that gave Jack a little more emotions than it should have. Katerina grinned, took her stuff and left the room, trying to ignore Jack. "And don't try to convince me with the fact that you knew what was going to happen. Because you didn't, Maybel. No one knew if you were going to die or have some luck."

"Turns out that I'm the lucky one!" Maybel shrugged, smiling happily. She settled down on her black chair and crossed her legs. Jack was watching her all the time, with anger painted on his face.

Maybel knew that Jack probably won't be pleased with things she have done with the Doctor and Martha. That's true, she didn't even know it was coming. How was she supposed to know that she will almost die? That wasn't in the script. But the script changed multiple times already. It changed because of her.

Jack sat down on the chair in front of Maybel's desk, thinking. "Many things changed. Since I'm not going to meet him anymore-"

"You are" Maybel interrupted her friend, worried a bit. Jack looked up at her, surprised. "Really soon, trust me. But according to the show, you were in good contacts with him. I messed up. And I know. But I can't predict everything." Maybel pulled out a letter from Madame Vastra and gently put it on the desk, curious what was that about. Vastra was about to appear in the show in series five or even six, and she received a letter from her. That was strange.

Or maybe she received it too early.

"How am I supposed to be in good relationships with him if he's barely holding you alive, Maybel? I swear to God, every time you're going somewhere, I'm dying here." Jack wiped his face with his hand, and Maybel frowned slightly, not realising that she was such a big part of his life.

"He wouldn't let me get hurt, Jack." Maybel whispered, trying to reassure him. "I know the Doctor. You know him, too. Do you really think that he would let anyone hurt me?"

"No." Jack replied, not looking at her. "But he is an exception. Can't you see, Maybel? You are brave, okay. Daleks? No problem. Cyberman? You would destroy the whole army by yourself. Aliens from the outer space? No worries. But then there is the Doctor. He won't let anyone hurt you, but he's doing that. He DID that, Maybel. That wasn't so long ago-"

"Rose was a big part of his life, okay? He knew her longer than he knew me." Maybel carefully examined the letter from Madame Vastra and finally she saw a little detail. It said: _'Do not open before season 7 part 2_'. Maybel smiled to herself. She haven't met her yet, but apparently she summarized her story. Probably. Because if Vastra knew about the show, she had to know about everything. "Besides, he loved her. The Doctor loved Rose. He really did. You will see that in season four."

Harkness jumped in place and frowned, hearing that. "Why?! And how? She's stuck in another universe, remember? Just like you. Except you had a choice. And she didn't."

Maybel breathed heavily and hid the letter back to one of the drawers. "Jack trust me, there is always a way out. I understand, she was your friend too. You knew her, right? She saved your life."

"I wouldn't call that saving my life." he murmured, making Maybel frown even harder. "Immortality, immortality is not that fun at all."

"Tell me something new" Price sighed, placing her legs up on her desk. "Trust me, I understand. And believe me, I'm bloody afraid of the Daleks. And so I am bloody afraid of the Cyberman. But number one is different, remember?"

"The Weeping Angels" Jack nodded. "I know, I know." there was a moment of silence, in which both of them were just enjoying the fantastic calm. "So, where are you going today?"

"You're not mad at him anymore?" Maybel laughed quietly, trying to ask that question politely. Jack shrugged.

"Still worried about you, not mad at him anymore. Nice dress. You're going to meet someone nice? Important? You want to make the Doctor jealous?" Jack teased her with a grin. Maybel got up and put on her black sweater, then she grabbed her bag and smiled to him.

"That's my Jack, see? Glad that you're back. And yes, this is someone important. It's Shakespeare." Jack got up too, and immediately stopped, hearing her words. "Ah, William Shakespeare. Not that good as Dickens, but still-"

"Oh God, just please, don't change the history, don't flirt with him" Harkness begged, handing a white mobile phone to his friend. "Dear God, please, don't screw it up! And don't die!"

"Nah, don't worry. Although, last time I've met kind Louis XV. I danced with him in the night he was about to find his mistress, and the Doctor took me away from him in the last minute. Few seconds more and who knows, maybe he would have dragged me to his bedroom!" Maybel laughed happily, but Jack grimaced. That girl was just unbelievable. "Okay, got to go. Don't want to be late."

"You've got Time Vortex manipulator. You can be in three places at once!" Maybel was about to disappear, but she stopped. She turned to Jack and raised her eyebrow, ready to listen. Jack rolled his eyes. "You know. Going to one place, living a moment, going back in time and you can live the same time with someone else. Very nice thing when you've got two dates at once." Maybel bit her lower lip.

Now that was interesting. She never thought about that before, but that was really good idea. She immediately thought about the final episodes of season four – she could be with everyone. Rose, Sarah, Jack and even the Doctor.

_No, wait, stop, go back. Not with the Doctor. Damn you three minutes rule._

_**Still, this is interesting.**_

_Yes, brain, it is. We can do that._

"See ya, Jack!" Maybel screamed, pressing the main button on her phone. One second she was there, and next – she was gone.

* * *

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors before Martha, telling her to take a look outside. She glanced at him, still not quite believing that he could travel in time. Also, she was wondering if they were going to meet Maybel again. She was really nice, and she thought that maybe she could tell her something more about the Doctor.

Martha walked outside and onto an Elizabethan street at night with people milling about. It was London street. A crowded London street. Martha gasped, amazed. "Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

The Doctor looked up and pulled her back as from a first floor window and man dumped the contents of a bucket. "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that." he said, watching the ground, slightly disgusted.

"I've seen worse." Martha raised her hands, smiling. "I've worked the late night shift at A&E." The Doctor started to walk away, leaving her behind. But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" he turned back to her, thinking.

"Of course we can." the Doctor answered, his face turning into a small grin. "Why do you ask?"

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race." Martha explained, wrapping her hands around herself. The Doctor hid his hands in the pockets of his coat. He was looking for Maybel, but she was nowhere near.

"Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" he asked, laughing quietly. Martha shrugged, then nodded, understanding, as they continued walking.

"What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?"

"You planning to?"

"No."

"Well, then."

"What took you so long!?" they heard a woman voice in the distance. Maybel was running to them, wearing a beautiful black dress in flowers. She run into the Doctor and wrapped her hands around his neck when he lifted her into air. "Oh my God, put me down!" she laughed, feeling his hands on her waist.

"But- we just saw each other in- how did you- this is impossible!" Martha screamed, but Maybel hugged her despite that, laughing happily and jumping in place. "I don't understand!"

"Ah, long story. It was two days for me, you know. few minutes for you, two days for me. I've missed you!" Maybel hugged Martha again, but this time she returned it, smiling softly. "Okay! London, something about 1599. I was never sure." Maybel came back to the Doctor, folding her arms. They were about to leave, but Martha stopped them.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?" she asked, making the pair look at her in surprise. Maybel of course changed her face a few seconds later, knowing what was coming.

"Why would they do that?" the Doctor hold out his arm, so Maybel linked hers with his.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed." Martha explained, pointing to her face. Maybel shook her head with pity, improving her bag.

"We're not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me and Maybes. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." The Doctor led two womans into the bigger street, pointing at the manure. "They've got recycling. Water cooler moment." Two men were conversing at a water barrel. The Doctor, Maybel and Martha walked past a man preaching about the end of the world.

"And the world will be consumed by flame!" he screamed. Maybel nodded.

"Global warming." she said. "Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." Maybel took her friends hands and they run around the corner to see the Globe Theatre. "The Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon — 14 sides — containing the man himself."

"Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?" Martha immediately asked, and Maybel nodded slowly, still looking at the building. "Oh my God. William Shakespeare."

"Yep!" the Doctor hold out his arms – one for Maybel, second for Martha. "Miss Jones, Miss Price, will you accompany me to the theatre?"

"Oh, with pleasure, banana boy." Maybel replied, laughing quietly at Martha's still unbelieving face. "Hey, Martha. When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare."

"Then I could get sectioned!"

* * *

The Doctor, Maybel and Martha were standing in the crowd in the Packed House. Everyone were applauding and cheering, while actors on the stage were taking their bows. Martha was amazed. It was something new for her, but she was truly fascinated.

Maybel was standing on the Doctor's right, leaping for joy. She loved that episode back in her universe, it was one of the best ones. She was actually in love with season three, and she wanted to meet the Master so much. But there was a problem – Jack was there already, and he didn't tell her anything that he saw her there.

_**Cheer up, maybe he forgot.**_

_Brain, can you imagine us meeting the Master?!_

_**To the bed with him!**_

_Ha, deal with it!_

"That's amazing!" Martha screamed, happy. She jumped in a place few times. "Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah." The Doctor hesitantly nodded his head.

"London never changes." he said. Maybel gasped and, knowing he was right, smiled under her breath.

"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare." Martha began to worry. Impatient, she began to look around. She chanted with fist in the air. "Author! Author!" The Doctor looked at her, slightly surprised, but Maybel only laughed louder. "Do people shout that? Do they shout "Author"?"

Man in crowd by Martha picked up the chant and it soon spread, followed by Maybel, who was probably shouting the loudest. "Well. They do now!" she added and continued screaming, until Shakespeare came out and took an exaggerated bow and blow kisses. Audience went wild and cheered even louder.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha spotted. Maybel turned around, still laughing, and saw a young girl sitting alone in a box dressed in court finery. She removed a small doll from a pouch.

"Genius. He's a genius - THE genius. The most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words." the Doctor was excited, but Maybel knew what was coming. That's why she turned back to him and shook her head grimacing.

"Shut your big fat mouths!" Will screamed. The audience laughed, and Maybel muffled her reaction. The Doctor gave her a frustrated look.

"Oh, well." he sighed, disappointed. "You should never meet your heroes."

"Don't say that. I've met my heroes and they are quite nice to me. They were. Never mind." Maybel waved her hand vaguely, but she already interested the Doctor with her response.

"Who? Dickens?" the Doctor asked, curious. Maybel looked and him and shook her head, smiling gently. "Sarah? You said that Sarah was your hero."

"My real hero is standing next to me, asking stupid questions." Price ended the talk and turned to watch Shakespeare, leaving the Doctor in shock, and Martha smiling insanely. He tried to ignore her, but at the same time he smirked and blushed slightly. Martha muffled a laugh.

"You have excellent taste! I'll give you that." Shakespeare continued, looking straight into Maybel's eyes. He winked at her, making Price raise her eyebrows in surprise. William Shakespeare just winked at her. Then, he pointed to a man in audience. "Oh, that's a wig! I know what you're all saying. _'Loves Labour's Lost'_, that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius."

Shakespeare bowed, but then something clicked in his mind and he jerked upright. Maybel knew what caused that, so she glanced fast at Lilith, 'witch', who was sitting up on the balcony. Price frowned and looked back at the author. "When? Tomorrow night." he said. Audience cheered, but the cast was stunned. "The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it _'Loves Labour's Won_'!"

Audience applauded loudly and the Doctor remained quiet. Maybel grabbed his hand so she wouldn't lose him in the crowd, and he did the same with Martha. Slowly, they began to leave the theatre with the rest of people.

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of _'Loves Labour's Won'_." Martha pointed out, and the Doctor tightened his grip on Maybel's hand. She smiled to herself.

"Exactly." The Doctor agreed.

"The lost play." Maybel continued. She loved Shakespeare. Honestly, history and literature were two things she loved more than food. "It doesn't exist — only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why. Oh okay, now I know why. I know everything now."

"Have you got a mini-disk or something? We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint." Martha suggested, but the Doctor shook his head along with Maybel. Both of them looked at her, rebuking her.

"No." the Doctor said confidently.

"That would be bad?" Martha asked, curios, and Maybel let out a short laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah." she gasped, trying not to laugh more. She was a big change in the whole history, and yet she didn't want to change anything in her life. Not anymore. She learned many things, and Martha had to learn them too.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?" Martha asked, and the Doctor threw Maybel a resigned look. She put her hands up, trying to make him understand that they really need to stay. He breathed heavily, tired.

"Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer. As always. Maybel shows up and boom, there is trouble."

"Oh, come on!" Maybel laughed quietly and she dragged them after herself to some house at the end of the street.

* * *

"So you already know what happens today?" Martha asked, as she followed Maybel and the Doctor into one of the houses. Price nodded, smiling to some random people sitting by the table downstairs. She looked around, looking for the stairs, and when she finally found them, she immediately rushed into that direction. Martha looked at the Doctor, confused. "Everything? Absolutely everything?"

"Well. Your brother's name is Leo. Sister is Tish. Niece is Keisha. When you were a child, Leo pushed you off the swing and broke your arm. Going in the ambulance and having your arm plastered fascinated you, which is when you decided you wanted to become a doctor. Your parents divorced. Want more?" Maybel finished, stopping in the middle of the stairs and turning to Martha. Jones was staring at her with her mouth wide opened, when the Doctor was just grinning like an idiot. "I know everything. It's like reading a script to the show. Oh, and about the show thing. Doctor, we need to talk later. Ah! Now, Shakespeare!"

Maybel stood in the corridor, showing the Doctor to walk in the room first. He knocked on opened door. "Hello! Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

A few man were sitting by the table, talking. Seeing the Doctor, they all turned in his direction, and Shakespeare began to wave his hands. "Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove-" and then Martha and Maybel entered the room. William immediately changed his face expressions. He smiled softly and examined womans closely. "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me." He turned to his two friends. "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on, lads." a barmaid woman cut in. "I think our William's found his new muses."

"Sweet ladies." Shakespeare continued. There were only two places, and the Doctor didn't spot that, taking them along with Martha. Maybel bit her lower lip. An ugly addiction, someone once said... "Oh, my dear precious flower, I'll bring you another chair! Unless you want to-"

"That won't be a problem." The Doctor added, a little angry. He grabbed Maybel's hand and pulled her to him, making her sit on her lap. Maybel blushed rapidly, felling that the Doctor put his hands around her waist. Martha looked at Shakespeare, muffling a laugh caused by Maybel's reaction.

"Such unusual clothes. So... fitted. Both of you. Your dress, my lady" William pointed to the flowered dress that Maybel was wearing. But as soon as he met the Doctor's warning glance, he immediately turned back to Martha, forgetting about Maybel.

"Um, verily, forsooth, egads." Martha began. The Doctor leaned around Maybel and shook his head, furrowing.

"No, no, don't do that. Don't." he handed a psychic paper to Maybel, and she quickly showed it to Shakespeare. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and this are my companions, Miss Martha Jones and Miss Maybel Price."

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." Shakespeare told them. The Doctor frowned even harder than before, if it was possible, and looked at Maybel, who just shrugged.

"Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius." the Doctor said, impressed. Maybel smiled softly. She hold out a paper to Martha, and Jones raised her eyebrow.

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Maybel Price, Martha Jones. It says so." she reassured them. Maybel wondered if that worked for her too, so she peered at the paper. Oh, well, she saw that too.

"And I say it's blank." William said, sure of himself.

"Psychic paper. Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." the Doctor turned to Martha, as Maybel handed him a paper.

"Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?" the artist turned his attention back to Martha, and she gasped, surprised. The Doctor and Maybel shared a happy glance.

"What did you say?" Martha asked.

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Africa..."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"It's political correctness gone mad. Um, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia." the Doctor explained, and Maybel tried not to laugh, so she only smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Excuse me!" an older man entered the room. He immediately bowed, seeing Maybel and Martha, but his face expressions didn't change. "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round." Shakespeare waved his hand, putting his legs on the table.

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

Lilith tried to slip unnoticed from the room, but Maybel followed her with a quick look. Martha gasped, trying to save the play, and the Doctor carefully watched the whole scene. "It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?"

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, _'Love's Labours Won'_ will never be played." the man left, and Maybel jumped off from the Doctor's lap, approaching the doors. She frowned slightly, waiting for something.

"Well, then... mystery solved. That's _'Love's Labours Won'_ over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know... more mysterious." Martha began, and Maybel raised an index finger in the air.

"Wait for it." she whispered. That's when they heard screaming from outside. All three immediately stood up, and followed Maybel downstairs. They rushed out to the street where Lynley, the man who tried to stop the play, was spitting up water.

"What's wrong with him? Leave it to men— I'm a doctor." The Doctor said and went to Lynley's side. Maybel was already there, and Martha joined them soon enough. A few seconds later, Lynley fell to the ground. The Doctor stood and run to look down the street.

Martha listened for heartbeat and breathing. "Gotta get the heart going. Mr Lynley, c'mon, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right." She prepared to start mouth-to-mouth as the Doctor returned. Maybel stopped her with her right hand. The water gushed from Lynley's mouth. "What the hell is that?"

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water — he drowned and then... I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." the Doctor answered. HE stood up for a moment and addressed Dolly. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir." she answered. Lilith joined them, and Maybel threw her a warning look. She ignored her, and walked away with a satisfied smirk. The Doctor crouched back down beside the body.

"And why are you telling them that?" Martha asked quietly, and Maybel looked up at her.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages." she explained. "If he tells them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay, what was it then?"

"Witchcraft." the Doctor finished with Maybel. The difference was, she was smiling like an idiot, and he was terrified. "What?" Maybel sighed. "It's interesting."

* * *

Four people were back in the room with the oval table, thinking about something. No one was saying anything. Maybel especially. She was standing in the window, watching the night. Something was wrong. And it wasn't the witchcraft.

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor." the barman woman said, entering the room. "You and Miss Price are just across the landing. Miss Jones next to your room."

Maybel immediately jumped in her place, blushing madly. Oh God. She didn't expect that. No, Jesus, she was about to sleep in one bed with him. Nope. Very bad.

"Poor Lynley." Shakespeare began. "So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha smiled, proud.

"And you, Miss Price? How could you know what was coming?"

Maybel shrugged, trying to forget about what was coming. Whole night... "Oh, you know the stories about people who can see the future? That's me. Let's just forget about that, can we?"

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

Price looked at him with compassion, smiling softly. The Doctor answered her with the same gesture. They didn't need words anymore. "I do a lot of reading." the Time Lord whispered.

"A trite reply." William continues. "Yeah, that's what I'd do. And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me." he turned to Martha. And then, surprisingly for Maybel, he turned to her. "Miss Price. He looks at you as if you were the most precious thing in his life, and you're looking at him as at someone that you love. Are you sure that you're not married?"

Maybel laughed nervously, blushing even harder than before. The Doctor only muffled a laugh, seeing her reaction. "No. I'm sure that we're not married. I think I would have known, thank you. Martha, I think we should say good night." Martha and Maybel left together, laughing when talking about something.

The Doctor and William followed them as they disappeared.

"I must work." Shakespeare said finally. "I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

The Doctor stood up and was ready to leave, but he stopped at the doorway. "All the world's a stage." Will stroked hi chin.

"Hm, I might use that. Good night, Doctor."

"Nighty-night, Shakespeare."

* * *

Martha was examining their room when the Doctor entered. He immediately stopped at the doorway, frowning hard. "Where is Maybel?"

"She said that she has enough of people calling you two a marriage." Martha explained. The Doctor gasped, disappointed. "It's not exactly five-star, is it?"

"It'll do. I've seen worse." he answered, slightly angry. _She did that, little..._

"I haven't even got a toothbrush."

Hearing that, the Doctor patted pockets and pulled out a toothbrush. "Contains Venusian spearmint. I should go and give one to Maybel, too."

"No worries, she has her own." Martha said, stopping him before he left the room. The Doctor swore under his breath, and rolled his eyes, irritated. Of course, she had her own, _Maybel, you little..._ "So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed."

The Doctor looked at the said bed. Yep, he was going to kill Maybel in the morning. No doubt. Martha saw how angry he was, but also, how disappointed. She breathed heavily, slightly sad. "Listen, I know you would like to spend that night with her. But she doesn't want to. That's not my fault."

"No, no, we'll manage. C'mon." he flipped onto the bed. And with that thing, he surprised Martha. She watched him, smiling softly.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's a little bit 'Harry Potter'."

"Wait till you read Book Seven. Oh, I cried."

"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

"'Course it isn't!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. Are you gonna stand there all night?" Martha moved and sit on the bed next to the Doctor. She gave him a quick nod, and he moved over. "There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that." he turned on side, facing Martha. She watched him, amazed. "No. There's something I'm missing, Martha."

They were lying face to face, but that was nothing for the Doctor. He sighed, tired. "Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose or Maybel would know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. And Maybel, oh, Maybel. She knows but she never tells me." The Doctor lied on back breaking the intimate moment. Martha rolled her eyes, angry. "Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow."

Jones squalled, offended. "Great!" She turned her back on him and blow out the candle.

* * *

At the same time, Maybel was walking from corner to corner, getting impatient. She was ready to run out of the room and chase after Lilith, but at the same time, she was slightly scared. _I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones_. What if it works on her, too? Maybel Price. Unless, they need to use the full name.

Then they would have a problem. She took care of that no one knew her second name. Maybel Motherfucking Price, that's how everyone knew her. Not Maybel Leorna Price. She wanted people to connect her with something funny. When they would think about her, they would smile.

Maybel smiled to herself, peering out of the window and lying her arms on the window sill. London at night. In 1599. How cool was that? She watched as the smoke was rising in the air, slowly disappearing in the black sky, but not covering the stars.

Of course she wanted to spend that night with the Doctor. But damn it, she already changed a lot. It was enough.

There was a loud scream coming from the room near to hers. Maybel grabbed her bag and smiled to herself. "Finally!" she said to herself, running out of the room. The corridor was small, so she automatically bumped into the Doctor. She mumbled something about the personal space, gaining an angry look from him.

After that, they both rushed to Shakespeare's room, followed by Martha. William woke with a start when they entered and stopped to examine Dolly's body. Maybel closed Dolly's eyes, sad. Martha run to the window, where she saw the silhouette of a witch on a broom flying in the sky.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright." the Doctor whispered to Maybel, when they were still crouching down next to the woman's body. Then Martha called them, so they both joined her at the window. "What did you see?"

"A witch." Martha answered in union with Maybel. "Accio the witch." Maybel whispered to herself. "Vingardium Leviosa and we're after her."

* * *

Maybel was sitting at Shakespeare's desk. It was already dawn. William was watching Maybel with worry – she was acting really weird, and the Doctor noticed it as well. She felt something was wrong, and it wasn't the witchcraft. It was something which was following her for some time.

The Silence.

Maybel didn't know the reason, but she was probably connected with the Doctor in his future. From one side of it, she was happy, because that meant she was going to be with him even in season 6. And, wow, that was something. But at the other hand, she was meant to play a bigger part in the story.

She was Maybel Price. The end of everything.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Maybel turned back and saw the Doctor. He was frowning slightly, but only because he was worried. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly when William began to talk to Martha. Maybel nodded hesitantly. "Well, you will have to be more convincing, because I don't believe you."

"It's just- I don't know." Maybel sighed, rubbing a hand through her hair. "I feel constantly watched. All the time. It all started on the Titanic. Remember when I told you that you can't investigate because it has something in common with your future? This is the same thing." Maybel took a deep breath, lowering her voice to whisper. After the _Doomsday thing_ she decided to slowly tell him everything. "It's called the Silence. The Silence is led by a race of aliens who are erased from your memory after you look away from them, known as Silents, who use post-hypnotic suggestion to manipulate other species into doing their bidding. The Silents also employ human or humanoid agents to carry out specific tasks. These agents were often fitted with Eye Drives which allows them to remember the Silents. I saw one of the Silents, on the Titanic, in my room, when I was changing my clothes."

"That's why you were so nervous." the Doctor nodded, thinking. "But what do they want from you?"

"I don't know." Maybel admitted, a little bit worried and confused. She knew that she was probably messing with the future at that moment, but she wanted to feel safe. And only the Doctor could provide her safety. "Since the Titanic they are following me everywhere. I can't tell you everything, but one thing I can tell you is this: they want something from you, too." Maybel touched the Doctor's chest with her index finger, making him frown softly. Then, something clicked in his mind.

"Wait, give me a second. You said that you're forgetting that you saw them as soon as you look away. So how do you know that you saw them on the Titanic?" he asked. Maybel shrugged, raising her hands in helplessness.

"God knows. Maybe it's because I know everything, I'm from a different universe, different dimension... I know how they work. I know who they are. Thing is, I'm not sure what they want. They told me that I'm going to-" she stopped, hesitating. She couldn't tell him about that one thing. "Doctor, I want you to know something first. That universe I come from. It's-"

"Join us, Doctor, Maybel. We're thinking and you're flirting out there." William said. Maybel gasped, trying not to blush. She wasn't flirting! It was one of the most important moments in her life! And he destroyed it! Despite that, they both approached the author and Miss Jones. "Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"_Rage, rage against the dying of the light_." the Doctor said. Maybel frowned, smiling slightly.

_'Dean Thomas?'_ she mouthed, and the Doctor nodded, agreeing. They both laughed quietly.

"I might use that." Shakespeare wondered, stroking his beard. Martha gasped, folding her arms and crossing her legs.

"You can't." Maybel said. "It's someone else's." the Doctor finished.

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you." Martha began to deduce. Maybel looked at Shakespeare, then at the Doctor. William opened his eyes widely.

"You're accusing me?" he asked, a little offended.

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches." Martha answered. Maybel came closer to the Doctor, her eyes darting between Martha and the famous writer.

"I have? When was that?"

"Not, not quite yet."

"Peter Streete spoke of witches."

"Who's Peter Streete?"

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect!" Maybel cut in, happy that she could finally interrupt them. The Doctor jumped in his place, opening his eyes widely. Price nodded, waiting for him to catch up.

"Hold on." he whispered, more to himself then to the others. Then, he grabbed Maybel's shoulders. "The architect! The architect!" he screamed. The Doctor slammed fist on the table, making Maybel laugh, and Martha jump in her seat. "The Globe! Come on!"

The Doctor rushed off, grabbing Maybel's hand while he passed by her. Martha and Shakespeare followed them after few seconds.

* * *

The Doctor and Maybel were in the pit while Martha and Shakespeare were onstage. Maybel was still trying to tell the Doctor the truth about Doctor Who, but there was no time for that, not yet. "The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?" the Doctor asked.

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well." Shakespeare answered, not thinking about it. The Doctor and Maybel shared a glance, which Martha spotted, knowing that it was something important.

"Why does that ring a bell? 14…"

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet." Martha and Maybel said in union. Price turned to Jones, expecting her to give her an odd look, or at least angry look, just like Rose mostly did. Instead of that, she received a warm smile, and even an amused look. Maybel answered her with the same.

"So there is. Good point, you two, glad to have you by my side. Words and shapes following the same design." the Doctor was still thinking. Maybel understood what situation was that – she was coping with numbers since she got to that universe. "14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets… Oh, my head. Tetradecagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"This is just a theatre." William sighed, irritated a little. Maybel folded her arms, still watching the Time Lord.

"Oh, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time... Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..."

"It's like you're police box. Small wooden box with all that POWER inside." Martha said, grinning. Price nodded, agreeing with her, and the Doctor smiled, looking at both of womans.

"Still, it's good that only adults are invited for a party. Even if we're like kids. Offer a kid a pack of sweets – it will take it. Offer a girl all of time and space and a hot Time Lord – she will take it, too. You're hard to forget, sweetie." Maybel winked at the Doctor as she passed him just to stand in the middle of the hall. He gave her a stupid smile and looked back at Martha, who was staring at Maybel with her _'not too bad'_ face.

"She's good. Oh, she's good. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?" the Doctor asked, approaching the stage. Maybel was still standing in the centre, watching the columns. Something was wrong. Again. She felt observed.

"You won't get an answer." Will replied. "A month after finishing this place... lost his mind."

"Why? What happened?"

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?"

"Bedlam!" Maybel screamed from the afar, and the Doctor raised his hand, thanking her.

"What's Bedlam?" Martha asked, frowning. It sounded bad, whatever it was. Maybel slowly came closer to them, and when Shakespeare didn't answer, she did that.

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse."

"We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on." if the Doctor wanted only Maybel to follow him, Martha did the same. And so did Shakespeare.

"Wait!" he screamed after them. "I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!" two young actors entered. Will stopped by them and gave them a few pages. "Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know — the Queen might turn up. As if. She never does."

* * *

Maybel and the Doctor slowly walked down one of the streets, followed by William and Martha. "Doctor. About me. I wanted to tell you something." Maybel started. The Doctor felt Maybel's hand grasp onto his own, and he let his fingers curl around hers. "The universe I come from. Almost no one knows what universe is-"

"And who knows?" he asked, still holding her hand, and smiling to her comfortingly. She replied with the same gesture, weakly.

"Jack, Katerina, Sarah and Gwen. No one else. Actually, Gwen was a stupid accident. She shouldn't have known... she's working with me at Torchwood. I mean, she's a police officer, well, she was, I promoted her. Anyway. My universe." Maybel breathed heavily. She was getting ready to say everything. "In the universe I come from, all of this, you, Martha... Rose, Mickey, Jack. Everything. Everything is a TV show. You are a character played by David Tennant. And the TARDIS was never real. That's how I know about everything... and that's why I called you my real hero... and that's why I was so excited to meet Sarah Jane Smith."

The Doctor laughed to himself. Maybel frowned, stopping in the middle of her way. She pulled his hand, surprised. "What is so funny?"

"I figured it out, really. It was the only normal reason you would know everything. And you were talking about the script for the show. And then you knew everything about Martha, but you just met her, so it was impossible for you to know her so well." Maybel gasped, not believing. Well. Actually, she felt better with that he figured it out on his own. It was just way easier for her. "What worries me, Maybel, is that you know too much about the future. And you know too much about me."

"Ha, dream on, banana boy." Maybel laughed quietly to herself. The Doctor sent her a surprised look. "I don't know almost anything about you. Not really. Just because I know about your planet, I know about your future and NOT complete past, it doesn't mean that I know YOU. Let's face the truth, I don't even know your name."

The Doctor furrowed, suddenly becoming serious. She understood. "And I'm not sure if I want to know your name. It's a secret. And magic lies in the secret. If the truth comes out, the magic disappears. It's pretty much about me, you see. I was a secret to you, and now, when you know everything, I won't be interesting anymore." Maybel looked down, sad. She closed her eyes, but then she felt a warm hand on her chin. The Doctor made her look in his eyes.

"How can you even think that?" he asked, still not taking his eyes of hers. "Somehow you will always be a mystery. Maybel, you've abandoned your life to meet me. You will never see your family and friends, and all of that, for me. Just to meet me. You didn't even know if I'll like you."

"I think you don't understand" Maybel put her hands on his chest, gently pulling him away. "I didn't care if you'll like me. I came to this universe because I WANTED to. I wanted you to be real. The Doctor and his TARDIS. All real. I just wanted you to be real." she whispered, and he pulled her into a hug, seeing how tears were appearing in her eyes. "I wanted my dreams to come true. They are coming true. All the time. It's magical. I've never expected that, Doctor. But you were my dream, my biggest dream, and now, I can touch you, I can talk to you, I can even hug you, look!" she laughed to herself, and he chuckled a bit, trying to comfort her.

The Doctor moved his head slightly towards her ear. "I will always be real." he whispered. Maybel closed her eyes, trying to spot the tears, and she softly smiled to herself. Price buried her face into his coat. She felt so safe. "I want you to remember that. No matter if you won't see me for a while, I will always be here, okay?"

Maybel nodded, still not breaking the hug. It was just too perfect. They were standing like that, enjoying each other, when suddenly Martha cut in. "Come on. We can all have a good flirt later."

Maybel pulled back from the Doctor and smiled to Martha. "Is that a promise, Martha Jones?"

"And would you like to flirt with me?"

"I'm sorry, are you really doing that?" The Doctor asked. Maybel and Martha linked their arms and moved along, leaving two man in complete surprise. "I can't believe in what I just saw."

"Neither can I" Will added, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

Loud screams and moans sounded as the Doctor, Maybel, Martha and Shakespeare were led through the halls. They were already in Bedlam, and Maybel had to admit that she wasn't a fan of this place. That's why she was holding the Doctor's hand, and he wasn't complaining.

"Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits?" the Jailer said. "I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!"

"No, I don't!" the Doctor replied, shaking his head hardly. Maybel gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"Wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies." the Jailer walked away, and the Doctor turned to Maybel again.

"Okay, if you want to tell me anything more, here's the time for that. So, any other secrets?" he asked, and Price smiled weakly, not sure. "Maybel, the moment of truth. Anything more I should know?"

"The Silent I met at the Titanic told me that I '_will be the end of everything'_. Also, I still have your tie which you gave me when we were taking Martha. Stole it, yeah, sorry. I can't tell you anything more, Doctor, not about you or the show. Terrible things happen to people who messes with that, trust me. Spoilers. Is that all right?" she asked. Time Lord nodded with a grin, kissing her hand. She laughed quietly, and Martha approached them, pulling William behind her.

"So this is what you they a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?" Jones asked, addressing the last question to Shakespeare. He shrugged.

"Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia." Will said. Maybel gave Martha a small nod, just like she wanted to tell her to continue that talk.

"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

"Mad in what way?" Martha added a next question before Maybel stopped her. Price looked away, and the Doctor understood that she wanted him to say it.

"You lost your son." the Time Lord whispered softly. Martha opened her mouth, ready to talk, yet no words were spoken. Shakespeare nodded sadly, and Price looked at him with compassion.

"My only boy." William said finally, breaking the silence. "The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know." Martha mumbled, truly sorry. "I'm sorry."

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. _To be or not to be_..." something clicked in the author's mind, and he rubbed his chin, like he used to do. "Oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down." Maybel said with the Doctor, and they immediately received an odd look from Shakespeare, and amused smile from Martha.

"Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

"This way, m'lord!" the jailer called them from the end of corridor. Maybel shivered, slightly scared. They all walked down the hall to Peter Streete's cell. In the middle of their way, the Doctor leaned to Maybel and whispered:

"Now I know that something is going to happen. You look scared. That's the curse of the girl who knew too much."

He was right. His curse was the loneliness. Maybel's curse was knowing about everything. The jailer unlocked the doors to Peter's cell, and four people went inside. "They can be dangerous, m'lord. Don't know their own strength."

"I think it helps if you don't whip them! Now get out!" the Doctor called to the jailer, and he quickly left the cell, slightly scared. Maybel let go of Doctor's hand as he approached Peter slowly. "Peter? Peter Streete?"

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him." William said, making Martha walk closer to Maybel. Price gently linked her arm with hers. Martha was some kind of a sister for her.

The Doctor, ignoring what Shakespeare told him, lay a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter?" he whispered gently. Man's head jerked up and he looked at the Doctor with wild, glassy eyes, and seemed like he wanted to speak. The Doctor placed his fingertips along Peter's face. "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go." He lied Peter on his cot. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

Maybel, knowing what was going to happen, covered Martha with her own body. She didn't want her to be as scared as she was in the show.

"Witches spoke to Peter." Streete finally began to talk. "In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design! The 14 walls — always 14. When the work was done..." he laughed, making Maybel frown in disgust. "...they sapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" the Doctor crouched beside Peter, and Maybel moved slightly. She was worrying about her Doctor, even if she knew what was going to happen. "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?"

"All Hallows Street." Peter replied. And then one of the witches appeared beside the Doctor. Maybel gasped and rushed to him, grabbing him by his arm.

"Too many words." the witch, Doomfinger, if Maybel remembered well, said. The Doctor immediately went to stand beside Maybel.

"What the hell?" Martha took a few steps back, and Maybel felt that her breath was quickening and her heart was beating really fast. She didn't really know what she was afraid of, but there was something in that cell that made her feel... terrified.

"Just one touch of the heart." the witch said, placing her index finger on Peter's chest. The Doctor screamed something, trying to stop her, but it was too late. Maybel blinked fast, still holding onto the Doctor's arm.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" William shouted, impressed and scared at the same time.

"Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch." Doomfinger continued, looking at Maybel with no reason. The Doctor immediately covered her with his body. "Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

It was too much for Martha. She rushed to the doors. "Let us out! Let us out!" she screamed, truly terrified.

"That's not gonna work. The whole building's shouting that." Maybel said, trying to hold her fear inside. It was working pretty well, but still, she was scared.

"Who will die first, hmm?" Doomfinger wondered, moving her finger strangely. The Doctor walked towards her.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." he said, a little smirk appearing on his lips.

"No! Don't!" Martha screamed, but Maybel stopped her, gently grabbing her hand. "Can he stop her?"

"He's the Doctor." Maybel whispered in response, still watching the witch closely.

"No mortal has power over me." Doomfinger spoke again, and the Doctor hid his hands in his coat pockets.

"Oh, but there's a power in words." he said. "If I can find the right one — if I can just know you..."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. You see that girl?" he pointed to Maybel. "She's the one who knows everything. She knows you, too. Now think, think, think... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy..."

"14!" Maybel screamed, smiling brightly. The Doctor snapped his fingers, making Price bit her lower lip in happiness.

"That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!" The Doctor screamed, pointing to a witch with his finger. She wailed and disappeared. Martha looked at Maybel and asked:

"What did he do?"

"He named her. The power of a name. That's old magic." Maybel answered, receiving a proud look from the Doctor.

"But there's no such thing as magic." Jones added.

The Doctor turned to them. "Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asked, and Maybel immediately opened her eyes wider, remembering the episode.

"The end of the world." she said in the union with the Doctor.

* * *

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend." the Doctor was telling a story, when they were all back in Shakespeare's room. He was leaning back at the desk, while Maybel was walking from the corner to corner, biting her fingernails. She was nervous, still felt watched.

"Well, I'm going for real." Will said, and Price stopped, folding her arms, right next to Martha.

"But what do they want?" Jones asked, her eyes darting between Maybel and the Doctor.

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft." the Doctor answered, trying to make everything easier for her.

"But how?"

"Oh you know, we're looking at the man with the words." Maybel cut in, pointing at Shakespeare with her head. He raised his eyebrow, surprised by her words.

"Me? But I've done nothing." Will said, trying to defend himself. Martha frowned, thinking about something.

"Hold on, though." she said. "What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"She goes by the name Lilith." Maybel whispered. Everyone looked at her, but she just waved her hand vaguely. "Never mind Lilith, continue. What were you doing?"

"Finishing the play." Shakespeare replied. It was obvious for him.

"What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual — except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it." Maybel snapped her fingers, then folded her arms again. "They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. _'Love's Labours Won'_."

"It's a weapon!" everything became clear in Doctor's mind. Maybel gave him a quick nod, happy that he finally understood everything. "The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! _The play's the thing!_ And yes, you can have that." the Doctor looked at the map, and Maybel leaned over him, so she could also see everything. "All Hallows Street. There it is." he pointed to a place on the map, and Price smiled to herself. Girls, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I'll do it." Will said, shaking the Doctor's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you and Maybel, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain." Martha rolled her eyes.

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor."

"Good luck, Shakespeare." all three head off for door, and then Maybel laughed to herself:

"_Once more unto the breach!_"

"I like that. Wait a minute... that's one of mine!" Will screamed, happy. Maybel poked her head around the door, with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, just shift!"

* * *

Maybel, the Doctor and Martha were running down the All Hallows Street. Suddenly, Maybel stopped. Not only because she had to catch some breath, but also because she remember that scene. "All Hallows Street, but which house?" she gasped between the deep breathes.

"The thing is, though... am I missing something here?" Martha wondered aloud. "The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me — I'm living proof." and that's when Maybel started to see everything – the Doctor took Martha to the past, just like he did with Rose. They both met famous writers. Then, there was New Earth. Oh God, was he trying to make a new Rose of Martha?

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know! 'Back to the Future'! It's like 'Back to the Future'!" the Doctor tried to explain everything to Martha.

"The film?" Jones asked.

"No, the novelisation." he said sarcastically, and Maybel rolled her eyes. "Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away." Martha finally realised what was going to happen. "Oh my God, am I gonna fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. Time can be rewritten, it's not a straight line, it can change. It can actually twist into any shape." Maybel said, finally gaining strength. "Okay. But which house?"

The door to Lilith's house slowly opened, and Price raised her eyebrows, looking at the Doctor. He shrugged. "Make that WITCH house." They walked inside where Lilith was waiting. She was rather pleased with their visit. "I take it we're expected."

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." Lilith said, and Maybel furrowed, looking straight at her.

"Right then, it's my turn." Martha stepped forward, and Maybel didn't do anything to stop her. She was just standing there, watching the whole scene. "I know how to do this. I name thee, Carrionite!" Lilith was unaffected. Martha frowned, not understanding. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"The power of a name works only once. Observe." Lilith pointed at Martha, smiling madly. "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones." Martha collapsed and the Doctor lowered her to the ground.

"What have you done?" he asked, worried.

"Only sleeping, alas." Maybel said in union with Lilith, and that made the witch look at her. "Curious, the name has less impact." Lilith continued, not taking her eyes off Maybel. "She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor!" she pointed at him, expecting a reaction, but nothing happened. "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? And what about you? Maybel Price!"

Maybel was ready to lose the contact with the world, but nothing happened. Lilith frowned, watching her. "This is even more interesting. You don't even exist. Or am I missing something? Ah, two names. Maybel Leorna Price!" still, nothing. "Weird. But fascinating, of course! The woman who knows too much, that's how the Doctor called you, isn't it? So tell me, tell me the future."

"You'll lose. He will defeat you, just like he does with everyone who stands on his way." Maybel answered. Lilith probably expected another answer, because suddenly she became serious and slightly angry. "The naming won't work on us. The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?" the Doctor asked, standing up. He stopped beside Maybel, not taking his eyes off Lilith.

"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other." Lilith replied, pulling out her little doll. Maybel raised her eyebrow.

"Shakespeare." she whispered, and the witch nodded softly with a grin. She pointed to a kettle, in which a blue substance was boiling. William's face appeared in it, full of pain and sadness.

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" the Doctor cut in, interested. Price folded her arms, glancing at Martha, if she already woke up.

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic." Lilith was ready to fly off trough the window, and Maybel knew about that.

"Hmm... busy schedule... but first you gotta get past me." the Doctor approached Lilith, and Maybel moved slightly, clenching her fists. The Time Lord stood face-to-face with Lilith.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." the witch run her fingers along the Doctor's face, and Maybel snorted with anger. Lilith glanced at her, smiling even more.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me." the Doctor said, and Lilith yanked a lock of his head.

"Oh, we'll see." the witch backed away.

"What did you do?" the Doctor stroke his hair. Maybel rushed to him and Lilith.

"Souvenir."

"Well, give it back!"

Lilith threw up arms and the window behind her opened. She flied out backwards, levitating outside. Maybel and the Doctor stopped at windowsill. "Well, that's just cheating." Price said, slightly offended.

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." Lilith pulled out a doll and wrapped the Doctor's hair about it. Maybel glanced at Martha again, and she was waking up slowly.

"Now, you might call that magic... I'd call that a DNA replication module." the Doctor said, angry. But Lilith only laughed to herself.

"What use is your science now?" She stabbed the doll. The Doctor let out a cry and fell to the floor as Lilith cackled and flew away. Maybel crouched down next to him, holding his face.

Martha rushed to them. "Oh my God! Doctor! Don't worry, we've got you." Martha listened for a heartbeat, and Maybel muffled a laugh, watching her. Martha heard that – she looked up at her and smiled. "Hold on, mister. Two hearts?"

The Doctor opened his eyes and immediately looked at Maybel, smiling to her. Then, he came back to Martha. "You're making a habit of this." he stood up and nearly fell, but luckily for him, Maybel remembered that scene well and she caught him. "I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope?"

"When he's hurt he likes to insult different species, ignore him!" Maybel screamed, and she gained an angry look from the Doctor, which made her laugh a bit.

"I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" the Doctor continued, so Martha hit him. He let out a scream, and Maybel muffled another laugh. "Other side!" Martha hit him again. "On the back! On the back!" and again. Maybel laughed out loud. "Left a bit! Ah, lovely." the Doctor stood up, and Maybel and Martha shared a surprised glance. "There we go! Ba-da-boom!"

"Yup, vavoom!" Maybel whispered to herself.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Come one! The Globe!" he rushed off, followed by Martha and Maybel. When they went on the street, Maybel grabbed the Doctor's hand, just to pull him in the right direction. Running in the streets, they heard screaming and saw a red glow of energy pouring from the Globe. The preacher from when they first arrived was there.

"I told thee so! I told thee!" he screamed.

"Stage door!" the Doctor screamed. He let go of Maybel's hand and rushed off. Thunderclouds and lightening form over the Globe mixed with the red glow.

The audience tried to leave but the doors bang shut. The Doctor, Maybel and Martha burst in backstage to see Shakespeare nursing his head. "Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, "Stop the play"!" the Doctor screamed. Maybel breathed heavily, slightly annoyed with the Doctor's behaviour.

"I hit my head." Will explained.

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." the Doctor added, and Maybel face-palmed herself. He was being rude again. They heard screamed out front. "I think that's my cue!" Maybel followed him immediately when he rushed off, and Martha grabbed Shakespeare's hand before she run after them.

The Doctor run onstage with Martha, Maybel and Shakespeare behind him. Lilith and the other two witched opened their eyes widely, surprised. The remaining Carrionites freed from the crystal fly about the Globe. Maybel grabbed Will before the Doctor did. "Come on, Will! History needs you!" she screamed lauder than the wind.

"But what can I do?" the author asked, confused.

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!" the Doctor added, and Maybel nodded.

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!"

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm — words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!" Maybel screamed the last words and took a few steps back, pulled by the Doctor. William looked at her for one last time, and then began to speak.

"Close up this den of hateful, dire decay!" he screamed. "Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." Will looked at the Doctor, searching for help.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" the Time Lord gave him the necessary informations.

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." Again, looked to the Doctor who was at a loss. And then, Maybel screamed at the same time as Martha:

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor repeated.

"Expelliarmus!" Will did the same.

"Good old JK!" the Doctor laughed to himself. The Carrionites screamed. The wraith-like Carrionites were sucked up into the cloud, tornado fashion, as did all copies of the play. Maybel took one of the pages which stopped at her shoulder and threw it into the wind.

"_'Love's Labours Won'_. There it goes!" she said with laugh, looking at the tornado. The cloud dissipated and the audience sighed in relief. Then, people began to applaud. The Doctor ducked out as actors were taking their bows. And so did Maybel. "Doctor!" she screamed to stop him. Man turned to her, grabbed her hand, and they both went to Lilith's box. But witches were not there anymore. There was only the crystal within which the three were trapped.

The Doctor gave the globe to Maybel, and she put it in her bag. She stopped him before he left. "Guess I need to go. Jack will be worried."

"He's always worried." the Doctor replied. Maybel saw a sparks of jealousy in his eyes. "Come with us. You're going well with Martha. Better than I do."

"You'll be going better soon, trust me. Just be yourself. I'll see you soon, when we shall meet our old friend. For the third time. And for the list time. It was good to save the world again, wasn't it?" she asked, laughing a bit. "Goodbye, Doctor. See you around. And keep an eye on Martha."

"I will."

And Maybel disappeared with a quiet bang, leaving the Doctor alone.

* * *

_**OH MY GOD, FINALLY. Next chapter: Gridlock.**_

_**Now, rewievs!**_

_**Virginia I: Thank you so much for help! I'm trying my best, but oh well, it's not easy for me. But again, thank you for your precious advices!  
**_

_**Kikoi: I really loved the idea of Maybel becoming the full Time Lady. I would have to change some things in the plot, because I planned it diferent, but I really loved the idea, so... God knows what I'm up to, right?**_

_**Angel of Randomosity: I KNOW! Oh my God it would be such a sassy meeting! I mean, imagine her with the Master. Pure perfection. I don't know, I'll try to make her meet him.  
**_

_** .Fortune: You see, that's why I love my rewievers. They are giving me such amazing ideas! You're right, I can make her meet the Master in The End Of Time. Dunno, we'll see. We've still got something like two seasons to write.**_

_**Nikki Pond: Oh sweetie, you're absolutely right. Maybel might have fell in love with 11 when she was in her universe, but then she met 10 and... it just happened, right? 11 is my Doctor too, but I don't think that Pter Capaldi will be a bad Doctor. I think he will be fantastic, brilliant, amazing, and cool. And no, Maybel didn't watch The Name Of The Doctor. The last episode she saw was Hide, and that's why she's afraid of the future. She's trying to figure out what is going to happen, who Clara is, and the most important thing, she's trying to find out the Doctor's greatest secret. But she's not exactly sure if she want's to know it (the only reason she want's to is because she want's to keep her Doctor safe). Personally, I think that she will love 11, no matter if she fell in love with 10 now. She loved 9, she loves 10, she will love 11, and I'm prety sure that she'll love 12 in the future.**_

_**Uh, sorry for the long answer. But these are interesting questions for me, so thank you! If you want to know something more, write to me. Of course I won't just give you the whole story, but I can give you some hints!**_

_********__Anyway, t****__****__hank you, and please, review! Your opinions **help keep me writing, no matter how long they are!**_

_**xoxo, Lokirka.**_


	19. A burnt orange sky

"Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip in the TARDIS, and then home. Although I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. How do you fancy that?" the Doctor asked, playing with the TARDIS console. Martha was sitting on the leather chair, smiling brightly. She gasped, amazed.

"No complaints from me." Jones said, making the Doctor pull one of the levers. He glanced at her, giving her the best smile he could.

"How about... a different planet?" he spoke again after a moment, still doing something with the console. Martha was only watching him, still thinking about Maybel. Price disappeared last time not even saying goodbye, and that made Martha fell a little offended.

Martha jumped in her seat, standing up. "Can we go to yours?"

The Doctor immediately turned serious. There was this strange thing appearing in his eyes. It was sadness and guilt. A lot of guilt. Martha couldn't see that, but if Maybel was there, she would probably hug him closely, trying to make him forget that anyone actually asked about Gallifrey.

"Ah, there's plenty of other places." he said, trying to avoid that topic. But Martha didn't give up.

"Come on, though." she breathed, curious. "I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?"

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah." he replied, still not looking at his new companion. Martha frowned slightly, not understanding his behaviour.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" Jones was curious, maybe a little too curious.

"I suppose it is." the Doctor sighed, focusing on the controls.

"Great big temples and cathedrals!"

"Yeah."

"Lots of planets in the sky?"

The Doctor looked up, avoiding Martha's eyes. He stared at some unknown point at the ceiling. "The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns." Jones smiled, biting her lower lip. He was talking so beautiful. "Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

There was a moment of silence, in which Martha was trying to imagine the planet. It sounded amazing. But it was probably nothing compared to see it live. "Can we go there?" she asked sheepishly, and the Doctor woke up from the trans, blinking tears away.

"Nah." he smiled again. "Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home. Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind." he grabbed his coat, approaching the doors. Martha followed him, amazed by everything he was telling her. "Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built. Hope Maybel will be there."

The Doctor opened the doors, and they both walked out into raid. Martha embraced herself, narrowing her eyes so that the rain couldn't reach them. "Oh, that's nice. Time Lord version of dazzling."

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get under cover!" he laughed quietly, and began to walk the alley. Martha stopped herself from nasty comments.

Few minutes after they left, the sound of the quiet bang filled the air near to the box. One second after, there was a young blond girl standing in the middle of the alley, with her eyes wide opened in surprise. She raised her hands to the sky, cursing. Soaking wet, she hid her mobile phone to one of the pockets and rushed down the street, trying to catch her friends.

Maybel promised herself that she won't visit New Earth anymore. She had enough of that planet. After that trip, no more New Earth. Price looked around, looking for the Doctor and Martha, and then she noticed them right next to a young woman. Maybel narrowed her eyes.

**Three.**

The young woman left, and Maybel speeded up a bit.

**Two.**

Martha began to talk, with a smirk on her face. Price switched to the run mode, worried.

**One.**

And it was too late for Maybel to interfere.

A man grabbed Martha from behind, and a woman pointed a gun at the Doctor. The stalls all closed their hatches. Maybel knew that the gun wasn't real, but still, she knew that without a problem she could stop them.

And then the second thought slipped into her mind – fixed point, let it happen. Let it all happen or the whole universe will collapse. So Maybel slowed down, and when she finally reached the Doctor, a young pair of people already took Martha.

"Motorway!" Maybel screamed, gasping for breath, when she ran into the Doctor, relying on him to prevent herself from falling. Too much running. "They- they've taken her to the motorway!" the Doctor grabbed her by her shoulders, helping her to calm down. "They need three people. It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

"This motorway. How do we get there?" he asked, not even greeting with her. Maybel smiled weakly, still trying to catch some air, but it was pretty hard. Anyway, she felt good when he automatically asked her about the important things. He already knew that she could help him, and that's why she was there.

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. Won't miss it." The Doctor kissed her forehead, quickly and grabbed her hand, ready to go.

"Word of advice, all of you." he added, before they walked away. "Cash up, close down and pack your bags."

"Why's that, then?" one of the people asked.

"Because as soon as we've found her, alive and well. And we will find her alive and well. Then we're coming back, and this street is closing tonight!" as soon as they walked away from the bazaar, the Doctor looked at Maybel with a bright smile, and she replied with the same gesture. "I was beginning to worry that you've got lost."

"Are you kidding me?" Price squealed, laughing. "I wouldn't miss that for a world!"

"What? Someone kidnapping Martha?"

"Oh shut up, we're all getting into trouble at the end." Maybel hit her friend in his shoulder, making him shrug with this stupid face on. "This is going to be a hard day for me, so please, don't make me angry, okay? I'm angry enough already."

"Why?" the Doctor asked, slightly worried. "Is something bad going to happen today?"

"Not... well, not at all..." Maybel looked down, unable to stand the Doctor's eyes watching her closely. "It's just... we're going to meet someone. You don't even know how important it's going to be. For me, and for you, too. For both of us the reasons will be different, but still, it's going to be bloody important." Maybel pointed to a metal door at the end of the valley. Her friend resisted for a moment, still watching her. Something was wrong, and he could see that. Despite all his thoughts, the Doctor approached the doors and unlocked them with his sonic screwdriver.

Before he went outside, Maybel grabbed his hand. "Take a deep breath." she said, doing it. The Time Lord nodded, doing the command. They stepped out onto a small balcony. For a moment, they were both watching the motorway, and Maybel discovered that she has no problem with breathing. But it was different with the Doctor. He was coughing in the exhaust fumes.

The stationary traffic was stacked in all directions, including up and down. The car nearest the balcony opened its door and a figure in WW2 flying jacket and helmet, goggles and a white scarf across its face looked out. It had an Irish accent. "Hey! The pair of you. What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!"

Maybel led the Doctor into the car, worried that something might have happened to him. They got in, and he immediately gasped for breath.

"Did you ever see the like?" the unknown creature said (although Maybel already knew that it was a Cat Man). A dark haired woman put an oxygen mask on the Doctor, and tried to do the same with Maybel, but Price shook her head, refusing. "Just standing there, breathing it in."

Cat Man removed the scarf and goggles, and the Doctor glanced at Maybel, who smiled to him happily. They both remembered their meeting at New Earth. "There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet."

"Oh, you're making it up." the woman said, and Maybel folded her arms, listening to them. They were such a friendly people. Well, one human, one cat. Never mind that.

"A fifty foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Oh, stop it. That's disgusting."

"Not working on me, though" Maybel pointed out, checking at the Doctor if he was all right. He nodded, thanking her. "I was surprised, but oh well, my life is such a mess. I'll believe in everything. Hey, we're moving."

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it." Cat Man sat at the pilot's place, and with a cloud of white smoke from the exhaust pipe, all the cars moved forward a short distance. Then, he turned the car off. "Twenty yards. We're having a good day. And who might you be, sir? And you, ma'am? Very well-dressed for a hitchhikers."

"Thanks." the Doctor took off an oxygen mask, feeling better already. Maybel smiled friendly, taking a few steps forward. "Sorry, this is Maybel Price, and I'm the Doctor."

"Medical man!" Cat Man screamed. "My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie." he pointed to a woman, who blushed softly.

"Nice to meet you." she greeted them, when Maybel shook her hand. "And that's the rest of the family behind you."

"Ah, right, I forgot!" Maybel draw back a curtain to reveal a litter of kittens in a basket. They were too cute not to like them. "Hello! Hi! Aw, sweet little sweeties!" Maybel picked up one of the 'kids' and handed the next one to the Doctor.

_**Cuteness overload. The Doctor with a kitten.**_

_Brain, can you please shut up, I'm trying not to fangirl over that._

"How old are they?" the Doctor asked, and Maybel bit her lower lip, trying not to cry over how perfect he was. He was probably reading her thoughts, because he smiled to her flirty, and she blushed madly.

"Just two months." Valerie answered, while Maybel was putting one of the kittens back to their basket. "Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway."

Something clicked in the Doctor's mind, so he frowned, looking at Valerie. "What, they were born in here?"

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"What, you've been driving for two months?"

"Do I look like a teenager?" Bran cut in. Maybel leaned against the doors, watching the scene with an apologetic face. "We've been driving for twelve years now." The Doctor raised his eyebrows in complete shock, and Maybel snorted with laugher, seeing his face expressions.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, still not quite believing.

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday." Bran replied, gently touching Valerie's shoulder. She breathed heavily.

"Feels like twelve years to me." the woman said.

"Ah, sweetheart, but you're still love me." he teased her. The Doctor glanced at Maybel, looking for some help, but she only shrugged, smiling sadly.

"They've started in Battery Park, if I remember well." Bran looked at Maybel, who finally said something. The Doctor also looked at her, but he wasn't as surprised as the marriage was. Because that must have been weird – a mysterious woman gets to their car, and she knows everything about them, even if they have never met before. "It's five miles back. They've travelled five miles in twelve years."

"I think he's a bit slow." Valerie pointed to the Doctor. Maybel nodded, sighing. "How do you know so much about us?"

"I simply know everything. Future, past. Everything. That's my curse. But only his future" Price nodded at the Doctor. "You were meant to meet him, so I knew what you were going to say. I see everything some kind like a script for a show."

"Interesting. Where are you from?"

"Never mind that." the Doctor cut in. He leaned over two seats, his eyes darting between Brannigan and Valerie. "We've got to get out. Our friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. I should get back to the TARDIS."

"You're too late for that." Bran answered. "We've passed the lay-by. You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim."

"When's the next lay-by?"

"Oh, six months?" Maybel replied in union with Bran, and he gave her a suspicious look. She glanced at her nails, examinating them. She slowly approached the communications system, already knowing what her Doctor will need. She pulled out her sonic phone and plugged it into the machine. It took her moment to hack into the web, but she finally managed to do it. "Here ya go, sweetie. Guess you need to talk to the police." she said, settling down on the floor.

The Doctor came closer, crouching down next to her with a proud smile. "Clever girl" he whispered, before kissing her forehead. She flashed him a smile. "I need to talk to the police." he said to the communicator.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

"But you're the police." the Doctor frowned, and Maybel rejected a call from the unknown number. Since she got a new phone from the TARDIS, these calls were haunting her.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

"Is there anyone else?" the Doctor turned to Bran, and he immediately looked at them. "I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there any way of getting through to him?"

"Oh now, ain't you lordly?" Cat Man asked, teasing. Maybel nodded slowly, thinking about something. What if these calls were the calls from the TARDIS itself?

"We've got to find our friend."

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed." Maybel said, waking up from the trans. Valerie nodded, agreeing with her. She was about to say that. "But there is always a contact with the other cars. Well, some of them, anyway. Cassini sisters are nearby. Can I call them?" she turned to Bran, and he nodded, slightly confused.

Maybel pressed a few buttons on her phone, and the screen showed the picture of two older woman and a number, 3-11-9-a-12. Maybel furrowed. Numbers again. "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

"Get off the line, Brannigan." one of the Cassini sisters answered. Bran smiled to the Doctor. "You're a pest and a menace."

"Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You know full well, we're not sisters. We're married." Maybel and the Doctor didn't even share a glance, both only smiling softly.

"Ooo, stop that modern talk." Brannigan waved his hand vaguely, and Price muffled a laugh. "I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a hitchhiker here, calls himself the Doctor."

"Hello. Sorry. I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked." the Doctor said. "She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one." he looked at Maybel, looking for help, so she tried her best to remember the details.

"The one you talking with right now is Alice. But May is going to talk to you right now" she whispered, giving him the names of Cassini 'sisters'. He thanked her with a single nod. Maybel could almost see how May puts down her knitting and picks up a large book. She couldn't watch it like she did in her universe of course, but she remembered it and her mind was showing it to her automatically.

"Wait a minute." May said. "Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

"Pharmacy Town." Maybel replied, faster than the Doctor or Brannigan.

"And who's that?" May asked, laughing quietly. Price smiled to the Doctor, and he replied her with the same, seeing that she was having rather good fun being there.

"Maybel Price, miss. Nice to meet you." she greeted the Cassini family, then began to do something with her phone, improving the plug all the time. "It was something about twenty minutes ago."

"Let's have a look." they could hear May say. Alice breathed heavily, tired a bit.

"Just my luck to marry a car-spotter." she sighed with irritation, making Maybel laugh quietly.

"In the last half hour, fifty three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction." May told them, now probably pointing to some lines in her book.

"Anything more specific?" the Doctor was still asking, getting really worried about Martha. And even if Maybel knew that everything will be alright, it was somehow slightly scary for her, too.

"All in good time. Was she car-jacked by two people?"

"Yes, she was, yeah."

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six."

"That's it!" the Doctor stood up, almost hitting his head in the car roof. Maybel grabbed his sleeve in the last second. "So how do we find them?"

"Ah. Now there I'm afraid I can't help." May closed her book, sad that she couldn't do anything more for the pair of people.

"Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond six."

"But not if they're designated fast lane." Maybel cut in before Bran did. He rolled his eyes and decided that he's not going to say anything more. Maybel bit her lower lip, worried that he felt offended. "It's a different class."

"You could try the police." May proposed, and the Doctor shook his head, thinking.

"They put me on hold."

"You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else." Alice added.

"Thank you." the Doctor ended, standing up. Maybel slowly did the same, gently pulling away one of the kittens, which was trying to stay on her back. "We've got to go to the fast lane. Take us down."

"Not a million years." Bran immediately answered, not looking at the Doctor. Valerie also looked down, as if they just reached the taboo topic.

"You've got three passengers. More, you're got four."

"I'm still not going."

"She's alone and she's lost. She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all my fault." Maybel closed her eyes for a moment, remembering something. _The God Complex_... "I'm asking you, Brannigan, take me down."

"Did you just said 'take _**me**_ down'?" Maybel frowned, realising something. "Are you going to leave me here or what?!" she grabbed his by his arm, making him look in her eyes. The Doctor took a deep breath, as if he was getting ready to say something, but he just stared in Maybel's eyes. She couldn't believe it. "You go, I go. It's final."

"Maybel..."

"No, shut up, I told you. It's a hard day for me, so don't make me angry. Where ever you go, I go." she interrupted him before he could say anything else. "Now, take**_ us_** down." she added, breaking the eye contact.

"That's a no." Valerie said, looking at her husband. "And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there."

"Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?" The Doctor began to ask his important questions, while Maybel was trying to get rid of a terrible headache, which started a few seconds ago. She frowned in pain, massaging her temples.

"We're not discussing it. The conversation is closed." Bran finished.

"_All the single ladies! Ancient songs, remember_?" she heard in her thoughts, when suddenly the headache stopped. Maybel opened her lips in shock, feeling how tears are appearing in her eyes. The Face of Boe. Jack. "_Hey, don't cry, I don't like it when you're crying_."

"Oh, my God." she whispered to herself. No one heard her.

"So we keep on driving." the Doctor sighed, slowly giving up.

"Yes, we do." Brannigan answered, grabbing the wheel.

"For how long?"

"Till the journey's end." Cat Man finished, making Maybel jump in her place. Oh, no. Wait, there were more connections? **Y**ou **A**re **N**ot **A**lone = **YANA**, and now this? _The Journey's End_. Of course. The name of the episode. The final episode of season four.

The Doctor grabbed the radio handset. "Mrs Cassini, this is the Doctor." he started. "Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

"Oh, we were amongst the first." Alice answered after a moment of thinking. "It's been twenty three years now."

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?" Maybel frowned, blinking away the tears. She approached the Doctor, and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure."

"Look at your notes. Any police?"

"Not as such."

"Or an ambulance?"

"Rescue service? Anything official. Ever."

"I can't keep a note of everything."

"What if there's no one out there?" the Doctor finally said, and Brannigan snatched the mike back. Maybel bit her lower lip nervously.

"Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favour." Bran told the Doctor with in warning tone. But the Time Lord ignored that.

"Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?" he made them think for a moment, because they were staring at each other in shock. Maybel leaned back against the wall, waiting for the event to continue. The Doctor flashed her a comforting look.

"There's a whole city above us." Brannigan finally spoke. "The mighty city state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"In that case, where are they?" Maybel asked quietly, as is she was afraid of their reaction. "What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round and round, never stopping. Forever."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Valerie screamed, and Price looked away, hurt. She knew everything, and it was killing her. Woman's face appeared on the monitor, and Maybel smiled softly, knowing what was coming next.

"This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation." Sally said, and Price tried to remember the words of the song, but she really couldn't. She was too distracted by the curious looks of Brannigan and Valerie.

There were few songs in _Doctor Who_ that she learned to sing, although she never sang them in front of anyone, even Angela. One of them was from "the Rings of Akhten", and it was the _Final Song to The God_. Second song was the _Old Rugged Cross_. There were few more, but she couldn't just pull out her mobile phone, play them and start singing.

"You think you know us so well, Doctor. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other." Brannigan added, grabbing Valerie's hand.

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe." Sally ended. And the choir began to sing.

"_On a hill, far away, stood an old, rugged cross, the emblem of suffering and shame_." Maybel closed her eyes for a while, hearing that Valerie and Brannigan are joining the song. She was moved by that. It was just so beautiful. "_And I love that old cross, where the dearest and best for a world of lost sinners was slain. So I'll cherish the old rugged cross, till my trophies at last I lay down. I will cling to the old rugged cross, and exchange it someday for a crown_." Maybel finished singing with the choir, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the Doctor standing right in front of her. She tried to blink away the tears, so she flashed him a week smile.

"I'm fine." she whispered, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb, worried about her. She knew what he was about to do. And she wasn't happy about that. "Please, don't leave me here..."

"If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own." the Doctor turned to Bran and Valerie. He gently pulled Maybel to the wall, so that she wouldn't disturb him. She set in the panic mode. He was going to leave her there, not even look back, and think that she will be alright, because of her sonic phone.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asked, slightly confused, as he Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He crouched down next to the trapdoor in the floor of the car. Maybel covered her mouth with a hand, watching him.

"Finding my own way. I usually do." the Doctor answered, focusing on his work. The trapdoor opened. "Here we go." He took off his coat and put it on Maybel, kissing her forehead. "You look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

"Please, let me go with you!" she begged, scared. The Doctor hugged her tightly. Maybel snuggled into him, sobbing. She didn't want to let him go. Because what if she changed something? What if he was not going to make it? "Doctor, please..."

"You, Bran, take care of her, I'll be back for her, okay?" he turned to the marriage, but then he came back to Maybel. "Listen to me, I'll find you, okay? I'll find Martha and then I'll come back for you. If not, you always have your sonic phone. You can teleport back to the TARDIS. Actually, can't you teleport us to Martha?"

"It doesn't work like that." Maybel whispered, choking on tears. "It takes me wherever you are, but... you won't understand. It takes me to the beginning of the episode and back to Torchwood. It's like... like it's programmed somehow to do that, connected with your time line. Takes me to _you_. I have no idea how I teleported to another dimension when we were in the old Torchwood... then, with Pete... so please, don't leave me here!" she hugged him once again, and he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume. He already had a plan.

"I'm sorry, then." he said and pulled her back, then went to the trapdoor.

"But you can't jump!" Valerie screamed, slightly scared, but more worried. Maybel looked at the Time Lord with the sparkles of the hope in her eyes. She could always jump after him.

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens." the Doctor said, looking at Maybel. She shook her head, begging him not to go.

"This Martha. She must mean an awful lot to you." Bran teased him. The Doctor glanced at Maybel once again.

"Maybel means more. Hardly know Martha. I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then." The Doctor dropped onto the roof of the car below. Maybel was trying to follow him, but then he closed the trapdoor after himself.

Price rolled her eyes and wanted to pull out her mobile phone, but she didn't find it in her pocket. He took it. The Doctor took her sonic phone. She sat down at the floor, giving up. He left her. Her Doctor left her.

"He's completely insane!" Valerie screamed, and Maybel smiled sadly to herself.

"Yes. That, and a bit magnificent." she whispered, thinking about it. "Wonderful."

"So, tell me, Miss Price, what does the Doctor actually means to you?" Valerie asked. Maybel looked up at her, tears in her eyes, still trying to pull herself together. She smiled, shaking her head softly.

"He's everything I've got." she replied. "You know, I've been pulled across from a different universe, and he wasn't real there, but I knew that he is there somewhere. And one night something magical happened – I got to this universe, where he was real. Tell you what. I'm never going to see my family again, my friends, mu house, anything. But it was worth it. The Doctor is worth anything. THIS, this life is worth anything I've ever done."

Someone began to cut through the roof hatch, and Maybel immediately handed the basket with the kittens to Valerie. Woman took her kids and looked at her husband, terrified.

"Just what we need. Pirates!" Bran screamed, and Maybel frowned, remembering that part. She stood up.

"I'm calling the police!" Valerie added, grabbing the communicator, but Maybel leaped for joy, knowing who was that. Cat Woman hung upside down through the hatch, and Maybel was ready to hug her and kiss her from all that happiness.

"The Doctor. Where is he?" Cat Woman asked, not even spotting Maybel. Valerie and Bran put their hands up, but Maybel helped woman to get in the car.

"Hame? Novice Hame?! Do you remember me? It's Maybel, Maybel Price! You promised me to guard the Face Of Boe!" Maybel was screaming, holding Hame by her shoulders. Cat Woman furrowed, not recognising Miss Price at first. But then, something clicked in her mind.

"Oh, child!" she moaned, hugging her. Maybel smiled. "Oh, not even a day older!"

"Don't say that. It's been almost a year for me! How was he? All that time, is he all right?"

"It's not important right now!" Hame replied, gently pulling her away. "We've got to find- why the Doctor is not with you?"

"He left me here! He left me, can you believe that?! And he took my tool with him. I can't get out." Maybel threw her hands in the air, angry at the Doctor for doing something like that. Hame nodded, understanding. "Hame, do you know what is down there?" Price whispered, so that Valerie and Bran couldn't hear them. "Macra. It's living down there. How can I breathe in here without choking, by the way?!" Price frowned, folding her arms.

"He's protecting you!" Hame grabbed the blond girl's shoulders, putting down the gun. "The Face of Boe, he's protecting you!"

Maybel smiled weakly, her eyes sparkling with tears. Oh, good old Jack. Nothing changed. "Oh, we need to get to the Doctor. He went down there!" Hame opened the trapdoor with her bracelet-looking tool, and Valerie grabbed Maybel by her hand.

"He told us to look after you" she said, and Bran nodded, slightly worried about the girl. Maybel hugged both of them, then she smiled and dropped onto the car beneath them, just after Hame. Brannigan watched as they reached the next car, and the next one, and the next one... and finally they disappeared in the fog. "She's just as insane as he is."

"I would say that she is a female Doctor if I could!" Cat Man laughed to himself, closing both of the trapdoors. One in the floor, and the second in the roof. "But if i did, she would probably call me an idiot."

* * *

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food." the Doctor was explaining, while he was with a strange man in his car. He was listening to the Time Lord, but it was hard for him to keep up.

"They don't exactly look like empire builders to me." the man said, and the Doctor shrugged, nodding softly.

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there." he finished. In the same moment, someone landed on the car's roof. They both looked up, surprised.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" the man added, and the Doctor's eyes went wide when he saw Maybel dropping in. She improved her hair and put her hands on her hips.

"How- Why- What- Maybel!" the Doctor screamed, but before he could say anything else, Hame joined her friend. She stood up right next to her, looking at the Doctor with happiness. "Oh my dear God, I should've known that you'll find a way to get out and find me!"

"Ah, I know you like me... see, Hame, I told you we would find him!" Maybel pointed to the Doctor, then folded her arms, proud. Time Lord raised his eyebrows, his eyes darting between Novice Hame and Maybel.

"I've invented a sport." the Doctor whispered to himself. Price rolled her eyes, irritated, and patted Hame on her shoulder, giving her a sign to start working. Cat Woman answered her with a single nod.

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find." Hame said, handing her gun to Maybel. Price took it with a mad smile, and began to examine it, curious. "Good that I've found Maybel first, she knew exactly where you were!"

"Yeah, of course she did. By the way, Maybes, I'm going to kill you just after we're done here. Sorry, continue." he turned to Hame, which frowned, slightly confused.

"Both of you, you've got to come with me."

"Do I know you?" the Doctor asked, still not realising who was he talking to. Maybel approached him and begun to look for her mobile phone in his pockets. When she finally found it, she hid it into her jeans pocket, and... Slapped the Doctor. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That will teach you not to steal my things!" she replied, hitting him again. The Doctor raised his hands in fear, scared that she will do it again. She was petite, but damn it, she could hit him really hard and it hurt pretty much. "And THAT is for not recognising Novice Hame!"

"Novice Hame!" the Doctor screamed. Maybel folded her arms, still watching him. "No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"Do you want me to hit you again!?" Maybel asked, raising her hand, but he grabbed her wrist just in time. She growled, angry. Then, she used the other hand to slap him for the third time. "And THAT was for leaving me there!"

"Maybel, there is no time for that!" Hame reminded her, and Price immediately became serious, forgetting about everything. The Doctor touched his cheek, hurt. "I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra!" the Doctor pointed to the trapdoor, and Maybel crouched down to see the creatures better. "And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there." he noticed that Maybel was still leaning forward. "For God's sake, Maybel Leorna Price, what in the name of my magnificent blue box are you doing?!" he grabbed her by her shoulders, helping her to get up. Maybel sent him an angry look.

"You've got to come with me right now." Hame continued, ignoring how the pair of them was acting.

"No, no, no, you're coming with me. We've got three passengers now. Even four. See?" he pointed to Maybel, who was still standing next to him, offended.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." Hame grabbed Maybel's and the Doctor's wrists. "Transport."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" the Doctor managed to scream before they beamed away.

* * *

"Maybel. Maybel get up. I know you can hear me, you selfish psycho girl." Maybel could hear the Doctor's voice somewhere in the distance. Oh, her head hurt. A lot. Slowly, she opened her eyes and she saw the Doctor, leaning over her. He smiled. "That's my little girl."

"Did you just called me a selfish psycho girl?" she asked, massaging her temples. The Doctor laughed, walking away. "Hey! Wait! You said 'psycho' like it's a bad thing!"

"Get up! I need your help!" he replied, helping Hame to pick herself up from the rubbish-strewn floor. "Rough teleport. You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha." the Doctor said. Maybel finally managed to get up, and when she looked around, she almost screamed.

There was a skeleton right next to her. "We're... we're at the Senate, right?" Maybel asked, trying to forget about what she saw. Yep, she remembered that one clearly. She read the script to this one. "And don't even start with Martha again, poor Hame had the power only for one trip. Martha is going to be fine. Don't worry. Now, where were we..."

"Well, if we're in the Senate, then we're high above, in the over-city. Good. Because you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word." the Doctor turned to Hame, and she looked at Maybel, looking for help. Price slowly approached the Doctor, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Millions!"

"Doctor. We're inside the Senate. Right now." Maybel whispered. "God bless them all." Hame used her teleport bracelet to turn on the lights. The senate was populated by skeletons. No one survived, they've all perished. Maybel swallowed hard, closing her eyes. "They died, Doctor. The city died."

"How long's it been like this?" the Doctor asked, now more nicely than before. He slowly tried to understand everything.

"Twenty four years." Hame replied, looking at Maybel with worry.

"All of them? Everyone? What happened?" the Doctor couldn't stop his questions. He gently grabbed Maybel by her hand, which she was holding on his shoulder. Price breathed heavily, trying to cope with all the feelings.

"A new chemical. A new mood." Hame started, taking a small, green plastic container from one of the skeletons. "They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved."

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic." he covered his mouth with his hand, finally knowing everything he needed. Maybel let go of his hand, and slowly took her own way, leaded by curiosity.

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking." she could still hear Hame. But then, she heard another voice. The same voice that sang 'The Single Ladies' to her, long time ago.

"_Hello, princess_." the Face of Boe began, as Maybel stopped in the middle of her way, seeing an enormous Face in the glass container. She smiled to herself and rushed to it. Maybel kneeled down in front of the container, touching the glass gently.

"Hello again, Jack." she whispered.

"Who's we? How did you survive?" the Doctor asked Hame, when Maybel was already looking in Boe's eyes, seeing how worried he was.

"He protected me. And he has waited for you, both of you, these long years." Hame replied. And then Jack spoke again, in their minds. But only the Doctor and Maybel could hear him.

"_Doctor_."

"The Face of Boe!" the Doctor screamed, entering the room. Maybel glanced at him with tears in her eyes, then turned back to the Face.

"_I knew you would come. You and my brave Maybel_." the Doctor kneeled down next to Maybel, patting her shoulder. She was broken. Somehow, he could tell this, not even looking at her. She was shivering, and for the first time, he saw her hurt so much.

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin." Hame began, joining them. She glanced at Maybel, now so sad. "I promised someone to keep an eye for him. I suppose I kept my promise." Maybel turned to her slowly. Her eyes were full of tears, which some already made their way across her cheeks. It was painful to her like that, even for Hame, and she didn't know her well.

"Old friend, what happened to you?" the Doctor asked, and the Face of Boe looked at him, tired.

"_Failing_." he answered, and Maybel closed her eyes, letting the salt drops fall on her knees.

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. And today, he protected Maybel. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea." Hame explained. Price, choking with her tears, run a hand through her hair.

"So he saved them." she whispered.

Hame nodded. "The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help." the Doctor said, not believing in what was happening. Something was wrong with Maybel, and when something was wrong with Maybel, it could never be good.

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years." Novice Hame replied, approaching them. She put a hand on Maybel's shoulder, and Price gently squeezed it, feeling a soft fur under her skin.

"So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all these years." the Doctor stood up, still peeking at Maybel. He was worried about her. Hame looked down, leaving her eyes half closed.

"We had no choice." she said. But then Maybel smiled to herself, knowing the truth. She turned to them and whispered:

"Yes. You did." Maybel took a deep breath, turning back to the Face Of Boe, just because she couldn't stand the Doctor's look anymore. "I admire both of you so much." she added, touching the glass container, just as if she wanted to have more contact with her old friend.

"Save them, Doctor. Save them." the Face Of Boe added.

There was a moment of silence in the room. Maybel knew that there was a cut to the scene with Martha in that moment, so she just waited for the Doctor to start working, but the only thing that he did, was approaching her. He crouched down next to her. "Maybel. Look at me." he whispered. Price did what he said, still not letting go of the glass. "I'm gonna need your help. Can you do that for me?"

"For you?" she asked, little confused. Her lips curled into a small smile, making him know that she was all right. "I'll do everything for you." She gave him back his coat, kissing him in his cheek.

He wasn't really thinking about what she said to him, the most important thing was that she would help him. So he only nodded, helping her to stand up. She thanked him with a single nod. "I'll take care of the computer. **Ja**- Face Of Boe, we're gonna need power." she said.

"_Got that, princess_." Maybel smiled to herself briefly, already typing on the computer. It was amazing for her that she actually knew what to do, what to type. Something fantastic. Price went to the old screen and wiped it with her sweatshirt's sleeve.

"Car four six five diamond six. It still registers!" she pointed to a small red dot at the display. The Doctor joined her, just to check the results of her work. "That's Martha. I knew she was good!" The Doctor kissed her in her cheek, making her blush slightly, but also laugh loudly.

"Novice Hame, hold that in place!" the Time Lord screamed, pointing to an old cable. "Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid."

"There isn't enough power." Hame told them. Maybel rushed to the Doctor, pulling out her mobile phone. She exchanged places with him, so that he could finish the rest of the work. And after hearing Hame's words, she only laughed.

"Oh, you've got power." Maybel began turning to Novice Hame for a second. "You've got the Doctor. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. And he's brilliant... with everything else! Perfect team! Hame, every switch on that bank up to maximum. We can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people!" Maybel finished her work, so she crouched down next to the Face Of Boe, smiling madly. She was happy. For a moment. In this sad episode, for a moment, she was happy.

"So what are you going to do?" Hame asked, and the Doctor grabbed a big lever in the middle of the room.

"This!" he shouted, throwing a big switch. But the lights went out. Maybel moaned with anger. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

"Jack, we need you." Maybel whispered to the Face, so quiet that only he could hear her.

"_Doctor_." he said, but the time Lord was trying to make things work again on his own.

"Yeah, hold on, not now." he said, not even looking at them. Maybel rolled her eyes, mad at him and at the same time, completely depressed once again. It was very impressive how her moods could change that fast.

"For the magnificent blue box of yours, just listen to him!" Maybel screamed, throwing her hands in the air.

"_I give you my last_" Face of Boe breathed heavily. The power came back to the computer, and all the lights went on once again. Maybel clapped her hands, blinking the tears away.

"Hame, look after him." the Doctor jumped, standing up. He rushed to the switch. "Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!" the Doctor threw a big switch once again, but this time, it worked. Then, he run to Maybel. Just to kiss her head. Just for that.

Because then he realised what she told him a few minutes ago. _'I'll do everything for you'_. Oh, she was brilliant, she really was.

"Maybes, come here, let's tell them to fly!" the Doctor grabbed Maybel's hand to make her stand. She smiled to him. "Ha, there we go." he handed her a microphone. "I bet you already know what to say, huh?"

"Well" she said, pretending to be him. The Doctor laughed quietly. "I guess I do!" There was a moment of silence, before the Doctor turned up the transmitter. Then, he showed Maybel two thumbs up. "Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's Maybel Price. And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now. We've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!" She shouted, happy. Thinking about Brannigan, the Cassini sisters. They were all free now. Everything was going to change to better.

"We've got to clear that fast lane." the Doctor took the microphone, making Maybel smile even wider. It was amazing. They saved so many people. She didn't feel the same never before. "Drive up and get out of the way. Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Martha! Drive up! You've got access above. Now go!"

"Did I tell you, Doctor? You're not bad, sir. You're not bad at all! Oh, yee-hah! And you, Maybel? Oh, you're impossible!" Brannigan told them through the transmitter. The same one that they've talked to Cassini sisters before. Hame was tending to the Face of Boe, and after Maybel heard that everything was fine with her new friends, she joined her.

"You keep driving, Brannigan." the Doctor said, looking at Maybel with worry. "All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it's yours."

"It's good to know, sir." Bran laughed to himself. Maybel pulled out her mobile phone. She was trying to stop the glass from cracking, but there wasn't much she could do.

"And Car four six five diamond six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate."

"On my way!" Martha replied happy.

"It's been quite a while since I saw you, Martha Jones."

"Doctor, come here!" Maybel screamed, and he immediately rushed to her, seeing a big crack spreading across Boe's tank. "Oh no, don't you dare, not yet! I won't let you!" Maybel added, still pointing to the glass with her phone. Unfortunately, it was for nothing. Right, yes, she slowed it down for a while, but that was all.

And the glass was completely destroyed a few seconds later.

"_You did everything you could, princess_." Face Of Boe told Maybel, and she wiped her tears away, nodding. "_Don't cry. I hate to see you cry_." Maybel snorted with a sad laughter. That was just too much for her. She kneeled down next to the Face, and after a few moments, the Doctor and Hame did the same.

"You promised me that I will find answers. Well, I don't see them, not yet." Maybel whispered, gently touching one of the glass pieces. She was playing with it for a while, before looking at the Face. The Doctor came closer to her, putting his arm around her.

"_You are the Impossible Girl. You came to this universe by your own choice. You saved the Doctor. So many times. Yet you don't know why you are Impossible?_" Maybel shook her head, realising only she can hear him. The Face of Boe laughed quietly in her mind. "_Oh, princess. You are the most important woman in the whole of the creation. Soon, you'll understand why. It's coming. The Silence. The Question. The Answer. The WAR. It's going to get you, soon. But don't you worry, Maybel. Everything is going to be fine. It's still in front of you, all those amazing things you told me about. They are all just waiting for you. Out there, with the Doctor_." Maybel smiled to herself, and the Doctor hugged her a little tighter. "_Any other questions_?"

"My phone" Maybel said immediately, pulling out a small device. "When I got here, I could go anywhere. Anywhere I wanted to go. But now... something went wrong. I can't use the teleport, I mean, I can use it only when I go to find the Doctor. Explain everything."

"_I'm dying, and you're asking about your phone?! Nothing changed_!" the Face laughed again, and Maybel shook her head in disbelief, still crying. "_Just as Sarah told you once. It will always take you to him. Just trust it. It knows when he needs you. And when you need him. And when the episode ends, it takes you back home, to me, to Torchwood. It's connected with his timeline. Don't worry, it won't take you to the episodes you decide you don't want to go. Well, not always, at least. Sometimes it will. Because the Doctor will need you. Sometimes he just needs someone. Someone to hold his hand. You've got to be there for him, always._"

"I'm so sorry" she said, choking with tears. The Doctor let her bury her face in his chest. And then she cried. She cried so hard that he couldn't make her stop. He was stroking her hair and trying to calm her down, but that was for nothing. She just cried. And she didn't really know the reason.

And finally she understood. She knew Jack. He was her best friend. And the only person that accepted her, always, no matter what she was, and who she was. Jack was always there for her, and he always understood. And when she knew he was going to end up like this – living a billions of years, almost always alone, and dying only with them in this room, it was just too much for her. It was making her feel this emptiness.

"_At least you're here. At least I'm not alone_." the Face added. Maybel smiled to herself, still hiding her face in the Doctor's suit. A little later, Martha run in and saw all the skeletons.

"Doctor? Maybes?" she asked, looking around.

"Over here." the Doctor answered. He didn't want to be too loud, having Maybel so close. Martha joined them and stopped, seeing the scene. Maybel was CRYING. It could never be good.

"What happened out there?" she saw the Face of Boe out of his tank, and then Maybel, crying into Doctor's chest. "What's that?"

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me." the Doctor replied. Martha came closer to them, kneeling down to gently touch Maybel's shoulder. "Don't ask... they're old friends. They know each other. So please... it's already hurting her. Don't ask." Martha nodded, understanding. Then, she turned to Hame who was right next to her.

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying." Novice Hame said. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, don't say that." he whispered, pointing with his head to Maybel. "Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

"_It's good to breathe the air once more_." Face of Boe told them, and Maybel looked at it, slowly letting the Doctor go. It was hard for her. For s moment, she felt safe. It was so cosy and nice in his arms.

"Who is he?" Martha asked, looking at the Face sadly.

"I don't even know. Maybel knows. But she can't tell us, it would affect the future, the whole universe would collapse... Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"_Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most_."

"The legend says more." Maybel whispered, looking up at the Doctor. She gently pulled him back, grabbing his hand. She needed him. She desperately needed him. She just needed his touch. That's all. She didn't even know why.

"Don't. There's no need for that." the Doctor gave her hand a squeeze, but she ignored him. It had to be done, after all. Even if that meant death for her best friend.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller." Maybel finished, looking at Martha, who smiled to her comfortingly. Maybel thanked her with the same gesture.

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" that almost made Maybel laugh. Because the Doctor said that. If that was anyone else, it wouldn't be so paradoxical. But the Doctor? The man with the biggest secret in the universe?

"_I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are almost the last of yours, Doctor. There is always Maybel. She's not the full kind, though..._" if he could, he would probably wink at her.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go."

"_I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone_." Maybel mouthed the last words with the Face. Then, when he breathed for one last time, she closed her eyes, doing the same. The Face of Boe's eyelids slowly fell down, and Hame began to weep.

But not Maybel. She was crying, that's true, but not that way. Tears were streaming down her face, leaving wet traces, but she was not weeping. She was just sitting there, with her eyes closed.

"We had the best of times. Haven't we?" she asked. "Yeah. They were the **best**."

* * *

The Doctor, Maybel and Martha were walking down the alley in which their journey began. Maybel was in the middle, holding their hands. Every shop was closed down.

"Happy?" Martha asked. Maybel shrugged, nodding at the Doctor. She was still trying to cope with the Face of Boe's death. And it was hard for her.

"Happy happy." the Doctor answered. He smiled to Maybel, for a second pressing his forehead to hers. She laughed weakly. "New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off."

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone. You've got me and Maybel. Is that what he meant?" Martha continued asking, and Maybel shook her head softly. The Doctor did the same, ready to open the TARDIS.

"I don't think so. Sorry." he added, pulling out a key.

"Then what?"

"Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go."

The Doctor began to unlock the box, but Maybel leaned back against it and looked at Martha. Jones straightened up a chair and sat down, arms and legs crossed. Price also folded her arms, watching her with a soft smile. "All right, are you staying?"

"Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?" Maybel looked down, pretending to think about something. The truth was, her mind was completely empty. She was lost. At least a bit. The Doctor breathed heavily, looking up at the sky.

"It really doesn't matter." he said, glancing at Maybel. But she was still standing there, leaning back against the TARDIS, trying to pull herself together. And he understood.

"You don't talk. You never say. Why not?" Oh, Martha Jones and her important questions. Then, the choir began to sing. Maybel looked at the sky, smiling to herself. It was so beautiful. "It's the city. They're singing." Martha gasped, amazed.

"I lied to you, because I liked it." the Doctor admitted. Maybel looked at him, swallowing hard. She slowly approached him. "I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

"What happened?" Martha, she couldn't just leave it. The Doctor straightened up two chairs and sat down on one of them. Maybel soon joined them, taking her place. She smiled to the Doctor comfortingly. She knew. And he knew that she knew. She knew everything.

"There was a war." he began. "A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song."

He was telling them a story. And Maybel was crying again. She imagined those burnt orange sky, two Suns, shining mountains, silver trees, Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow. She saw all of that.

And it was gone.

Forever.

Because of the Daleks.

And suddenly the universe was not okay.

After this beautiful story, Maybel said goodbye to the Doctor and Martha, thanking them for everything. She promised them to come back soon, after she will calm down. After everything will come back to normal. At least for her... when the universe was okay again.

And when she came back to Torchwood, she immediately rushed to Jack's office. Without knocking, she entered the room. Harkness smiled to her, and slowly stood up. As soon as she reached him, she wrapped her hands around him, closing her eyes.

He was there, he was there with her.

He didn't know why she did that, but he also didn't ask. All that he did, was hugging her tighter. Burring his face in her hair, he was smelling the sweet smell of her perfumes, happy to have his best friend back.

They were there together. That's all that mattered.

And maybe, just maybe... the universe was okay again.

* * *

**_Is that a tear in my eye? Nah... oh wait, it is!_**

**_Okay, that was sad. Again. Seriously, I need to write some happy chapter or it's going to kill me. More snogging? Yes. Maybel meeting the Master? OH DEAR LORD I WOULD LOVE TO. We'll see, we'll see... now, the reviews!_**

**_Nikki Pond: No, sweetie. Maybel haven't mat 11 yet. She saw him only in TV. But don't worry, when we will reach the 5 season, it's going to be amazing. At least that's what I hope it will be. Soon I will call you the girl who waited, because I know that you're waiting for 11 to come in. So am I, don't worry!_**

**_TheAngelGirl357: To be honest, I was thinking about it, but then I came out with another idea. Still, it would be interesting. I might write a one-shot for that. With another plot... dunno._**

**_Time-LadyMararder: OH MY GOD I'VE ALREADY WROTE TO YOU BUT DAMN IT. Welcome to the new fandom! Jack Frost is super cute, and you're going to sink in the fandom after reading more fanfictions about him, seriously, I know._**

**_Vampirelover12100: Aw, thank you! This means a lot to me!_**

**_Sweetie: Haha, agreed!_**

**_LadyDream3512: Maybel snogging the Master, oh God, this is my dream. God know's how I'll do that, but I will, I swear, this needs to happen! Also, I would like to write a moment with 10 jealous about her and 11, so I decided to make an another chapter with Maybel self adventuring. This time, without any help from the Doctor (okay, spoiler for you: there is going to be a scene with her and both of them, 11 and 10, short one, but still, it's going to happen!). _**

**_Also, I would like to thank anyone else who followed/favourited, and of course, those who reviewed (luckk18, Angel of Randomosity, Guests, Comealongpond430, RosesMoon, Virginia I, I'msorrymylove, grapejuice101 - bless you sweetie, LittleMissMikaelson - love your nickname, by the way, AvionVadion, you rock!)._**

**_And Jesus, you gave me 100 reviews. Seriously I was staring at this number for a few hours before I understood how happy I am. You don't even know how much this means to me!_**

**_Love you all! Thank you, and please, review! Your opinions help keep me writing, no matter how long they are! They work for me better than coffee!_**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	20. Harold Saxon sends his regards

Maybel appeared in a small, colourful room, and immediately bumped into a shelf, knocking things standing on it. She swore under her breath, massaging the sore elbow. Maybel frowned slightly, raising a frame with several pictures. She smiled to herself, placing it back on the shelf, and she sat down on the armchair.

She recognised that room. It was Martha's bedroom, if she wasn't wrong. Maybel looked around, thinking. Which episode was she in right now? Ah. Yes. _The Lazarus Experiment_. Probably. But that would mean that this sexy old girl will land in that room...

A wheezing sound began, and Maybel closed her eyes, relieved and proud. She laughed quietly to herself.

...any second now.

The TARDIS materialized right next to the clothes horse, and Maybel crossed her arms and legs, raising eyebrow a little bit. She was still smiling, happy to see Martha and the Doctor again. This time she waited for too long, and maybe that's why she missed two episodes. It was almost two weeks for her. And it was enough.

The doors opened and Martha rushed out of the box. She probably thought that the Doctor took her to another amazing place, so her face automatically turned into frustration mode. The Time Lord walked out of the TARDIS right after her. Both of them didn't notice Maybel, so she only shrugged and continued to watch them.

"Home. You took me home?" Martha asked, disappointed. The Doctor hid his hands in the trousers pockets, like he didn't know what to do with them. Maybel smiled to herself. She liked when he did that.

"In fact, the evening after we left, so you've only been gone about twenty hours. No time at all, really." the Doctor replied, slightly nervous. He looked around the room and noticed Maybel, but said nothing. Like he wanted Martha to notice her by herself.

"But all the stuff we've done." Jones didn't give up. And Maybel understood that it was exactly why she loved her so much – she never gave up. "Shakespeare, New New York, old New York? And what... what about Maybel? Can I ever see her again?"

"Ask her yourself" the Doctor pointed his head on Maybel, sitting comfortably in the armchair. She opened her hands, standing up, just as Martha turned around to see her. Jones screamed her name and threw her hands around her, greeting her.

"Can't breathe!" Maybel laughed, and Martha released her immediately, grinning. "Oh, Martha, calm down! Remember, even if he leaves you, you always have me! He's a little bit selfish, but he remembers everyone. So don't worry, he'll remember you." Martha glanced at the Doctor, but then she turned back to Maybel. "So. New New York, Old New York... these are completely opposite places!"

"Yep, all in one night, relatively speaking." the Doctor said, cutting in. Maybel put her arm around Martha, comforting her. "Everything should be just as it was. Books, CDs" the Doctor took Martha's bra from clothes horse. "...laundry." Martha blushed, taking the bra away from the Doctor. Maybel took it from her and threw it behind them. There was a small smirk on Doctor's face. "So, back were you were, as promised."

Martha watched as he slowly came back to the TARDIS. Her eyes were darting between the Doctor and Maybel, who by the way was trying to comfort her. "This is it?" Jones asked, still not believing. The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I should probably er... Maybel, are you coming with me?" Maybel put her hands up in defence, closing her eyes. Martha's phone rand and the answering machine started up.

"Hi, I'm out. Leave a message." Martha's voice went out of the machine.

"I'm sorry." Martha said, smiling faintly. Maybel sat down in the armchair again, crossing her legs.

"_Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you_?" Martha's mother, Francine, called out. The Doctor and Maybel shared a glance. Martha watched them, slightly worried.

"It's Mum. It'll wait." Jones added, but Maybel grabbed the remote control and turned on the television, which was on stand-by. Then, she said the same words as Francine did, in the same time.

"_All right then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested_." Martha opened her mouth widely, standing there in shock, watching the TV. Tish was standing next to an elderly man who was making an announcement. Maybel knew that it was Professor Lazarus.

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha gasped in the end. Maybel shrugged, listening to Lazarus. "How could you know what my mom was going to say? How can you know everything?"

"Oh, you love me anyway, don't you?" Maybel asked with sarcasm, grinning. She wanted to listen to the TV, and Martha was simply disturbing her. Price looked back at the screen. "She's got a new job. PR for the Lazarus Laboratories. I know, you were going to say that. How can I know that? Explain this later."

"_Tonight, I will demonstrate a device which will redefine our world." _Lazarus began_. "With the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human_." Martha shook her head and put the TV back on stand-by. Maybel furrowed and squalled, but Jones already threw the remote control behind herself, and it landed somewhere in the laundry. Price mumbled something about being rude and settled down in the armchair, offended.

"Sorry. You were saying we should?" Martha turned to the Doctor, who was standing in the TARDIS doors. Maybel murmured something more, something about the instructions and pulling and pushing, but Martha couldn't hear her well.

"Yes, yes, we should. One trip is what we said." the Doctor admitted, and Jones leaned back over the TARDIS doors. "Yeah. I suppose things just kind of escalated. Seems to happen to me a lot." Maybel nodded, mumbling something under her breath, and he hushed her with a single look.

"Thank you. For everything." Martha was almost whispering. She was sad, but she was still smiling, trying to stay strong. Maybel was staying with her. It wasn't that bad.

"It was my pleasure." the Doctor said. He smiled one more time, and disappeared in the TARDIS. Martha took a few steps back, watching the box as it was dematerialising. Maybel stood up, smiling to her.

"Don't worry. He likes impossible things." Maybel whispered, pointing to a pace in which the TARDIS disappeared a few seconds ago. "And professor Lazarus is going to make impossible things... possible." a wheezing sound filled the room once again, and the TARDIS materialised again. The Doctor's head popped out of the box. He was frowning curiously.

"No, I'm sorry." he said. Martha laughed, and Price nodded, smiling. "Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

"Yep. Exactly." Maybel said, approaching the Doctor. She pulled out a tie from her bag. The same tie she stole from him at the end of Smith & Jones. The Doctor smiled and tried to take away his property, but Maybel was faster. "Ah-ah. I suggest you an exchange. I need a dress, you want your tie back. This is a big party, we need to look good."

"I've got a dress, if that's what you're trying to say" Martha cut in. Maybel laughed, looking back at her. "And I think that Tish left one of hers here. It should suit you." Price turned to her and then looked at the Doctor once again, hiding a tie back in her bag with a flirty smile.

"Oh. I can keep it, then." she added, disappearing in the bathroom with Martha. Jones grabbed two dresses and closed the doors behind them. Maybel was pretty surprised that this bathroom was actually big. She took a black, short dress from Martha and examined it carefully. "Pretty. I like it."

"Pretty?" Martha snorted with laughter, opening a drawer to get her cosmetics. "I would say that it's freaking sexy."

"Well" Maybel tilted her head a little, making Martha laugh once again. "Yeah, you're probably right. Oh, sorry, you've asked about how can I know everything. The thing is, you see... I'm from a parallel universe, parallel dimension... it's hard to explain. Let's just say, in my universe you, the Doctor, TARDIS... it's all a TV show. Freema Agyeman plays you; David Tennant plays the Doctor. And the TARDIS is not real. Sorry. Should have told you." Maybel expected Martha to freak out, be mad at her. But all she did was smiling at her softly. "What?"

"Nothing" Martha whispered, sitting on the bathtub. Maybel joined her, squeezing the black dress in her hands. "Have Rose knew?" she asked, looking at Price with curiosity. Maybel sighed with pity, remembering Rose. Oh, if she could only take everything back. She would jump into that Void. Just to save Rose. Who cares if it would destroy the universe?

Rose would be there. Rose and the Doctor, in the TARDIS, forever. Like it should be.

"No." Maybel answered finally, and Martha nodded, understanding. "And the Doctor found out recently. Remember when we've met Shakespeare? Well, I told him then... about everything he had to know. But... you know, things were complicated when Rose was around. He loved her, and he still does. At least that's how it should be."

"Because you appeared." Martha interrupted her. Maybel looked up, gulping. "Things changed because of you. I mean, in the series that you've watched, he loved her. Okay. That's fine. But what if everything went crazy because of you?"

"Do you like him?" Maybel asked out of nowhere, and Martha shook her head with a pity, smiling softly. "Then you're right. Things went crazy."

"What, wait, I fell in love with HIM?" Martha pointed to the doors, whispering. Maybel nodded, muffling a laugh. Jones and her facial expressions were just too amazing. "Oh God, thanks heavens we're in the different version of the universe where I didn't! Oh, don't get me wrong. I love to travel with him. I mean, all those amazing things... Gosh, I could do that forever." Maybel shivered, hearing that. Forever. This word was so weird when it came to the Doctor.

"Rose said that too." Maybel whispered, making Martha look at her with surprise, but also sadness. Price spotted that; she instantly put her arm around her. "Martha, listen to me. The Doctor has had many companions. And even if I watched all the episodes of the show, even if I've met Rose, Sarah Jane Smith... you will always be one of the best persons for me." she finished, hugging her. She could feel that Martha smiled, glad that someone finally told her that she was at least a little bit better than Rose.

"Do people like me? Back where you're from?" Martha asked, and Maybel settled down on the bathtub, thinking.

"Well, if I've got to be honest... I've always thought that you were such an underrated character. You know, you appeared just after Rose left, and trust me, many people hated you just because you weren't Rose, which in my opinion was... incredibly stupid." Maybel admitted, staring at her shoes. Martha nodded, trying to understand. "But if we're talking about me, I always liked you. I mean, I loved all the companions. You know, when a new companion appears, I'm just telling myself: _'give him/her a chance, you never know how good they will be'_. And mostly, I'm right. All of you, you are so amazing. All these bright and shiny companions." Maybel finished, yanking her shoes off. Martha shook her head softly, breaking the trance she was in.

Maybel took off her jacket and looked around, trying to get ready to take a shower. Martha stood up and put all her cosmetics on the sink. "Everything you need is here. Towels are in the cabinet over the washing machine. If you need something, shout." and after saying that, Martha left the room. Maybel took a deep breath, trying to make herself believe that she told her friend the right things.

Price took off her clothes and took a hot shower. Oh, how she needed that. She needed to think. At least for a minute. In Torchwood it wasn't so easy – there were responsibilities, and she was beginning to hate them. Being the boss was overwhelming her, she was too tired. And searching for rest, she was escaping with the Doctor, but... it wasn't so easy.

No, it wasn't. Because with the Doctor she felt better, but although that, she had to fight for her life. But even if this running was so dangerous... she loved that more than being the boss of Torchwood. On the other hand, she didn't want to leave Jack. She loved him and Katerina, more than she loved anyone in this Institute.

Maybel left the shower and took one of the towels from the cabinet over the washing machine. She tried to be quick, knowing that Martha wanted to have a shower too. Price quickly put on the make-up, then put on the dress. Maybel yanked her shoes on, grabbed the red jacket and her previous clothes and left the bathroom. She looked around the room carefully, but saw only Martha.

"My turn" Jones said, smiling to her. "Why are you so pretty?" she asked, teasing her. Maybel winked at her and watched as she disappeared in the bathroom.

Maybel approached the big mirror in the corner of the room and examined herself precisely. So, was she pretty? No one ever called her beautiful. Okay, her parents, but... no one else. That's why she never looked at herself thinking that she was pretty.

"Martha can you-" the TARDIS door opened with a quiet sound, and the Doctor stepped out of the box, immediately looking at Maybel. Price spun around in her high heels with a bright smile, and wanted to tell him where Martha was, but she spotted his expression. His mouth dropped open, and eyes gleamed as if he did not believe what he was seeing. "Maybes?"

"No, Britney Spears. Of course it's me." Maybel laughed, blushing. He was still staring at her, holding a black bowtie in his right hand. She smiled to him awkwardly, trying to stop her cheeks from getting red. "Having a problem? 900 years and you've got a problem with a bowtie? You were wearing it few times already."

"Uh... new... new me, I think I forgot how to do that." he explained, still not taking his eyes of her. "Could you? Please?" Maybel nodded, taking the bowtie away from him. She began to tie it under his collar.

"You're so gonna need this in the future." Price laughed quietly to herself, straightening the bowtie. Oh, she wanted to meet 11 finally, but at the same time, 10 was beginning to mean something more for her. Maybel stared at the piece of the material for a moment more, holding in between two fingers.

"Is everything alright?" she could hear the Doctor asking. Maybel nodded softly, still not letting go of his bowtie. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine." she sent him a fake smile, trying to run away and don't look at his face. But the Doctor was worried about her, and when he was worried about her, he was very stubborn. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Hey. Talk to me." he ordered, and Maybel closed her eyes. It was something new for her. She almost forgot about 11. There was only this reincarnation now. The 10th one. And this Doctor was so important for her. "Maybel, please, talk to me."

"It's just" she began, but stopped, opening her eyes. She constantly met his gaze. "I was just thinking. About myself. Because I know how you will look in the future."

"Ah, so it's about my look." the Doctor laughed, trying not to think about that. She liked him only because of that?

"No, no, it's- ugh" Maybel moaned, rolling her eyes. She sighed. "Doctor, listen... I'm just worried. You know, forget that. We'll talk about that different time. That never happened, okay?" she asked, smiling gently. She wasn't ready to talk about that. Not yet. "Sorry. I'm just... I know I'm weird." she laughed quietly, looking down at her shoes. "Stupid, ordinary, cute Maybel."

"Oh, don't you dare to say that!" the Doctor snorted indignantly. "You're brilliant! You're impossibly brilliant and beautiful!"

And that was the moment in which Maybel looked him in the eyes, and she wanted to kiss him. She really wanted to do that. Not because he was handsome, not because she liked him. She wanted to kiss him, because he called her beautiful. Because no one ever did that before. "What did you said?" she asked quietly. Maybel just wanted to hear that again. She wanted it so badly.

"That... you're brilliant?"

"No, no, after that."

"Impossible?"

"The last one."

The Doctor smiled, understanding. "Ah. Beautiful." Price hugged him and rested her face on his chest, almost crying of happiness. "Oh. Are you sure you alright?"

"I'm better than that!" she screamed, kissing him on his cheek, then jumping away, because she heard that Martha is walking out of the bathroom. "Uhm. You look pretty good, too." she added, turning to the Doctor once again. "Martha, you look stunning! Now let's go, we don't want to be late!"

* * *

"Oh, black tie. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens." the Doctor said. They were walking down the street, Maybel and Martha with their arms linked, laughing after Maybel whispered something to her friend.

"It's not the outfit, that's just you. Anyway, I think it suits you." Martha told the Doctor, receiving a proud look from Maybel. Price improved her dress, then stopped for a minute. She was irritated by what he was doing with his bowtie, so she straightened it again this evening.

"In a James Bond kind of way." she added, and the Doctor frowned, turning to her.

"James Bond? Really?" he asked, thinking about something. He seemed to perk up at that idea. Maybel giggled, but seeing the entrance to the Lazarus Laboratories, she immediately became serious. "Ah! Psychic paper on it's way!" the Doctor showed the piece of blank paper to the man in the doorway. He let them through, but stopped Maybel and gave her a small envelope.

"Maybel Price?" he asked, and she nodded, concerned. "Harold Saxon sends his regards." the man said, and Maybel thanked him with a single nod, hiding the envelope to her bag. She catch up with the Doctor and Martha, who quickly linked her arm with hers, just like they were at the street.

"What was that?" Jones asked. Ah, Martha Jones and her important questions. Maybel forced a smile, clutching the handle of the bag in the other hand.

"Nothing" she answered, sure of herself. Martha, however, knew what she saw, and she was slightly worried about her friend.

"Maybes, he gave you something."

"Yeah. Leaflet. That's all." Price finished, approaching the Doctor.

The truth was, she was bloody worried. _Harold_ _Saxon sends his regards_? Oh, good that it wasn't the Lannisters. She was dying to read what Saxon, or the Master, wanted to tell her. And she hoped that it wasn't anything terrifying.

And knowing the Master, it could be.

In the middle of the room there was a circular dais. On it was a man-sized frosted glass chamber and four upright posts, slightly curved at the top to aim at the chamber. Maybel was watching it suspiciously. A waiter walks past with a tray of food. Price grabbed a glass of champagne.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles." the Doctor cheered, grabbing few from a tray. Maybel shook her head with a soft smile. He was just an ancient kid.

_Yep, the TARDIS was right. He's like a nine-year-old boy. And he never read the instructions._

_**The TARDIS is always right.**_

_Sexy old girl!_

A young woman walked over them, and Maybel smiled to her friendly, patting Martha on her shoulder. "Hello." Tish greeted them with a warm smile. Seeing her, Martha hugged her tightly. They both laughed happily. "You look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?" Tish asked, nodding at the room.

"Very." Martha admitted, somehow proud of her sister.

"And two nights out in a row for you. That's dangerously close to a social life." Tish teased her, and Maybel decided to cut in and steal some lines which she still remembered.

"If we keep this up, we'll end up in all the gossip columns." Price sighed, shaking Tish's hand. "Maybel Price. Martha's friend. And this is the Doctor. My... plus one. And, oh, we might end up in all the gossip columns, actually. We should keep an eye out for photographers." Maybel whispered the last sentence to Martha, making her laugh.

Tish was completely confused. She was about to say all that stuff. She shook her head, trying to ignore that strange woman. "And Mum, she's coming too. Even dragging Leo along with her." Martha's eyes went wide.

"Leo in black tie? That I must see. Oh, sorry. Doctor, this is Tish." Martha showed the Time Lord to her sister, and she shook his hand.

"Hello." the Doctor greeted her with a warm smile. "I'm with her." he pointed to Maybel, and she snorted with laugh, almost spilling the champagne. "So, this Lazarus, he's your boss?" Maybel was glad that Tish didn't ask her why wasn't she on the list.

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff." Tish replied, proud of herself. Martha rolled her eyes.

"She's in the PR department." she explained to them, but Tish gave her an offended look.

"I'm head of the PR department, actually." Tish said. Maybel muffled a laugh, seeing Martha's reaction. She tilted her head slightly, not believing.

"You're joking."

"Nah, I don't think so, she put this whole thing together." Maybel acknowledged. Martha immediately turned to her, surprised. She knew that Maybel already knew what was going to happen, but Jesus Christ, did she learn the whole scenario by heart?

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?" the Doctor asked, but before he continued, Maybel took a big gulp of the champagne and pointed to the man-sized capsule.

"That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator." she finished. The Doctor nodded, putting another nibble in his mouth. Tish raised her eyebrows, understanding.

"She's a science geek. I should have known. Got to get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." Tish left them, and the Doctor leaned over Maybel's shoulder, asking:

"Science geek? What does that mean?"

"That your obsessively enthusiastic about it." Martha answered, this time faster than Maybel. Price winked at her, slowly finishing her drink. She put an empty glass on the tray of waiter who walked past them.

"Oh, nice." the Doctor whispered to himself, and Maybel folded her arms.

"Pff" she sneered. "I'm definitely not a science geek. I was just quoting him." the Doctor furrowed, slightly offended. Price muffled a laugh watching him.

"What do you mean? You might not be a science geek, but you're definitely are a computer geek." he pointed out. Maybel tilted her head softly, staring at the ceiling to think for a moment.

"Well" she began. "An impossible hacker. Hey, I like that." Maybel linked her arm with the Doctor's, excited. "Oh, look at me! The Lady Killer, The Impossible Girl, An Impossible Hacker, the Boss of Torchwood!" Francine entered the room with Leo, so Maybel pulled the Doctor back. "Don't interrupt them. Trust me, don't."

The Doctor nodded. He watched how nervous she was, even if she was trying to make them think, that she was alright. He knew her for some time, and because of that, he could tell when something was wrong. And something was definitely wrong.

And it wasn't their previous talk about his look.

But he decided not to ask. The Doctor looked at Martha, trying to distract himself somehow. "This are friends of mine. The Doctor and Maybel Price." Martha called them, so the Doctor approached Francine and Leo, pulling Maybel with him.

"Doctor what?" Francine asked, examining the Time Lord carefully.

"No, it's just the Doctor. We've been doing some work together." Martha replied quickly, nervous. Leo kissed Maybel's hand, and she greeted him with her greatest smile. "Leo, please, she's taken." Martha added, and Maybel blushed, shaking her head.

"No, not really!" she said, blinking fast. Her lips curled into a small grin when she looked at the Doctor. He was rather jealous. She decided to play his part and don't let him fell awkward. "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones. Heard a lot about you." she said before the Doctor could do that. Maybel shook Francine's hand, smiling softly.

"Have you?" Francine asked suspiciously. "What have you heard, then?"

"Oh, you know. You're name is Francine, pretty name, by the way. And that you're an uptight, critical and demanding woman. Sorry for that. I really think that Martha is an amazing friend, but talking about her mother... as every daughter, sometimes she talks too much." Francine laughed quietly. Maybel folded her arms proudly, hearing Professor Lazarus tapping his glass for attention. Maybel came closer to the Doctor.

"Jealous?" she whispered, when Lazarus was greeting the guests. The Doctor frowned, shaking his head with determination. A soft flush of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Jealous?" he asked, unbelieving. "Of you? No, no, no, no. We're just friends, remember? At least... that's what you've told me."

"Best friends." Maybel added. She didn't have to look at him to know that he smiled.

"Tonight, you will watch and wonder." Lazarus continued his speech. "Tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever." Lazarus went inside the chamber. A pair of lady scientists started up the machine and pressed a big red button. The four columns started to oscillate and rotate around the chamber as they poured energy into it. Then an alarm sounded and Maybel pulled out her sonic phone.

"Something's wrong. It's overloading." the Doctor whispered to himself, and Maybel nodded, looking at her phone display. She completely agreed with him. There were sparks from the controls, then smoke. Maybel knew what was going to happen, but although that, she followed the Doctor when he rushed over.

"Somebody stop him. Get him away from those controls!" an older woman – Lady Thaw, if Maybel remembered well, went to them and tried to stop the Doctor.

"If this thing goes up, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" the Doctor asked. Lady Thaw took a few steps back, almost bumping into Maybes. Finally, the Doctor pulled out a big power cable and the contraption slowed down, then stopped. Martha rushed to the chamber.

"Get it open!" Maybel screamed to Martha, and Jones answered with vaguely waving her hand. Maybel joined the Doctor, choking on smoke. Martha opened the doors, and a young man staggered out. It was Lazarus – many years younger. Lady Thaw was delighted, but the Doctor and Maybel shared a worried glance.

"A long day?" the Doctor asked, already knowing that something was wrong.

"Yep. Very long." Maybel answered, nodding slowly.

"Spoilers?"

"Oh. Spoilers."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus." Professor spread his hands in a gesture of victory. "I am seventy six years old and I am reborn!" All the guests began to applaud, cheering. Lady Thaw whispered something to herself, proud.

Maybel took a few steps back, knowing that it was a cut in the scenes, and she will have some time. She pulled out an envelope from Saxon and opened it. There was a small card inside. "What the hell." Maybel whispered to herself, reading the message.

_'I'm looking forward to meet you, Maybel Price. I've heard a lot about you, especially your connections with the Doctor. Captain Jack Harkness, Martha Jones and the Doctor were talking a lot about you. I would like to meet you, in Cardiff, at Welsh National War Memorial, this Monday at 11:11AM. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, you've got my word. I just want to talk to you, know you._

_Oh, and one more thing. If you won't come, I will find you by myself.'_

Her heart sped up in horror. Oh God, it was bad. If he knew her, it was horrible. It was... it just couldn't be worst. Maybel shivered, thinking about the meeting. She didn't want to go there, but Jesus Christ... first, she needed to talk to Jack.

_**There is no other way.**_

_I have to get drunk._

_**And then somehow it will.**_

Maybel looked around in searching of the Doctor. She finally spotted Martha. Lazarus was posing for the photographers. Fame. Maybel rolled her eyes and approached the Doctor and Martha, grabbing the next glass of champagne on her way. "It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It must be a trick." Martha was trying to convince herself. Maybel took a sip of the drink.

"Oh, it's not a trick." the Doctor said, joining them. He smiled briefly and sadly to Maybel.

"I wish it were." Price added, thinking about something. Martha jumped in fear, not realising she was standing behind her before. Maybel muffled a laugh, making the Doctor shook his head with a pity.

"Jesus Christ" Martha clutched her heart. "Maybel, for God's sake, don't sneak up like that! What just happened then? Explain!" She demanded, and Maybel shared a single look with the Doctor.

"He just changed what it means to be human." they replied in the same time. "Hey, you go talk to them, I need to call Jack." Maybel added. She was terrified and the Doctor could see that. But he said nothing, waiting for her to start the talk by herself.

Maybel said goodbye to them with a warm smile and dialled Jack's number in her phone. She put it to ear and waited, hoping that he will pick up.

"What happened? Are you alive?" he screamed suddenly, making her laugh so hard she almost dropped the glass. "Well of course you're alive you wouldn't be calling me... unless it's you, Doctor, calling me to tell me that my poor baby is dead. I really hope it's not you. Because if it's you, calling me to inform me about her death, then Jesus Christ, I'm going to find you and rip you into thousand pieces, and then-" he was talking so incredibly fast that Maybel could barely understand him. She was laughing too, so it wasn't helping her at all.

"Jack, I'm begging you, stop!" Maybel managed to say finally, and she heard that Jack breathed deeply with relief. "I'm alive, here you go! It's not the Doctor, and neither it's my dead body talking to you. I need to ask you few questions."

"Go ahead, then." Jack was overprotective, that's true. "Unless it's about my sexual orientation, we've talked about that."

"Oh, shut up." Maybel snorted with laughter, trying to calm down. "It's about Utopia." there was a moment of silence in the phone. Jack didn't think that she would remember that – she wasn't in the Master's ship then, how could she remember?

The year that **_never_** was, it was supposed to stay like that.

"Em... what about what Utopia?" he asked, trying to avoid that topic. Maybel sobered.

"Jack, stop it, don't even try to lie to me. I know that you remember the year that never was. It's still going for me. I'm before that. I'm in it. And that's the problem. Saxon knows me, Master knows me. He wants to meet me, and it's only because he heard you and the Doctor talk about me."

"Maybel..." Jack wiped his face with his hand. That was bad. Oh, time can be rewritten, he was trying to rewrite that... "It's possible that I haven't told you everything." Maybel held her breath. He... lied to her? That was something new, because Jack never lied to her before. "And I'm sorry, I swear I will never do it again..."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Maybel was serious and determined. And she was disappointed. "I was there? Tell me the truth: was I there?!" she was screaming. She didn't want to be there. Not at all, not ever. Jack sighed, and Maybel knew that it meant yes. "Oh, my God."

"Don't panic, please... you appeared just after the Master run away in the TARDIS, and then... you disappeared just after he used his freaking laser screwdriver on me... you took Martha and you run away. The Doctor told you to run... so you did. But he knew you. You talked to him."

"To the Master?" she asked with trembling voice. Maybel had to sit down. She took a place far away from the Doctor, so that he couldn't see how much terrified she was.

But he already knew that something was wrong. That's true, he was trying to focus on the talk with Lazarus, but at the same time he was still glancing in her direction. The Doctor could easily see Maybel's hands shaking.

"The year that never was... I was with Martha that whole time?" Maybel lowered her voice and tried to calm herself down. Her heart was beating definitely too fast. Jack didn't answer, so she took it as the next yes. "Jesus Christ." Maybel put her glass down on the table and covered her face with her hand. "And- and you decided not to tell me about that because you wanted to change that? You thought that when the time comes I won't go there?"

"Time can be rewritten, you keep saying that!"

"Not all the times, don't you dare, Jack!" Maybel screamed in terror. Few people, including Leo, looked at her in surprise. She forced a smile, although her eyes were saying something else. She was almost crying. Leo frowned and tried to come closer to her, but Francine stopped him. Maybel thanked God that she did. "Please. Don't you ever do that again."

"I just wanted to save you from that. You told me that you didn't want to be there. And back then I had a small crash on you." Jack explained fast, and Maybel smiled briefly to herself.

"Then Katerina came in."

"Yeah." Jack nodded, looking at the woman in his office, signing papers as Maybel. She was her assistant, and Maybel trusted her with her whole heart. Kath looked up and smiled at Jack, and he answered her with the same gesture. "Then she came in."

"Time can be rewritten. You're right. But not all the times. So don't you dare to change too much. And you tried to do that. Last time when I watched the Doctor rewriting time, the universe exploded." Maybel laughed quietly to herself, remembering _'the Big Bang'_ thing. "Okay. Therefore, I need to meet the Master. See? Now everything is clear and easy. And we're still friends. Kiss Katerina from me!" she added for a goodbye, and hanged up before Jack could say anything else. He was shocked – she knew that Kath was with him in the room, all that time?

Oh, Maybel Price, you are impossible.

Maybel grabbed the glass and drank all the champagne at once, wincing slightly. Then, she improved her clothes and hair, and approached the Doctor and Martha, forcing a smile. "So. Are we heading off to the laboratory now?" she asked, grabbing their hands. "Let's go!"

* * *

"What's wrong?" the Doctor whispered to her, when Martha led the way. Maybel looked up at him, scared that he saw how petrified she was. She gulped, trying to hide her feelings. "You were crying."

"No" she protested almost immediately. "I was ALMOST crying. That's a big difference."

"Ah, I see. Enormous difference." the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

"Spoilers" Maybel understood that it's the only way to make him stop asking questions, so she just said that word. Magic word that made him shut up.

"Okay." he agreed, seeing that she didn't want to talk. "About your clothes... you look beautiful, but what if we will have to run?"

"Oh, banana boy!" Maybel laughed quietly. "Don't worry. I could take a part in Olympics and win them in these shoes."

"We're here." Martha announced to them. They went to the big room full of computers and Maybel's lips curled into a smile. She took a sample of Lazarus DNA from Martha's hand and put it under the scanner, then approached one of the computers to open the right program. After few seconds, they saw an image of a strand of DNA on the screen.

"Amazing." the Doctor and Maybel said at the same time. He put on his glasses, making Maybel smile even brighter.

"What?" Martha asked, confused.

"Lazarus's DNA." the Doctor answered.

"It's different, look at it. I mean, I was studying biology only in high school, but even I can see that!" Maybel added, and exactly in the same moment, the image changed, making Martha gasp in shock.

"Oh, my God. Did that just change? But it can't have." she couldn't believe in what she saw.

"But it did." Price said. The Doctor smiled to her.

"It's impossible."

"And that's three impossible things we've seen so far tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?" the Doctor asked, making Maybel frown in question. Three? Well, she saw two. The Doctor sent her one of this funny looks. "You're the third thing, I'm always counting you as the impossible thing!"

Oh. That was nice.

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns." Martha cut in sheepishly. She loved to listen when they were flirting, well, sort of. It was nice to look at her friend – and she was counting Maybel as one of her best friends – talking with the Doctor that way. He was completely different when Maybel was around.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure, then a metagenic programme to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate." the Doctor continued, and Maybel tilted her head gently, seeing that DNA changed once again.

"But they're still mutating now." she muttered.

"Because he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilise. Something that's trying to change him."

"Change him into what?" Martha asked with a touch of fear in her voice. Maybel looked at her and gently placed her hand at her shoulder.

"Fucking monster which will try to eat every last person in this freaking building." She said, completely serious. Then, she let out a mad laugh. "It's fantastic, I know!"

"Oh. Great. Now you know." the Doctor added, excited a bit.

"Lady Thaw said they were going upstairs. Let's go." Maybel grabbed their hands and dragged them out of the room, thinking what she should do to survive that night.

* * *

"This is his office, all right." Martha said, after she, Maybel and the Doctor entered the room at the top floor of the building. "So where is he?" Maybel automatically looked in the direction that Lady Thaw was lying without any signs of life.

"Don't know. Let's try back at the reception." the Doctor proposed and was ready to go, but Maybel grabbed his sleeve and shook her head.

"Nope. Uh. No. Look there." she pointed to a skeletal leg with ladies shoes on it, sticking out behind the desk. Martha's eyes went wide. "This is... ugh. I mean, I saw many things, but this..." Maybel approached the body and crouched down next to it along with her friends. "Just eugh."

"Is that Lady Thaw?" Martha asked quietly. Maybel nodded slowly,

"Used to be." the Doctor replied instead of Maybel. "Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out, like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

"Lazarus." Maybel whispered with anger in her voice. But there was something more – there was doubt. She wasn't sure what to do. Mostly, she planned everything. This time was different, she was counting on luck.

"So he's changed already?" Again, Martha Jones and her important questions. Maybel was definitely proud of her.

"Not necessarily." the Doctor cut in, scanning the body with his sonic screwdriver. "You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."

"So he might do this again?"

"Ha, definitely." Maybel admitted, smiling briefly. "Hey, and you know what? We're going to stop him. We're gonna save everyone, that's what we do." Maybel headed towards the lifts. She literally dragged her friends into one of them, mumbling something about the lack of time.

She was still thinking about the Master, but at the same time she was trying to focus on what was going on around her. Because, let's face the truth, is she wouldn't, she would die within next hour. But despite that, her thoughts were still taking her into the Master's direction.

_**Snog him. That's all I'm saying.**_

_Oh Jesus Christ, brain, you can think only about one thing._ Maybel almost face palmed herself. The Doctor was explaining something to Martha, so she closed her eyes, calling herself stupid.

_**Yeah, see, basically, when I tell you something it is you telling something to yourself. So hello, 'stupid'. You're thinking about all those naughty things.**_

_...fuck._

_**Exactly.**_

Maybel was thanking God when the lift opened and all three of them went into the reception room. Maybel was the last one to walk out. She heard the strings quartet playing, and just then, she realised that they were playing _Martha's Theme_ from the show. A small smile appeared on her lips, and she felt something close to happiness.

"I can't see him." Martha said.

"He can't be far. Keep looking." the Doctor replied. Maybel stopped, seeing Leo. Martha did that too, but just because he stretched out his hand to her.

"Hey, you all right, Marth? I think Mum wants to talk to you." Leo told Martha with a warm smile, and looked at Maybel. She winked at him with a flirty smile. She liked Leo, he was a nice person.

"Sorry, Leo." Maybel cut in, grabbing his champagne and taking a sip. "Have you see Lazarus anywhere?" she added, giving him back his glass before Francine saw that. They both muffled a laugh.

"Yeah, well, he was getting cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago." Both Francine and the Doctor approached them, and Maybel sighed, ready to run. She was glad that Katerina told her to wear those shoes – maybe they were on very high heels, but they were also surprisingly comfortable.

"Ah, Doctor." Francine began, ready to talk to the Time Lord, but he ignored her.

"Where did they go?" he asked, worried about Martha's sister. Maybel apologised to Francine with look, and she seemed to accept it. She liked her more than she liked the Doctor. That's good.

"Upstairs, I think. Why?" Leo answered. Francine was trying to stop the Doctor, but he run past her, spilling her drink. Martha followed him, but Maybel handed a woman a pack of tissues.

"I am so, so sorry, Francine. He's always like that, you know, thinking fast. Sometimes I hate him for that. Hey, wait for me!" Maybe screamed after Martha and her friend. Jones stopped for a while, grabbed her hand and they both followed the Doctor into the lift.

"I don't understand" Martha gasped when they came back to the lift and the Doctor pressed the tight button. "She hates the Doctor, but you? Everybody loves you! That's not normal!" Maybel laughed, improving her hair with this strange look.

"Ach, you know." she began. "I have integrated the king of hell. He's spreading my charm throughout the universe. And boom, everybody loves me."

"I've met the king of hell, I suppose" the Doctor interrupted them, making Maybel close her eyes. She didn't know it he was joking, or if he was talking about _'The Satan's Pit'_. "Do not do anything without something in return. So, what do you have to do?"

"Ah, you know" Maybel shrugged. Martha was listening to them, trying not to laugh. "The end of the world, and taking care of your fat ass." she snorted with laughter, because she couldn't be that serious anymore. They laughed together, even if that sounded extremely likely. The lift opened, and the three of them entered the Lazarus's room once again.

"Where are they?" Martha asked, disappointed. She was bloody worried about Tish.

"Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up." the Doctor said and Maybel nodded, agreeing with him. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the room with it, finally pointing it upwards. "Got him."

"The top floor. The roof." Maybel immediately grabbed Martha by her hand and pulled her into the stairs direction, followed by the Doctor.

At the roof, there was a beautiful view at north west, at St Paul's Cathedral. With the tower of the Collegiate Church of St Saviour and St Mary Overie in the foreground. Maybel loved that view in the episode, but... she knew what happened next. They arrived at the roof, and saw how Tish was stroking Richard's face. Maybel winced – it was... ugh.

"Still can't take it in." Tish whispered, making Maybel fold her arms. Oh, that was... UGH.

"I'm still adjusting myself." Lazarus replied, proud of himself. "I've been working toward it for so many years, it's hard to believe the moment's finally arrived. "

"And is it like you expected?"

"I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-"

"Falls the Shadow." the Doctor finished instead of Richard, and he and Tish instantly looked at them. Maybel frowned. She knew the line too – it was 'The Hollow Men' by TS Eliot. Lazarus smiled indulgently.

"So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed." he said. Maybel shivered. Even his voice was wrong to her.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish asked, angry with her sister. Everyone ignored her question, but not Maybel.

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all." the Doctor replied to Lazarus, making Maybel smile a little. There was a human monster in front of them, and he was able to joke.

"You're right, Doctor." Lazarus laughed a bit, and Maybel felt the next shiver run down her spine. "One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more I'll get done in two or three or four."

"Doesn't work like that." the Doctor shook his head. "Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty. It's not the time that matters, it's the person." Oh, this quote. Maybel couldn't help but smile briefly.

_**Hey, remember when this show made sense?**_

_Shut up, brain, it still does, it always does. What helped me with my depression last year? What made me feel important? This freaking show. I'm alive only thanks to this!_ The brain didn't answer. Well, that made her happy, actually. _What makes me feel important? This show. And he._

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be." Lazarus answered, sure of himself.

"Or what a curse. Look at what you've done to yourself."

"Who are you to judge me?"

"Over here, Tish." Martha cut in.

"You have to spoil everything, don't you?" Tish moaned, still angry. "Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault." Maybel frowned. She forgot about that one thing. Was Martha really like that?

**_Well, she was supposed to fall in love with the Doctor, and she didn't. Seems like she fell in love with us._**

_Us? You mean me? Aw, how cute. But no, I don't think so. She likes us. We're like a sister for her. Just not like Tish._ The brain agreed, Maybel could feel that. Sometimes she felt like the brain wasn't a part of her, like it wasn't really her brain talking, more like... someone from the outside was talking through her brain.

TARDIS, maybe?

Tish approached them to give Martha a long lecture. Behind her back, Lazarus spasm and fell, and Maybel was ready to run away, but she grabbed the Doctor hand, and he didn't move. Ah, stupid script!

"Okay, shortcut!" Maybel gasped and grabbed Tish by her shoulders. "Tish, listen to me. This man is a monster. And no, it's not about that his age is a bit tricky, and it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones." Tish shook her head, furrowing and not believing her. "Okay. Tish. Look. Around." Jones listened to her. She saw the transformation in progress. Lazarus turned into a massive body scorpion with a human face, and Maybel grabbed Jones sisters hands and screamed in the top of her lungs:

"RUN!"

The Doctor sonicked the roof door shut and they run down the stairs. The stopped by the lifts and Maybel began to run around them, looking for another way out before the lift arrives. The stairs were the only way out.

When Martha was making sure that Tish was okay, Maybel already took her way down the stairs. The Doctor leaned over the railing to see her. "Maybel!" he screamed after her. Price stopped and looked up. "What the hell are you doing?!" the lights flickered as the creature tired to brake in. Then, the lights went out and the doors all closed.

"Running. I can never stop!" Maybel answered with a grin and continued to run. And the Doctor had to admit, she was very fast. "An intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts, seals the exits. And he must be breaking through that door. The stairs, come on! After me!" she added. The Doctor immediately followed her, and after a second, Martha and Tish did the same.

"How can you run so fast in these shoes?!" the Doctor asked, finally reaching Maybel. She laughed quietly to herself.

"Worked in theatre. Actually, played in several plays." she explained. "I can walk in them like a cat! You'll see!" the Doctor laughed along with her.

"Oh, looking forward to that!" he shouted, because there was a loud growl upstairs and everyone stopped. Everyone, except Maybel.

"Yep, he's inside!" she screamed. "We haven't got much time!" Maybel smiled to herself. Finally, they had to listen to her. Like seriously, she was the reason they had more time. They've reached the reception room, and Maybel breathed a sigh of relief. She was a little tired after the running, but also proud of herself.

"Tish, is there another way out of here?" the Doctor asked, looking around. He grabbed Maybel's hand tightly, making her stay close to him.

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now." Tish answered, still trying to have some rest after the awful lot of running down the stairs. Maybel noticed that she was getting used to it, because she quickly calmed her breath.

"Martha, setting fifty four. Hurry." Maybel said, throwing her sonic phone to her. Martha opened her eyes widely – Maybel gave her the sonic phone. Her one and only, precious sonic phone. Jones nodded and rushed to the doors with Tish, when the Doctor and Maybel went on the machine podium.

"Listen to me!" the Doctor screamed, paying everyone's attention to himself. "You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!" Maybel knew that they won't listen. Humans. If the world would be ending, they would be taking photos of it.

"Don't be ridiculous." some woman snapped. "The biggest danger here is choking on an olive." Maybel rolled her eyes, irritated. She pulled out a small revolver out of her bag and pointed it to a woman. The Doctor's eye's went wide. He saw her with a gun once. Last time it was in Canary Wharf, and it didn't mean anything good.

But to his surprise, a small smile curled into Maybel's lips. She pointed the gun upwards and shoot two times, making everyone duck. "Now!" she began, very calm. The Doctor watched as she was hiding the gun back to her bag. "Get the fuck out. Pretty please." After she said that, everyone went into the doors direction. "Ow. That actually worked..."

Then, the mutant Lazarus appeared on the mezzanine, and jumped down, smashing a table. Everyone began to panic. The Doctor squeezed Maybel's hand, getting ready to run again. She was actually pleased with that.

Lazarus went over to the Jones family, and Maybel gasped. She forgot about Leo, and she was very sorry for him. "Mum, get back!" he screamed, covering Francine with his own body. The mutant's tail sent a table flying. It hit Leo. Meanwhile, Martha got the exit door open.

Maybel tried to move and get closer to Leo, at least make sure that nothing more happened to him than in the series, but the Doctor was holding her hand very tightly. Like he wanted her to stay with him. "I don't want you to work on your own." the Doctor explained, and Maybel smiled to him, nodding. "I only know that you're safe when you're with me."

"And I only feel safe when I'm with you." she replied, and they both turned around, hearing a loud scream. The mutant stopped over the frozen woman and opened its jaws sideways. Then it brought its tail over, and the other mouth appeared. Maybel winced – it was definitely disgusting. A desiccated corpse fell to the floor, and Price closed her eyes, coming closer to the Doctor.

Francine went to help her son, and then Lazarus turned to them. Maybel opened her eyes, hearing Martha's mother's voice. "Lazarus! For God's sake, leave them alone!" she screamed, worried. The mutant turned towards the Doctor and Maybel, and she took a few steps back, now almost bumping into the Doctor. Martha run to her family, looking at the pair of people with disbelief.

"What's the point?" the Doctor continued, seeing that Maybel was barely holding her fear. "You can't control it. The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool. A vain old man who thought he could defy nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" Maybel pulled her friend behind her as she led the mutant off down a corridor.

That could sound weird, but Maybel loved this 'awful lot of running' thing. She knew that it was a big part of the _Doctor Who_, and above that, she knew that it was necessary. And – to her surprise – she didn't only get used to that, she began to fell in love with that.

Finally, after a long race down the hallway, they managed to close the doors to the basement behind them. Maybel pressed her index finger to Doctor's lips, making him stay quiet. He smiled softly, making her do the same. Of course she knew that he was going to say something.

The truth was, Maybel didn't know. She just saw him opening his mouth, getting ready to say anything stupid, probably about her walking quietly in these shoes. They both clambered amongst the pipes and control panels, when they heard a loud bang – Lazarus got in.

"Worked in the theatre, huh?" the Doctor whispered, pointing to Maybel's high heels, when they stopped for a second. Price rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Somehow you remind me of Catwoman now."

"That's not the best time for that." Maybel laughed quietly to herself. The Doctor glanced at her, passing by the next pipe. "Seriously, shut up."

"Oh, there is always time for an old good flirt."

"Except, we can't flirt. We're only friends, remember, stupid?"

For a second, there was sadness in Doctor's eyes, but she couldn't see that. Just friends, yeah. Like she wanted them to be something more after what he have done to her in Canary Wharf. It was not a surprise that Maybel didn't want to be 'something more than friends' with him. He knew, he knew that she hated him after that. Even if she was acting so fine, smiling and laughing all the time, she remembered.

Every time he was leaving her, even for second, she was panicking. And he saw that in her eyes – she didn't know what to do to stop him. She wanted to be with him to be sure that he was not leaving her. That fear in her eyes made him helpless. Maybel could easily call him selfish and leave, but she couldn't.

There was something that was stopping her from doing that, and the Doctor wanted to know what it is. And why she never wanted to stay with him for longer. In the TARDIS. Probably forever.

Finally, he found someone who could keep him company till the very end, and this person – ironically – wanted to be close to him but at the same time was running away from him. The irony of Maybel Price and her impossible actions.

"It's no good, Doctor. You can't stop me." Lazarus's voice snatched the Doctor out of his thoughts. Time Lord squeezed Maybel's hand, and she looked up at him, slightly surprised.

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?" the Doctor replied, leading Maybel deeper into the basement. Keep her as far away from this thing as it's possible, that was his mission for now.

"The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress."

"You call feeding on innocent people progress? You're delusional!"

"It is a necessary sacrifice."

"That's not your decision to make." Maybel cut in, very calmly. The Doctor put his arm around her, worried.

"And who's your lady friend?" Lazarus laughed creepy, and Maybel shivered. It was just wrong.

"You stay away from her!" the Doctor exclaimed almost immediately. Maybel felt her heart and breath racing. She was slowly getting used to be this close to the Doctor, but still, there was something that was making her feel... way too good in his arms. And now he was protecting her.

_**All you need is love, la la la la la!**_

_Not now, brain!_

The lights went on, and Maybel hold her breath, knowing what was above them. She didn't even look up, but the Doctor did. And that was a mistake. "Peek a boo." the mutant hissed, and the Doctor grabbed Maybel's hand again. Lazarus was hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh, hello." the Doctor whispered and run out down another corridor, pulling Maybel after him. He was trying to lead Maybel to the lift, but she turned into another direction, making him follow. They've reached the laboratory safely, and Price rushed to the desks.

"Light fitting, go!" Price instructed her friend, and the Doctor jumped on a bench to start to take a light fitting apart. Then, he turned on a Bunsen burner and snuffed out the flame. Along with Maybel, he pulled another tube off a gas fitting, and his behind another bench.

Lazarus entered the room, looking around. Maybel peered out from behind the bench to check out where he was, and then she joined the Doctor behind the next desk. "More hide and seek, Doctor? How disappointing. Why don't you come out and face me?" the mutant asked. The Doctor turned on as much gas as he could, and Maybel was getting ready to run again.

Both the Doctor and Maybel stood up, facing the monster. Price folded her arms and smiled mockingly. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? Why would we want to face that, hmm?" she asked, and run to the back door. The Doctor hit the light switch as they were leaving.

The laboratory went KaBOOM. Maybel covered her ears, laughing quietly to herself when she run into Martha. Jones hugged her tightly and gave her back the sonic phone. "I thought you might need it." she explained.

"How did you?" the Doctor asked, but wasn't able to finish his question, because Maybel cut in:

"She heard the explosion. She guessed it was you. You know. Trail of destruction. That's so you." They both nodded softly, agreeing. "Oh, we blasted Lazarus." Maybel clapped her hands, rather pleased with that fact. Martha frowned, surprised.

"Did you kill him?" she asked. Both the Doctor and Maybel shook their heads.

"More sort of annoyed him, I'd say." the Doctor replied, grabbing both woman's hands and pulling the down the corridor.

The three of people run into the reception room, and Maybel quickly grabbed Martha by shoulders. "Martha Jones, I love you and adore you, but please, now go to your family. Trust me and just do that." Maybel gasped, taking shallow breaths. Jones furrowed, not believing. Maybel gritted her teeth not to scream. "Listen to me. You remember what I told you this morning? I know what happens. So trust me, and go, before I make you do that by shooting under your feet." Martha raised her eyebrows and saluted, running out of the room. "What now? We've just gone round in a circle." Maybel turned to the Doctor, playing Martha's part.

_**It's very tight in there, you know about that?**_

_Better than I probably should, brain._

_**I like your thinking.**_

"We can't lead him outside. Come on, get in." The Doctor said, literally dragging her into the sonic microfield manipulator chamber. The mutant was outside.

"He knows that we're here, right?" Maybel asked, knowing that he was thinking better when he was talking to someone. The Doctor shook his head.

"Yeah, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us." he replied, looking down at her face. Maybel smiled gently.

"But we're trapped." she summed up their situation.

"Well, yeah, that's a slight problem." he admitted. "However, once you said that being stuck with me is not that bad." Price rolled her eyes. Actually, she did, and so did Rose.

"Please, tell me that you have a plan." she put a finger on his lips to stop him from interrupting her. "And I'm begging you, don't tell me that the plan was to get inside here and then you'd come up with another plan." the Doctor shrugged, thinking about how pretty her eyes were in this light.

**_The basic thought of every man. How pretty the girl is..._**

Maybel have more room for manoeuvre, so she slowly pulled out the sonic screwdriver out of his inside pocket. He thanked her with a single nod. "Here we are. Improvise." she added. The Doctor grinned and slid down to the floor and opened a panel. Maybel moved her feet to make it easier for him. He started to work with the wires and processors he found there. Maybel sighed. "So... it's not alien?"

"No, for once it's strictly human in origin. Why are you asking, you know." he replied, still working. Maybel nodded softly, looking at the shadow of Lazarus appearing on the right side.

"It helps you. You're thinking better with that." the Doctor stopped for a second, ready to say 'well', but instead of that he only shrugged softly. "Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant. So it's a throwback."

"Some option that evolution rejected for you millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake." the Doctor said, still working. Maybel was begging God to let her live, even if she knew that nothing is going to happen to them.

"It's like Pandora's box." Maybel smiled, thinking about the Pandorica. The Doctor agreed with her, humming something.

"Exactly. Wear these shoes more often, would ya?" he asked, making her chuckle a bit. Outside, the mutant pressed the big red button.

"Shit." Maybel swore under her breath. "Doctor... it sounds like he's switched the machine on. And that's not good, is it?" Maybel asked, a little nervous. The Doctor stopped his work for a while, looking at the doors with this dreamy face.

"Well, I was hoping it was going to take him a little bit longer to work that out." he whispered, more to himself than to Maybel. Price knew that he was going to work it out, so she wasn't worried that much.

"Tell me what are you doing." Maybel demanded, trying to distract herself, and get him busy. The Doctor looked up at her, glancing at her legs and black, short dress. Then, he went back to work with a smith on his face.

"I'm trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it. That won't kill him, though. When he transforms, he's three times his size. Cellular triplication. So he's spreading himself thin." the capsule began to work, and Maybel moved slightly, nervous.

"Doctor..."

"Just one more!" he screamed.

Just then, the machine turned off and Maybel breathed out a sigh of relief. Before that, there was a big blast of energy that threw the mutant backwards. The machine stopped and the Doctor and Maybel come out slowly. "I owe you" Maybel patted the Doctor on the shoulder.

"Nope, everything is clear now. You saved my life too many times." he replied, walking over the naked Lazarus lying in the middle of the room. "Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice." Maybel laughed softly, shaking her head with pity.

"He seem human again. But Eliot saw that, too. This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper." Maybel said. "Martha was supposed to be here with you." she added, waiting for his reaction.

The Doctor instantly looked at her, his eyes sparkling with hope. "What like... you told her to go, right?" he asked, approaching her. Maybel turned away, trying not to blush. "Maybel, you TOLD her to go, why?"

Price took a deep breath, but then she forced a smile and looked him in the eyes. And then she saw it. This hope. This stupid hope. Oh, how she wanted to ignore the whole plot and just let it in! She was slowly falling in love with 10, and she wanted to meet 11 so much... she always thought that he was the best Doctor.

And then she met 10. The real Tenth Doctor, not this from show played by David Tennant. She promised herself that she would stay with him when he will turn into 11, but damn it, she fell in love with this Doctor.

And the thought that he was about to change could never leave her mind.

"Well." she sighed, biting her lower lip. What should she say? _'Yes, I wanted to stay with you in this tight place because I'm madly in love with you and it was a great opportunity to be THAT close'_? Nope.

Luckily for Maybel, Martha rushed into the room with a few man. They took away Lazarus, covering him in a red blanket, and Maybel run away, afraid of this very awkward talk with the Doctor. Soon, she found herself in Leo's arms, because she bumped at him as soon as she left the Lazarus Laboratories building.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry" she murmured, flushing softly. "Leo. Good to see you. Ah, Mrs Jones. We still haven't finished our chat. I mean- you. And the Doctor. He's always so..." she couldn't finish, because the Doctor joined them and immediately received a hard slap from Francine. That made Maybel go: 'ouch'.

"Keep away from my daughter." she shouted, angry. Martha stepped further, grabbing her mother's shoulders. "And you, Maybel, keep away from him, too!"

"Mum, what are you doing?" Martha asked, truly surprised. The Doctor rubbed his sore cheek, wincing. It didn't hurt more than the slap he received from Maybel last time in New New York. Thank God.

"All of the mothers, every time." he grumbled, and Maybel went over to him, wanting to comfort him somehow. She took his hand and smiled, trying to break that strange situation that they were both in.

"He is dangerous. I've been told things." Francine explained to her daughter, grabbing Maybel's shoulder. Price shrugged her hand off, staying close to the Doctor.

"What are you talking about?" Martha still didn't understand, so Francine frowned.

"Look around you. Nothing but death and destruction." she finished, watching the ambulance leaving with Lazarus inside. Maybel sighed and turned to Martha's mother.

"This isn't his fault. He saved you, all of you. You should be thanking him." Maybel's voice was soft and calm, but the Doctor knew that she was screaming inside. No one could ever say something bad about her Doctor, not anymore. From this day on.

"And it was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place. I'd say technically, it's her fault." Leo said, receiving an elbow from his sister. Tish only rolled her eyes, slightly offended. There was a big crash behind them, so Maybel immediately run off to investigate, following the Doctor.

Then, she stopped in the middle of her way.

"Martha, are you coming?" she asked with this crazy smile, and Jones rushed to her, ignoring her mother screaming in the distance. She caught up with Maybel and they linked their hands, laughing. When they reached the ambulance, the back of the car was opened, and it only contained desiccated corpses.

"Lazarus, back from the dead. Should have known, really." the Doctor said to himself, and Maybel shook her head with a pity, gently rolling her eyes. The man scanned everything with the screwdriver.

"Where's he gone?" Martha asked, looking at Maybel. Price only shrugged, pointing to the church.

"Cathedral. It's Southwark Cathedral." Maybel explained.

The golden trio run into the church.

* * *

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha Jones asked another important question, and Maybel thought for a second. Then she glanced at the Doctor. From the moment of their talk in the reception room, they didn't exchange a word.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" the Doctor and Maybel said in union. Martha nodded softly, agreeing. They walked carefully up the nave to the altar. Lazarus was shivering behind it, wrapped in the red blanket he got in the ambulance.

" I came here before, a lifetime ago." he whispered. The Doctor stopped Maybel and Martha from coming closer. "I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz." Maybel said instead of the Doctor. He closed his eyes for a moment. Lazarus turned to them.

"You've read about it." he smiled. The Doctor shook his head gently.

"I was there." Time Lord replied. Lazarus laughed, making Maybel shiver again.

"You're too young."

"So are you."

Lazarus laughed again, but then his body made painful cracking sounds. "In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again. So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it." Martha linked her arm with Maybel's. They both shared a scared glance.

"That's what you were trying to do today?" the Doctor asked, circling the man. He looked up at Maybel for a second, just to make sure she was all right. She flashed him a weak smile.

"That's what I did today." Lazarus answered, noticing how the Doctor and Maybel were looking at each other. They both immediately broke the eye contact.

"What about the other people who died?" Maybel asked suddenly, trying to make him forget about that. Lazarus smirked.

"Ah. You were in the basement with him. Overprotective much, eh, Doctor?" Richard turned to the Time Lord, but he didn't answer. The Doctor only looked away. Lazarus understood that there was something going on, and there were more important things to talk about. "About the people, they were nothing. I changed the course of history."

Maybel snorted with sarcastic laughter.

"Any of them might have done too." she pointed out. "You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that." Maybel said, although she knew that she was lying. Well, sort of. Was Jack still human? Was she still human and able to die?

"No, miss. Avoiding death, that's being human." somehow, Maybel knew that he was right. But hearing that, she only shrugged and crossed her arms. "It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more successful."

"Look at yourself. You're mutating!" the Doctor shouted. "You've no control over it. You call that a success?"

"I call it progress. I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human."

Maybel felt as a bright smile was appearing on her lips. That was just amazing in the Doctor – even if they were nothing, for him they were always spectacular and impossible. Lazarus convulsed again.

"He's going to change again any minute." Martha whispered to Maybel and the Doctor, and they both focused on the Lazarus. Price nodded.

"He knows."

"I know." the Doctor shot a glare at Maybel, who only raised her eyebrow, still smiling. "If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

"Up there. Will work. Believe me." Maybel replied, before Lazarus but in again.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor. Maybe you are older than you look."

_**Ouch. That hurts.**_

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one." the Doctor began to circle Lazarus again. "In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you, tired of watching everything turn to dust. If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone." he looked up at Maybel, and she felt the tears appearing in her eyes. Jesus, she knew the episode, but it never made her so emotional before.

"That's a price worth paying."

"Is it?"

_**Second ouch.**_

_Oh, my poor fangirl heart._

"I will feed soon." the mutant added, and the Doctor shook his head slightly.

"I'm not going to let that happen." he whispered. Martha took a few steps forward, and Maybel did nothing to stop her. She didn't want to expose. It was enough for her for one day.

"Leave him, Lazarus!" Jones shouted, and Maybel felt the corner of her mouth lifting up. "He's old and bitter. I thought you had a taste for fresher meat."

"Martha, no!" the Doctor managed to scream, before Jones grabbed Maybel's hand and they both run, when Lazarus lunged for them. "What are you doing?! Have you gone mad?!"

"Shut up, she's trying to keep you out of trouble!" Maybel yelled back, running up the narrow spiral staircase with Martha. "Doctor, the tower!" Lazarus had to keep stop as he mutated, and Maybel was actually very thankful that he did. Martha stopped for a second, and at least she tried, because Maybel pulled her friend with her, forcing her to flee further.

"Did you hear that?" Martha asked, trying to keep up, but it was really hard for her. Which was actually surprising, because Martha's heels were way smaller than Maybel's.

"He's changed again. Keep moving. We've got to lead him up" Maybel explained, not even tired yet.

The Doctor went back to the transept, underneath the central tower, and looked for them. He was worried. Bloody worried. If he would lose any of them, he would probably be very, very broken. "Where are they?" he whispered to himself. "Martha?! Maybel?!"

Maybel stopped and looked down from the passageway in the clerestory, waving to him with a bright smile. "Hello!" she laughed. Martha finally managed to get to her. "I would love to talk, but now I'm trying to escape a fucking enormous monster which wants to eat me and my best friend, apparently. Hope you understand, Romeo! Find me another day! I'll be here in my room, waiting for you! Or in the bell tower!" Maybel laughed even harder, but Martha was far away from happiness. She grabbed her friend's hand. The mutant was heading their way. The Doctor head for the organ loft and got out the screwdriver.

"Hypersonic sound waves. Inspired." he whispered, sticking it into the power socket. Then he started pulling out stops.

Underneath the big Peter bell, Maybel and Martha closed the doors behind them and Maybel sonicked them with her phone, hoping it will give them at least a second more.

"There's nowhere to go. We're trapped!" Martha screamed in fear, but Maybel only pushed her gently, making her go even upper.

"This is where we had to bring him. He knows what he's doing. We have to trust him." The loud bang from the beneath, and soon the mutant showed himself. Maybel covered Martha with her body, just like she would do if Tish was there. "Stay behind me. If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs. You should have enough time."

"But-"

"Just do it, Martha, do it."

The mutant tried to clamber across the gap under the bell, instead of going around the wooden frame. At the same time, the Doctor pressed on both pedals and started playing. Lazarus began to lash with its tail, hitting Maybel.

She squealed when she caught to the bottom of the wooden walkway. And she was screaming.

"Maybel!" Martha screamed, her voice cutting through the air like lightning. "Hold on! Get away from her!" she turned to Lazarus. Maybel managed to press some random buttons on her phone, and in the organ loft, the numbers changed to eleven.

The Doctor laughed happily, when the organ notes reverberated, hurting the mutant as well as Maybel and Martha. And that was when Maybel started to lose her grip. The mutant fell to the cathedral floor below. The Doctor instantly stopped playing when he heard the crash, and went to look if it wasn't Maybel for sure. A naked man was lying on the flagstones amid a shower of broken wood.

Maybel screamed when her fingers slipped just as Martha grabbed her wrist. "I've got you. Hold on." she said, pulling her onto the walkway. They both collapsed, holding onto each other tightly.

"Maybel?!" the Doctor called. Maybel and Martha looked at each other, both smiling slightly.

"I'm okay!" Maybel yelled back with a trembling voice, and he breathed out a sigh of relief. "We're both okay!" Price looked at Martha again. "Thank you. You're magnificent."

"At least there is some fun with you two!" Martha replied, and the two of them laughed quietly. They both knew that they will have to walk down the stairs, both for now, they were still in shock and couldn't do that. "Let's just sit here for a second more. Or three. Or eleven."

* * *

As the Doctor closed Lazarus' eyes, he turned back into an old man. Then he run to meet Martha and Maybel. "I didn't know you could play?" Martha asked, a little bit confused. Maybel and the Doctor shrugged.

"Oh, well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up." Maybel rolled her eyes, not impressed by his actions. Martha laughed, seeing her reaction.

"Hmm. Especially about playing loud."

"Sorry?"

"Never mind" Maybel cut in, her eyes sparkling with sadness. "I guess I'll be going now. It was a long day and all I really want is to rest in my lovely bed. Alone." she added, making the Doctor and Martha frown in surprise. "It was good to see you, though... and I'll see you again very soon, I guess. Just give me some time, I really need it."

"You won't even come around for coffee?" Martha asked, disappointed, and Maybel shook her head.

"No, but don't worry, soon I'll stay for a coffee. With an old friend." Maybel kissed the Doctor on his cheek, then hugged Martha. "Gotta go and meet someone before I'll rest, I suppose."

"Who?"

"Well, a new friend, I guess."

And she disappeared with a quiet bang.

* * *

**_Oh Jesus Christ. Sorry it took so long, again... but the school started. GOD, I HATE SCHOOL. Seriously, sitting here at home, eating fish fingers and ice-creams everyday under my sweet, TARDIS-blue blanket, with a cup of hot chocolate, it's not that bad. I could do that forever._**

**_But life goes on and I need to work. So to be honest, I don't really know when the next chapter will appear. Don't hate me for that._**

**_And see? You wanted the Master, I wanted the Master... we all wanted the Master, so here he is. Hope you like it. Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, right? Oh, you'll see. There will be a lot of snogging, that's a spoiler for you!_**

**_ .Fortune: Well here you go! I actually liked your ideas, so well... I'm going to use them, somehow. She won't get kidnapped by the Master (though I LOVED that idea, seriously), but don't worry, she's going to meet with him again after the 3rd season, right? And thank you so much for the review! I love it when you're rambling, it's a nice rambling :D_**

**_LadyDream3512: I know, right? The Doctor. Jealous about himself. I just HAVE to write that one. Soon, my child, soon... And here it goes about Maybel being "half Time Lady" (that's what she told Sarah once): One heart, and she can't regenerate, she can only heal herself. Pretty fast, which is funny. The biggest change appeared in her head. She's clever, her memory got better. That's how she can remember most of the script. And she knows more that she should. Well, and about Maybel meeting the Master - at first, she is going to be afraid of him, but then? Oh. Jesus Christ. I wish I didn't write anything now XD_**

**_Timey-Wimey Somn-Like Lass: Thank you! I like working on things like that. And I think it turned out pretty well, because I worked really hard on it (also, I'm working on another one, but shhhh, it's a spoiler for you). And if everything will went well, she's going to meet 11 in the next chapter! It'll be one of her self-adventures, and boom. You'll see! Don't worry, I'm not going to kill her. At least... not yet (just kidding... or not?). And now you know how she can run in the high heels! Not many womans can do that, but my auntie does that everyday (seriously, she's running like some kind of a sprinter in them, I can't believe in it when I'm watching her)._**

**_And that's all for today. _**

**_Oh! Almost forgot! I promised my best friend that I will tell you about our latest project! It's called "Geronimo!" and it's just the Lodger. With us. Me and her. Crazy, but oh well... if you would like to see my ugly face (and hear my horrible accent) you can go there: user/TimeLadiesProduction and tell me what you think._**

**_Or don't tell me. I'm not sure if I want to know. But I promised that and... shit. Why would I do that._**

**_And review! I'll send you a virtual hug, I promise!_**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


	21. Voodoo Child

"I need a break." Maybel said, when she fell down on her bed, closing her eyes. She didn't even have strength to take her clothes off. "I need a day off. Two days off."

Maybel just came back from the last adventure with the Doctor, The Lazarus Experiment. She couldn't think about anything else than the letter from the Master. Oh, exactly. No sleeping yet. She had to meet the Master. Maybel moaned and dragged herself out of bed. And when she was pressing the main button on her phone, she was praying that it was going to take her to the Master.

* * *

A cold breeze crooked Maybel's golden hair, leaving a mess around her face. She swore under her breath, seeing a young man sitting on a bench in front of the Welsh National War Memorial in Cardiff. The Master. Price took a deep breath – she wasn't actually ready for this meeting, but she knew that if she would wait longer, things could happen that she wouldn't be able to fix.

"Good Morning, Mister Saxon." she said, stopping behind the bench. She folded her arms with a fake smirk, trying to act like she wasn't afraid of him. The man turned to her, his lips broke into a broad smile. Maybel had to admit that he was charming.

_**Of course he is charming, he is the Master.**_

_God damn it, I think I like him._

There was something is his way of acting that made Maybel feel relaxed a bit more. "Oh, Miss Price, I suppose? I think you could easily call me by my real name. So, name me, prove me that you are the woman who knew too much." Harold Saxon pointed to the seat next to himself. Maybel sat down on the bench and looked him in the eyes. Something was making her do that.

"Master." she whispered, more to herself than to him. But the Master smiled even brighter and kissed the top of her hand. Maybel bit her lower lip. Oh, something was wrong, and it was very, very wrong. It just felt wrong. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Somehow."

"Oh, but the pleasure is all mine." he replied, gently nodding. Maybel did the same, taking it as the way of greeting. "I was looking forward to this day. It's a very beautiful day, by the way. A little bit too windy, though..."

"I'm sorry" Maybel cut in sheepishly. "Are we here to talk about weather? Because if we are, then I need to disappoint you, I'm not interested. What do you want from me, huh?" She asked bluntly, not afraid. Saxon, or the Master she should call him, licked his lips still curled into a smile, making her blink nervously a few times.

"I've told you, that I only wanted to meet you. That's all." Saxon paused for a moment, when a young woman and a man walked past them, playing with a young girl. She stopped, seeing Maybel, but Price didn't know why. Not then, not right away. Then, when the pair with a kid left, she realised that it was little Amelia. The same Amelia that she saved from the Titanic. Maybel hold her breath, seeing that the Master was watching the pair leaving. "You see" he began. "I've met this little girl, Amelia, and she told me about a great catastrophe. You know, big ship, a lot of death. And she told me that someone saved her. She didn't mention the Doctor – which I was really surprised about – she mentioned you."

"Leave her alone." Maybel hissed through her teeth. She was angry, and ready to protect these people with her own life.

_**That's not fair. The Doctor is turning you into himself.**_

_He turned me into himself from the very first second I've met him._

The Master chuckled a bit, seeing how determined Maybel was. She was a mystery to him, but she was definitely a very interesting and pretty mystery. "Look at you." he whispered, pulling her closer. Maybel closed her eyes, surprised how quickly he did that.

But being honest, she wasn't complaining.

"Very clever, very pretty, very mysterious and impossible."

"Ah." Maybel laughed a bit, opening her eyes just to meet Saxon's eyes. She blinked few times, trying to forget about them. Because it just felt wrong, again. "You see, Master... only one man can call me impossible. And only one man can call me clever."

"Is that the Doctor? I should have known that he will get the girl in the end. That's a pity. You're very interesting. Beautiful, I might even say." Saxon gently reached his hand up to tuck some hair behind her ear. And Maybel was still trying to understand what was going on.

_Am I afraid of him, or I am amazed by him? _

_**What the hell? Is that a difference?**_

"Well. Just because he is hot and smart, doesn't mean that he will get every girl in the end."

"So I still got a chance?"

"Sorry. You're bit late. I wasn't talking about myself." Maybel covered her mouth with her hand. She said too much. Master smirked. "Or was I? Still don't know."

"The impossible girl in love with the Doctor. How amazing is that, ha! Never saw anything like that. How do you know everything, anyway? If I may ask." he was nice to her, or at least, he was trying to be nice to her. The Master knew that she liked the Doctor now; God knew what he was going to do with that.

"Parallel universe, parallel dimension, choose your words. I've made my choice. I stayed here. Something clicked in my mind, and now I know everything. That's all you need to know. Simple. Why is everybody asking about that?" she wondered aloud, crossing her legs and arms. The Master shrugged. "I almost forgot to ask. Do you know Rogue Traders? It's a band. They've got this song... _Voodoo Child_. You should listen to it."

Maybel stood up and was ready to go, but then the Master grabbed her hand, stopping her. She sighed. She wanted to go; she actually never wanted to see him again. Not anymore. And knowing that she will have to made her feel powerless.

"Maybel, if you know what happens, you probably already know my plan for the nearest future. I want to say that I'm sorry." Saxon said. That made Maybel look at him, frowning in surprise.

"No you're not" she whispered, snatching her hand from his grasp. She took few steps back, pulling out her mobile phone. She was ready to disappear, and they both knew that. "You're not sorry. You're never sorry. But you know what?" she tilted her head a little, smirking. "It's kinda hot."

Puff. And she was gone.

"Parallel universe, you say..." Saxon smiled to himself. "We'll see what we can do with that."

* * *

**_Ok, so I want you guys to know that I'm alive and I'm trying to create something. This is just a quick thing, to let you know that school haven't killed me... yet. Now, the reviews... I feel like they are some kind of healing thing..._**

**_luckk18: Did you just... said... wrote... CAS? CASTIEL? Oh my God, I need his ass here, he could help me, seriously... anyway, kissing, snogging... oh, just give me one more chapter, or two. I'm not sure how long Maybel's trip will be, not yet, I've wrote the first page and still don't know how it will end, so... Let's just say: there will be a kiss. That's a spoiler for you._**

**_Time-LadyMararder: I'm actually very happy that you've mentioned me in your story - it was really nice to know that I'm an inspiration to you. Well, sort off. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw that your character is young - I mean, I always loved to see the Doctor as a father to one of his companions, but nor Moffat or R.T.D weren't that nice to me to make a companion like that (like actually a KID, 13 maybe 14 year old - imagine that when one day she/he says "dad" to him and he actually doesn't know what to do! That would be so cute...). Anyway, about your story. You really need to add paragraphs. Thus, the story is easier to read and it automatically gives you more readers. _****Pix can be a very interesting character, and having something to come back to (like a boyefriend or even a friend in OUR universe) would be a nice variety. You know what I mean? That's all I can say... hope it helped you at least a bit! :3**

**__****Angel of Randomosity: Overprotective is his second name here, I guess XD  
**

**__****LittleMissFortune: Good ideas can never go to waste! D: I mean, your ideas are asdgrfdcgt AMAZING. Why don't you write your own story about Doctor Who, huh? I would DEFINITELY read it! Yes, continue your rambling, I love your rambling... didn't I already tell you that? Nah, nevermind, I'm just going to repeat it everytime you review.**

**__****Timey-Wimey Somn-Like Lass: Oh my God, someone actually killed the main character, like, forever? Gosh, can't imagine not-happy ending story! It's just... weird! I mean, it's definitely good (since we all love feels and pain and crying over fictional characters), but... still, ugh. I would jump off a cliff. You know one day I was just sitting in my room, watching videos on YouTube, and I suddenly clicked "Amy Pond - Paradise". It was about "Eleventh Hour", if I remember well. I saw Eleven and the first thing that came to my mind was: "Geez, he's such and idiot". Something about month later, I was bored. I was really bored, it was summer, and I was bored. And suddenly I came up with that idea: "Oh, that video looked good, about this man in a bowtie, this idiot...". And boom. I fell in love. I watched "Eleventh Hour" and I decided to watch the first season, but Eleven was my first Doctor and I will love him till the end of time. *Spoiler for you: Eleven is going to appear in the 22 chapter, or 23, i'm not sure yet.*  
**

**__****Guest: 1) Numbers, well. They seem like random numbers but they are not. They are appearing where ever Maybel would go. For the record: Maybel has three names (Maybel Leorna Price); she can spend only 3 minutes in the TARDIS (oh, something is coming...); she waited for 3 minutes for the Doctor and Rose to appear in "The End Of The World"; there is a lot of things that these numbers are connected with (like 11 is for the Eleventh Doctor, but also, you're going to see more connections soon). It's like the universe is trying to tell her something: or is it something else? The TARDIS, maybe?... think about it. Look in the previous chapters. Everything will become clear soon, don't worry!**

**__****2) Gosh, I dunno, I'm just writing it, thinking: "Maybel is me, come on, how would I act?", and it works for me. **

**__****3) Awww, thank you! I don't feel cool, actually, but if you're saying that I am... then maybe I am! :3**

**__****That's all. I'm not going to ask you for more reviews. You review if you want to, right? Love you all! And thank you for being with me even if I'm gone for so long!**

**__****(Also, I've made another trailer for "The Oldest Story In The Universe". Link is in the profile description. If you want to check it out, I would be very happy! And let me know what you think... if you want, of course.)**

**__****xoxo, Lokirka.**


	22. The Strangers, Part I

**SUMMER**

Maybel opened her eyes slowly. Something went wrong. Something went terribly wrong. Her head was pounding; she felt pain in all over her body. That wasn't right. Where was she? Ah. She met the Master. And then something... snapped.

But what happened? She pressed the button, she pressed the right button, right? Right. So where the hell was she?

Maybel got up slowly, still messaging her head with one hand, and supporting the wall with the other one. She was so confused. What the hell happened, where was she? Oh, right... she was in the metal room, with doors destroyed by some explosion. She looked around. It looked like there was no one here since a very long time. A bank safe? Probably... but an old one. **VERY** old one. She stood up and pulled out her mobile phone, seeing that it was ringing.

"Damn it, Jack, where the hell am I?" she tried to talk to him, but there was only silence in the receiver. She swore under her breath, hearing some strange clicking. She frowned. What the hell?

Maybel pulled out her gun and left the safe, trying not to make any noise. Yep. That was definitely a bank. But... it was old. And there was no one in. No humans, no aliens. Just silence and this strange clicking. Nature was taking over, so she figured out that whoever lived here, he left many years ago.

"What the fuck is that?!" she screamed, seeing a strange, humanoid creature running to her. It was making this noise, the clicking. When it came closer to her, it began to growl and Maybel was just too shocked to react.

"Shoot!" she heard a voice coming from the main doors. There was an older man with a shotgun standing in there. A few moments later, after two bullets hit the strange creature, it fell to the ground, not moving. The clicking stopped too. "Damn, you look like you've never seen a Clicker before."

"A Clicker?" Maybel asked, couching at the monster. "You call this thing a Clicker? What even is it?"

"Who are you?" a man frowned, approaching her. "Are you one of the Fireflies?" he pointed the gun at her again, but when she stood up with her hands in the air, he lowered it a bit.

"Fireflies? Do I look like a damn Firefly?" she asked, offended. A man laughed quietly, hiding a shotgun into his backpack. "Where am I?"

"In Boston, and where else? You don't even know where you are? Damn girl, what the hell happened to you? You don't know what the Clicker is, you don't know where you are, something big must have happened..."

"Boston?" Maybel wondered aloud, interrupting a man. "Okay, this is still Earth then?"

"Sure it is. This is our planet, sweetie. How long have you been here, and how long have you been sleeping?" the stranger laughed again, and Maybel looked around, confused as hell. This was Earth? Where were the people, then? All of them?

"Oh, I've got so many questions..."

"I see... listen. Maybe we should go to the quarantine zone. You seem to be hurt." man pointed to her arm, and she spotted the dark stain on her red jacket. She swore under her breath. "Everything will be fine."

"What, what quarantine zone? And if this is Earth, where are the people?" Maybel asked, trying to understand what was going on around her. A man shook his head with a pity, just as if she asked about something obvious. She frowned slightly; a little bit scared of the situation she was in.

"Are you serious? You've really asked about that?"

"What year is this?"

"2033." Maybel hit her forehead with her hand, and leaned against the wall, sitting on the messy floor. "Hey. Is everything all right?"

"Listen, I don't belong here!" she screamed, raising her hands in defeat. "I saw Earth in the future, and I'm pretty sure it didn't look like... like that!" Maybel pointed to the place there were in, and her new friend watched her closely. "I'm from 2013; I swear... this must have been a crack again..."

"Sorry. I'm not keeping up. A little help here?" he begged, crouching down next to her. "I know it's hard, but this is our world now, we've got to live with it."

"You don't understand..." Maybel was slowly giving up. She pulled out her mobile phone and was ready to come back to her world, her magnificent world with the Doctor and Jack by her side, but... the screen was black. "No, no! Don't do this to me! Not now! Shit!" she screamed, hiding the device back to her bag.

She was stuck. Again, apparently.

"You need to explain to me everything you just said. And... I think we started in the wrong way. My name is Maybel Leorna Price, also called Maybel Motherfucking Price."

"Joel Simm. Nice to meet you." Joel helped her to get up. "Come on. I'll bind up your wound as soon as we'll be back to the camp."

"Hey, one more thing" Maybel stopped before leaving the building with him. "Why would you create a quarantine zone? There was some epidemic? That's why there are no people around?" Joel smiled to himself, grabbing her hand. She couldn't understand what was she doing wrong.

"I'll explain when we will get there."

* * *

Maybel followed Joel thought an abandoned city, which really was Boston after all. She couldn't believe in all that stuff, it was just too hard for her. People must have left a long time ago – everything was already covered in mud, grass, and flowers at some places. Nature was taking over. Maybel was still looking around, slightly afraid of the Clickers.

Finally, they've reached the gates of the quarantine zone, and two strangers with guns checked her health with some weird device. They did the same to Joel, but he seemed to be used to this. Maybel didn't know why she trusted him – he was way older than her, probably in late 40s. Dark hair and eyes were making him look mysterious, but Maybel wasn't afraid of him. He was very nice to her.

Joel leaded her to his house and told her to sit down at the table in the kitchen. Everything was old, and Maybel was beginning to understand why was he so nervous about her clothes before (because on their way to the quarantine zone he mentioned something about being a lady, to which she responded quickly: "I would better be a badass then a lady", even if her dress was saying something different).

Simm left the room in searching for first aid kit, and Maybel slowly got up from the chair. Quietly, she approached the kitchen cupboards and picked up and old photography. Joel was on it, with a young girl. Maybel smiled to herself softly, thinking if the girl was safe now.

She had no idea what was going on in this place, but she was terrified by everything she saw.

"What are you doing?" she heard behind herself, so she quickly put the photo back at the cupboards, spinning around to see Joel. He was standing in the doorway, holding a small, metal, red and white box. "I've found the first aid kit." he explained to her, and Maybel nodded, sitting back at her place.

"That girl." Maybel whispered, when he began to clean up her wound. "Is she your daughter? Where is she now?"

"Dead." he replied quickly, not looking at her. "We've just met, and you're asking me personal questions. That's not fair."

Maybel felt how her cheeks are turning red, so she quickly looked at the wound to check how serious it was. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine. It today's world, death is a better thing than becoming one of _**them**_."

"Them?" Maybel asked, frowning. "Listen, Joel. I think we need to make everything clear now. I've been pulled across, from a different universe, I think... that happened to me once before, but then it had a reason, and this time it happened just like that... back in my universe, in this year this planet is full of life and happiness."

"What are you trying to say?" Joel was still trying to clean up her wound, and Maybel winced slightly when he touched it with a cotton with hydrogen peroxide. "That you're from a parallel universe?"

"Exactly. I know it's probably hard to believe, but-"

"I believe you. Seriously, I've seen many things in my life. And that would explain why you appeared in the middle of Boston. Plus, that would explain your clothes and strange accent." Joel laughed quietly, throwing away red from the blood cotton ball. Maybel frowned, pretending that she was offended by that.

"Hey, that's not my fault that I'm British." she said, wincing again when he was slowly wrapping her arm with bandage. "I don't understand anything. Please, explain."

"Okay, it's done" Joel whispered, more to himself that to her, when he finished binding up her wound. She thanked him with a single nod. Joel sat down at the table in front of her and smiled gently. "So, the infection started about twenty years ago. It started in the cities."

"What infection?" Maybel cut in, curious. If it wasn't anything serious, she could try to fix that. She was a genius after all.

"Cordyceps Brain Infection, also called CBI. It's a parasitic fungus. The fungus grows while the host is still alive, taking away their higher brain function, and with it, their humanity, and causing The Infected to become hyper-aggressive. As the infection progresses, they lose their sight as a result of fungal growth over most of the head and damage to their visual cortex. These infected develop a primitive form of echolocation to compensate. Over a very long time, they will eventually develop hardened fungal plates over most of their body. If the fungus kills the host, the host's body will grow stalk-like fungal projections which release infectious spores. The infection can also be spread through bites from living hosts. Hosts can only be infected while alive, so watch out not to get bitten." when he finished, Maybel let out a long sigh. That wasn't helping her at all.

_**Oh, great. The last thing we need. A zombie apocalypse.**_

_Dear God, it's worst then zombie apocalypse!_

Joel gently took her hand, which was lying on the table. They smiled to each other. "Public reaction to the Infected has been catastrophic." he continued, so Maybel didn't stop looking in his eyes. One part of her was curious and wanted to hear more, the other one wanted to hide and never come out. "As the vicious fungus has taken hold of the majority of the population, spreading havoc far and wide, the pandemic causes the total breakdown and destruction of society through widespread violence; the failure of martial law to contain the outbreak, the military's increasingly violent efforts to censor information, and the near-extinction of mankind. The Fireflies – a militia group formed in response to military oppression–have conducted a mostly futile war against the dysfunctional government. The group is one of the few remaining organization that believe they can create a vaccine through study of the fungus and its hosts. Those who are clear of infection are ordered by martial law to reside within a Quarantine Zone. The military at one point bombed areas outside the Quarantine zones to withhold the infected and executes anyone suspected of infection on sight."

"That's why they stopped us the entrance" Maybel spotted, and Joel nodded at her. "They were checking if we were not infected..."

"Now, about the Infected ones." Joel carried on. "There are few stages of infection. **Runners** are the first stage of the Infected who have recently entered their transformation. Since the eyes are first targeted by the infection, Runners have poor eyesight, but maintain many human instincts. For example, their moans are still human, just like their overall appearance. However, a way to tell them apart from normal survivors is their usually glowing eyes. Their body language is sluggish while they are passive and makes it seem as if they are trying to resist the fungus. **Stalkers** are the second stage of the Infected. They have the vision and speed of Runners, although are more similar in appearance to Clickers. The most notable trait that defines the 'Stalkers' is the croaking sound they make, and that they seem to have some use of intelligence or discretion when chasing a victim - they will strafe and take cover, eventually closing in on the victim. **Clickers** are the third stage of the Infected that have had prolonged exposure to the fungus. They are completely blind, but manoeuvre through areas using echolocation, which produces the clicking sound that they are named after. They appear to be much less human than Runners, with faces that are skewed and scarred by fungus growing out of their infected brains, out of their eye sockets and over or around the head. They are also much more aggressive than Runners, and do not resist the fungus anymore because their humanity is now completely destroyed. Hey? Are you okay?" he turned to her, seeing that she was pale as a sheet, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Damn it. THAT SOUNDS BAD." she said, and they both laughed quietly, even if it was pure truth. "Do they have any... blind-spot? Something that they are afraid of?"

"They are afraid of fire. All of them." as soon as Joel finished, someone knocked at the door. Simm patted Maybel's hand and stood up, going to open the door. Price stayed in her place, this time not exploring on her own.

"Jesus Christ, Joel, finally, how long can I wait, huh?" it was woman's voice. Maybel jumped in her place, surprised to hear that. She slowly stood up, crossing her arms. "Help me, really, I need it!"

Maybel sheepishly entered the sitting room, and was definitely surprised by what she saw there. That was not one woman, there were three of them. One, with short black hair, wearing a purple shirt and brown trousers, probably in her early 40s or late 30s, was helping to stand another one.

"Tess, for God's sake, what happened?" Joel asked, looking at the woman in the purple shirt. Therefore, that was Tess. Maybel watched as Tess helped another woman, mulatto in stained grey top and black trousers, sit down on the sofa in Joel's sitting room. "Tess!"

"Look, I'll explain later, she needs help." Tess replied. Maybel stepped out of the way, when Joel passed by her in the entrance to the kitchen with a tired sighs.

"First aid will be in use today..." he whispered, making Maybel smile to him faintly. "Come on, I'll introduce you." Maybel, not sure, slowly walked into the living room after Joel. Tess immediately looked at her and frowned.

"Who is that?" she asked curiously. Maybel wasn't stupid – she saw that Tess put her hand on the gun in her back pocket of trousers. She smiled to herself softly. "Who did you smuggled into the city?"

"This is Maybel, Maybel, this is Tess." Joel introduced them. Maybel greeted Tess with a single nod. "I found her, she was hurt, so I took her here to heal her wound. Nothing more, I swear. Now, she'll tell you everything later. What's the most important thing right now, what the fuck happened to Marlene?!" Joel screamed, sitting down on the couch next to the mulatto. Okay, that was Marlene. Next question: who the hell were they?

Tess rolled her eyes. "She got shoot. That's nothing new. They were chasing us, now they are probably at the entrance, trying to break into the centre." Joel shook his head, not believing in what he was hearing. Marlene winced and hissed, when he began to check on her wound.

"There is no time for that, Joel" she stopped him, before he could do anything else.

"Marlene, you will die if we won't stop the bleeding." Joel insisted. But Marlene pushed his hands away. Maybel was standing in her place, watching the whole scene.

_Okay, I'm confused._

_**Confused as hell. What the fuck is going on!? Who are they!? Jesus Christ, where is the Doctor when we need him!?**_

"You need to get Ellie out of the town before they will get in and take her." Marlene explained to them, pointing to a young girl with her head. Just then, Maybel reminded herself about her. She was no older than 15 years old, her hair tied back in a ponytail. Ellie, as Marlene called her, was wearing red hoodie and black jeans.

And black sneakers. And that reminded Maybel about the Doctor. What if Jack and Katerina won't get her out of trouble this time? That was possible.

_**Wait a second... Ellie? ELLIE!? Actually Ellie!? Last time we've met a girl named Ellie, we've almost died.**_ Her brain was right. Ellie. Just like Ellie Oswald from the Titanic.

"Who will get in?" Maybel asked out of nowhere. Ellie looked up at her and muffled a laugh, seeing her clothes.

Let's just forget about the fact that Maybel was still in her black, sexy dress which she got from Martha. And in high heels.

"Maybel, I swear, I'll explain later." Joel got up and approached Maybel, grabbing her by her shoulders.

Tess folded her arms with a smirk. "Don't complain, we needed help. I'm Tess Winderbouth. And please, don't tell me that you are going to fight Infected ones in this things." she pointed to her outfit, so Maybel squealed, offended.

"What's wrong with it?" she bit her lower lip, crossing her arms proudly. "Okay, and you must be Ellie." she turned to a little girl with a pony tail.

"Ellie Sway, nice to meet you."

"How old are you, seven?"

"Fourteen, if you want to know, bitch."

"Damn, you are not nice."

"And so are you."

"I like you."

"Yeah, I like you too."

"Listen, you've got to change." Joel cut in, gently shaking Maybel by her shoulders. "There are some clothes in the bedroom on the first floor, it's Tess's, but she wouldn't mind, right, Tess? Right." he added, before Tess could protest.

"OKAY!" Maybel clapped her hands, still confused a little. "So, everything that I've got is a walking library about this world" Maybel pointed to Joel who raised his eyebrows. "A nasty girl" Ellie smiled to her, so Maybel just shook her head with a brief smile. "And a woman who insults my clothes. And I can't contact with my friends. And I can't go back home. Sweet. AND! Just as an extraordinary bonus, we have a millions of zombie-a-like things trying to kill us. It can't be better." there was a sound of an explosion somewhere in the distance. Tess rushed to the window and looked around. "What, it can be?"

"They've got in. Change your clothes as fast as you can, we need to get the fuck out of here" Tess approached Marlene and began to talk to her, and Joel showed Maybel the way. She run to Tess's bedroom and quickly found some clothes – white T-Shirt, black shorts, the same colour sneakers and a backpack. She repacked all her stuff and fast as she could and rushed to the rest of the team.

When she run into the living room, Marlene was gone. "Where did she go?" Price asked, frowning. Joel grabbed her hand. Just then, Maybel spotted that they were all having backpacks. "Hey, where are we going?"

"For now, we need to get out of the city. I'll explain when we will be safe, I promise, I'll answer your every question. Now come on." he pulled her after himself, and Tess and Ellie followed them just after that.

Joel pushed the wardrobe and they all saw a tunnel leading under the floor. Tess entered it first, Ellie was after her. Maybel stopped for a second and turned to Joel. "I'll be right behind you." he reassured her. Price nodded and jumped into the tunnel, crouching. Joel did the same, but before he moved along, he closed the entrance, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Flashlight!" Ellie shouted, and few seconds after that Tess turned on her flashlight. "Where are we going?"

"We have to leave the city." Tess explained, and Maybel looked back at Joel, who only shrugged.

"Where did Marlene go?" she asked, and Joel moved closer to her, just not to talk too loud. "And who got into the city?"

"Marlene can take care of herself, don't worry. We promised her to take Ellie to Capitol Building. We'll meet her there." he replied, receiving a quick look from Tess. She wasn't happy that he was telling everything to this girl.

"She'll bleed out until that." Maybel pointed out. "Okay, never mind Marlene, who got into the city? The Fireflies?"

"No, I would be delighted if these would be Fireflies." Joel chuckled a bit, slowing down. They were under a floor of one of the houses, so Tess silenced them with a single look. Joel began to talk even quieter. "You see, Fireflies are an anti-government militia group, LED by Marlene herself, their public charter calls for the return of all branches of government in the wake of military oppression. They are fighting a losing war against the military that they view as tyrants. The Fireflies are one of the few organized groups still searching for a vaccine for the CBI and will do whatever it takes to accomplish it. The militia group is spread throughout the country but their main base is located in Salt Lake City in St. Mary's hospital." he explained everything to her. Maybel slowly understood everything. Or at least she was trying to. "Someone else got into the city, the military. They probably think that someone bitten got into the city."

"You think that they can mean me?" Maybel wondered aloud, but Joel shook his head with a small smile. He wanted Maybel to feel safe with them, and Tess was not helping him.

"Don't worry. It's definitely not about you."

"If you won't shut up, I swear I'm going to shoot both of you." Tess hissed through her teeth, because they were passing under next floor of one of the houses. Joel rolled his eyes, making Maybel smile.

"C'mon Tess, you wouldn't do that. Not after what we've been through!" Joel was trying to joke, but Tess was serious. And Maybel was slightly worried.

Finally, they've managed to pass the wall. Joel helped them to get out of the tunnel. For the whole way Maybel was trying to figure out who Ellie was and what was between Joel and Tess, but she couldn't find out anything. As soon as they were out of Quarantine Zone, Joel pulled out two guns out of his backpack and handed them to Maybel. "Did you even shoot before?" he asked quietly, when Tess and Ellie were getting ready to move forward.

Maybel took one of the guns and examined it carefully. "Looks like a Shorty*. I think I can handle that one. My friend taught me, I'm the boss of some kind of organisation back at my universe... so yeah, I shoot before." she said, hiding the gun into the backpack. "Thanks."

"Okay. Take the revolver too. You might need it. Always carry at least two guns with yourself. Got it?" Maybel nodded, taking the second gun and quickly throwing it into her jeans back pocket. "Tess, we can go."

_Rule 1: always carry two guns with yourself._

_**Joel shoot the Clicker twice. Worth to remember?**_

_Rule 2: double-shot. _

"Finally!" Tess growled and leaded them into the abandoned city, leaving others to follow her. Maybel was staying behind, thinking. She wanted to go back home. This universe was scaring her, and she only hoped that Jack and Katerina would notice that something was wrong.

_Doctor, I really need you now. Find me, please._

It worked once, it would work for the second time. Jack told her that the Doctor got a message on the psychic paper from her. It was worth to try, even if they were wrong. Ellie asked a question about who actually Maybel is, so she told them everything she told Joel before.

It was hard – especially for Tess – to believe her. But as more as she listened to this strange girl, as more she believed her. Then, Maybel mentioned something about the Doctor, and immediately Ellie asked her about him.

"You see, I... travel with him." Maybel said, trying to make it clear for them. Joel frowned while helping her and Ellie to pass through two broken cars. "At some point. Anyway, he is an alien. He travels though time and space in his blue, magical machine. It looks like a police phone box from Great Britain, though I doubt you know how it looks. This box, this magnificent blue box, it's a spaceship and a time machine in one. And he? Oh, if you could only see him. He's magnificent, amazing. And he's always there for me. And he's going to save me, just like he always do."

"What if he won't?" Tess asked out of nowhere. It took Maybel by surprise, but she was sure of herself. She believed in him with her whole heart.

"He will." she replied, smiling to Ellie. "You'll see. Just give him some time. He's always late, but he always comes to me in the end."

"This Doctor of yours" Joel began. "Seems like a very good man."

Maybel smiled to herself, thinking about the Doctor. "Ah, you don't even know." she whispered. "He has saved this planet so many times, and almost no one knows about that. Anyway." Maybel shook her head, wanting to end this topic. Everyone understood. "I'm also the boss of this place, Institution in Cardiff. It's called the Torchwood. We're protecting the Earth from... kind of things that happened here. At least we're trying to." Maybel felt somewhat guilty. Even if it wasn't the right universe – and it was the one that something got messed up – she felt like she should do something, help somehow.

And she was sure that Jack and the Doctor would feel the same. Especially the Doctor.

She was so occupied with her thoughts that she couldn't even react when someone grabbed her by her arms from behind and made her kneel. "Stay down!" someone put a gun to her head, so she stopped moving. Maybel looked up at Joel, Tess and Ellie – two adults raised their hands in defeat, throwing their guns away, and Ellie quickly did the same. "Kneel and get ready for the scan!"

Soon, one more soldier joined them with a scanner – almost the same one that Maybel saw an hour ago at the entrance to the Quarantine Zone. They scanned her and left to Joel, then to Tess. They were all clear. But when they went over to Ellie, she unexpectedly stabbed this man in his knee. Maybel couldn't react – she was too surprised.

But Joel and Tess? They seemed to be used to situations like this. For the first time Maybel saw Tess in action – she quickly grabbed her gun and shoot the man Ellie stabbed, and Joel killed the one behind Maybel, making her squeal softly. She covered her mouth with hands, when a dead body fell down on the ground next to her.

Joel rushed to her and hugged her, softly stroking her hair. "It's okay, baby girl. It's okay." he whispered, trying to comfort her. "You'll get used to it. It's okay."

Maybel nodded, watching Ellie. Why would she do that? They were just scanning them. Joel and Tess didn't look nervous, so the situation was under control. Or wasn't it? "Ellie... why would you do that?" Maybel finally asked, and Sway glanced at her, trying to avoid that topic. "Ellie! I've asked you a question, answer me!"

"I know the answer." Tess replied instead of Ellie, handing them the scanner. It said 'Infected'. "She was the last one to scan. It's her result." she raised her gun, ready to shoot, but Maybel was faster. She jumped and grabbed the pistol, stopping her. "Maybel, what the fuck?!"

"Why would Marlene tell you to smuggle her out of the city, huh? She is your cargo, she must be worth something." Maybel explained, making Joel frown. "Ellie, tell us the truth. Was the scanner wrong? Are you infected?"

Ellie hesitated for a moment, and that made Maybel think about her decisions. But finally, young girl rolled up her hoodie sleeve on the right hand. They all saw a big bite wound. "Let me talk first, let me explain!" she began to scream, seeing that Tess raised her gun once more. "I'm immune! I'm immune!"

Joel came closer to three womans, closely examining Ellie's wound. It looked like it stopped in her arm, not invading her brain and the rest of her body. Maybel slowly approached her. "Jesus Christ, Ellie..." she whispered, gently touching the wound.

"It's been weeks. Normally the infection takes a few days, even hours. And mine is still the same, for WEEKS. I swear. My immunity can lead to a cure, that's what Marlene said." Maybel nodded, listening to her child friend. They believed her, she had to believe them, even if Joel was the one that she trusted the most here. "You believe me, don't you?" Ellie looked Maybel in the eyes. She was terrified.

"I do, it's okay, sweetie." Maybel smiled softly and looked at Joel. He nodded softly. "Okay, what do we do? Where did Marlene told us to go?"

"Us? Like what, you're coming with us? C'mon, you don't know anything about us, and we don't know anything about you. We've got an infected kid under protect, and a girl from a parallel universe, and with these two fucking additions we've got to get to the Capitol Building. What could possibly go wrong?" Tess asked sarcastically. Joel took few steps forward, getting closer to Maybel.

"We'll talk about that later. Now come on, we've got to keep moving. I think I can hear a car, and it's getting darker. It's not safe to stay here. Tess... be more cheerful, could you?" he asked, laughing quietly. Maybel grabbed Ellie's hand and they both followed Joel, when he leaded them into one of devastated building which seemed to be a hotel years ago.

Ellie was staying close to Maybel. Since she saved her life, Ellie decided to stick close to her. Even if she just met her, she felt some kind of connection between them. And that magnificent Doctor she told them about. There was something in Maybel's story that made Ellie believe in him.

* * *

"I don't get it. What is so special about the moon landing? I mean, okay, a big event. But I don't really want to watch it, we've got the whole space to see, Doctor!" Martha Jones was sitting in the chair in the control room, with her arms and legs crossed. The Doctor was playing with the console, smiling softly.

"Yes, yes, I know." he whispered, putting on his glasses.

Martha frowned with a soft smile, thinking about something. "Are you hoping to see Maybel again?" she asked, and he immediately looked up, nervous. Martha could swear that he blushed.

"NO." he denied quickly, making Martha laugh a bit. "No, that's not about her. I'm worried about her a bit, though. Haven't seen her in a while." Jones suddenly became serious.

"Wait, but you don't think that something happened to her, right? She would... inform us if something was wrong, huh?" Martha stood up and walked over to the Doctor. Maybel was her friend, and if Doctor was worried about her, so was she. He nodded, waving his hand vaguely.

"Nah, forget about that. She's probably dealing with something in Torchwood right now." the Doctor winced, feeling something in his pocket. He pulled out his psychic paper, curious what could it be. "Oh. Or maybe not."

"What? What is it?" Martha leaned over his shoulder to look at the paper. As soon as she did that, her eyes went wide, and she opened her lips softly. "She's in trouble, isn't she?"

The Doctor began to press some buttons on the console, and Martha followed him, watching his moves. "Last time she contacted me in that way, she almost died. Glad that I've found her in the right time. Well, I actually almost ignored that, but... an old friend called me. We won't be wasting time for that. I'll try to track her. Here we go!"

The Doctor pulled the main lever and the box shook for a while. Then, something happened that they didn't expect. Lights went crazy, and the sparks began to shoot out of the console. Martha screamed, falling down on the floor, when TARDIS suddenly stopped. "What the hell was that?" Jones asked, frowning.

The Doctor run a hand through his hair, ruining them. "Again?! Oh, that's bad, that's very, very bad! But- how..." he began to look for something under the console, and Martha slowly approached him, still wincing.

"What's going on? What just happened?"

"She's in parallel universe!" the Doctor replied, looking at the display. "How did she get there?! It's impossible!"

"What, like, back at her universe?"

"No, even different one. Martha, there is an infinite number of parallel universes, and we don't know in which one she's stuck apparently." he swore under his breath when something went wrong once again and another shoot of sparks flew into the air. "We can't get there, it's very dangerous and she's getting crazy!" the Doctor kicked the console with his leg, and immediately winced in pain. "Oh, never use force!"

"But toy WILL find her, right?" Martha asked another question, worried about her friend. The Doctor improved his glasses and looked at the psychic paper again, just to briefly kiss it.

"Of course I will. I always will." he run out of the control room to find few needed devices. "I'm coming, Maybes. Hold on."

_Doctor, I really need you now. Find me, please._

* * *

"So he's an alien. Actual, proper alien." Ellie was trying to understand everything as well as she could. Maybel laughed quietly. They were sitting in the old hotel, in one of the best rooms, on the floor, in the light of candles. It was quiet and nice, and definitely warm. Tess rolled her eyes and pulled out a pack of chips from her backpack, and Joel immediately reached for them.

"Yep. Two hearts, as I said." Maybel replied, chuckling a bit. Ellie was curious, and she was asking questions all the time. "Very clever."

"He likes you?"

"Well, I- I don't know. I guess. He's always telling me that I'm amazing... oh stop that, stop it!" she screamed, seeing that Ellie and Joel were sharing some funny glances. "Not in that way! Okay, I kissed him once, but it was... Oh, I should shut up."

"Too late. We're already in that topic." Ellie shrugged. "So tell me. You like him or not?"

Maybel smiled softly. She had nothing to lose, right? "I think I do. But I can't be with him."

"Why?"

"Because he's immortal, and I'm not." Ellie looked away. Maybe she asked the wrong question after all... "You see, here's the rule about the Doctor. We can spend the rest of our lives with him... but he can't spend the rest of his life with us. He has many companions. He loved every each one of them. And he lost them, one by one. I guess that in the end... we break his hearts. It's killing him."

"What happened... to the other people that travelled with him?" Joel asked out of nowhere. Maybel was thinking for a moment. Yes, that one quote would be perfect for this situation. He asked the same question as Brian in _'The Power Of Three'_.

"Some left him. Some he left behind. Some forgot about him. And some... some died. And he always ends up alone. A boy and his box, off to see the universe." Joel nodded, but Maybel smiled even brighter. She looked at the window behind Ellie and Joel, dreaming about that magnificent box, and added:

"It sounds like it's a bad thing, but trust me, he thinks that it's the best thing that can be. Not the loneliness, but the travelling. And running. He's always running. Like he could never stop." Maybel stood up and walked over to one of the beds, ready to go to sleep. "Goodnight."

And she hoped that nobody saw her crying.

_I want to go home. Please, take me home._

* * *

"I thought that people can't just send you things on the psychic paper!" Martha screamed, when she was under the control panel, plugging some cables in. The Doctor was up at the console, still working with his sonic screwdriver.

"Well, they can't." he replied, feeling another massage in his pocket. "But she's special. So strong, that her message for help is travelling though crimson stars, through silent nebulas and oceans set on fire, to me. Imagine how strong she needs to focus on that to send a message to a parallel universe." he pulled out his psychic paper and handed it to Martha, and she gasped, seeing another news from Maybel.

"Can that hurt her?" she asked, worried a bit. The Doctor shook his head in a gesture: 'yes and no'. "We have to do something! She seems scared and lost. What if something happens to her?"

"Martha, is she gets hurts, I would never forgive myself. Never." the Doctor put the psychic paper on the console and scanned it with the sonic screwdriver. "Ha! Gotcha, impossible girl! I finally know which universe she is in!" he grabbed the TARDIS display and examined it closely. For Martha, it was just bunch of colourful lines on it. "Ah, that's bad, that's very, very bad..."

"What? What is it?" Martha came closer, and the Doctor pointed to one of the lines. This grey one. "This is the universe she's in?"

"Yes" he agreed, nodding slowly. Even from his face, Martha could see that he was bloody worried. And if the Doctor was worried, she was terrified. "How did she even got there? When did we last saw her?"

"Lazarus Laboratories. Oh, my God. I've just realised something." Martha patted the Doctor on his shoulder. "When we entered the building, there was this man, he stopped her, and he gave her something. She said that it was just a leaflet, but it looked like an-"

"Envelope. Yes, I know, I've noticed. She almost cried back then."

"What do you think it was?"

"No idea. Didn't ask, she didn't want to talk about that, said that it was a spoiler. I'm not asking about the spoilers, it's dangerous." the Doctor explained, looking at the message on his psychic paper, which began to fade. "Something must have gone wrong, but what, what!? Maybel, give us a hint, any hint, really! We need something! Come on, little girl!"

"How are we going to get her? Can we even get to her?"

"Nah, I'm not sure. It's very dangerous for the TARDIS. Ah, you're not that useful, too!" he turned to the box, hitting the console with his hand. The box made a strange sound that Martha couldn't understand, and the Doctor wiped his face with hand. "Yeah, yeah, shut up, I know you want to help..."

"You're nervous. It can never be good when you're nervous..." Martha whispered, more to herself than to the Doctor, but he heard that anyway, and it made him think. "So what do we do now?"

_I want to go home. Please, take me home._

* * *

"Maybel, Maybel wake up." Tess was shaking Maybel's shoulder, and finally Price opened her eyes. "Get up. Get your backpack, quickly. Come on, we don't have time." Maybel heard some strange sound coming from outside the room. And she knew that sound well. Her eyes went wide in fear.

Joel was the only one who saw that. He handed her the backpack and helped her to get up, gently grabbing her hand. "It's okay, we're going to be fine, I promise." he whispered, kissing her forehead. Somehow, it reminded her about the Doctor. "Come on, hold onto me."

Ellie joined them as soon as Maybel and Joel made it to the second doors in the room. "What is that sound?" Ellie asked, and Maybel looked down at her. She was terrified – her heart was beating fast, and her breath speeded up.

"Clickers?" Maybel turned to Joel, whispering. He nodded slowly, listening carefully if any of them is not following them when Tess closed the doors behind herself. She was the last one leaving the room. "Clickers. Be quiet. They are moving by using the echolocation."

"Jesus" Ellie gasped, ducking. One of the Clickers was standing in the room that used to be one of the receptions, just behind the desk. Tess grabbed some bottle and threw it into the opposite direction. That distracted the monster and they could safely pass the reception.

"We need to get to the roof." Tess pointed at the ceiling with next bottle she found. Everyone nodded. Joel leaded them to a small hole in the wall. There were some stuff on the other side, and Maybel was slightly worried that they could fall on them. Tess went first, and Ellie was second. Just when Maybel was about to crawl through the hole, Joel grabbed her by her shoulder to stop her. Just as Price predicted, the opening collapsed in front of her, making some noise.

"Jesus Christ... thank you..." she whispered, squeezing Joel's hand. He nodded with a smile. "Tess... listen, we're going to find some other way... we'll meet at the roof!"

"I've heard you well. See ya." Tess said, and probably was ready to go, but then Ellie stopped and came closer to the destroyed hole. "Ellie, we've got to-"

"Maybel, please, just promise me that everything will be fine!" Sway turned to Price, and Maybel smiled to herself briefly, looking at Joel.

"We're going to be fine. I promise." she said the same thing that he told her before and they moved along, rushed by the clicking sound behind them. There were three Clickers in the room, but they still couldn't localize them. Joel took an old shiv out of his pocket. He tossed it as far as he could, and they quickly made their way to the next room, barricading the doors behind them.

Maybel jumped back, seeing and hearing a human-looking creature heading towards her. She fell down on the floor, and the monster, probably Runner, attacked Joel. Maybel quickly got up and took out her revolver, shooting the monster with a single take.

Joel raised his hands up, looking at Maybel with 'not too bad' face. "Nice... I need to say that it was... wow. Good. Quick reaction, very good. And you didn't kill me."

"Like that could happen" Price rolled her eyes, holding the gun tightly. She was afraid of another monster to come and attack them. Joel chuckled a bit. He was so cheerful. Like this place wasn't freaking him out even a little. Surrounded by Clickers? No problem. Runners? Never mind Runners.

And then she realised something. He was like her. Joel was exactly like her when she was with the Doctor. Playing it cool, like a bad ass, hiding his fear deep in himself.

"Listen, little girl, once, when I've only met Tess, we were outside of the Quarantine Zone to get some supplies. Guess what? The situation was almost the same as here with you, but Tess almost killed me. Seriously, those were centimetres... and you? You did that perfectly! Oh, let me love you!" he hugged her, spinning her off the ground. It was very surprising for her, and it made her smile a bit.

"Okay, we need to go."

"Keep the revolver up. I can hear Runners even from here."

* * *

After a long way up, Joel and Maybel finally made it to the roof. Ellie and Tess were already there, waiting for them. Sway threw her hands around Maybel's neck as soon as Price was ready to hug her. Tess and Joel talked about something for a while. Winderbouth mentioned something about some Stalkers on the 5th floor, but she also said that they've managed well.

"The Capitol Building" Joel said, pointing to a building not so far from them. Sun was already raising, showing them a new day. Maybel watched how completely abandoned Boston wakes up. It was amazing. No people. Only silence. And the air, it was so fresh. "We'll get there through the roofs. Tess, there is a footbridge next to the wall. We can use it."

"What is the next building?" Maybel asked, looking down at the streets below.

"The bank I found you in, I guess." Joel replied, placing a footbridge between two buildings. "Two hours of walk and we're in the Capitol Building."

If only Maybel knew that her massage arrived to the same man twice in different times, she wouldn't be THAT worried... that she was going to stuck in that universe forever.

* * *

**_You can laugh now. And you can hate for that weird part of me. But I'm actually proud of the way it came out. Okay, so we've got the first part of "The Strangers". I'm planning three of them. Summer - which is in two chapters - and autumn in the last one. Want to know more about the Infected? Or Joel? Or Tess? Okay, then go type "The Last Of Us Wikia" into your browser and check it out. Everything you need should be there._**

**_Timey-Wimey Somn-Like Lass: I love her name. My friend came out with that idea and I loved it. "Maybel" is a special name, I agree. And it's somehow childish and nice at the same time. "And there was big, red moon on the sky and it was Christmas." I LOVE YOU. It started to sound like some kind of a horror and you made me smile! Heh, I'm a Sherlockian too... it hurts me. Still waiting for season 3. _**

**_Angel of Randomosity: ...tornado more... there is going to be death, and tears of happiness and sadness, and love and hurt. You're going to love it. Because since we're all fangirls... we somehow love that pain, don't we?_**

**_Katianna: Oh dear God, you've got such a wonderful name! Anyway, I would love to read your fics! I'm sure they're amazing! I've had the same problem at the beginning - I was deleting a lot. But one day I've wrote the prologue and boom - here we are in chapter 22. Amazing feeling._**

**_Lack of reviews. I feel sad. I want to write more with you, guys!_**

**_If it looks weird to you - and by 'it' I mean this fucked up chapter - you'll have to survive two more. Sorry for that. But this game is amazing, and it's plot and Joel and Tess and Ellie and ugh. I just couldn't help it. Do you think the Doctor will find Maybel? And will they take Ellie to Marlene at the end? And what do you think about our sweet little zombie-a-like things? Aren't they cute?_**

**_*"Shorty" is a one-handed shotgun that takes the shape of a handgun. It appears to be some kind of semi-automatic sporting shotgun that has been turned into a sawed-off shotgun. Not a simple, crude conversion, it has been carefully modified; the cut ends of the barrel and stock showing good craftsmanship.*_**

**_xoxo, Lokirka._**


End file.
